


Współlokator podróżnika w czasie

by tehanu



Series: Współlokator podróżnika w czasie [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Developing Relationship, Kid John, Kid Sherlock, M/M, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 55,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu/pseuds/tehanu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes cierpi na chrononiestabilność; ujmując rzecz najprościej – w nieprzewidywalny sposób i wbrew swojej woli podróżuje w czasie.</p><p>John Watson żyje normalnym życiem. Czy w każdym razie na tyle normalnym, na ile to możliwe, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że pierwszy raz spotyka Sherlocka w wieku sześciu lat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/gifts), [Iza S.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iza+S.).
  * A translation of [The Time Traveller's Flatmate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654551) by [orithea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orithea/pseuds/orithea). 



> Od Autorki:
> 
> Pojęcie chrononiestabilności należy do Audrey Niffenegger; wzięłam je z jej powieści _Żona podróżnika w czasie_.
> 
> A od tłumaczki na dole, bo dużo się tego zrobiło.

Oficjalnie nazywa się to „chrononiestabilność”. Jest to swego rodzaju choroba – mutacja genetyczna, która pojawia się u rozsianych po całym świecie osób w latach sześćdziesiątych, chociaż mija niemal czterdzieści lat, zanim wiedza o niej przeniknie do publicznej świadomości. Osoby przemieszczające się w czasie – OPC, jak się w końcu zaczyna na nie mówić – są na ogół bardzo dobre w ukrywaniu swojego problemu. Etiologia jest prawie nieznana, ponieważ mało jest cierpiących na tę chorobę osób, które zechciałyby się poddać badaniom, nawet po to, żeby zwiększyć szanse na znalezienie leku. Ci, którzy pozwalają się badać, podlegają tej dodatkowej komplikacji, że nerwy i stres często powodują przemieszczenie. Innymi słowy ludzie ci wbrew swojej woli znikają ze swojego obecnego czasu i pojawiają się w przeszłości. Nie panują nad tym, kiedy ich to spotka, kiedy wylądują w przeszłości, ani kiedy wrócą do swojej teraźniejszości.

Sherlock Holmes mówi na to „wieczne utrapienie” albo inaczej „Kłopoty”.

John Watson powiedziałby, że to najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, jaka mogła mu się przytrafić.

 

***

 

_29 stycznia 2011_

 

John jest już w kraju od trzech miesięcy i były to trzy najnudniejsze, najbardziej nieszczęśliwe miesiące jego życia. Przygnębia go tak bardzo nie tyle sam postrzał co fakt, że w połączeniu z uporczywym, a nie mającym żadnej dostrzegalnej przyczyny utykaniem, nie mówiąc już o drżeniu rąk, w zasadzie położył on kres jego karierze wojskowej. Całkiem łatwo ukrywało mu się latami traumę związaną z byciem żołnierzem i tym, że jak człowiek jest żołnierzem, to do niego strzelają, bo nie była to tak naprawdę żadna trauma, tylko dreszcz ekscytacji, coś, co pozwalało mu uparcie ignorować monotonię reszty jego życia. Cóż, bycia faktycznie postrzelonym nie dało się ukryć. Teraz nie ma więc nic do roboty poza chodzeniem na terapię, obiecywaniem, że wykrzesze z siebie jakiś entuzjazm dla pisania bloga o swoim nudnym życiu w cywilu, próbami zignorowania faktu, że został zmuszony mieszkać w kawalerce i posługiwać się laską, oraz – jak się zdaje – wspominaniem ze starymi kumplami dawnych dobrych czasów. Najpierw są to chłopcy z Blackheath (ignorują jego nogę, ale jest jasne, że nie zostanie w najbliższym czasie zaproszony, by znów zagrać w rugby) i Bill Murray, potem Mike Stamford, który przedstawia go…

Komuś, czyjego imienia nie wymawiał, czyjej twarzy nie widział od, cholera, prawie czternastu lat (gdyby go przycisnąć, John mógłby podać dokładnie, kiedy to było, co do dnia i godziny), ale nie da się zaprzeczyć, że to on. John zna tego człowieka – Sherlocka. Gapi się na niego w chwilowym osłupieniu. Nie żeby Sherlock podniósł wzrok i to zauważył.

— Ee, masz. Skorzystaj z mojego — mówi John, otrząsając się z oszołomienia, i podaje Sherlockowi swój telefon. To sprawia, że Sherlock wreszcie zwraca na niego odrobinę uwagi.

— O, dziękuję — mówi i czeka, aż zostaną sobie przedstawieni.

— To mój stary znajomy, John Watson — mówi Mike.

— Afganistan czy Irak? — pyta Sherlock, ledwo na niego spojrzawszy.

Zaskoczony tym pytaniem, John marszczy brwi.

— Słucham?

— Gdzie byłeś, w Afganistanie czy w Iraku?

Minęło czternaście lat; dość, żeby John zapomniał, jak to jest zostać przejrzanym od razu na wylot. Nigdy nie rozumiał, jak właściwie Sherlock to robi.

— W Afganistanie. Przepraszam, skąd wiedziałeś?

Wchodzi ta dziewczyna – Molly? – przerywa im rozmowę i Sherlock zachowuje się… w sumie to po chamsku. Johna zbija to z tropu, bo, owszem, dawniej Sherlock odnosił się czasem do niego trochę szorstko, ale nigdy nie był jakoś szczególnie okrutny. W pierwszej chwili nie zauważa, że Sherlock pyta go, czy przeszkadzałyby mu skrzypce – no, to tłumaczy, jak to możliwe, że Sherlock nauczył go czytać nuty – i mówi, że współlokatorzy powinni znać swoje największe wady. Wie, że jedną naprawdę ważną rzecz z tej listy Sherlock pominął. Gra na skrzypcach, kiedy nad czymś myśli, czasem nie odzywa się całymi dniami i – _a, prawda_ – jest jeszcze taka mała komplikacja, że mimowolnie podróżuje w czasie, i że odwiedzał niejakiego Johna Watsona przez sporą część jego życia. Co, jak się okazuje, z punktu widzenia Sherlocka jeszcze się nie stało. Że też ze wszystkich ludzi, których Mike Stamford mógł zechcieć Johnowi zaproponować na współlokatorów, padło akurat na…

— Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a adres to „Baker Street 221 b” — mówi na pożegnanie Sherlock i ostatni element układanki wchodzi na swoje miejsce. Trzydzieści lat po ich pierwszym spotkaniu John nareszcie wie, jak Sherlock ma na nazwisko i gdzie go znaleźć.

— Tak, on zawsze jest taki — mówi Mike, szczerząc zęby w szerokim uśmiechu. Kiedy John nie odpowiada, robi zatroskaną minę. — Wszystko w porządku, stary? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

— Tak, porządku… po prostu chyba mnie to trochę przytłoczyło. — John nagłym ruchem prostuje plecy i pozbywa się z twarzy wyrazu oszołomienia. — Dzięki, Mike, jestem ci winien przysługę. — Prawdę mówiąc, rzeczywiście czuje się tak, jakby zobaczył ducha.

Postanawia dowiedzieć się o Sherlocku Holmesie, ile zdoła, zanim znowu się z nim zobaczy następnego dnia.

 

***

 

_30 stycznia 2011_

 

Johnowi prawie udało się wmówić sobie, że mu się to przyśniło. Miał ostatnio sporo snów – o tym, że do niego strzelają, o tym, jak leży przerażony, krwawiąc z ramienia, aż się wykrwawi, o tym, jak jego oddział funkcjonuje dalej bez niego. Czemu nie miałby mieć snów o swoim wyimaginowanym – tyle tylko, że w tym przypadku najzupełniej prawdziwym – przyjacielu z dzieciństwa?

Ale kiedy tak kuśtyka ulicą, widzi Sherlocka, jak wysiada z taksówki. Zabawne; wtedy Sherlock nigdy nie miał gotówki na taksówkę – wręcz nieraz jechali razem metrem, mimo że Sherlock twierdził, że go nie cierpi, bo John też nigdy nie miał na taksówkę. Dziwnie będzie poznawać go jeszcze raz od początku, tym razem w okolicznościach, w których Sherlock nie polega we wszystkim na Johnie.

— Panie Holmes — mówi na przywitanie. Znając wreszcie jego nazwisko, czuje się tak, jakby poznał jakiś sekret.

— Wystarczy „Sherlock” — poprawia go tamten, kiedy ściskają sobie dłonie.

John z uznaniem patrzy wzdłuż ulicy.

— To świetna lokalizacja; musi kosztować.

— O, gospodyni, pani Hudson, poszła mi na rękę. Jest mi winna przysługę. Kilka lat temu jej mąż dostał na Florydzie wyrok śmierci. Udało mi się jej pomóc.

— Słucham? Nie dopuściłeś do egzekucji jej męża?

— O, przeciwnie, dopilnowałem, żeby się odbyła. — Sherlock się uśmiecha, a John w zaskoczeniu unosi brwi. Chyba miał fałszywe wyobrażenie o tym, czym właściwie zajmuje się jego przyjaciel.

Zanim zdąży zapytać, na czym tak właściwie polega jego praca, drzwi się przed nimi otwierają i John zostaje przedstawiony pani Hudson, która po chwili znika u siebie w mieszkaniu.

Sherlock błyskawicznie wbiega po schodach na górę, ale na piętrze czeka, aż John go dogoni.

— Słuchaj, zapomniałem wspomnieć o najważniejszej rzeczy — wyznaje wtedy. Otwiera drzwi i zamaszystym krokiem wchodzi do środka; John za nim. — Nie lubię mówić o tym ludziom; Mike jeszcze nie wie, więc nie chciałem o tym przy nim wspominać. Ale jeżeli mamy razem zamieszkać, to powinieneś wiedzieć: czasami znikam. I nie chodzi mi o to, że gdzieś wychodzę i zapominam zostawić kartki. Słyszałeś o chrononiestabilności?

John kiwa głową i jednocześnie kręci nią na wszystkie strony, oglądając mieszkanie.

— No, w zasadzie to miałem w dzieciństwie przyjaciela z chrononiestabilnością — odpowiada, przenosząc uwagę z powrotem na Sherlocka. Ma szczęście, że Sherlock dopiero co go poznał i jeszcze nie wie, co go zwykle zdradza, bo nie był to najlepszy wykręt, jaki mu się w życiu zdarzył. To zupełnie niewinne kłamstwo, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie upiekłoby mu się ono, kiedy był dzieckiem.

— O! — wykrzykuje Sherlock, natychmiast zaintrygowany. — To rzadka przypadłość; nigdy nie spotkałem drugiego człowieka, który by ją miał, mimo że teoretycznie jest nas garstka w Londynie. — Jego spoczywające na Johnie spojrzenie robi się bardziej przenikliwe, jakby przebiegłe. — Ciekawe, że spotkałeś nas w życiu dwóch.

— Chyba przyciągam kłopoty — mówi ze śmiechem John. Prawda jest taka, że nie spotkał w życiu drugiego człowieka z chrononiestabilnością. Myślał, że Sherlock jest jedyny taki na świecie, póki wzmianki o niej nie zaczęły się pojawiać lata temu w gazetach. Przynajmniej go one uspokoiły, bo dzięki nim wiedział, że nie zwariował.

— Oczywiście pani Hudson o tym wie. Mówi, że zacząłem się tu pojawiać – to znaczy zaczęły się tu pojawiać jakieś przyszłe wersje mnie – w jakiś czas po tym, jak pomogłem jej w sprawie męża. Bardzo dobrze się mną opiekuje, kiedy się to zdarza.

— No tak, musisz mieć kogoś takiego, żeby ci pomagał, nie? Niewygodnie tak zjawić się na golasa i musieć samemu się o siebie zatroszczyć. — John raz jeszcze taksuje pokój wzrokiem. — Powiedziałbym, że będzie tu całkiem fajnie, jak wyniesiemy te wszystkie graty.

— To są moje rzeczy — mówi przybitym tonem Sherlock. — Zacząłem się od razu wprowadzać, ale mogę tu trochę ogarnąć… — Bez większego przekonania wrzuca jakieś teczki do pudeł.

John rozgląda się jeszcze raz, bo od jakichś trzydziestu lat zżera o ciekawość, jak Sherlock mieszka. Widzi półki zapełnione już książkami, porozrzucane wszędzie drobiazgi, zastawiony sprzętem laboratoryjnym stół w kuchni, pudla z papierami, listy przybite nożem do półki nad kominkiem i…

— To jest czaszka — mówi, wskazując ją laską.

— Mój przyjaciel. A mówiąc „przyjaciel”…

Pani Hudson przychodzi im na ratunek i przechodząc z pokoju do kuchni zabiera ze sobą filiżankę i spodek.

— No i co pan na to, doktorze Watson? — pyta. — Na górze jest druga sypialnia, jeśli będziecie potrzebowali dwóch.

— Oczywiście że będziemy potrzebowali dwóch. — Zdezorientowany, John marszczy brwi.

— Och, proszę się nie przejmować; różni ludzie tu mieszkają. Sąsiadka, pani Turner, ma takich dwóch po ślubie — mówi takim tonem, jakby powierzała mi jakąś poufną informację.

John patrzy na Sherlocka, spodziewając się jakiegoś wsparcia dla swoich sprostowań, ale go nie dostaje; Sherlock dalej po sobie sprząta. Ciekawe. Wzruszając lekko ramionami, John siada w jednym z foteli. Od spaceru z metra i tych siedemnastu schodków boli go noga. Próbuje wciągnąć Sherlocka w rozmowę na temat tego, na czym tak dokładnie polega jego praca — sprawdzenie go wczoraj wieczorem w internecie nieszczególnie o oświeciło. Ale Sherlock jak zawsze wykręca się od odpowiedzi, a rozmowa zmienia kierunek, kiedy pani Hudson wspomina o samobójstwach, a potem nagle zjawia się człowiek, który najwyraźniej jest detektywem policyjnym – ten ostatni szczegół zdradza w końcu Sherlockowa niechęć do jazdy radiowozem. Sherlock wybiega w podskokach, z niestosowną radością wykrzykując, że przyszły Święta.

— Patrzcie go, jak to nie usiedzi spokojnie — mówi czule pani Hudson. — _Mój_ mąż był taki sam. — John marszczy brwi pod jej adresem, ale ona tego nie zauważa. — Widzę, że ty wolisz siedzący tryb życia. Zrobię ci tej herbatki, a ty oszczędzaj nogę.

John reaguje instynktownie i dość głośno:

— Do diabła z moją nogą! — Pani Hudson natychmiast obraca się i patrzy na niego, wstrząśnięta. Wstyd mu, że zareagował tak obcesowo. — Przepraszam. Naprawdę przepraszam. Po prostu czasem to cholerstwo…

— Rozumiem, mój drogi; mnie boli biodro. — I wychodzi, żeby zająć się herbatą.

Pierwsza strona gazety poświęcona jest seryjnym samobójstwom, za którymi Sherlock właśnie wybiegł z domu, i jest na niej zdjęcie, z którego wynika, że mężczyzna, który przed chwilą był w mieszkaniu, to rzeczywiście detektyw – niejaki inspektor Lestrade. Kiedy w mieszkaniu ponownie rozlega się głos Sherlocka, John jest na tyle zaskoczony, że przestaje czytać i podnosi głowę. Sherlock wrócił zapytać, czy John by z nim nie poszedł i nie został jego tymczasowym asystentem przy… przy tym czymś, w co się pakują, co by to nie było. Znów zapanowuje chaos, przypominając Johnowi, że Sherlock zawsze potrafił zmienić się w taki żywioł, kiedy coś o podekscytowało – kiedy miał jakąś zagadkę do rozwiązania – mimo że przez większość czasu, który razem spędzili, był odprężony. Teraz John ma wrażenie, że bardziej typowym dla niego stanem jest mania, w każdym razie od czasu, kiedy się ostatnio widzieli. Nie przystaje to do danych, jakie ma na temat tego, co sprawia, że Sherlock znika. Łapią taksówkę i John wreszcie ma szansę zapytać, czym Sherlock się tak właściwie zajmuje – jest detektywem doradczym – i skąd wiedział o Johnie wszystko, ledwo go zobaczył. No, prawie wszystko. Jego wyjaśnienie jest najzupełniej…

— To było… niesamowite.

— Tak uważasz? — pyta Sherlock tonem niejakiego zdziwienia.

— Oczywiście. Niezwykłe, zupełnie niezwykłe — odpowiada John z praktycznie promiennym uśmiechem.

— Zwykle ludzie mówią co innego.

— Co zwykle mówią ludzie?

— „Spadaj!” — informuje go Sherlock z uśmieszkiem.

John uśmiecha się szeroko. Dobrze, że w zasadzie nigdy nie był „zwykły”.

— Ale w jednej sprawie się pomyliłeś. „Harry” to zdrobnienie od „Harriet”. — „I nawet już ją kiedyś spotkałeś” – chciałby powiedzieć, tylko że oczywiście jeszcze jej nie spotkał.

— Harry to twoja siostra! — wykrzykuje Sherlock. Brzmi to prawie tak, jakby był na siebie zły. — Zawsze się coś znajdzie.

 

***

 

Sherlock powiedział mu kiedyś, kiedy John miał może siedem czy osiem lat i nowy przyjaciel bardzo go ciekawił, że jest detektywem. John uwierzył mu na słowo i założył, że Sherlock pracuje w policji. Poprosił go nawet przez te wszystkie lata o rozwiązanie kilku własnych zagadek – kto mógł mu świsnąć kieszonkowe z tornistra, czy jego dziewczyna naprawdę chodziła tam, gdzie mu mówiła, co właściwie stało się wtedy przy tej jednej okazji z Harry – i ani razu nie zauważył, że tak naprawdę Sherlock robi coś szczególnego, coś genialnego. Obserwowanie go w działaniu, słuchanie i patrzenie, jak wyjaśnia swoje rozumowanie, jest fascynujące, nawet kiedy wyjaśnienia te adresowane są do obecnych na miejscu zbrodni policjantów. John niespecjalnie im współczuje, nie po tym, jak sierżant Donovan nazwała Sherlocka świrem. Jeszcze większe wrażenie robi na nim to, ile Sherlock potrafi wyczytać z ciała ofiary.

Nic nie poradzi na komplement, który wyrywa mu się z ust po raz drugi w ciągu ledwo kilku chwil.

— Fantastyczne!

Ściszając głos, Sherlock pyta go:

— Wiesz, że robisz to na głos?

— Przepraszam, już się zamykam.

— Nie… nie przeszkadza mi to. — Po twarzy przemyka mu najlżejszy możliwy uśmiech, ledwo wygięcie kącików ust, po czym zaraz dalej głośno dedukuje. Nikt inny by tego uśmiechu nie zauważył, ale John go widzi.

Kiedy nagle Sherlock wybiega z pomieszczenia i zbiega po schodach, nawijając coś o walizce, John próbuje pójść za nim. Jednak noga sprawia mu problemy i zanim zejdzie na sam dół, zdejmie kombinezon i wyjdzie na ulicę, Sherlocka już nigdzie nie ma. Na moment ogarnia go panika i myśli, że może Sherlock miał wypadek z czasem, ale rozejrzenie się po ulicy nie ujawnia żadnego pozostawionego w bezładnym stosie ubrania.

Sierżant Donovan dalej tam jest i wpuszcza i wypuszcza ludzi na ogrodzone miejsce popełnienia przestępstwa. Zauważa, że John się rozgląda, i nie omieszkuje poinformować go, że Sherlock często tak znika – a kto ma o tym wiedzieć lepiej od niego? – oraz ostrzec go, żeby trzymał się od Sherlocka z daleka. Zanim będzie miał szansę zaprotestować, kobieta zostaje wezwana z powrotem do środka przez Lestrade’a i John może tylko odprowadzić ją wzrokiem, gotując się ze złości. Boże, naprawdę nic dziwnego, że Sherlock był gotowy zaprzyjaźnić się z dzieckiem, u którego wylądował na podwórku za domem, jeśli to tak go tutaj wszyscy traktują. Ta myśl tylko mu przypomina, jaki jest przyzwyczajony do sytuacji, w których Sherlock mu znika.

— Cudownie. Znowu mnie zostawiłeś samego — mruczy pod nosem John, kuśtykając w stronę głównej ulicy.

 

***

 

W pierwszej chwili John się niepokoi, kiedy zostaje zabrany gdzieś czarnym samochodem, ale jest w tym i coś ekscytującego. Jest na haju przez to, że jego świat raz jeszcze wypełnia sobą Sherlock – a ten wypełniony Sherlockiem świat okazuje się bardziej skomplikowany, niż sobie kiedykolwiek zdawał sprawę. Jest też niebezpieczny, a John od miesięcy nie był w niebezpieczeństwie. To sam Sherlock zauważył lata temu, że w niebezpieczeństwie John wraca do życia, że mu ono służy.

Kiedy zostaje wysadzony w prawie pustej hali magazynowej i spotyka tam nieskazitelnie ubranego mężczyznę, który każe mu usiąść i z całych sił próbuje go zastraszyć, John czuje się prawie jak w jakimś filmie szpiegowskim. Ma wrażenie, że na większość ludzi to działa – że człowiek ten nie przywykł do tego, żeby inni nie okazywali mu posłuszeństwa.

— Kim pan jest? — musi zapytać, kiedy facet zaczyna o wypytywać o Sherlocka.

— Stroną zainteresowaną — odpowiada tamten z fałszywym uśmiechem.

— Zainteresowaną Sherlockiem. Czemu? Domyślam się, że nie jesteście przyjaciółmi.

— Poznał go pan. Jak pan sądzi, ilu on może mieć przyjaciół? — Mężczyzna nachyla głowę w stronę Johna, ale nie czeka na odpowiedź. — Jestem najlepszym przybliżeniem przyjaciela, na jakie Sherlocka Holmesa stać.

Johna denerwuje, że znowu słyszy, że Sherlock nie potrafi się przyjaźnić. Wie, że to nieprawda.

— Czyli kim?

— Wrogiem.

— Wrogiem? — Rozlega się sygnał przychodzącego SMS-a i John wyciąga z kieszeni komórkę, żeby go przeczytać.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam — szydzi tamten.

_Baker Street. Przyjdź natychmiast, jeżeli Ci pasuje. SH_

— Ależ skąd — odpowiada John, powstrzymując uśmiech na widok wiadomości. Jak zawsze w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Potem do niego dociera. — Wrogiem? Nie… Pan nie jest jego wrogiem.

— O? — Mężczyzna unosi wysoko jedną brew, gładko rzucając Johnowi wyzwanie.

— Nie. Z pewnością nie jest pan też dla niego najlepszym przybliżeniem przyjaciela, bo to jestem ja. — Pewnym wzrokiem John napotyka zdezorientowane spojrzenie mężczyzny. — Pan jest Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes. Pan jest jego bratem.

Po raz pierwszy od początku tego spotkania facet nie wygląda na idealnie opanowanego. Na moment opada mu szczęka, ale zaraz kiwa głową, przyznając, że to prawda.

— Rzeczywiście. Skąd…

— Pamięta pan, jak dostał pan taki list w… a, to było w osiemdziesiątym drugim? — pyta John swobodnie, jakby to było najnormalniejsze w świecie pytanie. — Od Sherlocka, za pośrednictwem kogoś innego? Ciekawie dostać taki list od małego braciszka, prawda?

Mycroft mruży oczy i marszczy brwi, od razu rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.

— Oczywiście – to był pan. — Staje bardziej prosto i raz jeszcze, tym razem uważniej, przygląda się Johnowi. — Zapomniałem, że ta korespondencja szła przez ręce kogoś o nazwisku „John Watson”. W zasadzie założyłem, że to zmyślone nazwisko. — Jego mina wyraża zdecydowany niesmak faktem, że czegoś w życiu zapomniał, co dopiero nazwiska osoby, która niemal trzydzieści lat temu sprawowała pieczę nad pokaźną sumą pieniędzy, przeznaczonych dla jego podróżującego w czasie brata.

— Naprawdę nieźle pan sobie z tym poradził — przyznaje John. — Koperta wyglądała dokładnie tak, jakbym z kimś korespondował, miała wszystkie naklejki i francuskie znaczki i stemple. W ogóle nie wzbudziła podejrzeń. A miał pan wtedy… ile lat? Jakieś dziewięć, dziesięć? I już taki zaradny.

Mycroft rozkłada ręce w geście udawanej skromności. Czyli to rodzinna cecha Holmesów – po co marnować słowa, kiedy tyle można wyrazić samymi gestami i mimiką i nasycić je takim znaczeniem, a przy okazji doprowadzić rozmówcę do szału?

— No dobrze, doktorze Watson, przyznaję, że może się pomyliłem co do charakteru waszej relacji. Jak rozumiem, zamierza pan kontynuować znajomość z Sherlockiem?

— Nic pan nie może zrobić, żeby mnie powstrzymać.

Mycroft unosi brwi, rzucając wyzwanie bez słów.

— A czego by było trzeba, żeby informował mnie pan o szczegółach swojej relacji z moim bratem?

— Więcej, niż może mi pan dać. To naprawdę nie pańska sprawa. — Nawet gdyby Sherlock zawsze mu nie mówił, żeby nikomu o nim nie opowiadał, i tak nie podzieliłby się żadnymi informacjami z Mycroftem. To ich pierwsze spotkanie, ale John dobrze już wie, na co stać starszego z braci Holmesów.

— Tylko, widzi pan, Sherlock to _jest_ moja sprawa. Rozumie pan chyba, dlaczego się o niego martwię: z powodu jego małych… problemów z czasem.

— Dalej nie pańska sprawa.

— Jestem skłonny panu płacić – bardzo hojnie – za wszelkie informacje, jakie będzie mi pan mógł przekazać. — Mycroft jeszcze raz obrzuca Johna szybkim, taksującym spojrzeniem. — Na pewno nie jest panu łatwo znaleźć pracę – w przeciwnym razie już by to pan zrobił. Od dłuższego czasu jest pan w kraju, ale ma pan jeden uporczywy problem.

Johnowi znowu odzywa się telefon.

_Jeżeli Ci nie pasuje, to i tak przyjdź. SH_

— Nie — mówi John, podnosząc wzrok znad telefonu. — Proszę nawet nie podawać kwoty; nie zrobię tego dla pana.

Mycroft zaciska usta w wąską linię; tylko po tym widać, że się zdenerwował.

— Bardzo pan lojalny, doktorze Watson. Nie mogę się nie zastanawiać, ile tak właściwie pan wie o moim bracie. — Podchodzi bliżej. — Wiem, że on jeszcze nic o panu nie wie…

— I pan mu nie powie — warczy John, żeby mu przerwać. Cały czas był czujny, ale teraz jeszcze bardziej napinają mu się ramiona i tak mocno ściska laskę, żeby pohamować złość, że bieleją mu kłykcie.

— …przez co myślę, że może pan nie rozumieć, jaki on naprawdę jest — ciągnie Mycroft, jakby John nie wszedł mu w słowo. — Przekona się pan, że doskonały z niego aktor, i że potrafi świetnie zagrać rolę, żeby dostać to, czego chce. Sherlock Holmes to potencjalnie bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek. Domyślam się, że już pana ostrzegano, żeby trzymał się pan od niego z daleka, ale po pańskiej lewej ręce widzę, że nic z tego nie będzie. — Robi ruch głową w stronę ręki Johna.

— Po moim czym?

— Zdaniem pańskiej terapeutki ma pan w lewej dłoni nawracające drżenie. Ona uważa, że to objaw zespołu stresu pourazowego, ale się myli, prawda?

John patrzy w dół i ze zdziwieniem stwierdza, że Mycroft ma rację. Nie zwracał na nie uwagi, ale… cóż, niewykluczone, że drżenie przestało nawracać jakiś czas przed tym, jak został siłą zaciągnięty na niebezpieczne spotkanie z monumentalnie egocentrycznym starszym bratem Sherlocka. Mimo to w reakcji na to kolejne już pogwałcenie jego prywatności spina się jeszcze bardziej.

— Wykradł pan notatki mojej terapeutki?

Mycroft mówi dalej, ignorując jego pytanie.

— Wojna pana nie prześladuje, prawda? Tęskni pan do niej. Tęskni pan do tego dreszczyku emocji, jaki pan czuje, kiedy mój brat jest obecny w pana życiu – a musiał w nim być obecny, skoro zaufał panu, kiedy był pan dzieckiem. Pan wie, że on jest niebezpieczny, i nie powstrzyma pana nic, co panu powiem. — Nachyla się tak blisko, że jak na gust Johna robi się o wiele zbyt intymnie, a mówi niemal szeptem.

John napotyka jego wzrok, czując, jak rozpala się w nim gniew.

— Nie rozumie pan ani mnie, ani swojego brata ani w połowie tak dobrze, jak się panu wydaje. Niech panu wystarczy informacja, że przez wiele lat on był najważniejszym człowiekiem w moim życiu i teraz moja kolej mu się odwdzięczyć. I może pan sobie darować przemówienia z cyklu „zrób mu krzywdę, to odpowiesz przede mną”. On już zrobił – zrobi w przyszłości – dość bolesnych rzeczy, żebyśmy wyszli mniej więcej na zero.

— Będę pamiętał, żeby później panu przypomnieć, jak pan widział ten wynik — mówi Mycroft z lakonicznym uśmiechem. Słysząc znowu sygnał SMS-a, John zrywa kontakt wzrokowy i patrzy na komórkę. Wtedy Mycroft zaczyna iść w swoją stronę, niedbałym ruchem kręcąc parasolem.

_Może być niebezpiecznie. SH_

— Może by pan tak… — zaczyna John, ale kiedy podnosi głowę, widzi, że Mycroft już sobie poszedł. Zamiast niego stoi tam ze znudzoną miną Anthea.

— Mam cię odwieźć do domu — mówi mu i John wsiada za nią z powrotem do auta. Zanim kobieta zabierze go z powrotem na Baker Street, pozwala mu wyskoczyć przy jego kawalerce i zabrać siga. John nie jest pewny, czy pistolet mu się przyda, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydaje mu się, że kiedy chodzi o Sherlocka, to lepiej być przygotowanym na wszystko.

 

***

 

Okazuje się, że to niebezpieczne przedsięwzięcie to było wysłanie SMS-a, którego Sherlockowi nie chciało się wysłać samemu. Do mordercy. Którego próbują zwabić w wybrane przez Sherlocka miejsce, żeby się ujawnił. John zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien był posłuchać Mycrofta.

Ale skoro mają zjeść razem kolację, a Sherlockowi nie chce się powiedzieć, że to nie randka, to John też ma do zaspokojenia pewną ciekawość.

— Czyli nie masz dziewczyny?

— Dziewczyny? Nie, to w zasadzie nie moja działka. — No, John był prawie pewny, że tyle już wie.

— Och, aha. A chłopaka masz? — Widząc minę Sherlocka, dodaje: — Co jest okej, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

—  _Wiem_ , że to jest okej.

— To masz chłopaka?

— Nie.

— Aha. Jasne. Nie jesteś w związku; to tak jak ja.

Sherlock wygląda na zaskoczonego. John widział już kiedyś u niego tę minę w podobnym kontekście.

— John, ehem… Powinieneś chyba wiedzieć, że poślubiłem swoją pracę, i wprawdzie twoje zainteresowanie mi pochlebia, ale nie szukam tak naprawdę żadnej…

— Nie… — przerywa mu John — ja ci nic nie proponuję. — No, nie tak naprawdę. Właściwie to głównie był ciekawy, bo jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się uzyskać jasnej odpowiedzi. — Ja tylko mówię, że _wszystko_ jest okej.

— To dobrze. Dziękuję.

Dalszej niezręcznej konwersacji oszczędza im zjawienie się kogoś, kto najprawdopodobniej jest mordercą, którego szukają, jak również następująca po nim pogoń za taksówką, po której wracają do domu, bez tchu, ale i tak roześmiani. Kiedy Angelo odnosi do mieszkania laskę, John znowu zaczyna się śmiać. Rozpiera go maniakalna energia, bo to dopiero pierwszy dzień po tym, jak Sherlock go poznał, a już tyle zdziałał – wyleczył go z czegoś, na co nie podziałał czas ani profesjonalna pomoc. On tu sobie myślał, że ma nad Sherlockiem nieuczciwą przewagę, bo od tak dawna go zna, a tymczasem Sherlock kryje w sobie tajemnice, z których nigdy nie zdawał sobie sprawy.

Obecność w mieszkaniu policji tylko wydłuża listę rzeczy, których John o Sherlocku nie wiedział: że, jak się zdaje, ćpa, nie rozumie ludzkich uczuć, sam o sobie mówi, że jest socjopatą, trzyma w mieszkaniu części ludzkich ciał i nie uważa za stosowne wymienić tego jako jednej ze swoich największych wad. Trochę to wszystko nie przystaje do tego Sherlocka, którego John zna. Czy w każdym razie myślał, że zna.

O wiele bardziej jest pewny, że rozpoznaje oznaki pewnego problemu. Kiedy Sherlock zaczyna gorączkowo chodzić tam i z powrotem po mieszkaniu, a potem tonie w myślach, John natychmiast robi się czujny, mimo że kiedy próbuje z nim pogadać, Sherlock zbywa go zirytowanym machnięciem ręką.

— Na pewno nic ci nie jest? — pyta John, zniżając głos do poufałego szeptu. — Chyba nie…

— Nie — odpowiada mu Sherlock, dalej rozproszony. — Nic w tym rodzaju, po prostu…

— Po prostu co?

— Po prostu muszę na chwilę wyjść na dwór. Przewietrzyć się. Zaraz wracam.

John patrzy za nim z troską. Chce mu uwierzyć na słowo, ale lata doświadczenia nauczyły go, że rozproszony Sherlock to rzadko dobry znak.

 

***

 

Logicznie rzecz biorąc, Sherlock nie może jeszcze umrzeć, bo to by oznaczało, że całej przeszłości Johna w zasadzie nigdy nie było. Powinno go to uspokajać, ale nie uspokaja. Tym mocniej tylko potwierdza w jego umyśle, że ma obowiązek upewnić się, że rzeczywiście nic się Sherlockowi nie stanie, tak na wypadek jakby przeszłość jednak dało się zmienić. John ryzykuje w wielu sprawach, ale nie w tej. Kiedy odzywa się sygnał GPS telefonu różowej kobiety, _wie_ , że Sherlock zmalował coś głupiego, i ani chwili się nie waha, tylko biegnie za nim.

Ledwo udaje mu się zdążyć. Nigdy nie był w tym budynku, a GPS jest za mało dokładny, żeby pomóc mu poruszać się po korytarzach Studium Rolanda-Kerra z jakąś precyzją. Jednak co drugi głupi ma szczęście, bo przerażony John trafia do budynku naprzeciwko tego, w którym jest Sherlock. Widzi go, ma go wprost przed sobą i musi uwierzyć, że to wystarczy. Waha się – chce mieć pewność – ale kiedy Sherlock podnosi wysoko pigułkę, przygląda się jej i robi taką minę, jakby był gotowy zaryzykować, John uznaje, że to też wystarczy. Nieruchomieje i strzela. Serce łomocze mu nierówno, ale na szczęście to rozchwianie nie sięga rąk.

No i wystarczyło; mężczyzna pada u stóp Sherlocka.

Sherlock błyskawicznie obraca głowę, usiłując dojrzeć, kto strzelał. John ostrożnie usuwa się na bok i kuca, żeby go nie zobaczył, i w chwili, kiedy Sherlock nachyla się do okna, żeby obejrzeć otwór po kuli, widzi, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa skurcz. Sherlock zgina się w pół z krzywą miną i w ciągu kilku sekund znika.

Zanim przyjedzie policja, John porządnie myje ręce, dobrze chowa broń i ukrywa porzucone ubranie Sherlocka w schowku gospodarczym. Policjanci nie bardzo wiedzą, jak trup w klasie, niezidentyfikowany zabójca i nieobecność Sherlocka mają się do ich seryjnych samobójstw. John postanawia opowiedzieć część tego, co się stało, inspektorowi, kiedy czekają na powrót Sherlocka. Nigdy nie da się tak do końca przewidzieć, jak długo go nie będzie.

— Jakiś czas po tym, jak wyszedł z mieszkania, przysłał mi SMS-a — mówi Lestrade’owi. Stoją razem przed budynkiem i po tym, jak mężczyźnie drgają palce, John widzi, że w tej chwili zabiłby za papierosa, mimo plastra nikotynowego, którym chwalił się wcześniej tego samego wieczoru. — Napisał, że mordercą jest jakiś taksówkarz – ludzie im ufają, wsiadają do taksówek bez zastanowienia. Dzięki temu łatwo mu było wywozić ich gdzieś na odludzie i zmuszać, żeby zażyli truciznę. — W rzeczywistości nie dostał od Sherlocka żadnej wiadomości, ale widoczna na martwej piersi kierowcy plakietka pomogła mu domyślić się najważniejszych szczegółów.

— A gdzie w ogóle jest teraz Sherlock? Mówiłem mu, że nie może tak po prostu zmywać się z miejsca przestępstwa, nie składając żadnych zeznań. — W głosie Lestrade’a słychać zmęczenie, a włosy ma rozczochrane od przeczesywania ich palcami w geście frustracji.

— On nie… to nie tak — mówi z wahaniem John. Nie jest pewny, ile Lestrade wie, ani ile powinien mu powiedzieć.

— A co, znowu wziął i zniknął? — Lestrade wzdycha. — Słowo daję, gdybym tego na własne oczy nie widział, pomyślałbym, że już gorszej wymówki, żeby się wykręcić od procedur policyjnych, to mieć nie można.

— O, czyli pan wie?

— A wiem. Przyszedł nam przeszkadzać na miejsce zbrodni pięć lat temu: przechylił się przez taśmę i zaczął wymieniać wszystkie rzeczy, które robiliśmy źle. Odciągnąłem go na bok, żeby go opieprzyć, i tak się wkurzył, że zniknął, kiedy akurat mówił mi, jaki ze mnie głupek, że go nie posłuchałem.

— W jego stylu.

Lestrade się śmieje.

— Czyli przyjaźnicie się od dawna?

— W zasadzie to spotkałem go wczoraj.

 

***

 

Od zniknięcia Sherlocka minęła prawie godzina. Wokół miejsca zdarzenia dalej uwijają się policjanci, bo przeszkadza im alarmujący brak materiału dowodowego, nie mają więc wyjścia, muszą zbierać, co się da, w nadziei, że uda się na tym zbudować sprawę, czekając, aż zjawi się pewien detektyw doradczy i złoży zeznania. John szwenda się wzdłuż bocznej ściany budynku, na wypadek, gdyby Sherlock wrócił w to samo miejsce, z którego zniknął. Nie jest do końca pewny, jak to działa od tej strony.

Czyjaś ręka obejmuje go w piersi i John zostaje wciągnięty do pogrążonego w mroku zaułka między budynkami.

— Ej! — udaje mu się krzyknąć w zaskoczeniu, zanim czyjaś dłoń nie zamknie mu ust. Ciało mu sztywnieje i John mocuje się z człowiekiem, który go złapał, ale ten trzyma go zaskakująco mocno.

— Cicho, ściągniesz na nas uwagę. — John rozluźnia się, bo od razu rozpoznaje głos Sherlocka. — Potrzebuję ubrania; moje gdzieś zniknęło, pewnie zostało zatrzymane jako dowód w sprawie. — Upewniwszy się, że John nie zrobi sceny, Sherlock zabiera mu rękę z ust. Wypuszcza go też z objęć, ale nie puszcza rękawa kurtki, za który go trzyma.

— Czy ty wiesz, jakie to jest niebezpieczne, tak na mnie napadać? — pyta John, wyrywając Sherlockowi z dłoni swój rękaw i odstępując na krok, żeby nie stać tak blisko. — Gdybyś się od razu nie odezwał, już byś leżał. — Robi krzywą minę i znacząco się nie obraca i na niego nie patrzy. Słyszy, jak Sherlock sapie pogardliwie, ale postanawia zostawić ten temat. Jak będzie się tak dalej zachowywał, to pewnie niedługo sam się przekona. — W każdym razie to ja zabrałem twoje ciuchy; mają je z tyłu w jednym z radiowozów. Lestrade zatrzymał je, żeby mieć pewność, że jak się zjawisz, to z nim porozmawiasz.

— Cudownie. Mam teraz ochotę akurat na składanie zeznań — zrzędzi niecierpliwie Sherlock. — Na ogól wracam w to samo miejsce, z którego zniknąłem, albo gdzieś w pobliże. Zawsze to miło, jak moje ubranie dalej tam jest.

— No, skąd miałem wiedzieć? Ja tylko zobaczyłem stos ciuchów, które tak na oko kosztowały w sumie więcej niż dwumiesięczny czynsz za nasze mieszkanie, i pomyślałem, że lepiej będzie nie zostawiać ich tak na ziemi.

— Nasze mieszkanie? Czyli się wprowadzasz?

— Tak, muszę tylko zabrać trochę rzeczy ze starej kwatery, a potem przyjdę. Ale czy możemy o tym nie rozmawiać, póki jesteś całkiem goły?

— To tylko twoja wina — przypomina mu Sherlock. — Może powinienem pogadać z tą twoją bzdurną terapeutką o urazie emocjonalnym, o jaki mnie przyprawiłeś, podbierając mi ubranie, tak że musiałem przekradać się niepostrzeżenie przez taśmę wokół miejsca zbrodni, żeby mnie nie aresztowali za nieobyczajność.

— Marudź tak dalej, to sam sobie po nie pójdziesz do radiowozu — uprzedza go John. Skuteczność tego ostrzeżenia zmniejsza fakt, że mówiąc to, idzie już po jego ubranie.

 

***

 

_31 stycznia 2011_

 

Sherlock siedzi na biurku w kawalerce Johna, podczas gdy John się pakuje. Nie ma wielu rzeczy – spędził tyle lat w wojsku, że teraz nie przeszkadzają mu skromne warunki i skąpe wyposażenie mieszkania. Jest jednak tych rzeczy dość, żeby nie dał rady przenieść swoich pudeł sam, nawet teraz, kiedy już nie utyka.

— Straszna nuda — stwierdza Sherlock z westchnieniem. Otwiera teczkę, która leży obok niego na biurku, wyraźnie podpisaną „poufne”, i kartkuje zawartość.

John wyrywa mu ją z ręki.

— Nie wszystko powinno cię interesować — mówi. — Mógłbyś mi pomóc, wiesz? We dwójkę poszłoby szybciej.

— Mógłbym — przyznaje Sherlock. — Ale nie pomogę.

— To przestań narzekać.

— Wcale nie narze… — Sherlock nagle urywa, robi wdech i zgina się w pół. — John, ja zaraz…

— Widzę. Chcesz, żebym tu na ciebie zaczekał?

Sherlock kręci głową, bierze kilka powolnych oddechów, żeby się uspokoić, i już go nie ma.

John wzdycha. Naprawdę miał nadzieję wykorzystać nadzwyczajne zdolności Sherlocka, jeśli chodzi o zatrzymywanie taksówek. Kiedy jego pozostałe rzeczy są już porządnie spakowane do trzech kartonowych pudeł, rozkłada na łóżku ubranie Sherlocka, żeby się nie wygniotło, i zostawia klucz do kawalerki z adresowaną do niego kartką, żeby zamknął i wrzucił klucz do skrzynki właścicielowi, wychodząc, i żeby zabrał ze sobą ostatnie pudło z rzeczami. Zejście w pojedynkę ze schodów tak, żeby nie stracić równowagi i nie upuścić żadnego z dwóch pozostałych pudeł, wymaga pewnego wysiłku, ale John daje radę.

Kiedy Sherlock w końcu wraca do domu, dochodzi północ, a John siedzi wygodnie z kubkiem herbaty w swoim fotelu – dziwne, naprawdę już myśli o nim jako o swoim, chociaż dopiero co się wprowadził.

— Czekałeś na mnie z pójściem spać? — pyta Sherlock, wchodząc do środka, i bezceremonialnie upuszcza pudło Johna na podłogę obok własnych, dalej nierozpakowanych.

— Nie, po prostu tak się składa, że jeszcze nie śpię, a u mnie w pokoju nie bardzo jest jeszcze co robić.

— No tak — mówi Sherlock. Wiesza na drzwiach płaszcz i szalik, nurkuje i porywa kubek Johna, ale krzywi się, kiedy łyk herbaty, który upija, jest jak dla niego za mało słodki, i odstawia herbatę z powrotem na stolik.

— Pewnie, nie krępuj się. — John przewraca oczami; Sherlock sadowi się w fotelu naprzeciwko. — Zrobić ci herbaty?

— Poproszę, słodzę…

— Dwie łyżeczki, wiem.

Sherlock mruży oczy.

— Wiesz?

— Nie tylko ty jesteś spostrzegawczy — mówi John, drepcąc do kuchni, żeby włączyć czajnik, i podnosząc głos, żeby nie przerywać rozmowy. — Widziałem, ile zjadłeś wczoraj wieczorem tych kremówek. — Nie wspomina o fakcie, że od czasu, kiedy urósł na tyle, żeby dosięgnąć czajnika, zrobił Sherlockowi więcej herbat, niż potrafiłby zliczyć.

— Tylko trzy! — odkrzykuje z oburzeniem Sherlock.

— Pięć; liczyłem. Po tej kolacji u Angela myślałem, że w ogóle nic nie jesz, więc sam rozumiesz, że to zrobiło na mnie wrażenie.

— Nie mogę jeść w czasie sprawy, to mnie spowalnia. Ale od podróży w czasie zawsze jestem głodny, jak już przestanie mi być niedobrze.

— I jesteś amatorem słodyczy, z czego wydedukowałem dwie łyżeczki cukru.

— Uczysz się szybciej, niż się spodziewałem.

— Czyli nie jestem takim zupełnym idiotą? — John wraca do pokoju i wręcza Sherlockowi kubek z herbatą i paczkę trochę tylko pokruszonych herbatników, które odratował z biurka w kawalerce.

— Mniej niż większość ludzi — przyznaje Sherlock, dziękując mu skinieniem głowy.

John się uśmiecha i siada z powrotem w swoim fotelu.

— Gdzie tym razem trafiłeś? Czy może raczej powinienem zapytać „kiedy”?

— Właściwie jedno i drugie. — Sherlock krzywi się do herbaty za to, że jest za ciepła do picia, po czym mówi dalej: — Trafiłem do mojego dziesięcioletniego ja i poćwiczyliśmy otwieranie zamków bez kluczy. Przydatna umiejętność – nie zawsze ląduję gdzieś, gdzie mam schowane ubranie.

— Przydatny sposób na wykręcenie się od pomagania współlokatorowi przy przeprowadzce.

— No, w sumie to nigdy nie twierdziłem, że Kłopoty nie mają swoich dobrych stron.

— Zawsze myślałem, że wyzwalaczem jest stres — mówi John. Upija łyk swojej herbaty, która trochę już za bardzo wystygła.

— Tak bywa, tak jak wczoraj wieczorem, kiedy człowieka, który przede mną stał, zabił niezidentyfikowany uzbrojony bandyta. — Sherlock patrzy na Johna znacząco. — Ale zwykle w takich sytuacjach czuję raczej podekscytowanie niż strach. W moim wypadku wyzwalaczem znacznie częściej jest nuda.

— To musi być prawdziwy problem, jak człowiek ma taki umysł jak twój.

— Pojęcia nie masz.

 

***

 

_18 lutego 2011_

 

— Chryste — mówi John, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi do salonu. Słyszał poprzedzający jego zjawienie się łomot w sypialni, ale nie spodziewał się, że ledwo kilka sekund później zobaczy, jak Sherlock wychodzi z niej w samym szlafroku z ręką przyciśniętą z boku do głowy i pokrytą krwią.

— To nic takiego — odpowiada Sherlock, ale krzywi się i wygląda na zaskoczonego aż takim upływem krwi. Chowa prawą dłoń w rękawie szlafroka i przytyka go do rany.

— Nic takiego? — powtarza John. Wstaje z fotela, bierze Sherlocka za wolną rękę i podciąga go do okna, gdzie zasłony są odciągnięte i w świetle słonecznym lepiej widać. Odpycha dłoń Sherlocka, żeby się przyjrzeć. Skaleczenie jest niewielkie, ale głębokie; przecina prawą brew i skręca na skroń. Dalej obficie krwawi, bardziej, niż można by się spodziewać po takim drobiazgu. — Chryste — mówi John drugi raz. — Chyba potrzebujesz szwów. Masz szczęście, że sporo się ich w życiu nazakładałem. — Puszcza Sherlocka i robi ruch w stronę schodów do swojego pokoju, w którym trzyma dobrze wyposażoną apteczkę.

— Oszczędź sobie zachodu. — Sherlock robi krzywą minę na widok przesiąkniętego krwią rękawa szlafroka i przerzuca się na lewy rękaw, żeby ponownie ucisnąć skaleczenie. — Muszę tylko zatamować krwawienie, może zakleić to plastrem.

— „Oszczędź sobie”? Mam ci przypomnieć, że to ja tutaj jestem lekarzem i mam prawo zawodowo wygłaszać opinie medyczne?

— A wiesz, może mi przypomnij; w przeciwnym razie dalej będę cię miał za głupka, który jak papuga powtarza wszystko, co powiem — warczy Sherlock. — Nie mogę mieć zakładanych szwów. Nie zabierają się ze mną w podróż, a kiedy przedwcześnie wyrywają się z ciała, tylko zadają dalsze obrażenia.

John miał twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie złości i dezorientacji, ale nagle ta odmowa przyjęcia normalnej opieki lekarskiej zaczyna mieć sens.

— Och… och, ciekawe. W takim razie zaczekaj tutaj. — Maszeruje do kuchni, gdzie trzyma drugą, mniejszą apteczkę. Nie minął jeszcze miesiąc, ale mieszkanie z Sherlockiem nauczyło go już, że nie ma czegoś takiego jak za dużo apteczek. Myje ręce, moczy ściereczkę kuchenną i wyjmuje z apteczki opakowanie gazy, po czym wraca do Sherlocka. — Dobra, pokaż jeszcze raz.

Sherlock posłusznie zabiera rękę i marszczy brwi, widząc krew, która teraz plami i ten rękaw.

— To był mój ulubiony szlafrok — stwierdza, naburmuszony.

— Zobaczymy, czy uda nam się go uratować — mówi John, przytykając Sherlockowi ściereczkę do czoła, żeby zebrać nią rozmazaną krew.

— To jest _jedwab_ , John, nie da się wyprać jedwabiu z krwi. — Sherlock wzdryga się przy pierwszym dotknięciu wilgotnego materiału, potem narzuca sobie bezruch, żeby John mógł się nim zająć.

John uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— W takim razie może powinieneś zastanowić się nad swoją skłonnością do zbierania obrażeń i sprawdzić, czy nie waży więcej niż twoja potrzeba kupowania idiotycznie drogich ubrań. — Usatysfakcjonowany, otwiera paczkę gazy, przykłada czysty materiał do głowy Sherlocka i dociska go równomiernie. — No, to jak odkryłeś, że masz taki problem ze szwami?

Wargi drgają Sherlockowi w jednym z tych jego ledwo dostrzegalnych uśmiechów.

— Odkryliśmy to, kiedy miałem siedem lat. Zaciąłem się przypadkiem skalpelem, robiąc sekcję znalezionej w ogrodzie torebki nasiennej. Mycroft miał mnie pilnować, więc wprawdzie bolało, ale i tak niemal było warto, żeby zobaczyć, jak mu się za to dostaje. Zabrali mnie na SOR, żeby mi zszyto palec, po czym z powodu tego stresu miałem epizod czasowy właściwie tuż po tym, jak lekarz skończył. Od tej pory trzymaliśmy się plastrów, bandaży i życzenia sobie, żeby się goiło. — Wystawia długie palce lewej dłoni; palec wskazujący pokazuje Johnowi. — Do dzisiaj widać bliznę.

John zmienia rękę, którą przytrzymuje gazę, z lewej na prawą, i bierze do lewej podsunięty mu palec, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

— No faktycznie. — Niewyraźna różowa linia przebiega po drugim kłykciu i zachodzi na trzeci. Skaleczenie było głębsze, bliższe kości w pobliżu czubka palca; w pobliżu jego nasady, gdzie skalpel ciął płycej, blizna zwęża się i jest widoczna tylko jako lekkie odbarwienie. — Nieźle się załatwiłeś — mówi John z uniesionymi brwiami. Zrobiło to na nim wrażenie, że Sherlock odniósł tak poważną ranę w tak młodym wieku. Jeśli był choć trochę podobny do człowieka, którym jest teraz, to pewnie nawet nie płakał i nie krzyczał. — Miałeś szczęście, że nie uszkodziłeś kości.

Sherlock kiwa głową i krzywi się, kiedy John nie nadąża za jego ruchem.

— Sam potrzymam. — Odpycha dłoń Johna i dociska gazę. I – tak, potem przez lata miałem zakaz przeprowadzania eksperymentów z użyciem ostrych narzędzi. Dozwolone były tylko reakcje chemiczne i wynikające z nich nudne wybuchy.

John śmieje się i kręci głową, bo potrafi sobie wyobrazić, jaki ten malutki Sherlock musiał być w efekcie nieznośny.

— Ale zastanawiam się, co by się stało, gdyby chodziło o coś lepiej zintegrowanego z organizmem. Powiedzmy, że poharatałeś sobie nogę, bo jesteś idiotą i skaczesz po dachach. Gdyby trzeba było sczepiać kości, to metalowe elementy zostałyby wyrwane z ciała, czy może twój organizm uznałby je jako bardziej wewnętrzne za część siebie?

— Nie wiem i mam nadzieję nigdy się nie dowiedzieć — mówi Sherlock z krzywą miną.

— Ale nie powstrzymuje cię to przed podejmowaniem idiotycznego ryzyka. — John mówi to ciepło, z sympatią, no bo czy nie są warci jeden drugiego?

— Nie. I nigdy nie powstrzyma. — Sherlock posyła Johnowi rzadki u niego pełny uśmiech, ten, w którym chwali się wszystkimi zębami, i który zwykle rezerwuje na te okazje, kiedy chce oczarować kogoś obcego, żeby go gdzieś wpuścił. — Cieszę się tylko, że mam takie mocne zęby, bo naprawdę wolałbym nie sprawdzać twojej teorii na czymś w rodzaju plomby.

 

***

 

_23 marca 2011_

 

— Niemożliwe, żeby ci się nudziło — mówi John, wchodząc do salonu. Wygląda na to, że Sherlock nie wprowadził jeszcze w życie swojej groźby i nie doprowadził do eksplozji żadnego piwa. Właściwie to siedzi u siebie w fotelu i choć raz używa własnego laptopa.

— Nie mam nic do roboty — odpowiada Sherlock. — To naprawdę nieskomplikowana koncepcja.

John przewraca oczami.

— No, zobaczmy. Przyjąłeś dzisiaj nową sprawę, znalazłeś ciało, udowodniłeś, że to nie samobójstwo. Mało ci?

— Od wszystkich tych rzeczy minęło już _po kilka godzin_ , a nie mogę w tej chwili zrobić przy sprawie nic więcej.

— No dobra. Czyli wieczór z Bondem. Skąd chcesz zamówić jedzenie? — John rozgląda się na wszystkie strony, próbując wykombinować, gdzie właściwie schował między wszystkimi rzeczami Sherlocka swoje DVD.

Z indyjskiej, tej dobrej. — Sherlock zatrzaskuje laptopa i odkłada go na bok. — Zgadzam się na to tylko dlatego, że oczekuję, że jeżeli ten film mnie dostatecznie znudzi, to wyląduję w tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiątym siódmym i będę pomagał mojemu sześcioletniemu ja nauczyć się grać na skrzypcach albo coś w tym stylu, więc proszę bardzo, wspomóż moją edukację muzyczną, czemu nie.

— A ja tylko próbuję przestać myśleć o rozmowie o pracę, która mnie jutro czeka, i pomóc ci lepiej zrozumieć decyzje zawodowe brata — wyjaśnia John i podnosi do góry znalezione właśnie pudełko z Bondem. W nagrodę dostaje od Sherlocka kpiący uśmiech na znak, że ten docenia jego wysiłki.

Udaje im się obejrzeć jeden film, zanim Sherlock znów wyciągnie laptopa, żeby robić dwie rzeczy naraz. Nie prosi jednak, żeby wyłączyć, i w końcu oglądają jeszcze cztery, zanim John uprze się iść spać – hamując się i nie mówiąc głośno, że Sherlock cały czas pozostał twardo w teraźniejszości.

 

***

 

_26 marca 2011_

 

No dobra. Jak na razie w ramach tej nowej sprawy John dostał od sądu pouczenie za cudze graffiti; John gonił za swoim szalonym współlokatorem po muzeum, podczas gdy ktoś do niego strzelał, przez co zginęła kobieta, którą miał ochraniać; John nie spał całą noc, przekopując się przez górę książek, po czym zasnął pierwszego dnia w pracy; Sherlock nie zrozumiał, czym dokładnie _jest_ randka, i wprosił się na nią obok Sarah, razem z którą bili się potem z cyrkowcami; wreszcie John został porwany, bo wzięto go za kogoś innego.

Fakt, że postanowiła dać o sobie znać „czasowa” przypadłość Sherlocka i po drodze do muzeum facet zniknął, a potem ledwo zdążył wrócić na czas, żeby ich obu uratować, z jakiegoś powodu tylko to wszystko pogarsza. Johnowi udaje się wysiedzieć cicho, póki nie odprowadzi Sarah do domu i nie wróci na Baker Street. Sherlock dotarł do domu przed nim i teraz siedzi w kuchni nad zamówionym wcześniej tego wieczoru knajpianym jedzeniem.

— Pani Hudson wpuściła dostawcę? — pyta John. Zagląda Sherlockowi przez ramię i widzi, że nie chciało mu się nic podgrzać, i że je danie, które zamówił John.

— Musiało tak być — mówi, przełknąwszy kęs. — Stało na stole.

— Tak. No cóż… — John roni krótką przerwę, bierze oddech i stara się, żeby w jego głosie nie było słychać aż takiego wkurzenia, jakie czuje. — Dostałem po głowie i zostałem porwany, zanim tu dotarło, więc będę musiał jej podziękować. Oddać jej pieniądze. — Sięga po potrawę, którą zamówiła Sarah, i krzywi się na jej widok, ale i tak przekłada ją na talerz i wkłada go do mikrofali. Lepsze to niż nic.

Sherlock się nie odzywa.

To tylko bardziej Johna denerwuje.

— No — mówi tonem swobodnej rozmowy, siadając obok Sherlocka i trącając jedzenie widelcem. — Specjalnie tak sobie znikasz w najmniej dogodnych możliwych momentach?

Mina, z jaką patrzy na niego Sherlock, jest absolutnie mordercza.

— Niczego w związku z moją przypadłością nie robię „specjalnie”. Gdyby tak było, to czy naprawdę znikałbym w połowie sprawy? Rozumiesz, że to choroba i nie da się tego nijak kontrolować, prawda?

— Ależ to cię musi męczyć, w końcu masz takiego hysia na punkcie kontrolowania sytuacji — rzuca ostro John. Upuszcza widelec i odpycha od siebie talerz, zrzucając na podłogę u stóp Sherlocka zlewkę – szczęśliwie plastikową.

Sherlock robi zranioną minę; głos mu łagodnieje.

— Pewnie że mnie męczy. Nie wiem, kiedy to się stanie, gdzie wyląduję, ani czy ktoś będzie tam na mnie czekał, żeby mi pomóc, czy może będę musiał sam się o siebie zatroszczyć. Zdecydowanie nie jest to coś, co bym robił specjalnie.

John wzdycha i trze rękami twarz.

— Słuchaj, przepraszam. Po prostu… Nie spodziewałem się, że zostanę porwany albo pomylony z tobą, albo że przeze mnie prawie zginie kobieta, z którą poszedłem na randkę, która, tak się składa, jest też moją szefową. Poza tym ktoś mi dał w łeb i ktoś machał mi przed nosem bronią palną, co w sumie nigdy mi nie pasuje, bo… no, wiesz, dlaczego. Ale wiem, że to nie twoja wina.

Sherlock wstaje, odchodzi od stołu i odwraca wzrok, ale nie wychodzi z kuchni.

— Wiesz, że nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało — mówi. — Miałem to szczęście, że cofnąłem się tylko o dwa lata. Znalazłem coś do ubrania i dorwałem przewodnik po Londynie od A do Z, dzięki czemu mogłem przetłumaczyć wiadomość, ale nie miałem ze sobą zdjęcia.

— A i tak dałeś radę?

— Znalazłem was, prawda? — Sherlock obraca się, by znów na niego popatrzeć; jedną brew ma uniesioną.

John nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

— Genialne.

Sherlock przez moment odwzajemnia uśmiech.

— Też mi się tak wydawało. A kiedy wróciłem, było dość oczywiste, że jesteś w ich rękach, i że założyli, że wiesz więcej niż w rzeczywistości, więc pojechałem tam, jak się dało najszybciej.

— W samą porę — mówi cicho John. — Słuchaj, naprawdę jestem…

— To jak — przerywa mu machnięciem ręki Sherlock — jesz i idziesz oglądać ze mną filmy, czy będę musiał kontynuować ten maraton z Jamesem Bondem sam?

John uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha. Wie, że to niemal przeprosiny za to, co się stało, a w każdym razie lepszych już nie usłyszy – nie żeby dalej był jakoś szczególnie przekonany, że wina leży po stronie Sherlocka.

— Idę. — Spuszcza wzrok i wbija go w talerz, potem w pojemnik Sherlocka, któremu udało się pożreć całą swoją porcję, i wzdycha. — Tak, przyjdę za minutę. Nie zaczynaj beze mnie.

 

***

 

_29 marca 2011_

 

John zakłada, że to będzie zwyczajny dzień. Ma w grafiku kilka godzin pracy w przychodni, przez które pewnie nie będzie go w domu do wieczora, ale żadnych planów na później. Zakłada, że Sherlock wyszedł z domu zawodowo, bo nie ma go w mieszkaniu, a nigdzie nie widzi charakterystycznej kupki butów i ubrania, która by oznaczała, że zniknął – ryzykuje nawet szybki rzut oka do jego zaskakująco uporządkowanego pokoju, żeby się upewnić. Kiedy do końca zmiany w przychodni nie dostaje ani jednego SMS-a od Sherlocka, modyfikuje tę wstępną ocenę sytuacji. Jednak nie zwyczajny dzień, tylko taki, w który rutyny nie zakłócają poczynania jego współlokatora ani zamieszanie, jakie on powoduje. Dzień, w którym się nic nie dzieje, od prawie dwóch miesięcy nie liczy się już jako zwyczajny.

Dlatego też – ponieważ to się nie zdarza, żeby dzień minął, a _coś_ się jednak nie wydarzyło – jakaś jego część wcale nie jest zaskoczona, kiedy po powrocie do mieszkania John słyszy strzały. Wbiega na górę, spodziewając się szamotaniny między Sherlockiem a jakimś napastnikiem, ale okazuje się, że to tylko sam Sherlock, który siedzi w swoim fotelu, mierząc z jakiegoś pistoletu – nie, z pistoletu Johna – do ściany.

— Co ty _do cholery_ wyprawiasz? — pyta John tonem pełnym niedowierzania, kiedy Sherlock kolejny raz strzela do ściany. Uważa, że jak wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, to zareagował bardzo powściągliwie.

— Nudzi mi się! — drze się Sherlock.

—  _Co?_

— Nudzi mi się! — oświadcza ponownie detektyw i podrywa się z fotela. Strzela jeszcze dwa razy, zanim John zabierze mu broń i wyjmie magazynek. — Nie wiem, co wstąpiło w tych przestępców — marudzi Sherlock. — Dobrze się składa, że nie jestem jednym z nich.

John się na niego gapi.

— Więc wyżywasz się na ścianie?

— John, mam do wyboru postrzelać sobie do ściany albo zniknąć. — W widowiskowo dramatyczny sposób klapie na kanapę.

— To mam nadzieję, że spędzisz udany dzień w towarzystwie swoim i Mycrofta — mówi spokojnie John i zamyka pistolet w sejfie. — Co z tą rosyjską sprawą? — pyta.

— Białoruską. Zwykłe zabójstwo po awanturze domowej, niewarte czasu, który spędziłem w samolocie. Nic nie miałem w Mińsku do roboty, więc wróciłem.

— Zaraz. — John urywa i znów wlepia w niego wzrok, wydymając wargi. — Poleciałeś do Mińska samolotem? To na pewno było rozsądne? Co by było, gdybyś zniknął w czasie lotu?

— Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś przeczytał komentarze u siebie na blogu i kupił mi bilet, tak jak cię prosiłem — odpowiada Sherlock, fukając z irytacji. — Podróże samolotem są na ogół na tyle krótkie, że nie stanowią niebezpieczeństwa. Ale dłuższej niż kilkugodzinna bym nie zaryzykował.

— Okej. Czyli dopiero co miałeś sprawę i nie powinieneś jeszcze strzelać do ścian. Zresztą tak naprawdę to w ogóle nie powinieneś strzelać do ścian.

John jest prawie pewny, że Sherlock próbuje się z nim pokłócić, chociaż czemu by to miało służyć? Oprócz zabawy pistoletem – a dopiero co mu tłumaczył, jak nie cierpi broni, chociaż musi mieć pistolet, jeśli chce zapewniać Sherlockowi bezpieczeństwo – w lodówce jest odcięta ludzka głowa, a kiedy John się skarży, tak jak zrobiłby to każdy normalny człowiek, Sherlock atakuje jego post na blogu. John myślał, że mu to pochlebi, przeczytać taki opis swojego geniuszu, ale Sherlock jak zwykle skupia się na jakimś szczególiku…

— Och, czyli miałeś na myśli jakiś pozytywny sens słów „spektakularna ignorancja”! Słuchaj, nie jest ważne, kto jest premierem…

—  _Wiem…_

— Ani kto z kim śpi…

— Ani czy Ziemia krąży wokół Słońca — kończy kwaśno John.

— A ten znowu swoje — wzdycha Sherlock. — To nie jest ważne.

„Sam mnie tego nauczyłeś!” – chce wrzasnąć na niego John, zastanawiając się, jak to możliwe, że to się wydarzyło, skoro dzisiaj Sherlock nic na ten temat nie wie. — To materiał z podstawówki. Jak możesz tego nie wiedzieć?

— Jeżeli kiedyś to wiedziałem, musiałem to usunąć.

— Usunąć?

Sherlock przerzuca nogi przez krawędź kanapy, siada i patrzy na Johna.

— Słuchaj, to — mówi i pokazuje swoją głowę — jest mój dysk twardy. Sens ma zapisywanie tam tylko rzeczy pożytecznych. _Naprawdę_ pożytecznych. Zwykli ludzie zaśmiecają sobie głowy byle czym, przez co potem trudno im znaleźć w nich to, ca naprawdę ważne. Rozumiesz mnie?

— Ale tu chodzi o Układ Słoneczny! — I odmianę francuskich czasowników, i pisanie kursywą, i dzielenie pisemne, i multum innych rzeczy, które pojawiały się u niego w zadaniach domowych, które Sherlock pomagał mu odrabiać, kiedy siedzieli razem w ogrodzie za domem i starali się, żeby nikt ich nie zauważył.

— Och, do diabła! I co z tego? Dla mnie liczy się tylko praca. Bez niej mózg mi się kisi.

John nic nie mówi, bo właśnie pierwszy raz przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl. A co jeśli Sherlock już tam był, już spotkał go jako dziecko? Co jeśli usunął wspomnienie o tym, bo nie obchodziło go nawet… nie. Nie może sobie pozwolić tak o tym myśleć, ale…

—  _To_ napisz na blogu. A jeszcze lepiej przestań wmuszać światu swoje opinie. — I z tymi słowami Sherlock z powrotem się kładzie i pokazuje Johnowi plecy. Podciąga kolana pod brodę i Johnowi oddech rwie się od tego w gardle, bo tak właśnie czasami wygląda tuż przed zniknięciem.

Kiedy Sherlock pozostaje w teraźniejszości, John szybko przestaje się o niego martwić. Wydyma wargi, wstaje i sięga po kurtkę.

— Dokąd idziesz? — pyta Sherlock, oglądając się na niego przez ramię.

— Po prostu wychodzę — mówi John, zdenerwowany. — Nie żeby to było ważne. Jak chcesz, to sobie to usuń. — Nawet nie chce mu się iść po torbę z najpotrzebniejszymi rzeczami ani czekać na odpowiedź.

 

***

 

_30 marca 2011_

 

John budzi się u Sarah na kanapie. Czuje się paskudnie. Wczoraj uznał, że nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wracać do mieszkania, a potem nie przyszło mu do głowy żadne inne miejsce, w które mógłby się udać. Dom Harry nie wchodził w rachubę, a ona i jego nie-całkiem-dziewczyna to były w zasadzie jedyne dwie osoby na liście ludzi, u których mógł się przespać na kanapie.

— Mówiłam ci, żebyś spał na materacu — mówi mu Sarah, kiedy John jęczy i łapie się za kark.

— Nie, nie, nie. Wszystko w porządku, dobrze spałem. Bardzo ci jestem wdzięczny. — John obraca ramionami i robi jej miejsce, kiedy kobieta szuka na kanapie pilota.

— No, wiesz, może następnym razem pozwolę ci się przespać w nogach łóżka. — Sarah uśmiecha się szeroko i włącza telewizor.

— A jeszcze następnym?

Kobieta unosi brew i nie odpowiada.

— To jak, masz ochotę na śniadanie?

— Ogromną.

— Aha, to lepiej sam je zrób, bo ja idę pod prysznic. — Posyła mu kolejny szeroki uśmiech i John patrzy, jak wychodzi z pokoju, próbując zdecydować, czy to było zaproszenie, czy nie. Służba w wojsku nieźle mu namieszała w życiu randkowym, a w każdym razie umawiał się wtedy na randki z innymi dziewczynami. Z kolei zanim poszedł do wojska, był o wiele młodszym człowiekiem. Jak się wydaje, randki działają trochę inaczej, kiedy człowiek ma lat trzydzieści kilka, i kiedy ma dwadzieścia z małym hakiem. Zresztą John nie jest pewny, czy kiedykolwiek miał je opanowane, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, jak bardzo Sherlock już wtedy mu je zakłócał.

Dalej się zastanawia, kiedy na ekranie pojawia się następny news: wybuch zniszczył budynek przy Baker Street. Przez moment patrzy w oniemiałym milczeniu, po czym zrywa się i chwyta kurtkę.

— Sarah! Sarah, muszę biec! — woła, ale nie czeka na jej odpowiedź.

 

***

 

W ścianie budynku naprzeciwko ich mieszkania zieje wielka dziura; John widzi, że okna 221 B zostały zabite drewnianymi płytami. Musiała je wybić siła wybuchu. Sherlock przypuszczalnie był wtedy w domu.

— Sherlock! — woła John, wbiegając po schodach. Żadnej odpowiedzi. — Sherlock? — Zatrzymuje się tuż po przekroczeniu drzwi do mieszkania.

— John — mówi Mycroft, kiwając mu głową na powitanie. Siedzi w fotelu Johna, pod ręką ma parasol. Widzą się pierwszy raz, od kiedy porwał Johna, żeby go zbesztać.

— Widziałem w telewizji, co się stało. Gdzie on jest? Nic mu nie jest?

— Nic — odzywa się Sherlock, zanim Mycroft zdąży odpowiedzieć. Przechodzi przez kuchnię i siada w swoim fotelu. Kiedy przechodzi obok Johna, ten robi oszołomioną minę i tak mu już zostaje. Sherlock sięga długą ręką za fotel i podnosi z podłogi pokryty pyłem futerał ze skrzypcami. Zdmuchuje pył, otwiera futerał i kładzie sobie skrzypce na kolanach, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zostały uszkodzone.

— Niedawno wrócił — wyjaśnia Mycroft. — Długo cię nie było, zgadza się?

Sherlock potwierdza zdawkowym skinieniem głowy.

— Nie lubię długich podróży. Zniknąłem w momencie wybuchu – tylko kilka minut po tym, jak wyszedłeś, John, miałeś szczęście, że cię to ominęło – i wróciłem dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Niedogodny splot okoliczności, choć z drugiej strony bardzo skutecznie usunął mi ze skóry wszystkie odłamki szkła.

— Nie zabierają się z tobą — mówi John, kiedy pojmuje, o co chodzi. Gapi się na Sherlocka, wodząc po nim wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu obrażeń.

— Zgadza się. W każdym razie nic mi nie jest.

— Kazałem tu trochę posprzątać, zanim wrócił — mówi Mycroft, posyłając Johnowi sztywny uśmiech. Pokój dalej jest usłany papierami i potłuczonym szkłem, nie wspominając już o unoszącym się w powietrzu pyle. — A teraz on nie bardzo chce okazać wdzięczność.

To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o braterską troskę. Mycroft zjawił się głównie po to, żeby namówić Sherlocka do przyjęcia sprawy, nie żeby sprawdzić, czy z bratem wszystko w porządku po eksplozji. Sherlock uparcie się stawia i w końcu teczka z materiałami dotyczącymi sprawy trafia na ręce Johna, podobnie, zdaje się, jak obowiązek jej rozwikłania.

— Przemyśl to. Nie zapominaj, jak często polegasz na mojej pomocy w związku z twoimi… problemami. — Mycroft pochyla się nad Sherlockiem w jeszcze jednej, ostatniej już próbie zastraszenia go, tak żeby zastosował się do jego prośby. Kiedy Sherlock nie reaguje na tę małą prowokację, Mycroft podaje Johnowi dłoń do uściśnięcia. — Do widzenia, John. — John wstaje i przyjmuje podsuniętą mu rękę. — Zobaczymy się _bardzo_ niedługo. — Przez moment porozumiewają się bez słów i wprawdzie John nie potrafi czytać między wierszami aż tak dobrze jak bracia Holmesowie, ale i tak wie, że Mycroft oczekuje po nim, że przekona Sherlocka, by jednak wyświadczył bratu tę przysługę, a w przeciwnym razie Mycroft z przyjemnością zdradzi jego tajemnicę.

John kiwa głową na znak, że to zrozumiał, cofa się i patrzy, jak Mycroft bierze płaszcz i schodzi na dół. Zanim się odezwie, czeka, aż usłyszy trzaśnięcie drzwi.

— Czemu skłamałeś? Nic nie masz – ani jednej sprawy. To dlatego oberwała ściana — gwałtownym ruchem głowy wskazuje dziury po pociskach — a ty tak się martwiłeś, że znikniesz. Chociaż domyślam się, że to się raczej stało z powodu wybuchu.

— Instynkt samozachowawczy — przyznaje Sherlock. — To się zdarza, kiedy mózg zalewa adrenalina i organizm wchodzi w stan „uciekaj albo walcz”. — Wargi wykrzywiają mu się w niesmaku, kiedy przyznaje, że jego reakcja mogła mieć coś wspólnego z czymś tak przyziemnym jak strach.

— To dlaczego powiedziałeś bratu, że jesteś zajęty?

— A dlaczego nie?

— Rywalizacja w rodzeństwie? Poważnie?

Sherlock wlepia w niego tylko twarde spojrzenie i zaczyna protestować, ale akurat dzwoni mu telefon. Odbiera i John czeka cierpliwie, aż skończy rozmawiać.

— Lestrade wzywa — wyjaśnia, rozłączając się. — Idziesz ze mną?

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Jeśli chcesz.

— Pewnie że chcę. Bez mojego bloggera bym się pogubił. — Bierze płaszcz i wychodzi po królewsku; John idzie za nim. Myśli, że w zasadzie powinien być dalej zły, ale jak na Sherlocka to to były praktycznie przeprosiny, a on nigdy nie był za dobry w niewybaczaniu mu.

Sprawa powoduje, że John czuje się zdecydowanie nieswojo. Jest oczywiste, że mózg, który za tym wszystkim stoi, obrał sobie Sherlocka za cel i próbuje przyciągnąć akurat jego uwagę przypadkiem wyrwanym wprost z jego przeszłości, a ten szaleniec zamiast zareagować ostrożnie jest w siódmym niebie, tak go ta cała zagadka ekscytuje. Zrezygnowany, John robi, co może, żeby po prostu pomóc mu rozwiązać ją na czas.

 

***

 

_31 marca 2011_

 

Następnego dnia rano John schodzi na dół wcześnie – nie może spać, nie może przestać myśleć o staruszce, która została wysadzona w powietrze, kiedy Sherlock rozmawiał z nią przez telefon. Osoba, która za tym wszystkim stoi, kto by to nie był, bezwzględnie go przeraża. Wzrok ma trochę mętny z niewyspania i potrzebuje chwili, żeby zauważyć, że oba fotele – jego i Sherlocka – są zajęte. Dopiero po jeszcze dłuższej chwili – dopiero kiedy chrząka i obie głowy natychmiast się obracają w jego stronę – dociera do niego, że oba są zajęte przez Sherlocka.

— Uch, jest was dwóch? — mówi zrzędliwie, udając niesmak. — I obaj musicie siedzieć w fotelach? Wczoraj dość się nasiedziałem na stoliku, dzięki.

Ten Sherlock, który siedzi w jego fotelu, uśmiecha się krzywo i wstaje, żeby John mógł usiąść, a sam opiera się o bok fotela Sherlocka. John przygląda się im przez chwilę obu razem, zanim się odezwie.

— Dobra, czyli ten z was, który siedzi, jest z teraźniejszości – masz na sobie to samo co wczoraj, domyślam się, że po prostu nie poszedłeś jeszcze spać.

— Zgadza się — mówi na tę dedukcję Johna teraźniejszy Sherlock tonem sympatii. — Sprawdzałem, czy nie przyszła następna wskazówka, ale jeszcze nie.

— Czyli ty — John kiwa głową temu drugiemu, który ma na sobie piżamę Sherlocka — jesteś z przyszłości?

Tamten kiwa głową.

— Z dwóch miesięcy od teraz.

— Fascynujące — mówi John zdumionym, zachwyconym szeptem. — I to się często zdarza?

— Dosyć często — odpowiada przyszły Sherlock. — Jak byłem młodszy, zdarzało się częściej. Teraz mam do odwiedzania więcej osób. — Posyła Johnowi nieśpieszny uśmiech, którego ten drugi Sherlock chyba nie dostrzega.

John prycha cicho.

— To co, pomagasz sobie czasem przy sprawach, które już rozwiązałeś, kiedy tak wracasz?

Obaj Sherlockowie robią takie miny, jakby John dał im w twarz albo coś.

— Nie! — odpowiadają chórem.

— No jasne — mówi John, którego nagle przestaje to bawić. — Tego byś nie zrobił, bo najważniejsza jest dobra zagadka.

— Oczywiście że najważniejsza jest zagadka — odwarkuje teraźniejszy Sherlock. Sherlock przyszły postanowił chyba ominąć tę akurat rozmowę szerokim łukiem. No jasne; ostatecznie wie, dokąd ona zmierza.

— Co gdyby ktoś umierał? Gdyby miał zostać zabity, zanim rozwiążesz zagadkę?

— Nawet wtedy — odpowiada bez zakłopotania Sherlock.

— Chryste — mówi John ze śmiechem, w którym nie ma nic wesołego. — Przedłożyłbyś swoją rozrywkę nad czyjeś życie?

Obaj Sherlockowie wlepiają w niego wzrok, a ten, który siedzi, dalej prowadzi rozmowę.

— Tu nie chodzi o _rozrywkę_ , John. Wiesz, dlaczego to robię. Wiesz, że to to mnie tutaj trzyma.

— Aha, a to, żebyś został w teraźniejszości, jest ważniejsze od życia jakiegoś niewinnego człowieka. — John gwałtownie wstaje i idzie do kuchni. — Nie dam rady teraz o tym z tobą rozmawiać.

Sherlock wydaje coś w rodzaju warknięcia, wstaje z fotela i idzie za nim. Drugi nie rusza się z miejsca.

— Dla mnie to _jest_ ważniejsze od życia kogoś innego! Zachowujesz się, jakby to nie było nic wielkiego, jakby to był jakiś pieprzony spacerek po parku, fajna sztuczka towarzyska, ale wiesz, co to znaczy dla mnie? — Prawie nie podnosi głosu, ale widać, jaki jest zły.

John w przeciwieństwie do niego napada na niego, zaczyna krzyczeć.

— Nie, nie wiem! Bo mi nigdy, kurwa, _nie mówisz_!

Sherlockowi łagodnieje twarz. Robi krok do tyłu.

— Rzeczywiście, nie mówię ci. — Na chwilę milknie, zastanawia się. — To jest… bolesne. Czasami myślę, że bardzo zużywa mi się od tego organizm, że muszę być starszy biologicznie niż chronologicznie, bo kiedy mnie nie ma, to czas mija w innym tempie. I zrobiłbym _wszystko_ , żeby to się skończyło. I jeżeli to oznacza granie w jakieś gry z genialnym mordercą, to tak właśnie będę robił.

John słucha. Dłoń trzyma na ustach, bawiąc się dolną wargą, jak zwykle kiedy coś go wyjątkowo martwi.

— Słuchaj, ja nie… — Urywa i wzdycha. — Zapomnijmy o tym po prostu. Wracaj do pokoju, dotrzymaj sobie towarzystwa. Ja przyniosę herbatę.

Sherlock ma chyba zamiar zaprotestować, ale John posyła mu spojrzenie, od którego rejteruje.

Kiedy John zostaje w kuchni sam, uspokaja się, myśląc nad tym, co powiedział Sherlock. To prawda, że jak dotąd nigdy nie zastanawiał się poważnie, co chrononiestabilność może robić z ludzkim ciałem – z ciałem Sherlocka – głównie dlatego, że sam Sherlock nigdy się tym chyba specjalnie nie przejmował. Z tego, co widział John, zaakceptował to po prostu u siebie jako pewne dziwactwo.

Wymaga to pewnej koordynacji, ale bierze do rąk trzy kubki naraz i niesie je do salonu. Teraźniejszy Sherlock siedzi z powrotem w swoim fotelu, a ten z przyszłości chodzi przed nim tam i z powrotem po krótkiej trasie. Widząc Johna, podchodzi do niego wielkimi krokami i odbiera od niego dwa kubki. John kiwa mu głową na znak podziękowania i siada w swoim własnym fotelu. Przez jakiś czas milczą.

— Tak tylko dla informacji i niezależnie od wszelkich waszych problemów — pyta w końcu cicho John — obchodzi was w ogóle, że stawką jest ludzkie życie?

— Czy to by pomogło ocalić tych ludzi? — Przyszły Sherlock nadal odmawia wzięcia udziału w rozmowie i tylko ich obu obserwuje.

— Nie.

— W takim razie dalej nie będę tego błędu popełniał.

— I przychodzi ci to łatwo, co?

— Tak, bardzo łatwo. To dla ciebie coś nowego?

— Nie. — John uśmiecha się gorzko do swojej herbaty. — Nie. — Kiedy podnosi oczy, napotyka wzrok Sherlocka.

— Rozczarowałem cię — brzmi to prawie tak, jakby Sherlock sam był rozczarowany.

— Dobra… tak, dobra dedukcja — mówi sarkastycznym tonem John.

Sherlock wzdycha ze złością i patrzy na swojej przyszłe ja, szukając u niego pomocy, po czym krzywi się, kiedy ta nie nadchodzi.

— Nie rób z ludzi bohaterów, John. Bohaterowie nie istnieją, a gdyby istnieli, ja bym do nich nie należał.

John zaciska szczęki i przez jakiś czas nic nie mówi. Patrzy na Sherlocka z przyszłości, który jest jak na niego nietypowo cichy.

— To jak, możesz nam powiedzieć, co tam za dwa miesiące?

— Jest maj — odpowiada z kamienną twarzą. — I to w zasadzie tyle.

Pierwszy Sherlock prycha, rozbawiony.

— Chciałby mnie jednak przed czymś ostrzec. Widzę po postawie ciała.

— Ale nie może — mówi John. Tę część pamięta całkiem dobrze, chociaż nigdy nie chciał jej zaakceptować. Żadnych ostrzeżeń, żadnego zmieniania ważniejszych wydarzeń. Kiedy już raz coś się wydarzy, nie da się tego cofnąć.

— Nie mogę — potwierdza drugi Sherlock. — Coś zawsze to uniemożliwia. Nauczyłem się, że najlepiej jest z tym nie walczyć, ale i tak podróżuję często do momentów, w których chciałbym coś zmienić.

— Bardzo to kojące.

— Strasznie — odpowiadają chórem Sherlockowie.

— Straszne to jest to, co właśnie robicie — mówi John, wstając z fotela — więc zaraz wychodzę.

— Jak sobie chcesz — mówi teraźniejszy Sherlock. Sherlock z przyszłości nie mówi nic i nie napotyka wzroku Johna, kiedy ten idzie w stronę schodów do swojego pokoju.

Kiedy nadchodzi kolejna wskazówka jest już tylko jeden Sherlock i mimo złości John idzie razem z nim, żeby mu pomóc.

 

***

 

Bycie praktycznie ubranym w bombę było daleko na liście rzeczy, których zajście w towarzystwie Sherlocka Holmesa John uważał za prawdopodobne. Popieprzona chronologia – to było jasne. Niejakie niebezpieczeństwo – z tym należało się liczyć, zresztą nie jest pewny, czy w przeciwnym razie zniósłby ten nieustanny sarkazm. Ale materiały wybuchowe to lekka przesada.

Sądząc z tego, jak trzęsą mu się ręce, kiedy zdziera z niego kamizelkę, Sherlock jest tego samego zdania.

— A tobie nic nie jest? — pyta John, dysząc ciężko i osuwając się na podłogę. Boi się, ale nie może nie martwić się o Sherlocka, bo to, jak się teraz trzęsie, zwykle znaczy jedno.

— To… eee… to, co zrobiłeś… — Sherlock chrząka i, _Chryste_ , John naprawdę musi go nauczyć, jak obchodzić się z bronią, bo zupełnie nie zwraca uwagi na to, jak macha na wszystkie strony tym pistoletem — …co chciałeś zrobić. To było bardzo, ehem, szlachetne.

John ma ochotę się roześmiać, widząc Sherlocka tak wytrąconego z równowagi, bo dopiero teraz wydaje mu się podobny _sam do siebie_. A przynajmniej ma poczucie, że może sobie pozwolić na żart, bo od tej adrenaliny wszystko to jest trochę niedorzeczne.

— Cieszę się, że nikt tego nie widział — mówi.

— Hm?

— Jak zdzierałeś ze mnie ubranie na basenie przy zgaszonych światłach. Ludzie mogliby zacząć gadać.

— I tak głównie gadają.

Ich śmiech bierze się w całości z poczucia ulgi, ale chwilę później wraca wiązka lasera, a wraz z nią głos Moriarty’ego. A, kurwa, Sherlock jest zgięty w pół w sposób, który niezaprzeczalnie oznacza, że niedługo zniknie. _Jeszcze tylko trochę czasu_ – błaga milcząco John. Szybko wstaje, żeby się uspokoić i stawić czoła Moriarty’emu.

Ratuje ich telefon i znowu zostają sami. Sherlock dalej jest obok, ale ledwo Moriarty wyjdzie, garbi się i zwija w ciasny kłębek rąk i nóg.

— Nie mogę… już długo nie wytrzymam, zaraz… — i z tymi słowami znika.

John jest tylko wdzięczny, że nie stało się to minutę wcześniej.

 

***

 

_1 kwietnia 2011_

 

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — Sherlock cicho, na bosaka wchodzi do salonu zawinięty w prześcieradło.

— O! — John zeskakuje z fotela, niemal rozlewając herbatę, i robi ruch w stronę Sherlocka, ale zatrzymuje się, kiedy ten odsyła go machnięciem ręki.

— Nic mi nie jest. Kilka minut temu wróciłem do własnego łóżka. Ale najpierw spędziłem dzień w osiemdziesiątym dziewiątym, a wiesz z kim? Z tobą.

John uśmiecha się, bo nareszcie się zaczęło – _nareszcie_ – i teraz nie musi już trzymać tego w tajemnicy.

— No, czasami się tak zdarzało. — Niedomówienie sprawia tylko, że uśmiecha się szerzej. — Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to się zacznie. — Popędza go w stronę kanapy.

— Czasami? — powtarza Sherlock, unosząc brew. Pozwala się podprowadzić do kanapy, siada na niej zwinnie, kładzie się i ciaśniej owija się prześcieradłem. — Powiedziałbym, że fakt, że miałeś w szopie w ogrodzie jeden z moich garniturów, oznacza, że zdarza się całkiem często. Co znaczy, że miałeś przede mną tajemnice, John.

— Powiedziałem ci o moim przyjacielu, nie wspomniałem tylko, że to ty — mówi John i wzrusza ramionami. Podnosi Sherlockowi nogi, wsuwa się pod nie, siadając na kanapie, i kładzie je sobie na kolanach.

— O, czyli… — Sherlock ma prawie taką minę, jakby było mu wstyd, że sam do tego nie doszedł. — Sprytne kłamstwo, John. Dzięki temu było ci o wiele łatwiej wytłumaczyć, jak to możliwe, że tyle wiesz o mojej przypadłości, a nie zdradzić, że to mnie znasz. — Sądząc z tonu jego głosu, bardziej niż większość ludzi na jego miejscu cieszy się, że komuś udało się go nabrać.

— Ja tylko wykonywałem rozkazy.

— Chociaż szkoda, że jednak nie znałeś dwóch osób z tą chorobą. Miałem nadzieję, że będę mógł pogrzebać ci w mózgu – a, zamknij się, wiesz, że to była przenośnia — mówi, kiedy John się krzywi — i na podstawie twoich wspomnień porównać nasze doświadczenia. Ale co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wykonywałeś rozkazy?

— Powiedziałeś mi, żebym nic ci nie opowiadał o naszej wspólnej przeszłości, póki z niej pierwszy raz nie wrócisz. Czyli do teraz, zgadza się?

— Tak powiedziałem? To chyba dziwna prośba. Ostatecznie gdybyś mi powiedział, nie zmieniłoby to ani przeszłości, ani przyszłości. Utrudniło ci to tylko życie, bo musiałeś udawać, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy. — Wydaje niski, gardłowy odgłos zamyślenia.

John śmieje się cicho, słysząc to.

— Pojęcia nie masz — mówi. — Myślałem nad tym i wyszło mi, że to dlatego, że chciałeś sam sobie wyrobić zdanie o naszej przyjaźni, nie wiedząc, że później będę dla ciebie… kimś ważnym. Nie jesteś takim człowiekiem, który by chciał, żeby mu ktoś od razu przy pierwszym spotkaniu mówił, co ma o kimś myśleć.

— Ty rzeczywiście dobrze mnie znasz, co? — Spojrzenie, które Sherlock posyła Johnowi, jest takie ciepłe i tak bardzo mu przypomina tego Sherlocka, którego kiedyś _znał_ , i którego dopiero pozna, że Johna ściska w dołku i dociera do niego, że to przecież jasne, że Sherlock z czasem stanie się tą właśnie osobą. To jest po prostu pierwszy krok. — Lepiej niż sądziłem.

— Mm. To mi przypomniało, że mogę ci teraz dać taką jedną listę. Są na niej wszystkie daty twoich odwiedzin u mnie.

— Ile ich jest?

— Mnóstwo; chyba ponad sto. Zapamiętałeś je wszystkie w tym swoim gigantycznym mózgu i podyktowałeś mi, jak miałem siedem lat.

— Siedem? — Sherlockowi na moment odbiera mowę. — Widziałem, że dobrze mnie znasz, ale odwiedzam cię od czasu, kiedy miałeś siedem lat?

— Właściwie to sześć. Za pierwszym razem miałem sześć.

Sherlock zabiera nogi z kolan Johna, przerzuca je przez krawędź kanapy, siada prosto, składa palce przed twarzą w wieżyczkę, marszczy czoło.

— To jest… to jest poważna sprawa.

— Jak ktoś człowiekowi grozi śmiercią, wszystko zaraz nabiera właściwych proporcji.

— Czy to… oooch. — Ta ostatnia sylaba wychodzi z ust Sherlocka jako zaskoczone westchnienie. — Och, tak rzeczywiście jest, prawda?

Po czym zrywa się na nogi i wypada z salonu do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i zostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanego Johna.

 

***

 

— Moriarty poznał się na tym wcześniej niż ja — mówi Sherlock na przywitanie.

— Hm? — stęka John, wciąż nieprzyzwyczajony do tego, że Sherlock spodziewa się po nim, że będzie nadążał za rozmowami, które zamiast od początku zaczynają się od środka.

— Na tobie. — Mówi to tym swoim głosem, którym normalnie mówiłby „nadążaj, idioto”, i tylko bardziej tym Johna denerwuje.

— No, poznał mnie. Pomogło mu w tym pewnie to, że widzieliśmy się w szpitalu, a potem była cała ta sprawa z porwaniem.

— Nie bądź głupi. Poznał, że jesteś ważny. Nawet wcześniej niż ja.

— Dzięki. Miło wiedzieć, że mnie doceniasz.

— Powiedziałem ci, żebyś nie był głupi. Wiesz, jak nienawidzę się powtarzać. — Sherlock obrzuca Johna ostrym, groźnym spojrzeniem. — On zauważył to pierwszy, ale już załapałem.

— I? — John unosi brew. — Proszę, pomóż zwyczajnemu umysłowi też zrozumieć.

— Wiesz, że jedyni ludzie, których odwiedzam, kiedy się cofam, to członkowie mojej rodziny, zgadza się? Przede wszystkim ja sam; z konieczności Mycroft; pani Hudson, chociaż to może wynikać z faktu, że jestem przywiązany do Baker Street; rzadko ktoś inny. Ale teraz ty mówisz, że przez całe twoje dzieciństwo, a nawet kiedy byłeś już dorosły, spędziłem mnóstwo czasu, odwiedzając ciebie. — Podnosi do góry zeszyt, na którego tylnych kartkach wypisane są wszystkie te daty. — Ty wcale nie jesteś zwyczajny.

— Nawet ci nie powiedziałem, że są w tym zeszycie, nie mówiąc już o tym, gdzie on leży! — pieni się John.

— To bez znaczenia. I tak miałeś mi go dać, po prostu coś odwróciło twoją uwagę. Co mnie naprowadza z powrotem na właściwy temat tej rozmowy. Skup się, John.

— Na czym? — pyta, mierząc wzrokiem zeszyt, który trzyma w rękach Sherlock.

— Jesteś _ważny_. Jesteś… — macha ręką, po omacku szukając odpowiednich słów — jesteś kimś więcej niż moim współlokatorem czy blogerem. Moriarty powiedział, że wypali mi serce, i proszę, kto był obok? Ty.

Johnowi rwie się oddech.

— Ja…

— Wszystko jest okej? — cytuje go Sherlock. Nie spuszcza oczu z Johna, który nagle nie może nie zauważyć, że są bardzo blisko jeden drugiego, a Sherlock pcha się na niego z typowym dla siebie lekceważeniem dla subtelności, którymi rządzą się relacje międzyludzkie,

John kiwa głową. Sherlock bierze to za pozwolenie i przywiera do niego ciałem, aż John opiera się plecami o ścianę, a ich usta stykają się ze sobą.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie Autorki do tego rozdziału: narkotyki, śmierć postaci drugoplanowej.

Sherlock czytał o innych ludziach takich jak on: OPC, wybrykach natury, które jakoś po prostu nie potrafią zakotwiczyć się w swoim własnym czasie. Jest ich mało i na ogół dzielą się swoimi historiami anonimowo, w internecie. Nie spotkał jeszcze nikogo, kto czerpałby z tej przypadłości przyjemność albo ją sobie cenił, ale kto by się z tego cieszył? Chyba jednak panuje powszechne przekonanie, że pierwsze przeniesienie, ta pierwsza mimowolna podróż do innego czasu, było przeżyciem magicznym, zachwycającym.

Sherlock pamięta, że był przerażony.

 

***

 

_23 kwietnia 1986 (Sherlock ma pięć lat)_

 

Dzień był bardzo zwyczajny. Sherlock i Mycroft wybrali się do Narodowego Muzeum Morskiego w Londynie, głównie dlatego, że Sherlock od tygodni narzekał, że nudzi się na swoich prywatnych lekcjach. Bardzo był tą wycieczką podekscytowany, bo był pewny, że będzie tam mógł zobaczyć prawdziwego pirata, a przynajmniej prawdziwe pirackie złoto i pistolety. Mamuś pozwoliła mu nawet założyć piracki kapelusz i zrobiłby to, gdyby Mycroft nie schował mu go gdzieś przed wyjściem.

Sherlock leży w łóżku, knując, jak by tu się zemścić na bracie, kiedy czuje, jak jego ciałem wstrząsa skurcz. Instynktownie zwija się w kłębek, podciągając kolana pod brodę i oplatając je rękami. Czuje, jak coś zaciska mu się w żołądku, potem jak coś ciągnie go za skórę w wielu kierunkach naraz. Kiedy mu przechodzi, odkrywa, że nie jest już u siebie w łóżku ani w domu.

 

***

 

_11 października 2010 (Sherlock ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat)_

 

Sherlock próbuje rzucić kokainę, mimo że nie jest ona żadnym problemem, bo niektórzy ją za taki uważają. Głównie Lestrade, który ma na niego pewien wpływ, bo kontroluje jego pracę. W niczym nie pomaga tu fakt, że Mycroft wczepił się jakoś w Lestrade’a wtrącalskimi pazurami i przekazuje mu informacje, które w przeciwnym razie inspektor by zignorował dla dobra swoich wyników w pracy. Sherlock się stara, naprawdę się stara odstawić, ale jest to bardzo trudne, bo narkotyk służy mu do celów wykraczających daleko poza rekreacyjne.

Kokaina, praca i muzyka: taki jest triumwirat, którego elementy pozwalają mu pozostać tu i teraz. Sherlock sądzi, że może da radę dobrowolnie zrezygnować z jednego z nich, jeżeli alternatywą jest przymusowa utrata dwóch. Albo mógłby po prostu nauczyć się lepiej ukrywać nałóg i zatrzymać wszystkie trzy; tak byłoby lepiej.

Kiedy dostaje od Lestrade’a SMS-a o miejscu przestępstwa, leży wyciągnięty na kanapie z zamkniętymi oczami, broniąc się w ten sposób przed naporem zbyt wielu zalewających go bodźców. Od zastrzyku minęło dopiero kilka minut; w mózgu tańczą mu białe błyskawice. Jest skoncentrowany. Ostry jak laser. Widzi z krystaliczną wyrazistością. Jest _tutaj_. Sherlock wie, że powinien Lestrade’owi odpisać, że nie może przyjść, że jest zajęty i żeby Lestrade spróbował drugi raz, kiedy będzie miał do zaoferowania coś ciekawszego, ale ma w sobie akurat tyle pychy, żeby pomyśleć, że może uda mu się tak to zrobić, żeby nikt nic nie zauważył.

Lestrade orientuje się natychmiast. Być może dlatego, że słowa wylewają się Sherlockowi z ust tak szybko, jak daje radę je przetworzyć jego szybki jak karabin maszynowy umysł, a uśmiecha się tak mocno, że niejasno do niego dociera, że bolą go mięśnie twarzy.

Lestrade odciąga go na bok.

— Słuchaj no, Sherlock… — Głos ma zmęczony, pełen napięcia. Sherlock potrafi wyczytać z mężczyzny jego ostatnich trzydzieści sześć godzin: za dużo kawy, za mało snu, brak chęci powrotu do domu nawet kiedy wczoraj wieczorem sprawa zwolniła i nadarzyła się okazja. Kłopoty z żoną? Z dziećmi? Możliwe, że Donovan… Tu jednak Sherlock musi przerwać ten ciąg myśli, musi narzucić sobie dyscyplinę i skupić się na tym, co mówi Lestrade. — Słuchaj, nie możesz tak. Nie możesz tak po prostu przychodzić na miejsce przestępstwa naćpany w kosmos i spodziewać się, że będę udawał, że tego nie widzę.

Sherlock fuka, zniecierpliwiony i zirytowany.

— Nic nie rozumiesz, Lestrade! Mam chrononiestabilność…

— Przecież wiem — przerywa mu lakonicznie Lestrade. — Mówi ciszej, chyba że chcesz, żeby wiedzieli też wszyscy moi podwładni.

Sherlock macha ręką, żeby go uciszyć, po czym powtarza się, żeby podkreślić, jakie to ważne.

— Mam chrononiestabilność i to _to_ mnie tu trzyma – w teraźniejszości. — Kołysze się na piętach, aż wibrując, takie wszystko jest w tej chwili intensywne.

Lestrade patrzy na niego ze smutkiem.

— Wiesz, co tak naprawdę masz, Sherlock? Masz substancję klasy A, za którą możesz trafić do więzienia na lata, i najgenialniejszy umysł, jaki w życiu widziałem. I go po prostu, kurwa, marnujesz.

— Marnuję? — prycha pogardliwie Sherlock. — Rozwiązuję ci sprawy, może nie?

— Rozwiązujesz, ale jakim kosztem? Zjawiasz się tu na haju… To nie jesteś ty. To nie jest normalne i jeszcze zrobisz sobie w ten sposób krzywdę.

— Potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, czy nie? — pyta wściekle Sherlock. Teraz już się nie uśmiecha, a poziom euforii szybko mu spada.

— Nie kiedy jesteś w takim stanie. Zadzwoń, jak się ogarniesz. — Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, Lestrade go zostawia, przechodzi pod taśmą i wraca do swoich zajęć.

Kiedy Sherlock wraca do swojego mieszkania przy Montague Street, czeka tam na niego Mycroft.

— Inspektor Lestrade powiadomił mnie, że zjawiłeś się u niego nietrzeźwy — mówi spokojnie, ledwo Sherlock zamknie za sobą drzwi.

— No jasne, w końcu włazi ci w dupę, jak może…

— Dość — przerywa mu Mycroft. Spokój w jego głosie najzupełniej Sherlocka rozwściecza.

— Co ty tu robisz? Nie możesz nakarmić swojego kompleksu winy przez telefon?

— Naturalnie to działa tylko pod warunkiem, że odbierzesz. — Mycroft uśmiecha się do niego sztywno. — Martwię się o ciebie – martwiłem się, jeszcze zanim usłyszałem, co wyprawiałeś dzisiaj wieczorem.

— Dlaczego? — pyta lekceważąco Sherlock.

—  _Wiesz_ , dlaczego, Sherlock. Obserwuję cię. Wiem, kiedy robisz… zakupy — odpowiada Mycroft drwiącym tonem. — Nie wiem, dlaczego nie przestajesz, mimo że próbują cię od tego odwieść wszyscy, którym na tobie zależy.

Sherlock wzdycha i pociera rękami twarz.

— Nie cierpię… nie panować nad sytuacją. Wiesz, jak to jest, wiesz, że bez przerwy znikam. Albo może nie wiesz, bo prawie cały czas byłeś w szkole. — Mierzy brata oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem. Od kiedy Mycroft wyjechał do szkoły, minęły dwadzieścia trzy lata, ale Sherlock jeszcze mu tak całkiem nie wybaczył. — Ale to… nad tym mam władzę. To ja decyduję, ile wezmę. Ja obliczam dawkę, a jestem w tym dość dobry. — Uśmiecha się ponuro. — To najbardziej pożyteczna rzecz, jakiej się nauczyłem w Oksfordzie: jak sobie zrobić haj idealny.

— Tak, braciszku, i to jest część twojego problemu. Niewykluczone, że gdybyś nie był taki pochłonięty próbami uzyskania czasowej stabilności w ten sposób, zdołałbyś zaprząc swój umysł do znalezienia mniej pokątnego lekarstwa.

— Ale po co, kiedy obecne lekarstwo działa tak dobrze?

— Może wystarcza, żeby cię zakotwiczyć w czasie, ale przecież chyba wiesz, co ci robi. To trucizna, Sherlock, i nie pozwolę, żebyś dalej miał do niej dostęp. Wiesz, że mogę cię odciąć od twoich pieniędzy; wiesz też, że jeżeli to to okaże się konieczne, przestanę cię bronić przed stróżami prawa.

— Żadna z tych rzeczy nie jest konieczna! Konieczne to jest, żebyś nie wpychał tłustego nosa w moje sprawy! — Sherlock wie, że stracił kontrolę nad sytuacją, że krzyczy, podczas gdy Mycroft biernie się przygląda. Tylko bardziej go to złości, a fala emocji przynosi ze sobą to nieprzyjemne uczucie ciągnięcia, które dzisiaj już aż za dobrze zna. — Patrz, co narobiłeś — wydusza przez zęby, wpatrując się w Mycrofta oskarżycielsko, zanim zniknie.

 

***

 

_22 kwietnia 1986 (Sherlock ma pięć i dwadzieścia dziewięć lat)_

 

Nie spodziewałby się, że ze wszystkich miejsc, w których mógłby wylądować, trafi akurat do Narodowego Muzeum Morskiego. Jest środek nocy i jedyne światło dobiega z tabliczek ewakuacyjnych na końcach korytarzy. Dalej jest spięty ze złości na Mycrofta, do tego zły, że kłótnię przerwało im to, jaki jest genetycznie nienormalny. Dopiero kiedy słyszy, jak toś pociąga nosem, a potem raz cichutko szlocha, przypomina sobie, co znaczy to miejsce. To tu wylądował za pierwszym razem.

— Sherlock? — woła cicho.

Płacz natychmiast ustaje.

— Kto to? Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię? — W wieku pięciu lat Sherlock ma głosik groźny, ale cienki.

Sherlock nie po raz pierwszy żałuje, że podróżując, nie zabiera ze sobą ubrania. Pamięta, że do najbardziej przerażających aspektów tej pierwszej wycieczki należało to, że nagle był goły, i że podszedł do niego goły dorosły. Na szczęście pamięć podpowiada mu, co dokładnie ma zrobić, żeby temu zaradzić.

— Ja też mam na imię Sherlock — odpowiada, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie jego młodsze ja chowa się skulone między dwoma gablotami. — Chodź, w sklepiku z pamiątkami powinniśmy znaleźć coś do ubrania. — Wyciąga do niego rękę.

Mimo młodego wieku mały Sherlock jest podejrzliwy. Przez chwilę przygląda się zaofiarowanej mu ręce. Nie mając większego wyboru, postanawia ją przyjąć.

— Ty też nie masz ubrania — mówi.

— To jest niestety część tego całego problemu z podróżowaniem w czasie. — Sherlock zaczyna prowadzić ich z pamięci korytarzem.

— Z podróżowaniem w czasie?

— Właśnie to nam się dzisiaj obu przytrafiło. Byłeś w domu, w łóżku, aż nagle przeniosłeś się w czasie tutaj. Teraz jest dla ciebie wczoraj, dzień przed twoją wizytą tutaj z Mycroftem.

Mały Sherlock przyjmuje to z zaskakującą łatwością.

— Większości ludzi to się nie przytrafia, prawda?

— Pod tym względem jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Mało kto to potrafi. W przyszłości naukowcy będą to zjawisko badać i znajdą na nie lekarstwo.

— I naukowcy mnie zabiorą i będą mnie badali w laboratorium? Jak te małpy z książki?

Sherlock ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale przypomina sobie, że szczerze go przeraziła myśl, że jest inny i zostanie złapany, i to go studzi.

— Nie, Tego nikt nie zrobi, obiecuję ci.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Wiem, bo jestem tobą.

Młodszy Sherlock patrzy uważnie na swoje dorosłą wersję, porównuje ze sobą ich jasną skórę, ciemne kręcone włosy, przenikliwe oczy i decyduje, że to prawda.

— Okej. Skoro tak mówisz.

W sklepiku z pamiątkami znajdują t-shirt, który sięga młodemu do kolan, a że wybór majtek i spodni jest żałośnie skąpy, starszy Sherlock zadowala się t-shirtem i zawiązanym w talii pamiątkowym ręcznikiem.

— To co, chcesz iść jeszcze raz obejrzeć tę wystawę z piratami?

Sherlock z entuzjazmem kiwa głową i idą tam razem. Dalej nie puścił ręki swojej starszej wersji, z wyjątkiem chwili, kiedy musieli się ubrać. Sherlock nie jest pewny, dlaczego jeszcze tych informacji nie usunął, dlaczego po tylu latach dalej siedzą mu one w mózgu, ale ponieważ nadal je tam ma, opowiada swojemu młodszemu ja jakąś niewielką część tego, co wie o każdym mijanym przez nich eksponacie. Pamięta też, jak ta wizyta się kończy – zniknie niedługo, jeszcze zanim dojdą do połowy ekspozycji. Zanim to się stanie, chce tylko powiedzieć coś uspokajającego albo pocieszającego, ale nie jet w tym za dobry. Nawet wtedy, kiedy rozmawia ze sobą.

— Niedługo wrócisz do domu — mówi swojemu młodszemu ja, które ziewa i walczy z opadaniem powiek. — Przez jakiś czas nie będziesz teraz miał takiego epizodu, a kiedy znowu ci się taki zdarzy, to nie będzie straszny. Po prostu… pamiętaj, że nic ci nie będzie, kiedy Mycroft wyjedzie, dobrze?

— Nie chcę, żeby wyjeżdżał — mówi Sherlock, ziewając.

— Wiem. Ale kiedy wyjedzie, wszystko będzie dobrze. — Przyklęka na jedno kolano, żeby go przytulić. Drobniutkie ramiona ściskają go za szyję, póki młodszy Sherlock nie piśnie i nie zniknie do swojej teraźniejszości.

Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, na jad długo utknął w tym czasie, więc opuszcza muzeum, wdzięczny za kiepskie systemy bezpieczeństwa lat osiemdziesiątych dwudziestego wieku, i rusza przed siebie w nadziei, że uda mu się ukraść gdzieś spodnie i znaleźć jakiś sposób na spędzenie czasu.

 

***

 

_7 października 1980 (John ma sześć lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści cztery)_

 

Jest w miarę pogodny jesienny dzień, jeszcze niezbyt chłodny. John Watson leży na brzuchu w trawie w ogrodzie za domem i sam bawi się swoimi ulubionymi żołnierzykami. Ma tych zielonych plastikowych żołnierzyków od małego i dalej są na nich ślady po zębach z lat, kiedy jego pomysły na bawienie się nimi polegały głównie na wtykaniu ich sobie do ust. Słyszy jakiś szelest w krzakach ligustru obok szopy, podnosi głowę i widzi, jak wychodzi z nich jakiś mężczyzna, kierując się do samej szopy – która nie jest zamknięta na klucz – i zaglądając do środka. Facet wygląda staro, jak każdy dorosły dla dziecka, i ma na głowie najbardziej rozczochrane kręcone włosy, jakie John w życiu widział, łącznie ze sterczącymi z nich połamanymi gałązkami. Jest nagi.

Chyba nie znajduje w szopie tego, czego w niej szukał. Klnąc, zatrzaskuje jej drzwi. Kiedy zauważa, że John mu się przygląda, nieruchomieje i zasłania się rękami.

— Ne masz ubrania — mówi mu usłużnie John.

— Jak widać. — Mężczyzna ma niski, dudniący głos, z rodzaju tych, jakie John słyszał chyba tylko w radiu w reklamach. Rozgląda się ze zdezorientowaną miną. — Który jest rok? — pyta.

John ignoruje pytanie, bo sam chce o coś zapytać.

— Jesteś Doktorem?

— Kim? — Mężczyzna wykrzywia usta w pogardliwym uśmiechu. — W ogóle nie wyglądam jak żaden doktor, nie gadaj głupot.

— Też mi się tak wydawało, ale musiałem sprawdzić, nie? — John wyciąga szyję, żeby zobaczyć, co jest za mężczyzną, za szopą. — Gdybyś był Doktorem, miałbyś TARDIS.

— Co bym miał? — pyta tamten pogardliwie, niecierpliwie. — To coś z telewizji, John? Wiesz, że nie oglądam takich bzdur. Dobra, to który jest rok?

— Skąd wiedziałeś, jak mam na imię?

Facet wlepia w niego wzrok i John widzi, jak myśli intensywnie, zanim się odezwie.

— Taka sztuczka — mówi w końcu. — Nie znasz mnie, co?

John kręci głową.

— To by tłumaczyło, dlaczego nie ma ciuchów. No, dobra… rok — pyta znowu.

John uznaje, że to widać ważne, więc odpowiada:

— Tysiąc dziewięćset osiemdziesiąty.

— Och, genialnie! — Nagle mężczyzna okazuje żywiołową radość i John tak bardzo daje się zaskoczyć, że następne zdanie prawie mu umyka. — Tu się nawet jeszcze nie urodziłem. Podejrzewałem, że to może tak działać, ale do tej pory nie miałem w zasadzie dowodów.

No, to jest spokojnie najbardziej interesująca osoba, jaką John w życiu spotkał, ten dorosły, który ma taką obsesję na punkcie roku – śmieszna sprawa, w szkole zawsze pytają o miesiąc i dzień – i myśli, że już się kiedyś spotkali. Ale dalej jest pewien problem. John przygląda mu się podejrzliwie.

— No, to gdzie masz ubranie?

— Zgubiłem — odpowiada tamten, machając lekceważąco ręką, jakby ubranie to nie była ważna sprawa. — Słuchaj, pewnie kiedyś niedługo znowu się zobaczymy. Tym razem nie potrzebuję ubrania; czuję, że długo tu już nie zabawię. Ale przynieś coś ze sobą następnym razem, jak przyjdziesz się tu bawić.

— Dokąd się wybierasz bez ubrania?

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego przez chwilę, po czym nachyla się konspiracyjnie.

— Umiesz dochować tajemnicy? — Czeka, aż John potwierdzi, kiwając głową. — Jestem podróżnikiem w czasie — przyznaje się. — Na imię mam Sherlock.

John już ma zrobić pogardliwą minę, bo jeśli facet jest podróżnikiem w czasie, to niby jak w nim podróżuje, nie mając nic prócz siebie, nawet ubrania, kiedy on garbi się, kuli, przyciska kolana do piersi, wydaje taki odgłos, jakby miał zwymiotować, i znika.

— Genialne — szepcze zachwycony John. Gapi się w miejsce, w którym dopiero co stał mężczyzna, czekając, czy może nagle nie wróci, a potem rozpromienia się w szerokim uśmiechu i biegnie do domu.

Mężczyzna – Sherlock, poprawia się – nie powiedział mu, żeby nikomu o nim nie opowiadał, ale John i tak postanawia tego nie robić. Miło jest mieć sekret, którego nie zna nikt inny, nawet Harry. Poczynając od tego dnia, wychodząc się pobawić, John zawsze pakuje sobie plecak. Rodzicom mówi, że udaje, że idzie na biwak. W plecaku ma jedną ze starych koszul taty, którą zwędził ze stosu ubrań do naprawy, parę spodni, którą znalazł na podłodze szafy, parę starych pantofli mamy, które zawędrowały jakoś do skrzyni z przebraniami Harry, i coś do jedzenia – to, co mama dała mu akurat tego dnia na drugie śniadanie.

 

***

 

_12 lipca 1981 (John ma siedem lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

Kiedy znowu się spotykają, John ma ubranie przygotowane. Sherlock krzywi się pogardliwie, biorąc je od niego, ale najwyraźniej decyduje, że lepiej będzie je założyć niż zostać na golasa, i idzie za szopę się przebrać. Kiedy Sherlock jest gotowy, John dołącza do niego za szopą i siada na trawie. Proponuje Sherlockowi jabłko – nadgryzione, bo skąd miał wiedzieć, że jego podróżnik w czasie w końcu wróci akurat dzisiaj? Poza tym jabłku nic nie brakuje, ale Sherlock odmawia.

— Jak tak znikam i znowu się pojawiam, to robi mi się niedobrze — wyjaśnia. Siada obok Johna, w takim punkcie, że nie powinno się go dać łatwo zobaczyć z wychodzącego na ogród okna w kuchni, i marszczy brwi, widząc, jak pantofle, o wiele za małe na jego długie stopy, nie zakrywają mu pięt.

— Mnie jest niedobrze od czekania, aż się zjawisz — mówi ze złością John. — Zacząłem już myśleć, że tylko mi się to śniło.

Sherlock fuka.

— Nie mam na to wpływu. Kilka tygodni temu wylądowałem w Muzeum Pitta-Riversa po północy. — Krzywi się i zdejmuje pantofle. — Mam dla ciebie listę dat. Tych dni w przyszłości, kiedy będę tu zaglądał. Idź po długopis i coś, na czym można pisać.

John biegnie z powrotem do domu i wraca, ściskając swój ukochany zeszyt z Doktorem Who, który dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu dostał na siódme urodziny, bo jest pewny, że nigdy go nie zgubi. Sumiennie, choć bazgrząc, zapisuje na kilku tylnych stronach zeszytu wszystkie daty, które podaje mu Sherlock. Jest ich ponad sto. Sherlock dyktuje je jak katarynka, szybciej, niż John daje radę pisać, i denerwuje się, kiedy musi którąś powtórzyć, albo kiedy John robi przerwę, bo zdrętwiała mu już ręka – co dzieje się dość często.

— Czemu sam tego nie napiszesz? — napada na niego John.

— Bo to musi być twoje pismo — odwarkuje Sherlock.

— Czemu?

— Bo tak jest i tyle!

John robi krzywą minę i posłusznie pisze dalej, pokazując Sherlockowi język przy każdej z trzech okazji, kiedy ten wytyka mu „Błąd!”, a on musi źle usłyszaną datę wykreślić i napisać jeszcze raz.

— Teraz słuchaj — mówi Sherlock, kiedy John zapisze ostatnią podyktowaną mu datę: 5 maja 1997. — Następna jest najważniejsza i będziesz musiał mi o niej przypomnieć, kiedy się poznamy. Będę cię pewnie pytał o mnóstwo rzeczy, ale wolno ci tylko podać mi te daty, nic więcej, a i to dopiero po tym, kiedy cię pierwszy raz odwiedzę. Ta data nie oznacza dnia, kiedy się tu u ciebie zjawię, ale jest bardzo, bardzo ważna. To piętnasty czerwca dwa tysiące dwunastego roku. — Patrzy uważnie, jak John zapisuje datę, podkreśla ją trzy razy i robi obok niej niechlujną gwiazdkę, najlepszy możliwy znak, że coś jest ważne.

— Ale co to znaczy „po tym, kiedy mnie pierwszy raz odwiedzisz”? — pyta John, kiedy skończy. — Pierwszy raz widziałeś się ze mną… — urywa, żeby policzyć to na głos, odliczając na palcach miesiące – dziewięć miesięcy temu.

— To był pierwszy raz dla ciebie, ale nie pierwszy raz dla mnie.

John tylko się na niego gapi.

— To jest dla ciebie teraźniejszość, ale dla mnie przyszłość — próbuje wytłumaczyć Sherlock. — To się dzieje w tej chwili, ale i jeszcze się nie wydarzyło. Ale na pewno się wydarzy, bo ten… — John dalej ma taką minę, jakby nic nie rozumiał, więc Sherlock tylko wzdycha i macha ręką. — Nieważne, kiedyś zrozumiesz. Po prostu nie zapomnij.

John ma ochotę pomarudzić, że dorośli _zawsze_ mu mówią, że kiedyś zrozumie, ale jest gotowy przyznać, że może w tym przypadku Sherlock ma rację. Chowa zeszyt do plecaka, teraz, kiedy Sherlock założył ubranie, dość pustego.

— Jak daleko w przeszłość się cofasz? — pyta. Ciekawi go to, od kiedy się spotkali.

— Nie za daleko — odpowiada Sherlock. — Akurat tak daleko, żeby cię odwiedzić.

— O — komentuje posępnie John.

— Co?

— Miałem po prostu nadzieję, że może spotkałeś kiedyś dinozaura albo coś. — Tak zrobiłby John, gdyby mógł podróżować w czasie.

Sherlock stara się zachować powagę, ale mu się to nie udaje i zaczyna się śmiać.

— Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać — mówi John głosem skrzywdzonego dziecka. Bardzo się stara, żeby nie zrobić nadąsanej miny.

— Nie nabijam się z ciebie — zapewnia go Sherlock. John nie jest pewny, czy w to wierzy, bo Sherlock _dalej_ się śmieje, a to nie jest aż takie znowu śmieszne. — Po prostu… jeszcze nigdy nikt mnie nie zapytał o coś takiego. No jasne, że to musiałeś być ty.

— Czyli to było mądre pytanie?

— Bardzo mądre. — Sherlock lekko się do niego uśmiecha.

Udobruchany, John opowiada Sherlockowi, co robią w szkole, póki go nie zawołają na podwieczorek. Kiedy wraca na dwór, Sherlocka już nie ma, znajduje za to ubranie. Składa je i chowa je w szopie, dla niepoznaki w rogu pod dwoma piłkami nożnymi, z których uszło powietrze.

Z dat w zeszycie wynika, że przez najbliższy rok Sherlock nie będzie go odwiedzał za często, ale potem daty wypadają gęściej. Większość z nich przypada na lata 1989–1994; po tym okresie znowu robi się ich mniej. Jest to przyszłość tak odległa, że w tej chwili niewyobrażalna dla Johna, którego życie w wieku siedmiu lat kręci się głównie wokół tego, żeby nie dać się złapać na szeptaniu na lekcjach z kolegami, chodzić na dodatkowe zajęcia z piłki nożnej i kłócić się z Harry o to, co obejrzą w telewizji.

 

***

 

_2 marca 1982 (John ma siedem lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści dwa)_

 

— Jaki masz zawód? — pyta go John przy następnej wizycie. Pada lekka mżawka, za słaba, żeby Johnowi przeszkadzała, bo ma kurtkę przeciwdeszczową, ale Sherlock nalega, żeby usiedli w szopie, żeby on nie zmókł.

— Zawód? — powtarza.

— No, wiesz. Wszyscy dorośli mają jakiś zawód. Chodzą do pracy.

— Jestem detektywem.

Johnowi oczy rozbłyskują z podniecenia.

— Łapiesz przestępców?

— Można to tak ująć Mój… zawód — mówi Sherlock, wydymając usta, jakby samo to słowo przesycone było jakimś przykrym smakiem — polega na dostrzeganiu rzeczy, których inni nie widzą.

— Na przykład? — ciągnie go za język John.

— Na przykład mogę na ciebie popatrzeć i powiedzieć ci mnóstwo rzeczy o tobie.

— Ale to by było oszukiwanie, nie? Pewnie wszystko o mnie wiesz z przyszłości.

— Pewnie że wiem. Ale rzadko opowiadasz o swoim dzieciństwie. Na tym etapie w moim życiu odwiedzam cię od dwóch lat i gdyby zmierzyć łączny czas tych wizyt, to nie wyszłoby tego za dużo. Zdaje mi się, że do tej pory dwa razy widziałem cię, jak byłeś taki mały.

— To co możesz mi powiedzieć?

Sherlock składa palce przed twarzą w wieżyczkę i mruży oczy. Zanim się odezwie, błądzi nimi przez jakiś czas po całej postaci Johna.

— Rodzice zachęcają cę, żebyś był niezależny; w przeciwnym razie dawno zauważyliby u siebie w ogrodzie obcego człowieka. Czyli oboje pracują. Twój ojciec ma dobrze płatną pracę, w której się jednak nudzi, i spędza dużo czasu… poza domem. Matka pracuje po wiele godzin, w nieregularnych godzinach i – wybacz to jedno małe oszustwo – opisałeś ją kiedyś jako bardzo kochającą, ale i bezustannie zamyśloną. Na podstawie tych faktów najbardziej prawdopodobny zawód, jaki mogłaby wykonywać, to pielęgniarka, co wyjaśniałoby też twoje własne zainteresowania. Wiem sporo o Harry, więc ją pominiemy, chociaż nie mogę nie zauważyć, że ona też jest na ogół nieobecna. Chodzisz do katolickiej szkoły podstawowej. Masz rudego kolegę, a przed tobą siedzi dziewczynka z długimi, ciemnymi włosami, którymi bawi się na lekcji. Macie też psa, chociaż musi być stary i leniwy, bo nigdy tu z tobą nie przychodzi.

— Super — mówi John z pełnym zapału uśmiechem.

Sherlock też się do niego uśmiecha – po raz pierwszy od kiedy się spotkali, szczerze i od ucha do ucha.

— Czyli miałem rację?

— No. Tata rzadko jest w domu i nie musisz tego przede mną ukrywać – wiem, że zwykle siedzi w pubie. Mama jest pielęgniarką; opiekuje się dziećmi, które się za wcześnie urodziły. Czasem jest od tego trochę smutna. Harry ma zwykle swoje sprawy, szczególnie w sezonie hokeja na trawie. — Urywa i pokazuje leżący w rogu złamany kij do tego sportu. — Ten kij jest jej. Tata prawie nie zgodził się kupić jej nowego, bo ten połamała, jak się z kimś pobiła.

Sherlock kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową.

— A reszta?

— Chodzę do Świętego Piusa, ale wiem, skąd to wiedziałeś — mówi John, wskazując na tarczę, którą ma na szkolnym sweterku. Sherlock uśmiecha się z dumą. — Mój najlepszy kolega ma na imię Sean, to ten rudy, a przede mną siedzi głupia, nadęta Louise. Dostałem dzisiaj po twarzy tymi jej głupimi włosami. Iii… — Milknie; chyba zapomniał, co było dalej.

— Wasz pies — podpowiada mu Sherlock.

— A, tak! Gladstone. Gladstone jest buldogiem i jest starszy ode mnie, więc tak śmiesznie oddycha i nie wychodzi za dużo na dwór. Zawsze próbuje na mnie zasnąć, jak siadam na kanapie.

— Zauważyłem po sierści, którą masz na spodniach. — Sherlock wskazuje jego uda, na których tu i tam widać krótkie, sztywne psie włoski.

— Chyba jesteś całkiem niezłym detektywem.

—  _Bardzo dobrym_ — poprawia go Sherlock i obaj szczerzą się w uśmiechach.

 

***

 

_8 września 1982 (John ma osiem lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

— Straszne są te ciuchy — skarży się Sherlock, patrząc po sobie z niesmakiem. Wystarczą, żeby nie paradował ze wszystkim na wierzchu, ale kiedy trafi na niższą temperaturę, nie ogrzeją go za dobrze, a już pewno nie będzie mógł się w nich pokazać nigdzie poza tym otoczonym płotem ogrodem. Spodnie są na niego za krótkie – ojciec Johna musi mieć taką samą budowę ciała jak sam John – i spod nogawki wystaje kilka cali bladej kostki. W koszuli brakuje dwóch guzików, a za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock zgina ręce w łokciach, grozi jej, że materiał się na nich rozedrze.

— Nic lepszego nie znalazłem — przypomina mu John, wzruszając ramionami.

— Wiem. To nie twoja wina. — Wzrok wyostrza mu się w ten sposób, który John zaczyna rozpoznawać jako znak, że Sherlock się koncentruje i prawdopodobnie nie zwraca na niego uwagi. — Daj mi zajrzeć do zeszytu — mówi po dłuższej chwili. Wyciąga po niego rękę; John mu go podaje. Za okładkę zeszytu zatknięty jest długopis, którym zaznaczona jest pierwsza czysta kartka; Sherlock na jednej stronie zapisuje jakiś adres, a na drugiej dość długą wiadomość. John zaczyna się nudzić i błądzi myślami, póki Sherlock znów się nie odezwie. — Wyślij ten list na ten adres. Dostaniesz coś pocztą, co będziesz musiał schować u siebie w pokoju i dać mi następnym razem, kiedy się zobaczymy. — Oddaje zeszyt Johnowi, który uważnie czyta adres. Nie jest pewny, czy poprzedzające go słowo to imię, czy nazwisko, ale jest dość charakterystyczne.

— Mycroft? Czy w przyszłości wszyscy mają dziwne imiona?

Wargi Sherlocka drgają w najlżejszym z możliwych uśmiechów.

—To wcale nie taka odległa przyszłość. Kiedy się porządnie spotykamy, to jesteś tak naprawdę starszy ode mnie.

Kiedy John to słyszy, robi taką minę, jakby na chwilę oniemiał.

— Dziiiwne — mówi w końcu, w zamyśleniu przeciągając słowo. — Czyli mówisz, że spotkam się, jak będę starszy. To jesteśmy w przyszłości przyjaciółmi? — pyta z nadzieją w głosie.

— Kolegami z pracy — odpowiada Sherlock, śmiejąc się cicho, jakby to był jakiś żart.

 _Dorośli to wariaci_ – myśli John.

— To ile mam lat, kiedy się tak naprawdę poznajemy?

— Widzisz, John, to by było oszukiwanie.

— Ale czemu?

— Bo tak. Musisz pozwolić, żeby to się samo stało, tak naturalnie. Nie możesz przez całe życie na to czekać

— Wcale bym nie czekał! — John wie, że to kłamstwo. Denerwuje się i niecierpliwi tygodniami przed Bożym Narodzeniem i swoimi urodzinami, nie myśląc o prawie niczym innym. Czasami pakuje się przez to w kłopoty, kiedy wyrusza na niebezpieczne wyprawy do kryjówek rodziców w nadziei, że uda mu się zobaczyć prezenty, jakie dla niego mają.

Sherlock też o tym wie.

— Właśnie byś czekał.

 

***

 

_3 października 1982 (John ma osiem lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści dwa)_

 

— Wypadł mi ząb — oświadcza z dumą John, ledwo Sherlock wyjdzie z szopy. Na dowód przepycha język przez szparę między zębami. — Zizisz?

Sherlock uśmiecha się z sympatią.

— A cześć, John, cześć.

— I mam ci do pokazania coś jeszcze lepszego! — John z ekscytacją pokazuje mu szarobrązową kopertę, która przyszła od Mycrofta. Jest dość gruba, cała poryta francuskimi znaczkami, ma stempel z Lille i jest zaadresowana ręką dziecka do Johna Watsona. — Powiedziałem mamie i tacie, że szkoła znalazła mi kolegę do wymiany listów — wyjaśnia John i wręcza kopertę Sherlockowi. — Ten list jest taki gruby, że pomyślałem, że o to zapytają. Chciałem im powiedzieć, że kolega przysłał mi książkę po francusku, żebym ćwiczył, ale nie zapytali. Co jest w środku? Czekałem z otwarciem na ciebie.

— Pieniądze — odpowiada Sherlock, niecierpliwie rozdzierając kopertę, i wyciąga z niej równiutki plik pięćdziesięciofuntówek. — Och, Mycroft, tym razem przeszedłeś sam siebie — mówi cicho, przeliczając banknoty, po czym wkłada je sobie do kieszeni. — Dziękuję, John.

— Proszę bardzo — odpowiada John grzecznie, bo jest dobrze wychowany. — Czyli idziesz na zakupy?

— Jeżeli zdążę. — Sherlock zaczyna wykonywać w głowie jakieś obliczenia, ale zaraz przerywa z wyraźną dezorientacją. — Gdzie właściwie jesteśmy?

— W Chelmsford — odpowiada John.

Sherlock marszczy nos z niesmakiem.

— Nuda. Przynajmniej do Londynu nie jest daleko.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Nie możesz po prostu zajrzeć do jakiegoś sklepu u nas w mieście i mieć tego z głowy?

— Nie — odpowiada z determinacją w głosie Sherlock — absolutnie nie mogę „po prostu zajrzeć do sklepu”. — W jego tonie słychać szyderstwo.

Johna wcale to nie obchodzi.

— Mogę pojechać do Londynu z tobą?

— Nie miałbym nic przeciwko temu, ale wydaje mi się, że trudno by było wytłumaczyć twoim rodzicom, że wybierasz się gdzieś z człowiekiem, którego nie znają, który może będzie cię mógł odprowadzić z powrotem, a może nie.

— Pewnie nawet by nie zauważyli, że mnie nie ma — zrzędzi John.

— Nie chodzi tylko o nich. Większość dorosłych uznałaby, że to dziwne, że mi towarzyszysz, bo w ogóle nie wyglądamy, jakbyśmy byli spokrewnieni, a ja mam na sobie coś takiego. — Sherlock gestem wskazuje siebie od stóp do głów, żeby dać znać, że chodzi mu o to pożyczone ubranie.

John chichocze. Wygląd Sherlocka rzeczywiście nie budzi zaufania.

— Chcesz jakieś prawdziwe buty?

—  _Tak_ — odpowiada z naciskiem Sherlock.

John biegnie do domu i jakieś dziesięć minut później wraca z parą adidasów, parą skarpetek i grubym szarym swetrem na guziki.

— Tata może zauważyć, że ich nie ma — mówi Sherlockowi, wręczając mu te rzeczy.

— Powinienem mieć dość czasu na kupienie tego, czego potrzebuję i przywiezienie tego z powrotem. To będzie lepsze rozwiązanie niż poleganie na poczcie. — Sherlock zakłada skarpetki, a potem adidasy i krzywi się trochę, bo piją go w palcach. — Nie zdążę dać nic do uszycia, ale to nic.

John unosi brwi. Jego doświadczenia z ubraniami polegają głównie na byciu ciąganym przez mamę po sklepach i zmuszanym do przymierzania niezliczonych ciuchów, które go w najmniejszym stopniu nie obchodzą. Odnosi wrażenie, że Sherlock jest o wiele bardziej wybredny.

— A co jeśli nie zdążysz wrócić, zanim znowu znikniesz?

— Będę musiał zaryzykować. — Teraz, kiedy Sherlock założył sweter, dużo mniej rzucają się w oczy brakujące guziki przy koszuli i jej przykrótkie rękawy. — Na ogół spędzam w tym czasie co najmniej osiem godzin, co powinno wystarczyć na podróż do Londynu i z powrotem.

— Jak cię nie będzie, pójdę chyba pozaczepiać Harry — stwierdza posępnie John. Zawsze tak czeka na „sherlockowe” dni i teraz czuje się tak, jakby mu ktoś jeden podstępem zabrał. — Bez przerwy na ciebie czekam, co?

— Niestety tak. — Co ciekawe, brzmi to tak, jakby Sherlockowi autentycznie było przykro, co poprawia Johnowi humor. — Może uda mi się wrócić, zanim będziesz musiał iść spać. Przejrzałbym z tobą, co masz zadane.

Nie udaje mu się, ale następnego dnia rano John zagląda do szopy, zanim wyjdzie do szkoły, tak żeby zobaczyć, czy Sherlock w ogóle wczoraj wrócił. Stare ubranie znajduje upchnięte tam gdzie zawsze. W szopie jest też pudło, dobrze schowane przed wzrokiem każdego, kto nie wie, żeby go szukać, a w nim garnitur, kilka koszul i eleganckie buty. John uśmiecha się z dumą na myśl o roli, jaką odegrał w tej udanej misji.

 

***

 

_24 kwietnia 1986 (Sherlock ma pięć lat, Mycroft ma dwanaście)_

 

— Nie możesz pozwolić, żeby mnie zabrali, Mycroft. — Nagi i drżący, Sherlock stoi w pokoju brata. Niewiele mu brakuje do histerii; nie pamięta, żeby tak kiedyś w życiu płakał. Było mu dobrze i czuł się bezpiecznie, kiedy ponownie zaatakowało tamto wrażenie, że coś go ciągnie. _Bolało_ i nagle wszystkie obietnice jego starszego ja przestały mu się wydawać takie pocieszające.

— Wiem, Sherlock — mówi kojącym głosem Mycroft, ściągając ze swojego łóżka kołdrę, żeby otulić nią braciszka. — W życiu bym nie pozwolił, żeby ktoś ci coś zrobił. Przecież wiesz.

Pociągając nosem, Sherlock kiwa głową. Kłócą się bez przerwy, ale _wie_. Mycroft zawsze się o niego troszczy. Sherlock robi kilka głębokich, rozdygotanych wdechów, które pomagają mu przestać płakać.

— Wiesz, co mi się stało? — pyta, ocierając oczy rogiem kołdry.

— Wiem. Dowiedziałem się jakiś czas temu i odtąd czekam, aż to się wydarzy.

— Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić — mówi ze złością Sherlock.

— Prosiłeś mnie, żebym tego nie robił. A zresztą – uwierzyłbyś mi?

— Nie — przyznaje Sherlock. — Pomyślałbym, że chcesz mi zrobić kawał.

Mycroft puszcza brata i podchodzi do stojącego obok łóżka regału. Zdejmuje z niego jedną z grubych książek, które na nim stoją, wyciąga z niej kartkę papieru w linie, zapewne wyrwaną ze szkolnego zeszytu, i daje ją Sherlockowi.

— Dostałem to pocztą niecałe cztery lata temu — wyjaśnia, kiedy Sherlock bierze do ręki list. — Masz koszmarne pismo — dodaje i Sherlock się śmieje, kiedy rozkłada kartkę. Pismo, którym jest pokryta, w ogóle nie przypomina liter, które Sherlock mozolnie i powoli stawia dzisiaj. Siadają razem na łóżku i Sherlock czyta.

_Drogi Mycrofcie._

_Ten list Cię zaskoczy, bo przesyła go Twój brat Sherlock. Domyślam się, że kiedy go dostaniesz, będę miał jakieś dwadzieścia miesięcy, co by znaczyło, że Ty masz dziewięć lat. Nie przejmuj się, jestem przekonany, że już w tym wieku poradzisz sobie z tą sprawą._

_Widzisz, cierpię na pewną chorobę. Do tej pory przebiega ona bezobjawowo – objawy zaczną się, kiedy będę miał pięć lat. Dziś, kiedy to piszę, mam jednocześnie lat trzydzieści – i korzystam z pomocy pewnego młodego przyjaciela – i jestem Twoim małym braciszkiem, uzależnionym od pomocy Twojej i naszych rodziców. Choroba ta nazywa się „chrononiestabilność” i najprościej rzecz ujmując sprawia, że wbrew mojej woli podróżuję w czasie._

_Oto Twoje zadanie, braciszku: muszę się w tym czasie sam o siebie troszczyć, a do tego potrzebne mi są pewne środki. Mój przyjaciel nie może mi w tym pomóc, nie jest bowiem dzieckiem aż tak zaradnym, jak zaradni jesteśmy (byliśmy, będziemy – jak byś o tym nie myślał) my. Potrzebuję pieniędzy, Ciebie zaś potrzebuję, żebyś je zdobył w każdy możliwy sposób i przesłał je na adres nadawcy, z którego przyszedł do Ciebie ten list. Uważaj, zamaskuj przesyłkę, tak żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń rodziców chłopca._

_Twój_

_Sherlock_

_PS Jeżeli potrzebujesz dowodu, idź zajrzyj do trzeciej szuflady mojej komody. Znajdziesz tam pod ubraniami wiadomość._

_PPS Po pierwszej podróży przyjdę do Ciebie. Proszę, pokaż mi wtedy ten list i przypomnij mi, żebym regularnie zaglądał do mojego egzemplarza „Anatomii” Graya, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zostawiłem sobie listu. Kopertę spal, podobnie jak wszelkie ślady po nazwisku i adresie, na jaki wyślesz odpowiedź._

— Tak jak jest napisane w tym liście, znalazłem na tylnej ścianie tej szuflady przyklejoną taśmą wiadomość. Nie mogłeś jej tam wtedy zostawić – byłeś za mały. Dalej nie chciałem w to wierzyć, ale potem pewnego dnia zjawiłeś się u mnie w pokoju. Starszy ty. Trudno nie uwierzyć, kiedy człowiek zobaczy coś takiego.

— Wiem. Też dzisiaj spotkałem starszego mnie. Miły był.

Mycroft prycha.

— Może dla ciebie. Mnie się zdawało, że jest niecierpliwy i się rządzi.

— No, w końcu to _ja_. Ty już teraz uważasz, że jestem niecierpliwy i się rządzę. — sherlock jeszcze raz czyta list. — Pomogłeś mu? Skąd wziąłeś pieniądze?

— Właściwie to w zdobyciu ich pomogło mi twoje starsze ja. Powiedziało, że tata trzyma w biurku zapas gotówki na hazard i nie zauważy, jeśli trochę ubędzie. Potem włamałeś mu się do biurka i się poczęstowałeś i jeżeli tata coś kiedyś zauważył, to nic nie mówił.

Nagle Sherlock się martwi.

— Mycroft, czy to znaczy, że ja jestem złym człowiekiem? Skoro umiem się włamywać i zabrałem tacie pieniądze.

— Nie. To tylko znaczy, że jednak wyrośnie z ciebie swego rodzaju pirat. — Mycroft pieszczotliwie mierzwi Sherlockowi włosy. — Jest już po drugiej nad ranem. Odprowadzę cię do łóżka.

 

***

 

_30 lipca 1988 (John ma czternaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści cztery)_

 

Wychodząc na słońce, Sherlock raz – tylko raz – omiata Johna wzrokiem.

— Gratuluję dziewczyny.

— Skąd… — John patrzy na Sherlocka spod zmrużonych powiek. Oczywiście trafił, jak prawie zawsze. Jest bardzo pogodny, ciepły letni dzień i dziewczyna Johna, której istnienia Sherlock tak błyskawicznie się domyślił, pływa sobie właśnie w basenie u najlepszej przyjaciółki. Bardzo się zdenerwowała, kiedy John kategorycznie stwierdził, że nie może do nich dołączyć.

— Masz na ramionach czyjeś długie, ciemne włosy. Nie mogą to być włosy Harry, która jest blondynką. Twoja matka ma ciemne włosy, ale ścina je na krótko.

— Nigdy nie widziałeś mojej mamy — mówi z powątpiewaniem John.

— Właśnie że widziałem. Zauważyła mnie tu raz kiedyś, kiedy byłeś jeszcze w szkole. Powiedziałem jej, że szukam piłki, którą jedno z moich dzieci kopnęło przez płot. Starałem się wyglądać na trochę zranionego, że mnie nie rozpoznała, i powiedziałem, że mieszkam tu od lat, i że już się kiedyś spotkaliśmy. Poczuła się przez to dość winna, żeby to wyjaśnienie zaakceptować.

— Świetnie, to teraz już wiem, że nie masz oporów przed okłamywaniem mojej mamy.

— Zapewniam cię, że nie mam oporów przed okłamywaniem nieskończonej liczby ludzi.

— Jeszcze lepiej. — John wzdycha. — To wyjaśniaj dalej.

— Proszę bardzo. Nie Harry, nie twoja matka. Chodzisz teraz do liceum, męskiego, więc nie może to być dziewczyna z twojej klasy, ale to włosy dziewczyny, nie długowłosego chłopaka, bo sądząc z tego mundurka. w twojej szkole na pewno są drobiazgowe zasady, regulujące dopuszczalny wygląd

— Masz rację — przyznaje John. — Ma na imię Louise. Chodziliśmy razem do podstawówki.

— A, tak, to ta, która siedziała przed tobą i cię wkurzała, jak miałeś siedem lat.

John jęczy i bije się dłonią w czoło.

— Wierzyć mi się nie chce, że to pamiętasz! Będziesz przez resztę mojego życia pamiętać wszystkie żenujące szczegóły na mój temat?

Śmiech Sherlocka jest niskim dudnieniem.

— W moim czasie powiedziałeś mi o niej dopiero dwa miesiące temu. Niewielki wysiłek dla pamięci. Chociaż zdecydowanie najlepiej zapamiętuję wszystko to, co chciałbyś, żebym zapomniał, niezależnie od twojego wieku.

— Cudownie. Nie mogę się doczekać, dzięki. — Rodzice Johna martwią się, że zaczął się ostatnio odzywać z pewnym sarkazmem, i winią za to różnych jego kolegów ze szkoły. Sam John podejrzewa, że winny jest głównie Sherlock. — W każdym razie jestem sam w domu, jeślibyś chciał wejść do środka, zejść ze słońca.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Czemu nie. — Idą razem w stronę tylnych drzwi do domu; to niedaleko. — Dlaczego jesteś w domu sam?

— Są wakacje — odpowiada John, otwierając drzwi i dając Sherlockowi znak, żeby wszedł pierwszy. — Mama i tata są w pracy, a Harry wybrała się na wycieczkę do Londynu z grupą dziewczyn od niej ze szkoły.

— Wakacje… lipiec?

— No. Trzydziesty. Chcesz coś jeść? — Tylne drzwi prowadzą do kuchni, a skoro już są w kuchni, to uprzejmie byłoby coś zaproponować. Jednak Sherlock rzadko przyjmuje coś więcej niż kubek herbaty.

Teraz zastanawia się przez chwilę, robi krzywą minę.

— Wystarczy grzanka. Dalej trochę mi niedobrze. — Siada na blacie kuchennym obok zlewu, patrząc, jak John nastawia czajnik i wkłada do tostera dwie kromki chleba. — Koniec lipca… To znaczy, że spóźniłem się o kilka tygodni na twoje urodziny.

— Aha, następne urodziny bez prezentu od najlepszego przyjaciela, jakiego mam na tym świecie. — John szczerzy do niego zęby w uśmiechu. Rozumie oczywiście, że ich położenie nieszczególnie sprzyja dawaniu prezentów; ostatecznie Sherlock niczego nie może ze sobą zabrać.

— To dam ci coś w moim czasie. Spóźnię się tylko o jakichś dwadzieścia pięć lat.

— Tylko — powtarza po nim John. — Tylko dwadzieścia pięć lat, co to jest. — Sypie Sherlockowi do herbaty dwie łyżeczki cukru, do swojej jedną i podaje mężczyźnie kubek i talerz z gołą grzanką.

— Dla nas nic. — Sherlock z wdzięcznością kiwa głową i wgryza się w grzankę. Toster Watsonów wykazuje zwykle pewien nadmiar entuzjazmu, choć ta akurat kromka jest mniej spalona niż większość tych, które dostawał przez lata.

— Może dla ciebie. Dla mnie na tym etapie to prawie dwa razy tyle, ile już żyję.

— Widzę, że jesteś coraz lepszy z matematyki.

John mierzy go groźnym spojrzeniem.

— Mam kolegów, którzy chcieli się dzisiaj spotkać. Mogę do nich pójść, jeśli masz zamiar tylko mnie obrażać.

— Droga wolna — mówi Sherlock z pełnymi ustami.

— Tam nie będzie tak ciekawie jak tutaj — przyznaje John. — Ale po południu mógłbym pójść pograć w rugby. Jak chcesz, to możesz przyjść popatrzeć.

— Jeżeli dalej tu wtedy będę, przyjdę. — Sherlock odstawia talerz do zlewu. — Co będziemy robić do tego czasu? Rozumiem, że wolałbyś się niczego nie uczyć, kiedy nie masz szkoły. — Patrzy na Johna z dezaprobatą.

— Rzeczywiście, chyba że chcesz mi pomóc ćwiczyć na klarnecie.

— Boże nie. To dalej brzmi, jakby zdychała gęś, kiedy grasz, zgadza się?

John uśmiecha się szeroko.

— Na ogół tak. — Stara się wymyślić coś, co można robić w domu. Zwykle muszą cały czas siedzieć na dworze; dostęp do domu to coś nowego. — Chcesz zagrać w Cluedo?

— Nie — natychmiast odrzuca pomysł Sherlock. — Nie lubisz w to ze mną grać.

— Nigdy w to z tobą nie grałem!

— Grałeś, w przyszłości. Wszyscy zainteresowani szybko mieli dość.

John wzdycha z irytacją.

— Nie możesz mi tak po prostu mówić, że nie lubię czegoś, czego nigdy nie próbowałem! _Wypaczasz_ mnie.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Moje młodsze ja mówiło to samo mojemu ja starszemu, a wyrosłem na ludzi.

— No, nie wiem.

Sherlock patrzy na niego ze złością.

— Gdybym naprawdę chciał cię wypaczyć, poinformowałbym cię, że nie lubisz herbaty z cukrem. Wolisz z samą kapką mleka. Albo że najbardziej lubisz kuchnię tajską, chociaż domyślam się, że jeszcze jej nie próbowałeś. Albo…

— Przestań! — krzyczy John. Stara się, żeby w jego głosie było słychać gniew, ale efekt psuje mu to, że zaczyna chichotać.

 

***

 

_27 maja 1989 (Sherlock ma osiem i piętnaście lat)_

 

Sherlock podnosi porzuconą u stóp łóżka gazetę. Dalej jest to łóżko jednoosobowe; nie zamienili go jeszcze na większe, bo wciąż jest na tyle mały, że zostało mu jeszcze sporo miejsca między stopami a końcem materaca. Dla ośmioletniego Sherlocka jest w sam raz, ale przy tych (nielicznych) okazjach, kiedy Sherlock musiał tu spać po przeniesieniu – a dzisiaj też tak pewnie będzie – zawsze było mało wygodnym rozwiązaniem.

— Zauważyłeś ten artykuł, zgadza się? — pyta Sherlock swoje młodsze ja, które zatonęło w podręczniku chemii.

Sherlock podnosi głowę i widzi, że (Sherlock) wskazuje w gazecie artykuł o Carlu Powersie. Sherlock nie wie, dlaczego w ogóle zadaje takie pytania, na które zna odpowiedzi.

— No. Podejrzana sprawa. Trochę popytałem i dowiedziałem się więcej. Dlaczego kiedy Carl zginął, nie znaleźli jego adidasów? Uwielbiał je.

— Właśnie. Powinieneś komuś o tym powiedzieć. Ci gamonie ze Scotland Yardu na pewno tego nie zauważyli.

— Nikt nie będzie mnie słuchał.

— Fakt — przyznaje Sherlock. — Ale i tak im powiedz. — Wyciąga rękę i zatrzaskuje książkę do chemii, przy okazji przytrzaskując palce swojej młodszej wersji. Dostaje mu się za to groźnym spojrzeniem, które ignoruje. — Liczba atomowa pięćdziesiąt jeden? — pyta.

— Antymon — odpowiada natychmiast.

— Masa atomowa?

Sto dwadzieścia jeden i siedemdziesiąt sześć setnych — recytuje Sherlock. Szybko wyrzuca z siebie to, co go dręczy, zanim jego starsza wersja zdąży zadać kolejne pytanie. — Nie myślisz czasem, że to dziwne, żebyś mnie tak uczył różnych rzeczy? Dorastam ze znajomością układu okresowego, więc oczywiście ty też znasz go już na pamięć. Ale skąd te informacje biorą początek? Jak to możliwe, że coś wiesz i możesz mnie tego nauczyć tylko dlatego, że jesteś mną, a ja nauczyłem się tego od ciebie?

— A co to ma za znaczenie? Ważne, że wiesz. To teraz przestań opóźniać, to przejdziemy do niemieckiego.

—  _Wypaczasz_ mnie — mówi Sherlock tonem skargi.

— Ja tylko nas szlifuję. — Starszy Sherlock wzdycha. — Po prostu mi zaufaj, dobrze? Wiem, czego potrzebujemy.

 

***

 

_5 września 1989 (John ma piętnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

—  _Kurwa_ , kurwa, kurwa. — John słyszy, jak w krzakach ligustru Sherlock powtarza przekleństwo jak mantrę. Myśli, że może w ogóle pierwszy raz słyszy, żeby Sherlock klął, a co dopiero tak namiętnie.

— Sherlock? — woła ostrożnie.

Potok przekleństw się urywa i głowa Sherlocka wychyla się zza ściany szopy; ciało dalej pozostaje uważnie schowane.

—  _John?_ — pyta z niedowierzaniem w głosie Sherlock.

— Pierwszy raz? — pyta John, domyślając się, jak tamten się czuje.

Sherlock wlepia w niego wzrok i powoli – to znaczy powoli jak na Sherlocka – dociera do niego, o co chodzi.

— Już tu kiedyś byłem — mówi.

John kiwa głową.

Powiedziałeś, żebym pozwolił wszystko wyjaśnić mojemu starszemu ja, kiedy się to zdarzy pierwszy raz. Niedługo tam wrócisz.

— Kiedy znikałem, działo się coś bardzo poważnego. Wiesz… czy wszystko będzie w porządku?

— Nic o tym nie wiem. Ty mi nigdy nic nie mówisz. — John pokazuje mu krzywą minę, po czym idzie do szopy po jego ubranie. Wynosi pudło, które tam trzymają, i stawia je na ziemi tak blisko Sherlocka, jak może podejść, nie naruszając jego prywatności.

— W środku masz ciuchy; trzymamy je w szopie. Jak się następnym razem zjawisz, to po prostu wejdź i się ubierz. Obiecuję, że nie będę podglądał. — Posyła Sherlockowi bezczelny uśmiech.

— Strasznie to dziwne — marudzi Sherlock, przeciągając pudło za róg, żeby mógł się ubrać niewidziany.

— Przynajmniej do podróży w czasie jesteś przyzwyczajony. Pomyśl, jak się poczułem, kiedy mi tu wylądowałeś pierwszy raz. — John wyciąga ze szkolnego plecaka swój zeszyt i ołówek.

— Kiedy to było?

— Mówiłem ci, wszystko wytłumaczę, jak wrócisz do swojego czasu. Tak będzie łatwiej, bo będę wtedy więcej wiedział. Teraz pomóż mi tylko przy wypracowaniu z francuskiego. Mam je na jutro.

— Czyli to tutaj robię? Pomagam ci odrabiać zadania?

— Czasami. Zależy, kiedy się zjawisz, i co mam akurat do zrobienia. Zupełnie nie mam zdolności do języków.

— Uwierz mi, wiem — mówi Sherlock. Wychodzi i John znów go widzi. — I co, po prostu… siedzimy tak sobie u ciebie w ogrodzie za domem? I nikt nas nie widzi?

— W zasadzie. Ja siadam przy ścianie szopy, a ty tuż za nią. Wymyśliłeś, że to jest najlepsza konfiguracja, dzięki której ciebie nikt nie zobaczy z domu, a mnie właśnie będzie widać, żeby nikt się nie martwił. — John idzie na swoje miejsce, siada na trawie i opiera się plecami o szopę. Sherlock robi, co John mu kazał, i siada tuż za rogiem. Są tak blisko, że mogliby się dotknąć. — Dobra. To wypracowanie ma być o malarzach impresjonistach… — zaczyna tłumaczyć John.

Zanim skończy zdanie, Sherlock wchodzi mu w słowo:

— Wiesz co… po prostu… daj mi chwilę na przyzwyczajenie się do tego wszystkiego, zanim przejdziemy do impresjonistów. Okej?

— Pewnie, czemu nie. Chcesz, żebym ci przyniósł coś do jedzenia albo do picia?

— Nie. Tylko nie to — mówi Sherlock i się krzywi.

— W porządku. To ja sobie nad tym popracuję. — John przykłada do kartki ołówek i pisze wolno. Od czasu do czasu, kiedy głośno myśli, wyrywają mu się seriami kiepsko wymawiane francuskie zwroty. Zapisuje pół strony, zanim Sherlock znowu się odezwie.

— Już chyba dobrze — mówi. — Pokaż, co już masz.

John przekazuje mu zeszyt. Sherlock przebiega wzrokiem po tekście, po czym czyta go na głos. Ma o wiele lepszy akcent niż John.

— Les peintres impressionistes sont w swoich obrazach intéressés á la couleur et la lumiére. — Urywa i patrzy na Johna dziwnie. John reaguje wzruszeniem ramion. — Ich tableux skupiały się na la couleur et surtout aux effets de la lumiére sur les objets. Jednym z najsłynniejszych peintures… Nie, no poważnie, John, nie można tak ze sobą mieszać angielskiego i francuskiego. To jest zupełnie bez sensu!

— Przecież mówiłem, że musisz mi pomóc — mówi naburmuszony John. Podaje Sherlockowi ołówek i patrzy, jak ten ze wściekłą determinacją poprawia mu błędy. Prawie kończą, zanim Sherlock znowu zniknie.

 

***

 

_16 października 1989 (Sherlock ma osiem lat, Mycroft ma piętnaście)_

 

Rodzice sprowadzają Mycrofta do domu z Eton, żeby im powiedzieć. Ojciec jest chory: ma drobnokomórkowego raka płuc, szybko się rozwijającego. Rokowania są złe. Lekarze dają mu rok.

Mycroft czeka, aż zostaną sami, żeby porozmawiać o tym z Sherlockiem.

— Wiedziałeś? — pyta brata spokojnie.

— Wiedziałem — przyznaje niechętnie Sherlock. — Ale nic nie mogłem zrobić.

Mycroft unosi brew, ale nie mówi nic.

—Przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy widziałem się ze sobą dziesiątki razy. Za każdym razem próbowałem przed zniknięciem coś sobie powiedzieć. Znalazłem kartkę, na której moim pismem było napisane „powiedz ojcu, żeby poszedł do lekarza”, ale dopiero w zeszłym miesiącu – za późno, żeby to coś pomogło. Co jest dziwne, bo kartka była w książce, którą czytam od dawna, czytałem ją mnóstwo razy, a nie zauważyłem jej.

— Czyli to jest coś takiego jak wtedy, kiedy nie umiałeś się powstrzymać i powiedziałeś mu i mamuś, że wiesz o…

— Tak — mówi szybko Sherlock. — Tak, właśnie coś takiego. — Mowa o okresie, do którego jako siedmiolatek wracał wiele razy. Zawsze lądował w tym samym dniu, próbując sam sobie powiedzieć „po prostu nic im nie mów”, ale ani razu mu to nie wyszło i i tak wszystko zepsuł.

Sherlock nie mówi Mycroftowi, że lekarze się mylą. Ojciec odejdzie o wiele prędzej, niż mówią. Uważa, że tak jest łatwiej – nie wiedzieć. Żałuje, że powiedział sobie.

 

***

 

_4 lutego 1990 (John ma piętnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści pięć)_

 

John wie, że to jeden z dni sherlockowych, ale nie chce mu się stać przy oknie i wyglądać go tak, jak to zwykle robi, kiedy na dworze jest zimno, a on wie, że Sherlock przyjdzie. Prawda jest taka, że Johnowi w ogóle nie chciało się robić prawie nic przez ostatnich kilka dni. Od kiedy zmarł jego tata.

Pogrzeb ma się odbyć dziś wieczorem. John nie jest do końca pewny, czy jest na niego gotowy. W tej chwili w domu jest pełno ludzi – sąsiadów, znajomych rodziców z pracy, dwóch sióstr jego matki, których nie widział od lat, koleżanek Harry ze szkoły. Niektórzy z jego kolegów też zajrzeli, żeby złożyć kondolencje, ale żaden nie został długo. John nie był w nastroju do rozmowy z nikim z nich i zaszył się u siebie w pokoju po godzinie słuchania otaczającej go zewsząd bezmyślnej paplaniny; znacznie lepsze wydaje mu się leżenie w łóżku i gapienie się w sufit.

Słyszy dwa ostre stuknięcia w zamknięte drzwi jego sypialni, ale zupełnie nie ma ochoty wstać i otworzyć.

— Nie teraz — woła schrypniętym głosem.

Drzwi i tak się otwierają i do środka wślizguje się Sherlock.

John siada na łóżku i się w niego wpatruje.

— Jak…?

— Na dole jest mnóstwo ludzi; cały czas ktoś wchodzi i wychodzi. Nikt nie zauważył, jak wchodziłem na górę. — Sherlock wzdycha ciężko i opiera się plecami o zamknięte drzwi. — John…

— Cicho bądź — przerywa mu John. — Jeśli jeszcze raz usłyszę, jak ktoś mówi „przykro mi”, to coś rozwalę. Nie mów mi, że ci przykro, ani jakim był dobrym człowiekiem, ani jakie mieliśmy szczęście, że był w naszym życiu, ani żadnych innych bzdur, które wszyscy powtarzają, od kiedy to się stało. — W jego głosie słychać raczej znużenie niż złość.

Sherlock unosi dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru. Ja tylko… chnie posłucham. Jeżeli będziesz chciał porozmawiać.

John zaciska usta w wąską linię.

— Ale czemu nie jest ci przykro?

To Sherlocka zaskakuje.

— Co…? Nie powiedziałem, że nie współczuję, tylko że rozumiem, że nie chcesz tego słyszeć.

— Nic nie mówiłem o współczuciu! Powiedziałem „przykro”! — krzyczy na niego John.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy rozumiem różnicę.

— Przykro, że mnie nie uprzedziłeś. Musiałeś wiedzieć. Nie byłoby cię tu dzisiaj, akurat dzisiaj, gdybyś nie wiedział! Więc czemu mi, kurwa, nie powiedziałeś? — Teraz w jego głosie jest już złość, ale oczy przepełnione ma łzami, które mogę się w każdej chwili przelać.

Sherlock obserwuje Johna ze zdruzgotanym wyrazem twarzy.

— Mógłbym to zrobić — przyznaje z pewną niechęcią. — Ale to by niczego nie zmieniło. Żaden z nas nie mógłby tego zmienić.

— Ale bym _wiedział_!

Sherlock się śmieje. To taki suchy śmiech, kruchy odgłos, który dziwnie staje mu w gardle.

— Fakt, że człowiek wie, niczego nie zmienia — mówi. — Nie jest się od tego bardziej przygotowanym i _nic_ się nie zmienia. — Sherlock siada na brzegu łóżka, zachowując ostrożny dystans. — Czy tak by było lepiej, gdybyś patrzył, jak on umiera, wiedział, że to się dzieje, i nic nie mógł na ten temat powiedzieć?

Pokonany, John robi gwałtowny wydech, a potem pociąga nosem. Z wściekłością ociera łzy z policzka.

— Nie… nie, chyba nie.

— Ostra niewydolność wątroby, zgadza się? — Sherlock czeka, aż John kiwnie głową na potwierdzenie, zanim podejmie: — No cóż, wiesz, co ją spowodowało. Mogłem ci powiedzieć, kiedy mnie pierwszy raz spotkałeś, a i tak wątpię, czy dałbyś radę zmienić bieg wypadków. To było nieuniknione. Nawet gdyby to tak działało – a tak nie działa.

— Mogłem spróbować.

Sherlock wzdycha.

— Nie uratujesz człowieka przed nim samym, John.

— Mogę próbować — upiera się John.

— Wiem — mówi Sherlock i posyła mu taki mały smutny uśmiech. — Zawsze próbujesz.

John przyjmuje to spokojnie. Przywykł do tego, że dowiaduje się w ten sposób różnych rzeczy o sobie, i próbuje je ignorować.

— Czy to z czasem boli mniej? Jak się kogoś traci?

— Nie wiem — odpowiada mu Sherlock. Zastanawia się nad tym jeszcze przez chwilę. — Właściwie nie. Nie kiedy to jest ktoś ważny.

— Fantastycznie. — Zmęczony siedzeniem, John opada na poduszkę. Uderza plecami o materac z taką siłą, że łóżko podskakuje i zaskoczony Sherlock, który dalej siedział przycupnięty na samym skraju, prawie z niego spada. Sherlock marszczy czoło i siada głębiej, bliżej Johna, żeby nie groziło mu tak bardzo, że zostanie zrzucony.

— Który jest rok? — Ostatnio Sherlock rzadko go o to pyta; zwykle chyba potrafi to stwierdzić na podstawie tego, na ile lat John wygląda.

— Dziewięćdziesiąty — odpowiada John. — Luty.

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Gdzieś tam żyje sobie wersja mnie, dla której to jest teraźniejszość. Ten Sherlock sam właśnie stracił ojca – tuż przed Świętami — zwierza się. Głos mu się nie chwieje, rysy miał twarde. — Przez następnych kilka lat spędziłem większość czasu, próbując wrócić i się uprzedzić, ale to ani razu nie zadziałało.

— Och — mówi cicho John. — Och. To… to straszne.

— Było straszne. Chcę po prostu, żebyś wiedział, że gdyby można było coś zmienić, to bym ci pomógł. — Obaj milkną i John dojmująco zdaje sobie sprawę ze swojego nierównego oddechu. Czuje się wyżęty, wyczerpany emocjami, jakie targają nim od kilku dni.

— Powinienem się chyba ubierać — mówi, przerywając milczenie. — Wczoraj poszliśmy kupić mi garnitur – ten, w którym chodziłem kiedyś na mszę, jest za mały. Mama przestała od nas wymagać chodzenia do kościoła kilka lat temu, kiedy okazało się, że nie potrafi już zmusić do tego taty. — Zsuwa się z łóżka i podchodzi do szafy, na drzwiach której wisi garnitur, dalej w pokrowcu. Rozpina pokrowiec, zdejmuje go z wieszaka i rzuca byle jak na podłogę. — Ciekawe, czy teraz znowu każe nam chodzić.

Sherlock znowu wzdycha.

— Ludzie tak czasami robią, kiedy ktoś umrze. Tak dla ukojenia. Albo dla przebaczenia, jeżeli czują się odpowiedzialni.

— Nie widzę, gdzie tu ukojenie. To raczej tak jakby człowiek dziękował Bogu za bycie ostatnim draniem — mówi gorzko John. — Nie wierzysz w takie rzeczy, prawda? — Zdejmuje przez głowę sweter, który trochę tłumi jego głos. Kiedy rzuca go na podłogę, naelektryzowane włosy sterczą mu na wszystkie strony.

— Wierzę w to, co da się zaobserwować. W nic więcej.

— Rozsądnie — mówi John. Zapina teraz wyjściową koszulę, ale dalej ma na sobie dżinsy, bo jest za bardzo skrępowany, żeby się do końca rozebrać, tak zdjąć wszystko naraz, mimo że przez te lata widywał Sherlocka przypadkiem w różnych stadiach negliżu. Kiedy to ciało Johna miałoby być obnażane, jest inaczej – Sherlocka i tak chyba prawie nie obchodzi własne ciało, a poza tym są sami u Johna w sypialni.

Sherlock jak zawsze jest za bardzo spostrzegawczy.

— Jeżeli chcesz, mogę na chwilę wyjść — proponuje.

John się rumieni, zażenowany, że dał się przyłapać na zażenowaniu.

— Nie, to nic ważnego.

Sherlock wyświadcza mu tę uprzejmość, że i tak odwraca się do niego plecami pod pozorem przeglądania jego kolekcji płyt. Jak większość ludzi, John słucha muzyki z kaset i od czasu do czasu kompaktów, ale jest tam i stos winyli. Sherlock je przerzuca. Rock z lat siedemdziesiątych ze szczodrą domieszką punku: Sex Pistols, The Clash, Buzzcocks, Stiff Little Fingers.

— Nie wiedziałem John, że masz w sobie coś z buntownika — mówi Sherlock z lekkim rozbawieniem.

— Hm? — John zrzucił już dżinsy i teraz podciąga na sobie spodnie z garnituru. Są czarne, gładkie i mają ciut za długie nogawki – jak powiedziała mama, żeby jeszcze trochę do nich urósł. — Podnosi wzrok i widzi, jak Sherlock przebiega palcem po okładkach. — To żaden bunt, to pop prostu dobra muza. Dał mi je taki jeden, co mieszkał przy tej ulicy, jak wyjeżdżał na uniwersytet. — John upycha koszulę do spodni i wszystko sobie wygładza, po czym sięga po krawat. W zasadzie jeszcze nigdy sobie krawata nie wiązał, ale wydaje mu się, że rozumie mniej więcej, jak to się robi. Żeby sobie pomóc, staje przed lustrem.

Sherlock zarzuca nogi z powrotem na łóżko i teraz, kiedy John jest już w ubraniu, znów siedzi i mu się przygląda. John widzi, jak Sherlock to robi, w odbiciu w lustrze. Czuje się jak głupek, wiedząc, że Sherlock na niego patrzy, kiedy jego niezgrabne poczynania kończą się czymś, co w ogóle nie przypomina poprawnie zawiązanego krawata. Próbuje trzy razy, zanim nie wytrzyma.

— Nie wiem, o co chodzi z tym cholerstwem — wścieka się i rzuca krawat na łóżko. Ten zamiast tam zostać, przekornie, jak to krawat, ześlizguje się wężowato na podłogę. To tylko jeszcze bardziej Johna złości i ku swemu totalnemu upokorzeniu chłopak znów zaczyna płakać.

— Ćśśś. — Sherlock przepełza na drugą stronę łóżka i staje obok Johna. Próbuje go uspokoić, rozcierając mu ręką lewy bark. Dziwne – normalnie Sherlock go nie dotyka. Dziwne, ale przyjemne. Możliwe, że to najbardziej kojąca rzecz, jaką Sherlock kiedykolwiek zrobił. — Chodź tu; ja ci to zrobię.

John ociera policzki i schyla się, żeby podnieść krawat z podłogi. Daje go Sherlockowi, który przekłada mu go pod kołnierzykiem, a potem bierze Johna za ramiona i jeszcze raz ustawia go przed stojącym na komodzie lustrem. Staje za nim, przekłada mu ręce na szyję i wiąże krawat tak, jakby wiązał go sobie. Ruchy ma powolne i John myśli, że pewnie też nie robi tego często, ale przynajmniej radzi sobie lepiej niż on. Kiedy Sherlock uzna, że może być, daje krok do tyłu, wychodząc z osobistej strefy Johna.

— O. Wcale elegancko.

— Dzięki. — John siada na brzegu łóżka, żeby założyć skarpetki i zasznurować buty. Potem wstaje i wkłada marynarkę. Jest czarna jak spodnie, ale lepiej na niego pasuje i nie ma za długich rękawów. John zapina wszystkie trzy guziki i niezręcznie wkłada ręce do kieszeni.

Sherlock wyciąga rękę i odpina mu dolny guzik.

— Zostaw go na razie odpięty i zapnij dopiero, jak będziesz stał na pogrzebie — instruuje go. — Będziesz lepiej wyglądał.

— W sumie mnie to nie obchodzi — stwierdza John, ale nie zapina guzika z powrotem. — Słuchaj… Jeśli też chcesz przyjść, to mogę pożyczyć ci krawat — dodaje cicho, z wahaniem.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy to taki dobry pomysł. Większa szansa, że ludzie mnie zauważą i zorientują się, że jednak nikt mnie nie zna.

John najpierw kiwa głową, potem nią kręci.

— Tak, masz rację. Głupi pomysł.

Sherlock wzdycha i lekceważąco macha ręką,

— Zapomnij wszystko, co właśnie mówiłem. Chcesz, żebym przyszedł?

John wydyma usta. Wie, że to samolubne z jego strony, ale…

— No, chcę.

— To przyjdę.

 

***

 

— John — mówi ostrzegawczo Sherlock. Stoją razem przed monopolowym. Dalej mają na sobie garnitury i krawaty, w których dopiero co byli na pogrzebie. John powiedział mamie, że chce dojść do domu na piechotę, zrobić sobie spacer, a zważywszy, że ledwo chwilę wcześniej odłączyła się od nich Harry z koleżankami, pani Watson nie miała tak naprawdę żadnych dobrych kontrargumentów. John chciał tylko być sam – no, być z Sherlockiem, a nie z tymi wszystkimi innymi ludźmi – i nie towarzyszyły temu żadne dodatkowe pobudki, ale wpadł na ten pomysł, kiedy mijali ten sklep.

— Nie kwestionuj moich sposobów na radzenie sobie z sytuacją — mówi obrażonym tonem. — Wiem, że Harry poszła robić to samo, i nie mam na dziś wieczór lepszego pomysłu.

— Twój ojciec właśnie zmarł z powodu choroby związanej z alkoholizmem, a ty chcesz z tej okazji upić się na umór?

John wzdycha ze złością. Sherlocka nigdy przesadnie nie interesowało, co jest słuszne, i John nie wie, czemu musi zaczynać się tym przejmować akurat teraz.

— Słuchaj. Znasz mnie w przyszłości. Jestem alkoholikiem?

— Nie, ale…

— Czyli nie ma problemu i możesz się zamknąć. Jak nie pochwalasz, to nie musisz pić, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Jak nie pomożesz, po prostu zdobędę alkohol jakoś inaczej. — John blefuje, ale wlepia wzrok w Sherlocka, prowokując go, żeby powiedział, że sprawdza.

Widzi, jak determinacja Sherlocka się kruszy.

— No dobra. Daj jakieś pieniądze i spróbuj nie rzucać się w oczy. Najlepiej po prostu przejdź się kawałek ulicą – zupełnie nie masz talentu do niebudzenia podejrzeń.

John ignoruje tę uwagę, bo to w zasadzie prawda, i wyławia z portfela banknot dziesięciofuntowy.

Kiedy podaje go Sherlockowi, ten unosi brew.

— Więcej. Skoro mam z tobą pić, nie kupujemy tanich pomyj.

John sapie z irytacją, ale daje mu jeszcze dwudziestkę.

— Więcej nie mam.

— Wystarczy. — Sherlock chowa banknoty do kieszeni spodni i przegania Johna.

 

***

 

— Nie wiedziałem, że palisz — mówi z dezaprobatą w głosie John. Są w połowie butelki czerwonego wina – piją ze szklanek do soku, bo John nie chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagi mamy, stając na krześle, żeby ściągnąć kieliszki – kiedy Sherlock wyciąga paczkę papierosów Benson & Hedges.

— Zwykle nie palę – nie pozwalasz mi. — Sherlock uśmiecha się promiennie i podsuwa paczkę Johnowi, który marszczy nos i kręci głową. Sherlock chowa papierosy do kieszeni płaszcza, który ma na sobie. Płaszcz należy – należał – do taty Johna i tak samo jak ten, który ma na sobie John, zrobiony jest z grubej wełny. Razem wzięte, płaszcze i wino sprawiają, że nie jest im zimno, mimo że jest luty i prawie północ, a oni siedzą na zmarzniętej ziemi, oparci plecami o szopę. — Ty, Mycroft i zasrana służba zdrowia osiągnęliście do spółki tyle, że ostatni raz wypaliłem porządnego papierosa, nie lighta, jak nie miałem jeszcze trzydziestki.

— Znowu to imię. Mycroft. Kto to jest? — Minęły lata, od kiedy Sherlock je przy nim wymówił, ale nie jest to imię, które John mógłby tak po prostu zapomnieć.

Sherlock nie odpowiada mu od razu, bo właśnie zapalił papierosa, rozkoszuje się nim i tak mu dobrze, że głowa leci mu do tyłu.

— Sam nie wymyślisz? — pyta, wypuszczając dym.

— Popatrzmy. — John opróżnia szklankę i sobie dolewa, żeby zyskać na czasie i jeszcze chwilę pomyśleć. Mózg ma trochę zamglony; to miłe uczucie. — Musi to być ktoś ważny, skoro potrafi cię zmusić, żebyś zrobił coś, czego nie chcesz zrobić. Taki ważny jak ja. — John uśmiecha się z satysfakcją. Jest bardzo dumny ze swojego przyszłego ja, bo nie wyobraża sobie, że w tej chwili dałby radę czegoś Sherlockowi odmówić.

Sherlock tylko przewraca oczami, ale pod tym gestem kryje się czuły uśmiech.

— Musi być co najmniej w moim wieku, skoro przysłał tę całą forsę, jak miałem osiem lat. Pewnie starszy, bo nie wydaje mi się, żebym dał radę zorganizować takie pieniądze nawet dzisiaj.

— Mycroft jest bardzo zaradny i ktoś mu pomagał — informuje go Sherlock.

— Okej, ale dalej myślę, że nie może być młodszy ode mnie. Koś taki jak ja, twój drugi dobry przyjaciel?

— Nie, nie mam innych przyjaciół, z którymi byłbym tak blisko jak z tobą.

Słysząc to, John uśmiecha się z dumą. Zastanawia się dalej i przychodzi mu na myśl Harry – Harry, która dopiero co w zeszłym miesiącu zwierzyła mu się ze swojej tajemnicy. — Czy on… Jesteście parą?

Sherlock obrzuca go dogłębnie zdegustowanym spojrzeniem.

— Absolutnie nie. _Zastanów się_ , John; masz mózg, więc go używaj. Wiem, że potrafisz.

— Dobra, okej. Nie twój chłopak. — John nie spodziewał się tak zdecydowanie negatywnej reakcji na to pytanie. — Okej, to tak. Jest kimś ważnym, ma nad tobą pewną władzę… — W tym miejscu Sherlock mruży oczy — i ma bardzo śmiesznie na imię. — John upija duży łyk wina, przesuwa je sobie po języku, zanim połknie. — Mycroft — mówi, przeciągając drugą sylabę. — Sherlock, mam za mało… Och! — Właśnie miał zaprotestować, powiedzieć, że nie jest aż taki sprytny, żeby to rozgryźć na podstawie samego _imienia_ , kiedy przychodzi olśnienie. — Och, Mycroft i Sherlock, przecież to powinno być oczywiste. Twój brat?

Sherlock kiwa głową.

— Niestety tak. — Gasi papierosa i pstryknięciem palców wyrzuca peta, po czym sam też zajmuje się swoim winem. — Od początku taki był twój plan, zgadza się? Chciałeś mnie upić, żebym ci poopowiadał o przyszłości?

— Chyba nie jesteś jeszcze za bardzo pijany?

— Nie. — Sherlock wyciąga szklankę i John mu dolewa.

— To najwyraźniej plan postępuje lepiej niż w moich najśmielszych marzeniach. — John uśmiecha się bezczelnie.

— A już wystarczająco odwracam twoją uwagę od zmartwień?

— Tak — odpowiada cicho John. — Właściwie to idzie ci świetnie. — Podnosi do góry butelkę, teraz już prawie pustą. Wzrusza ramionami, przykłada ją sobie do ust i wykręca. Sherlock wydaje dudniący odgłos sprzeciwu, ale John go ucisza, rzucają mu wykradziony z kuchni korkociąg. — Po prostu otwórz tę drugą.

Sherlock kiwa głową i wykonuje polecenie. Robi to znacznie sprawniej niż John, kiedy otwierał pierwszą butelkę.

— Jeżeli kiedy przestanę cię odwiedzać, poszukasz po prostu tych dwóch imion, to nic nie znajdziesz — uprzedza go Sherlock. — Mycroft jest bardzo skryty i bardzo uważa, żeby nie dało się go znaleźć w internecie.

— W czym?

— A, jest w przyszłości takie coś. Coś jak biblioteka, do której można zajrzeć przez komputer i dowiedzieć się różnych rzeczy o ludziach.

John patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem. Mają komputer w szkole w sekretariacie. W zasadzie robi wrażenie przesadnie kosztownej maszyny do pisania i niczego więcej.

— Po prostu mi uwierz — mówi Sherlock i śmieje się cicho z ironią.

— No, uwierzę ci na słowo. Zresztą nie miałem zamiaru szukać cię w książce telefonicznej ani nic. Nie chcę czegoś spieprzyć, zrobić czegoś, co by znaczyło, że w ogóle się nie spotkamy.

— Nie jestem pewny, czy to tak działa, ale to i tak najlepsza decyzja.

John niejasno zdaje sobie sprawę, że im dłużej piją, tym niżej się pomału osuwa, ale i tak jest zdziwiony, kiedy sobie uświadamia, że leży całkiem na plecach i patrzy w nocne niebo. Wyciąga w górę rękę i zakreśla palcem jakiś kształt.

— Sherlock? Co to za gwiazdozbiór?

— Hmm? — Sherlock dalej siedzi, choć chyba jeszcze nie zauważył, że John już nie. Parska krótkim śmiechem i wije się i wierci, aż i on się położy. Głowę ma blisko głowy Johna. — Pokaż mi jeszcze raz. — John pokazuje jeszcze raz. Jest prawie pewny, że grupa gwiazd, którą wskazuje, to rzeczywiście jakiś gwiazdozbiór. — Nie-e, nie wiem, o który ci chodzi — mówi Sherlock.

John fuka, łapie Sherlocka za dłoń i pokazuje tym razem nią. Wydaje mu się, że trafia w te same gwiazdy co poprzednio.

— O ten — mówi.

— Orion — stwierdza zdecydowanie Sherlock.

— Dobra, to teraz ten. — John przesuwa razem obie ich ręce, żeby pokazać inną grupę gwiazd.

Sherlock myśli przez chwilę.

Herkules.

— Naprawdę?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

Obaj jednocześnie wybuchają śmiechem. John pozwala ich rękom opaść na ziemię, ale nie puszcza dłoni Sherlocka.

— Mrowią mnie palce — zwierza się John.

— Mnie też. To chyba znaczy, że niedługo zniknę.

— Zawsze mnie zostawiasz. — Oskarżenie wyrywa się Johnowi z ust, zanim zdąży ugryźć się w język.

Sherlock puszcza jego dłoń i siada.

— Wiem — mówi cicho. — Przepraszam cię. — Miał rację w kwestii mrowienia. Znika, zanim John wymyśli, co powiedzieć dalej.

Niepocieszony, John patrzy w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą był Sherlock. Postanawia wykończyć butelkę – nie ma sensu, żeby wino się marnowało – ale tak bez towarzystwa przyjemność jest o wiele mniejsza. Kiedy nic już nie ma, John bezceremonialnie wrzuca butelki do szopy, żeby później je posprzątać, i składa ubranie Sherlocka. Chowa je o wiele mniej ostrożnie niż zwykle. Ostatecznie tata nie będzie tam w najbliższym czasie zaglądał. Przyjemne mrowienie, które czuł wcześniej tego wieczoru, przechodzi w odrętwienie. Kiedy wchodzi po schodach do swojego pokoju, czuje się, jakby stopy miał z ołowiu. Ma akurat tyle przytomności umysłu, żeby zauważyć, że Harry nie wróciła jeszcze do domu, zanim nie zwali się – wciąż w garniturze – na łóżko.

 

***

 

_15 kwietnia 1991 (John ma szesnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści jeden)_

 

Dzisiejszej daty nie ma na liście, ale tak się składa, że sięgając do szafki po szklankę, John wygląda przez okno nad zlewem i dostrzega, jak wśród cieni w ogrodzie coś połyskuje bielą. Jest po zmroku, jedynym źródłem światła są stojąca tuż za płotem latarnia uliczna i lampa na ganku u sąsiada, a Sherlock raczej się o tej porze nie pojawia, ale, kurde, John nie może pozbyć się takiego wrażenia, że to on. Sherlock mówi, że jego podróże w czasie są losowe i nieprzewidywalne, ale jakieś parametry chyba jednak mają, na przykład właśnie te, dla których przynajmniej nie zjawia się normalnie w środku nocy. Jeśli to on, to coś jest nie tak.

John wychodzi i znajduje Sherlocka, jak siedzi, dalej nagi, z kolanami pod brodą i płacze. Nagle wydaje się w tej swojej słabości bardzo młody – nie żeby John dalej widział go jako starego człowieka, tak jak to było, kiedy był dzieckiem. Widok ten budzi jego głęboki niepokój. Może to dziwne u człowieka, który nago podróżuje w czasie, ale zwykle Sherlock panuje nad sobą i nad sytuacją.

— Co się stało? — pyta John, klękając obok niego. Nie licząc niezbyt częstych muśnięć rąk, nie dotyka normalnie Sherlocka, który po prostu nie jest taki przystępny jak inni jego przyjaciele. Otacza go swego rodzaju mur i John zawsze sądził, że lepiej go nie burzyć. Teraz kładzie Sherlockowi dłoń na ramieniu i ze zdziwieniem czuje, jak ten się o niego opiera. Zachęcony tym jego ruchem, John oplata jego tułów ramionami i go przytula. Jego skóra wydaje mu się o wiele za zimna.

Sherlock kręci głową i ledwo słyszalnym szeptem odpowiada:

— Nic. To tylko szok. — To jawne kłamstwo, ale John tym razem mu na nie pozwala, bo patrzenie, jak Sherlock płacze, to jednak doświadczenie zbyt obce.

— Jeśli nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać, to okej — mówi John spokojnie. — Ale nie powinieneś tak tutaj siedzieć, bo zamarzniesz. — Zastanawia się, jak to rozwiązać od strony praktycznej: niedawno minęła ósma, czyli jego mama przypuszczalnie ogląda w salonie _EastEnders_ i powinna być na tyle zapatrzona w telewizor, żeby nie zauważyć, jak będzie przemycał Sherlocka do domu przez kuchnię i po schodach na piętro. Harry nie ma, wyszła i robi bóg-wie-co – John nie wie, co ona ostatnio wyprawia – więc jeśli o nią chodzi, nie ma się czym martwić. — Chodź do środka.

Przynajmniej nie wgląda na to, żeby Sherlock był ranny. Bez żadnych trudności sam wchodzi po schodach, ale kiedy docierają do pokoju Johna, cała energia po prostu z niego wycieka. Wczołguje się na łóżko Johna i naciąga na siebie kołdrę.

— Chcesz, żebym dał ci się przespać? — pyta John. Kiedy Sherlock kiwa głową, John otula go ciaśniej kołdrą i głaszcze go po włosach, tak jak robi to jego mama, kiedy jest chory. — Będę tu, na wypadek, gdybyś mnie potrzebował — mówi Sherlockowi i widzi, jak ten w odpowiedzi jeszcze raz kiwa nieznacznie głową na znak, że usłyszał.

John drży i nie po raz pierwszy żałuje, że nie potrafi lepiej domyślać się dokładnego wieku Sherlocka. Naprawdę chciałby wiedzieć z góry, że nadciąga wydarzenie tak straszne, że spowodowało… to. Co by to nie było. Nie potrafi uciec od złego przeczucia, biorącego się z tego, że Sherlock zjawił się w dzień, którego nie ma na liście.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie Autorki do tego rozdziału: wzmianki o aktywności seksualnej małoletnich, krótkie wzmianki o zażywaniu narkotyków, seks, przemoc, niezdrowe relacje międzyludzkie.

 

_1 kwietnia 2011_

 

Całowanie się z Sherlockiem jest od razu znajome, mimo że teraz jest odrobinę inaczej. Sherlock dalej jest nieprawdopodobnie wysoki, tak że John musi dać mu rękę na kark i przyciągnąć go sobie niżej, i najwyraźniej dalej lubi przypierać Johna do płaskich powierzchni. Ale w końcu dla Sherlocka to jest pierwszy raz i jeszcze nie zna ich rytmów, nie wie, co lubią, ani że jeśli przechyli głowę minimalnie bardziej w lewo, to dopasują się do siebie perfekcyjnie. Sherlock całuje go z desperacją, gorączkowo, jakby był tak pewny, że John każe mu przestać, że chce się tym nasycić na zapas. Miło jest choć raz być obiektem tej desperacji – dawniej to John zawsze się starał, polował na niego, zabiegał o pozwolenie.

— Zaczekaj — mówi John, kładzie dłoń Sherlockowi na piersi i odpycha go delikatnie.

Sherlock robi pełny krok do tyłu.

— Tak, przepraszam. Nie wiem, co…

— Nie, nie o to mi chodzi. Po prostu… nie żebym się dobrze nie bawił, ale możesz zwolnić. — John się śmieje i przyciąga Sherlocka z powrotem do siebie. — Obiecuję, że nigdzie się nie wybieram. I nie powiem ci, żebyś przestał. — _Chociaż naprawdę powinienem to zrobić_ — myśli. Ale to zawsze była jego słabość.

— Nawet jeżeli nie zgodzę się zwolnić? Nawet jeżeli będę chciał zrobić coś, co powszechnie uchodzi za dosyć szybkie? — Sherlock unosi brew, rzucając Johnowi wyzwanie.

— Od kiedy ty mówisz aluzjami? — John przyciąga Sherlocka do kolejnego pocałunku – delikatnego przyciśnięcia warg i miękkiego, nieznacznego liźnięcia językiem. Czuje, jak pod jego dotykiem Sherlock mięknie, jakby się topił.

— Niech będzie — mówi Sherlock, kiedy przerwie pocałunek. — Skoro chcesz, mogę mówić wprost. Co gdybym poprosił, żebyś się ze mną przespał? — Schyla głowę, tak że usta muskają mu muszlę ucha Johna. — Żebyś mnie przeleciał?

John głośno przełyka ślinę.

— Powiedziałbym ci, żebyś poszedł do mnie do pokoju — mówi po krótkiej chwili, nie dając sobie czasu na zastanowienie i zmianę zdania ani na pomyślenie o tym, że Sherlock to dalej jego nałóg, z którego nie potrafi tak do końca wyjść.

 

***

 

_31 sierpnia 1991 (John ma siedemnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści trzy)_

 

John nie jest pewny, kiedy zaczął myśleć, że Sherlock jest atrakcyjny. Myśl ta podkrada się do niego niespodziewanie i prawie niepostrzeżenie, bo John jest _hetero_ i ma dziewczynę, dzięki, bardzo atrakcyjną dziewczynę, z którą z wielką radością spędza mnóstwo czasu na kanapie, całując się. Zawsze miał szczęście do dziewczyn, które chyba uważają przynajmniej, że jest uroczy i ma poczucie humoru. A o innych facetach w ogóle w ten sposób nie myśli. No ale Sherlock to inna sprawa. A Sherlock – no cóż, jeśli chodzi o Johna, Sherlock to taki ktoś, komu podporządkowują się wszystkie zasady i oczekiwania. To z jego powodu w tę przepiękną niedzielę tuż przed początkiem roku szkolnego John siedzi w ogrodzie na tyłach domu ze stosem podręczników i czeka, aż zjawi się jego korepetytor, zamiast iść cieszyć się ostatnim wakacyjnym zrywem, zanim spotka go cała ta radość przygotowywania się do egzaminów policealnych, jakiej poświęcona jest szósta klasa. Rozłożył na ziemi koc, żeby nie pobrudziły się książki – ani spodnie Sherlocka, który oczywiście nie może po prostu założyć łatwo dających się wyprać dżinsów jak normalny człowiek.

Zjawia się wreszcie z odgłosem uderzenia o ziemię i jękiem około – John patrzy na zegarek – wpół do pierwszej.

— Kto by pomyślał, że cię tu spotkam — woła do niego John.

— Oj, zamknij się — zrzędzi Sherlock, otrzepuje się i chowa się szybko za szopą.

John uśmiecha się szeroko, słysząc, że przyjaciel jest w równie dobrym humorze co zwykle. Przestaje, kiedy Sherlock wychodzi zza szopy, wciąż zapinając tę swoją za ciasną na niego fioletową koszulę, a potem, ponieważ jest taki ciepły dzień, podwija sobie rękawy do łokci. Johnowi wydaje się, że może całkiem dosłownie się zakrztusił, przyduszony nagłą falą pożądania. _Czemu to w ogóle na mnie działa? To tylko ręce._

— Co jest? Znowu mam we włosach liście? — pyta Sherlock na widok jego miny.

— Nie… Znaczy, właściwie tak. — John kiwa na niego, żeby podszedł bliżej, i kiedy Sherlock usiądzie obok niego, wyjmuje mu z loków dwa liście na gapę. Sherlock mierzy je groźnym spojrzeniem, jakby żaden byle ligustrowy żywopłot nie powinien mieć czelności gubić na niego liści, nieważne, jak mocno wyląduje w nim jego przerzucone w czasie ciało. — Tak, to przez te liście — mówi jeszcze John. Chrząka i patrzy na Sherlocka spokojnie.

Sherlock wie, że John kłamie, a John wie, że on wie, ale zdaje się, że Sherlocka za mało to interesuje, żeby drążył temat.

— Nad czym dzisiaj pracujemy? — pyta, omiatając wzrokiem Johnowe książki.

— Cóż, przystępuję w tym roku do egzaminów z biologii, chemii, matematyki i literatury.

— A z francuskiego nie? — pyta z kpiącym uśmiechem Sherlock.

— Boże, nie; aż taki głupi nie jestem. W każdym razie wybierz sobie coś z tej listy. Chociaż może matma to najbezpieczniejsza opcja. Niemożliwe, żeby ten podręcznik też miał błąd na błędzie. — Ostatnie zdanie John wypowiada z przesadzonym akcentem kogoś z wyższych sfer. Wyraźnie ma to być karykatura tego, jak mówi Sherlock.

— Mm, to nie moja wina, że masz przestarzałe podręczniki.

— Mamy dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy rok! — mówi wkurzony John. Już kiedyś o tym rozmawiali. — To chyba jasne, że twoja wiedza wyprzedza te informacje o dwadzieścia lat! W końcu jesteś teraz dwadzieścia lat w przeszłości!

— Trochę więcej. Ale to i tak marna wymówka. — Sherlock wciąga powietrze przez nos, ale nie daje rady powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który winduje mu do góry kącik ust. — Dobra, dawaj matmę.

— Co ty zdawałeś? — pyta John, wyciągając ze stosu jedną książkę.

— Naturalnie biologię i chemię – na uniwersytecie poszedłem na biochemię. A poza tym fizykę i muzykę, bo to były najciekawsze przedmioty do wyboru.

— Czyli matematyki nie zdawałeś. Jesteś pewny, że masz kwalifikacje, żeby mi pomóc? — Na widok wzroku, jakim mierzy go Sherlock, John musi stłumić chichot. Arogancki dupek.

— Sądzę, że przekonałbyś się, że jak najbardziej jestem w stanie nauczyć cię czegoś w wielu różnych przedmiotach, w których nie mam formalnych kwalifikacji — stwierdza Sherlock wyniośle.

Wyobraźnia Johna natychmiast robi z tym zdaniem coś niebezpiecznego i chłopak otwiera książkę, żeby ukryć wypełzający mu na twarz rumieniec.

 

***

 

Jest po północy i John nie może spać, więc robi to, co zrobiłby na jego miejscu każdy normalny siedemnastolatek. Jak wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, to zaczyna się to całkiem niewinnie. Myśli o Emmie i o imprezie, na którą poszli razem dwa dni wcześniej, gdzie Emma się wstawiła i zanim wyszli, przyłożyła mu dłoń do rozporka. Myśli, co wolałby, żeby zrobiła zamiast tego. Dość łatwo jest mu to sobie wyobrazić – raz już to robili: ją na kolanach, jego, jak wślizguje się jej do ust, jego palce wplątane w jej krótkie czarne włosy. Masturbując się, przykłada drugą dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić westchnienie.

Ale scena w jego wyobraźni się zmienia: proste włosy Emmy stają się kręconymi Sherlocka i teraz to _jemu_ John pcha się w usta, to jego wargi rozciągają się na jego fiucie i to jego oczy – te bystre oczy, którym nic nie umyka – wpatrują się w niego z dołu. John nie wyobraża sobie tego zbyt długo, bo ledwo chwilę później jęczy i dochodzi, ochlapując sobie rękę i wszystko dookoła.

— Kurwa — mruczy John. W ciszy i mroku pokoju przekleństwo rozlega się niewiarygodnie głośno. — Kurwa, kurwa, _kurwa_ — powtarza już ciszej. Słowa nie przynoszą mu najmniejszej ulgi, ponieważ właśnie naprawdę do niego dotarło, że zadurzył się jak sztubak, że jeszcze w życiu ie bujnął się tak mocno, i że obiektem tego zauroczenia jest najmniej właściwa osoba pod słońcem. Mózg i popęd zdradziły go do spółki w najokrutniejszy sposób, który potrafiłby sobie wyobrazić, a on nie wie, co mógłby zrobić, żeby to naprawić.

 

***

 

_22 września 1991 (John ma siedemnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści pięć)_

 

John leży na plecach w trawie. O kolana oparty ma zeszyt z nabazgranym do połowy wypracowaniem, w zębach nakrętkę długopisu. Zdążył ją już doszczętnie pogryźć: jest to poza, która ma zrobić wrażenie, że jest pogrążony w myślach, gdy w rzeczywistości zwleka, gapi się na Sherlocka, ile się da, i liczy na to, że ujdzie mu to na sucho. Lubi udawać, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie zauważył, tak jakby to było prawdopodobne, że coś umknie jego uwadze.

— Powinieneś pójść ze mną do łóżka — mówi niedbałym tonem John, wyjmując w tym celu nakrętkę z ust. Niedbały ton wymaga od niego sporego wysiłku; ostatecznie serce wali mu tak mocno, że myśli, że może wyskoczy mu z piersi – chociaż to ten adrenalinowy haj popycha go, żeby to powiedział, i pozwala mu zachować spokój w głosie.

— Masz siedemnaście lat — mówi Sherlock, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad podręcznika do biologii, który ukradł Johnowi, kiedy wylądował.

— No i?

— Złamałbym prawo.

John lekceważąco macha ręką. Podpatrzył ten gest u człowieka, w którego towarzystwie spędza właśnie czas.

— Tak, bo oczywiście jako podróżnik w czasie, który może w każdej chwili zniknąć, pójdziesz do więzienia za zdeprawowanie małoletniego.

Tym razem Sherlock podnosi wzrok; wygina też brew.

— Sam powiedziałeś słowo, które tu jest kluczowe: zdeprawowanie. To by było trochę nieładnie, nie uważasz? — Ponownie skupia się na książce.

John wydaje zrzędliwy odgłos i otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować. Nie przychodzi mu jednak na myśl żaden dobry argument; poddaje się i wraca do wypracowania. Dwa zdania później przychodzi mu do głowy pytanie.

— Ale czy to jest jedyny powód?

— Nie całkiem — odpowiada Sherlock spokojnie.

— Czyli? — ciągnie go za język John.

Sherlock wzdycha i odkłada książkę.

— Jestem teraz od ciebie ponad dwa razy starszy. Kiedy cię odwiedzam, nie zostaję na długo, a gdybym spędzał u ciebie więcej czasu, przekonałbyś się, że nie jestem człowiekiem, na którym można polegać.

— Żadna z tych rzeczy nie przeszkadza _mnie_.

— No tak, wiesz, nikt nigdy nie twierdził, że masz jakiś rozum. — Sherlock przewraca oczami. — Chyba nie muszę mówić, że wolisz dziewczyny, John.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie potrzebuję, żebyś mi wyłuszczał moje preferencje seksualne. Powiedz mi coś, czego nie wiem.

— Oj, gdzie tu zacząć — mówi Sherlock z kipiącym uśmiechem.

John wydyma z irytacją wargi, po czym myśli, jakie inne przyczyny odrzucenia są prawdopodobne.

— Czy to dlatego, że w twojej teraźniejszości jest ktoś inny? Ktoś, z kim jesteś?

— Tak, to jeden z powodów.

— Och. — John czuje, jak ogarnia go rozczarowanie; ściska go coś w żołądku i w gardle. _Oczywiście_. — Kto to jest?

— Informacja zastrzeżona — odpowiada lakonicznie Sherlock. — I sugeruję, żebyś przestał się tym martwić i skupił na nauce.

John na nic nie ma takiej ochoty jak żeby pójść sobie chyłkiem i obrazić się na cały świat za to, że był aż taki szalony, że w ogóle poruszył ten temat. Postanawia zadowolić się zostaniem tam, gdzie jest, i udawaniem, że wszystko jest w porządku.

— Po co? Zdaję, prawda? — pyta z irytacją. Nie jest zbyt dobry w udawaniu.

Sherlock obrzuca go przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

— Zdajesz, bo tu wpadam i zmuszam cię, żebyś się uczył, nie dlatego, że jesteś z natury genialny.

John wpatruje się w niego w odpowiedzi, zaciskając dłonie w pięści i znów je rozprostowując w pohamowywanym gniewie. Gdyby o był ktokolwiek inny, a nie Sherlock, pewnie by mu przyłożył.

— Dzięki za wotum zaufania — mówi wściekle. — I za to, że nie przeceniasz swojego wkładu. — Sherlock nie pomaga mu _aż tak bardzo_ w nauce, nie licząc tego, że zawsze potrafi wskazać, gdzie John ma błędy.

— Przestań — mówi surowo Sherlock, unosząc dłoń ostrzegawczym gestem. — Jesteś zły, więc bierzesz to, co powiedziałem, do siebie. Nie powinieneś tego robić; wiesz, że lepiej powiedzieć prawdę, niż się z kimś cackać.

— O, tak. Bo ty mówisz tylko prawdę. _Taki_ jesteś cały czas uczciwy.

— Kiedy mogę — odpowiada Sherlock, chociaż w reakcji na reprymendę Johna głos mu łagodnieje.

Proszę bardzo. John tego nienawidzi, tego, jak Sherlock wygrywa każdą kłótnię, bo ma taką niesamowitą zdolność budzenia w nim poczucia winy.

— Wiesz co, zapomnij o tej rozmowie — rzuca. — Po prostu to dokończę, a wtedy ty będziesz mógł mi wytknąć wszystko, co zrobiłem źle.

 

***

 

_26 grudnia 1992 (John ma osiemnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

— John? — Sherlock mówi głosem, w którym słychać dziwną dezorientację, i nie zaczął się jeszcze ubierać.

— Tak, to ja — odpowiada niecierpliwie John. — Nie mów mi, że tak urosłem, że „ledwo mnie poznajesz” czy czegoś innego w tym stylu. Ciotkom nie mogę przywalić, ale tobie mogę na pewno. — John dalej czuje się rozgoryczony po wczorajszym gwiazdkowym spotkaniu z rodziną. Kiedy krewni komentują jego wzrost, zawsze ma wrażenie, że z niego szydzą. Otwiera szopę, szuka ubrania Sherlocka i mu je podaje. Z grzeczności odwraca się do niego plecami.

Sherlock przyjmuje swoje ciuchy i zakłada je prędko; stoi nagi na zimnie od dobrych dwudziestu sekund i zaczyna już od tego dygotać.

— Nie, nic z tych rzeczy, po prostu… — kręci głową, żeby mu się w niej przejaśniło — po prostu tym razem trochę się pogubiłem.

— Widzę. Zwykle kojarzysz dużo szybciej.

— Byłem w trakcie eksperymentu — wyjaśnia Sherlock, patrząc na Johna groźnie. — Nie spodziewałem się, że zniknę i wyląduję tutaj. Jaki dziś dzień?

— Drugi dzień Świąt, dziewięćdziesiąty drugi rok. Masz szczęście: moja mama pojechała do Londynu do Harry, chcą sobie zrobić babski dzień. Zgłosiłem się na ochotnika do zostania w domu, bo wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. Więc nie musimy się przejmować, że ktoś nas zobaczy – możemy wejść do domu. Jest strasznie zimno. — Zaczyna iść w stronę domu; Sherlock idzie za nim. — Zwykle te daty wypadają, kiedy jest cieplej.

— Instynkt samozachowawczy u OPC. Naszym organizmom nie chce się twardo trzymać się teraźniejszości, ale wiedzą, że jeżeli będziemy ciągle trafiać gdzieś, gdzie jest zima, to zamarzniemy na śmierć — mówi Sherlock.

— Jak dobrze to jest poznane w twoich czasach? — John otwiera drzwi i gestem daje Sherlockowi znak, żeby wszedł pierwszy.

— Jeszcze nie za dobrze. Pierwsze wyniki prawdziwych badań zostały opublikowane w dwa tysiące szóstym, ale trudno się nas bada, bo bez przerwy znikamy.

Johnowi wyrywa się krótki śmiech.

— Wyobrażam sobie. Boże, właściwie to nigdy się nie zastanawiam, jak to wygląda od twojej strony. Trochę to wszystko popierdolone, co?

— Jeszcze jak — potwierdza ponuro Sherlock.

John marszczy brwi i postanawia szybko zmienić temat.

— Grzankę?

— Nie. — Sherlock krzywi się i kręci głową. Odsuwa od kuchennego stołu krzesło, siada na nim i czochra sobie włosy rękami, po czym rozluźnia się z westchnieniem. — Chociaż… Nie pamiętam, kiedy coś ostatnio jadłem — przyznaje.

John wydaje odgłos zamyślenia i rozgląda się po kuchni. Jego wzrok pada na leżącą na blacie przykrytą tacę z ciasteczkami.

— Nie grzankę… To może pierniki? — Zdejmuje pokrywę i przekłada tacę na stół, żeby Sherlock mógł się poczęstować. — Sąsiedzi przynieśli kilka dni temu. Zdaje mi się, że są tam też herbatniki maślane, jeśli masz ochotę, to w lodówce jest pudding śliwkowy. — Po minie Johna widać, że on sam za nim nie przepada.

— To wystarczy – mówi Sherlock. W ustach ma już piernikową gwiazdkę.

Słysząc to, John się uśmiecha i sobie też wyciąga krzesło. Siada naprzeciwko Sherlocka i patrzy, jak ten je.

— Nie zajmuję się tobą, jak należy, w teraźniejszości?

— Mm — mruczy Sherlock, przełyka i otrzepuje z warg okruszki. — Akurat cię nie ma. Pojechałeś z dziewczyną na wycieczkę.

— O — mówi zaskoczony John. Wzrusza ramionami i lekko unosi brwi. — Ha.

— Co? — pyta Sherlock, przyglądając mu się ciekawie.

— Nic, po prostu nie potrafię rozgryźć naszej relacji w przyszłości. Mówiłeś, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, razem pracujemy i razem mieszkamy. Skomplikowane. — Sądząc z tonu głosu Johna, można by pomyśleć, że to całkiem zwyczajna rozmowa. Ćwiczył się w sztuce mówienia tak, jakby nic się nie działo.

Sherlock ledwo dostrzegalnie wzrusza ramionami. Przestał jeść i znów wygląda na spiętego.

— Nie, wcale nie.

— Nie? Bo popatrz, brzmi to tak, jakbyśmy byli ze sobą bardzo blisko, ale potem mówisz, że mam dziewczynę.

— No, czemu nie miałbyś mieć dziewczyny? Nie widzę, co ja mam z tym wspólnego.

John traci pewność siebie. Widzi Sherlocka pierwszy raz, od kiedy skończył osiemnaście lat. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego obiekcje dotyczyły w pierwszym rzędzie wieku, John zakładał, że kiedy ta przeszkoda zniknie, nie będzie już żadnego problemu. Od ich ostatniego spotkania minęło osiem miesięcy, uczył się przez semestr w szpitalu świętego Bartłomieja i zdążył po raz pierwszy w życiu zaznać prawdziwej niezależności. To było dość czasu, żeby zdecydował, czego chce, i uznał, że Sherlock przypuszczalnie chce tego samego. W oparciu o podpatrzone przez lata drobiazgi podejrzewa, że jest na dobrym tropie. Czy raczej podejrzewał do czasu tej rozmowy.

— No, a ona nie jest zazdrosna o to, ile czasu spędzam z tobą?

— Pewnie jest. Skąd mam wiedzieć, co się między wami dzieje. — Sherlock odnosi się do niego wyjątkowo chłodno.

— A ty? Nie spotykasz się z nikim?

Sherlock robi pogardliwą minę.

— A gdzie. To raczej twoja działka.

John nagle wstaje i kopnięciem wsuwa krzesło z powrotem pod stół. Przeczesuje włosy rękami i odwraca się do Sherlocka tyłem.

— Jesteś po prostu… — Urywa z sapnięciem. — Po prostu zupełnie cię nie rozumiem. Kiedy tu byłeś ostatnim razem, powiedziałeś mi, że nie jesteś mną zainteresowany, i że kogoś masz.

— Ostatnim razem? Zdaje mi się, że ten konkretny ostatni raz, o który ci chodzi, dla mnie się nie zdarzył – jeszcze nie. W każdym razie myślę, że pamiętałbym, gdybyś złożył mi już kiedyś taką propozycję. Musisz pamiętać, że dla mnie to w ogóle nie dzieje się liniowo.

— Chryste, ty po prostu musisz jeszcze bardziej komplikować wszystko, co i tak jest już skomplikowane, co? — John prostuje plecy i znów obraca się do Sherlocka przodem. Nie jest do końca pewny, co czuje mocniej – złość czy pożądanie.

— Nawet nie wiem, co przez to rozumiesz. Rzadko mi się to zdarza, więc uważaj: zupełnie nie wiem, o co chodzi. Udało ci się zbić mnie z tropu. Gratulacje. — Głos Sherlocka dalej jest spokojny, ale on sam wydaje się spięty i poruszony w zupełnie niesherlockowy sposób i rozciera sobie dłonią kark. John nie pierwszy raz zwraca uwagę na to, jakie Sherlock ma absurdalnie długie palce.

Podjąwszy decyzję, John robi dla uspokojenia wdech. Skraca dystans między nimi, podchodzi tak blisko, że praktycznie wisi nad Sherlockiem. Zaciska ręce na oparciu jego krzesła, każdą po jednej stronie jego głowy.

— No dobra, słowa nie działają. Spróbuję inaczej, okej? — Osuwa się płynnie w dół i siada Sherlockowi okrakiem na kolanach. Ich twarze znajdują się od tego blisko jedna przy drugiej, tak że John patrzy Sherlockowi w oczy – dzisiaj bardziej szare niż zielone, o rozszerzonych źrenicach, a John wie, co to znaczy, bo Sherlock nauczył go zwracać na to uwagę.

— John. — Sherlock wypowiada jego imię, jakby to było ostrzeżenie. I nie odpycha go.

— Słuchaj: wiem, czego chcę. Jeśli ty nie chcesz – nie dlatego, że uważasz, że to nie w porządku z powodu tego, ile mamy lat, albo jak bardzo wszystko między nami spieprzyliśmy w przyszłości, tylko dlatego, że możesz uczciwie powiedzieć, że nie jesteś mną zainteresowany – to powinieneś mi to powiedzieć teraz. A w przeciwnym razie zamknij się i mnie pocałuj.

Nie da się z Sherlocka wyczytać, co dzieje się teraz u niego w głowie; znieruchomiał, a jego twarz straciła wszelki wyraz. John nie jest pewny, dalej nie jest na sto procent pewny, póki Sherlock nie zamknie oczu i nie wplecie mu palców we włosy, żeby go przyciągnąć bliżej.

Kiedy o tym myślał – tak uczciwie mówiąc, fantazjował – sądził, że może całowanie się z mężczyzną będzie zupełnie inne niż z dziewczyną. Że będzie tak jakby twardziej, ostrzej i akurat na tyle dziwnie, że na samą myśl o tym szalał mu puls. Teraz odkrywa, że miał rację co do zasady, choć pomylił się w kwestii powodów. Całowanie się z Sherlockiem ani trochę nie przypomina całowania się z dziewczynami, z którymi chodził. One zawsze całowały miękko, ustępliwie, sprawiając, że za każdym razem, kiedy John wsuwał im język między wargi, czuł się tak, jakby prosił o zbyt wiele. Za to Sherlock – Sherlock, który podchodzi do tego z całym swoim skupieniem i intensywnością – sprawia, że John czuje desperację. Jedną rękę ma w jego włosach, a drugą rozłożoną szeroko na jego krzyżach i trzyma go tak mocno, że John czuje się tak, jakby jeszcze nikt nigdy nie pragnął go tak jak teraz Sherlock. Zaczyna się to od mocno przyciśniętych do siebie dwóch par warg, ale kiedy dłoń, którą Sherlock trzyma go za włosy, zaczyna go za nie ciągnąć, usta same się Johnowi otwierają i pocałunek robi się gorączkowy. Zderzają się zębami, a potem to już Sherlock gryzie i ssie mu dolną wargę i John oddycha tak szybko, że zaczyna mu się od tego kręcić w głowie. Chwyta Sherlocka z obu stron za twarz i trzyma mocno, bo jest absolutnie przekonany, że umrze, jeśli teraz przestaną.

W końcu to świadomość tego, co ich poczynania robią z Sherlockiem, sprawia, że John się odsuwa. Przez to, że siedzi mu tak na udach z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami, nie może nie zauważyć, kiedy Sherlockowi zaczyna stawać. John to pod sobą czuje i instynktownie reaguje, też dając biodra do przodu i napierając nimi na niego. Obaj jęczą, krzesło chwieje się niebezpiecznie do tyłu i Sherlock błyskawicznie zabiera rękę z włosów Johna i w panice chwyta się stołu, żeby się nie przewrócili.

— Przepraszam — mówi John, zachłystując się powietrzem. — To był głupi ruch. — Dyszy i gapi się na Sherlocka w oszołomieniu, dalej z dłońmi na jego policzkach.

— Nie. — Sherlock kręci głową i kiedy ten ruch sprawia, że ręce Johna poruszają się razem z nią, uśmiecha się. — To był… świetny pomysł. Po prostu nie najlepsze miejsce na wprowadzenie go w życie.

John śmieje się bez tchu.

— Małe krzesło. Dziwię się, że utrzymało nas obu tak długo. — Niechętnie puszcza Sherlocka i trochę niezgrabnie, tyłem zsuwa mu się z kolan. — Idziemy gdzie indziej?

— To chyba oczywiste — odpowiada Sherlock, ale kiedy wstaje, bierze Johna za ramiona i przyciąga do kolejnego rozpalonego do białości pocałunku.

— Boże — miauczy mu w usta John. — Na górę, już. Jak będziemy tu tak dalej stali, to ci się… — Nagle urywa, nie chcąc przyznać, że całkiem dosłownie uginają się pod nim trochę kolana.

Sherlock bez słowa idzie za nim na piętro. Kiedy docierają do jego pokoju, John zdejmuje za jednym zamachem sweter i koszulkę i zaczyna rozpinać sobie dżinsy, kiedy uświadamia sobie, że Sherlock dalej jest zupełnie ubrany i przygląda mu się uważnie, opierając się plecami o zamknięte już drzwi sypialni,

— Chyba się nie rozmyśliłeś? — pyta John. Nie pozwala, żeby do jego głosu zakradło się rozczarowanie, jakie budzi w nim ta myśl, i wbija w Sherlocka nieporuszony wzrok.

Sherlock waha się chwilę, zanim odpowie.

— Nie. Nie rozmyśliłem się.

— To dobrze. Chodź tu. — John zostawia rozporek otwarty, przestaje się rozbierać i wyciąga ręce po Sherlocka. Kiedy ten jest na tyle blisko, że John może go dotknąć, spycha mu z ramion marynarkę i zamiast dać jej spaść na podłogę, jak to robi z własnym ubraniem, łapie ją i wiesza na oparciu krzesła, które stoi przy jego biurku. Zaczyna rozpinać Sherlockowi guziki koszuli, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że wcale nie trzęsą mu się ręce. To dobrze; Sherlockowi nie powinno się wydawać, że John się denerwuje.

A na pewno by zauważył, bo obserwuje Johna bardzo uważnie. Obaj milczą, kiedy John wyciąga Sherlockowi koszulę ze spodni, kończy ją rozpinać i odkłada na bok równie ostrożnie co marynarkę.

— Czego byś ode mnie chciał? — pyta Sherlock.

— Kurwa — wyrywa się na wpół na wdechu Johnowi, bo zadając to pytanie, Sherlock ujmuje go za prawą dłoń i przesuwa mu nią w górę przez środek piersi, prawie ocierając mu się o lewą brodawkę; na koniec zaciska palce na jego ramieniu. Od jego dotyku John drży. — Boże, _wszystkiego_.

Sherlock w odpowiedzi traktuje go uniesioną brwią.

— A co by to dokładnie miało być, to „wszystko”?

John czuje, jak rumieni mu się twarz.

— Chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest cię dotykać, jak to jest, kiedy ty dotykasz mnie. Ale właściwie może być też wszystko, co ty chcesz.

— Uprawiałeś już seks. — Nie jest to pytanie, ale John i tak kiwa głową. — Ale nie z mężczyzną. — Sherlock zsuwa dłoń z powrotem w dół po piersi i brzuchu Johna i zagląda mu nią do majtek. John w reakcji na to robi ostry wdech.

— Nigdy nie chciałem. Tylko z tobą.

— Ze mną? Ja jestem facetem, który pojawia się czasami goły w krzakach w ogrodzie u ciebie za domem. A ty dałbyś mi się tak po prostu zerżnąć… — Sherlock uśmiecha się krzywo, bo akurat w tym miejscu Johnowi wyrywa się zdyszany jęk. — Poważnie, John? _Nastolatki_ — to ostatnie słowo wypowiada jak obelgę, ale jest to też przypomnienie faktu, który najwyraźniej wolałby zignorować, sądząc z tego, jak nie umie już spojrzeć Johnowi w oczy.

— Jeszcze nigdy nie mówiłeś mi nieprzyzwoitych rzeczy — tłumaczy John, czerwony jak burak. — Podoba mi się to. Bardzo, ale to bardzo mi się to podoba i myślę, że powinieneś to robić częściej. Właściwie to cały czas, bez przerwy. — Zdaje sobie sprawę, że bredzi, ale jakoś nie może przestać. — Poza tym to przecież _ty_. To chyba jasne, że ci ufam.

— To jesteś jeszcze głupszy, niż sądziłem. — Sherlock z powrotem spoważniał. Odrywa dłoń od ciała Johna. — Najwyraźniej obaj jesteśmy głupsi, niż sądziłem, bo to…

— Masz zamiar zagadać mnie na śmierć czy pocałujesz mnie jeszcze raz? — pyta niecierpliwie John. — Bo pewnie dałbym radę znaleźć kogoś bardziej… ej! — Daje się zaskoczyć nagłemu odgłosowi, który wydaje Sherlock, który był może warknięciem frustracji, i stwierdza, że Sherlock jedną ręką pcha go tyłem w stronę łóżka, a drugą rozpina sobie i ściąga spodnie. John pada na łóżko i, natchniony tym jego dobrym pomysłem, spycha sobie z bioder dżinsy i zdejmuje je, kopiąc nogami. Podciąga się na łóżku, póki nie dotknie głową poduszki, i chciwie ciągnie na siebie Sherlocka, ledwo ten znajdzie się w zasięgu jego rąk.

— Boże. Kurwa — syczy John przez zaciśnięte zęby, kiedy Sherlock się cały po nim przesuwa i skóra ociera się o skórę. Zaplata nogi z tyłu na udach Sherlocka, jedną rękę zakłada mu na kark i kiedy tak napierają jeden na drugiego, przyciąga sobie jego głowę do pocałunku. Ciężki, śliski dotyk twardego penisa Sherlocka na jego brzuchu sprawia mu taką nieprzytomną radość, że rwą mu się wszystkie konkretne ciągi myśli i pomysłów na to, czego tak właściwie chciał. Wie tylko tyle, że to jest coś wspaniałego, i że nie chce, żeby to się skończyło.

Nawet teraz w Sherlocku jest jakieś wahanie; przestaje całować Johna i podnosi się trochę na rękach, żeby na niego popatrzeć. Twarz ma nieprzeniknioną, co nie jest u niego takie znowu niezwykłe, ale wydaje się nie przystawać do sytuacji.

— Trochę późno na jeszcze jeden kryzys moralny, nie uważasz? — John jest zdziwiony, słysząc we własnym głosie rozpaczliwą, skamlącą nutę.

— Cicho. — Sherlock zaciska mocno powieki, wężowatym ruchem wsuwa dłoń między ich ciała, zamyka te długie palce na nich obu i ciągnie, kręci, pcha. Doznanie jest bardzo silne; z jakiegoś powodu Johnowi wydaje się to bardziej sprośne niż wszystko, co kiedykolwiek robił, i jakoś nie może nic zrobić, tylko trzymać się Sherlockowych ramion, póki nie dojdzie. Mocno przygryzając sobie dolną wargę, patrzy, jak Sherlock dalej pcha i ślizga się fiutem w nasieniu, którym John się ochlapał, aż sam też dostanie, i widok jest nieprzyzwoity i powinien być obrzydliwy, ale zamiast tego jest to najbardziej seksowna rzecz, jaką John w życiu widział. Łapie Sherlocka i jeszcze raz go całuje, leniwie, już bez tej desperacji ślizgając mu się językiem po języku, zanim da mu się wreszcie wyciągnąć na łóżku obok siebie. Sherlock kładzie się tak miękko, jakby miał kości z gumy.

— To tyle, jeżeli chodzi o twoje plany, żeby zrobić wszystko. — Słowa Sherlocka brzmią niewyraźnie, bo twarz ma wtuloną w poduszkę, obróconą na bok akurat na tyle, żeby się nie udusić, i mówi Johnowi w ramię.

— Mamy czas.

Johnowi wydaje się, że może Sherlock się uśmiecha; nie widzi tego, ale czuje na skórze jako łaskotanie.

— Chyba rzeczywiście mamy.

 

***

 

_2 maja 2011_

 

Johna nie ma dwa tygodnie; w tym czasie Sherlock odwiedza go sześć razy. Nie czuł się tak nieswojo od czasu, kiedy miał dwadzieścia jeden lat i był po uszy zakochany w Victorze Trevorze, chociaż wtedy jego ciało i umysł miały przynajmniej tyle przyzwoitości, że go nie zdradzały i nie wysyłały go do _dzieciństwa_ Victora ani nie robiły niczego innego, równie żenującego. A to naprawdę jest żenujące – równie dobrze mógłby to być migający neonowy billboard na  Piccadilly Circus z wściekle jaskrawym napisem „Zakochałem się bez pamięci w Johnie Watsonie!” Bo tak właśnie jest. Sherlock zakochał się tak nieprzytomnie, że wykazał się dzisiaj zatrważającym brakiem kontroli nad sobą, kiedy osiemnastoletnia wersja Johna usiadła mu na kolanach. Dzisiaj John zupełnie taki nie jest – jeszcze ani razu nie dotknął Sherlocka pierwszy, a sam Sherlock jak dotąd uległ tej pokusie tylko dwa razy. Nie jest trudno udawać, że to efekt adrenaliny, tak żeby John nie pomyślał, że to dziwne, nie zrozumiał, jak bardzo Sherlock pragnie jego czułości, i jak często musi się hamować. A tu miał do czynienia z młodszym Johnem, który prosił, żeby Sherlock go dotknął – żeby na to nie przystać, musiałby być lepszym człowiekiem i nieważne, jak podle się teraz przez to czuje.

Kiedy to się zaczęło? Sherlock uczciwie nie jest pewny. Być może skasował to, kiedy to się stało, jako nieistotne dane, które mogłyby go rozproszyć. Nie może sobie pozwolić na nic, co odwróci jego uwagę — nie w sytuacji, gdy z jednej strony pochłania go praca, a z drugiej tak trudno mu pozostać w teraźniejszości. Czy to było to mignięcie języka Johna między wargami? _Okej, wszystko jest okej_ – nie, za wcześnie. Choć to było intrygujące; dość intrygujące, żeby to zapamiętał. Odkrycie nielegalnej wojskowej broni i faktu, że John był na tyle przezorny, że usunął z rąk ślady prochu? To mógł być początek. Wtedy tego nie rozpoznał, ale to prawdopodobne. A w każdym razie _coś_ się wtedy zaczęło. Umysł Sherlocka to precyzyjne, podlegające delikatnemu strojeniu narzędzie – tym bardziej go upokarza niezdolność do przypomnienia sobie czegoś tak prostego. Kiedy John zaczął się dla niego liczyć?

 _To, co zrobiłeś, co chciałeś zrobić…_ To nie był dokładnie ten moment. Na pewno musiało się to stać wcześniej, bo zaraz później został przerzucony w przeszłość Johna. A jednak to ważny moment. Moment przyznania, że Sherlock ma serce, i że tym sercem jest John Watson. Nienależąca do tej sprawy informacja, przemieszana z danymi dotyczącymi Moriarty’ego, zbyt ważnymi, żeby się ich pozbyć. Nie może teraz tego całego epizodu skasować, nie żeby był taki całkiem pewny, że by tego chciał.

Po prostu… no cóż, jeszcze nigdy nie czuł tego aż tak mocno. Zainteresowały go w życiu tylko trzy osoby, a te pozostałe dwie nawet się nie umywały do Johna Watsona.

 

***

 

_16 października 1994 (Sherlock ma trzynaście i czternaście lat)_

 

Eton ma na całe szczęście prywatne pokoje, więc nikt jeszcze nie zauważył jego dziwnych nieobecności i porzuconych ubrań. Było to jedno z jego największych zmartwień, kiedy mu powiedziano, że tak samo jak Mycroft pójdzie do szkoły „publicznej”. Mycroftowi nie było trudno dostosować się do szkolnego życia; wiedział, co mówić i jak się zachowywać, żeby sprawiać wrażenie normalnego, i nie miał żadnego sekretu do odkrycia. Gdyby nie prywatny pokój, trudno by mu było wytłumaczyć to, że znika i się pojawia (dałby radę, już jest dobrym kłamcą, ale byłoby to męczące), a wyjaśnienie tego – faktu, że czasami jest go dwóch – byłoby zupełnie niemożliwe.

Jego starsze ja nie jest dzisiaj zbyt pomocne. Sherlock patrzy na siebie i widzi, że coś go męczy, po szczegółach od zgarbionych ramion po lekkie przechylenie głowy w lewo – widać od stresu bolą go mięśnie szyi. Wstyd mu, że nawet nie próbuje tego ukryć. Mycroft byłby rozczarowany, gdyby mógł to zobaczyć.

— Przyszedłeś powiedzieć mi coś interesującego, czy będziesz tak siedział i się nad sobą rozczulał? — pyta Sherlock.

Jego starsze ja posyła mu wkurzone spojrzenie.

— Byłem zajęty — mówi — i wcale nie miałem ochoty tu wpadać. Czeka cię w przyszłym roku ciekawy eksperyment.

— A są w nim chociaż jakieś eksplozje?

— Nie, bo to eksperyment polegający na sprawdzaniu, jak długo wytrzymasz pomaganie temu idiocie Charlesowi Morganowi nauczyć się, jak nie przepiłować skrzypiec i nie zaszkodzić reszcie orkiestry.

— O, jemu? — Sherlock marszczy z niesmakiem nos. — On zawsze fałszuje; nie wiem, dlaczego go jeszcze nie wyrzucili.

— Bo ma pieniądze — informuje się bezbarwnym głosem. — Szybko się przekonasz, jak to tutaj działa.

— Och. Hm. — Sherlocka męczy jeszcze coś. A jeżeli nie może pogadać o tym sam ze sobą, to z kim może? Na myśl o tym, że miałby zapytać o to Mycrofta, przechodzi go dreszcz. — W klasie jest jeszcze taki inny chłopak, Colin…

—Wiem — przerywa mu jego starsza wersja i wzdycha ciężko. — Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy. Pewnie mnie nie posłuchasz, ale naprawdę oszczędziłbyś nam obu wstydu.

— Po prostu słyszałem, że on…

—  _Wiem_ , co słyszałeś. Też to słyszałem, zapomniałeś?

— Po prostu… od kiedy to usłyszałem, nie mogę przestać o tym _myśleć_. Chciałbym wiedzieć, jak to jest. Jak będę wiedział, będę mógł przestać.

Starszy Sherlock znowu wzdycha. Wydaje mu się, że tyle wie; denerwuje go to. Podchodzi bliżej; teraz obaj siedzą na łóżku.

— Nie przestaniesz. To znaczy myśleć o tym. Nikt z nas nie może przestać. Na tym polega bycie nastolatkiem.

Milkną i przyciągają jeden drugiego bliżej. Jego starsze ja robi pierwszy ruch, łaskawie wkładając mu rękę do spodni.

— Dziwne, nie? — pyta Sherlock, a potem przygryza wargę, żeby być cicho.

— Wolę myśleć, że to taka przewaga, którą każdy chciałby mieć.

 

***

 

_3 kwietnia 2002 (Sherlock ma dwadzieścia jeden i dwadzieścia pięć lat)_

 

Sherlock dociera do mieszkania przy Gloucester Green i odkrywa, że panuje tam większy bałagan niż zwykle. Pierwszym sygnałem, że trafił na moment tuż po _tym_ incydencie, jest rozbita butelka wina na podłodze w salonie. Drugi znak to jego młodsze ja, wyciągnięte na kanapie w samych dżinsach z rozpiętym rozporkiem. Potwierdzają to leżące na stoliku do kawy strzykawka i różne akcesoria. Victor przypuszczalnie właśnie wyszedł. Sherlock wchodzi boso do sypialni, uważając, żeby nie nadepnąć po drodze na leżący w kuchni roztrzaskany talerz, i wraca, mając na sobie parę dżinsów, t-shirt i rozpinany sweter. W mieszkaniu jest zimno, a w ubranie trochę na nim wisi.

— Trafiłeś przynajmniej z dawką? — pyta sam siebie. Szczerze nie pamięta tego aspektu tego dnia.

— Nie — odpowiada przez zaciśnięte zęby. — Wziąłem trochę za mało – towar nie jest taki czysty, jak mi się wydawało. Nie chcę jeszcze próbować drugi raz.

— Krwawisz z lewej ręki. — Sherlock nie musi patrzeć, żeby o tym wiedzieć. Pamięta. Tak go to odrętwia, że zawsze wie, zawsze wszystko powtarza.

— Mówisz? — Jego młodsze ja patrzy po sobie. To tylko wąski strumyczek krwi z długiego, płytkiego nacięcia. Siada, daje nogi pod siebie i jednocześnie ogląda rankę. — Musiałem się skaleczyć, kiedy on rozbił…

— Gablotkę z nietoperzem. Wiem. Bez problemu kupisz sobie nową, a większość okazów jest nieuszkodzona, ale jednego chrabąszcza będziesz musiał uzupełnić. — Sherlock siada na kanapie. — Powinieneś iść pod prysznic i się ubrać.

— Mm. Później.

— Nie wygłupiaj się. Zmarzłeś. — Sherlock zastanawia się, w jakim wieku zacznie sam siebie słuchać. Nie w wieku lat dwudziestu jeden.

— Później — powtarza. — On nie wróci, prawda?

— Prawda. Przez jakiś czas będzie cię unikał i już nigdy tu nie przyjdzie. — Sherlock mówi to głosem pozbawionym wyrazu, znudzonym. Nie myślał o Victorze Trevorze od co najmniej trzech lat.

— Powiedział, że cały czas czegoś chcę — rzuca ze złością młodszy Sherlock. — _Ja_. Chociaż to wszystko to był jego pomysł.

Gdyby byli młodsi, może Sherlock by go pocieszył, położył mu rękę na ramieniu i przytulił albo przeczesał mi palcami włosy. Nie pamięta, kiedy przestali tak robić.

— Wiesz, że nie miał racji. W mojej teraźniejszości jest dobrze – nikogo, kim bym się usiał przejmować. Sentyment odciąga tylko człowieka od ważniejszych rzeczy, a znalazłem sobie stałe źródło pracy. Na to możesz czekać i się cieszyć.

Oczy mu się rozświetlają.

— Jakiej pracy?

— Sam się przekonasz — mówi mu Sherlock z uśmiechem zarozumiałej satysfakcji. — A teraz, gdybyś się tak łaskawie ubrał, moglibyśmy pójść zobaczyć, jakiego zamieszania uda nam się narobić. — Ludzie zawsze reagują w o wiele bardziej interesujący sposób, kiedy myślą, że rozmawiają z bliźniakami. Eksperymenty socjologiczne przestają być od tego samym tylko źródłem informacji i stają się dodatkowo rozrywką.

 

***

 

_2 maja 2011_

 

Od powrotu Johna z wakacji Sherlock cały czas jest zły i na zmianę to ukrywa się u siebie w pokoju, to znów apodyktycznie przerabia kuchnię na swoje osobiste laboratorium i napada na Johna za każdym razem, kiedy ten próbuje w niej robić coś sensownego, na przykład _jeść_. Tak gwoli całkowitej uczciwości, Johna to guzik obchodzi, bo ma własne zmartwienia. Choćby to, że Sarah powiedziała mu właśnie, że im się nie uda, bo ona nie wytrzymuje tego strachu o niego, tego ciągłego zastanawiania się, czy biegając za Sherlockiem, nie zrobi sobie krzywdy albo nie da się zabić.

Kiedy mija kilka godzin, w czasie których Sherlock nie daje znaku życia, John zakłada, że po prostu się obraził, ale kiedy wchodzi długim krokiem, boso, do salonu, dalej zapinając guziki koszuli, uświadamia sobie, że go nie było.

— Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? — pyta ostro Sherlock, jak zawsze dając sobie spokój z uprzejmościami. —Odnoszę wrażenie, że muszę zadawać ci to pytanie o wiele częściej, niż to powinno być konieczne. — W jego głosie słuchać frustrację i irytację, ale nie umie powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, a włosy sterczą mu na wszystkie strony, jakby właśnie się obudził z drzemki. Czyli to było miłe spotkanie.

— Czego ci tym razem nie powiedziałem? — pyta John, siadając prosto i odkładając na bok laptopa, żeby poświęcić uwagę Sherlockowi. Zawsze jest coś, jakiś drobiazg, którego Sherlock się dowiaduje, obserwując jego dawne ja, i potem nie chce wierzyć, że John nie wpadł na to, żeby o tym wspomnieć. Tak jakby John w ogóle pamiętał te wszystkie szczegóły kilkadziesiąt lat po fakcie.

Sherlock znacząco unosi brwi.

— Drugi dzień Świąt tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego — mówi.

John nie musi długo myśleć, żeby przypomnieć sobie tę akurat datę. Patrzy na Sherlocka z niedowierzaniem.

— A, czemu nie wspomniałem, że mnie przeleciałeś, kiedy byłem nastolatkiem? Nie licząc faktu, że trochę dziwnie byłoby poruszać ten temat w rozmowie z przyjacielem, który jeszcze się nie przyzwyczaił do myśli, że podróżuje w czasie do mojego dzieciństwa? — Byłoby to też niewiarygodnie krępujące, jak wziąć pod uwagę, że dalej nie rozmawiają o tym, że od tamtego pierwszego razu jeszcze raz uprawiali seks. Czyli dla Sherlocka to już są trzy razy.

— Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić. — Sherlock rozsiada się w swoim fotelu, naprzeciwko Johna.

— Pewnie tak — zgadza się John. Urywa i myśli o tym dniu, do którego często przez lata wracał pamięcią. — Nic dziwnego, że wydawałeś mi się taki nerwowy i tak łatwo cię było namówić. Nie wiedziałem, że dla ciebie to jest początek naszej znajomości.

— Zapamiętam sobie, żeby następnym razem stawić porządny opór — mówi z kamienną twarzą Sherlock. — Uparłeś się.

— A ty spędziłeś mnóstwo czasu, próbując mnie przekonać, że wcale tego nie chcę.

— Cóż. — Sherlock nagle cichnie i poważnieje. — Wiedziałem, że przez jakiś czas nie będziemy się widywać, i chciałem cię zachęcić, żebyś znalazł sobie kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie bardziej odpowiedni. Naprawdę lubisz dziewczyny i nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś na mnie czekał.

— Nie przejmuj się, wcale na ciebie nie czekałem. Dzięki Królewskiemu Korpusowi Medycznemu zaliczałem na trzech kontynentach. Tak że nie martw się o mnie. — John posyła Sherlockowi sztywny uśmiech.

— To dobrze — mówi zdecydowanie Sherlock. Uznawszy chyba, że to koniec rozmowy, wstaje płynnie z fotela i sięga po futerał ze skrzypcami.

John bierze do ręki czasopismo medyczne, którego czytanie odkładał na później, i otwiera je na ostatnim artykule, na który patrzył. Kiedy kilka minut nieharmonijnego piskliwego skrzeczenia nie sprawia, że John pobiegnie do siebie do pokoju, Sherlock łaskawie godzi się zagrać coś, co dla odmiany będzie muzyką. John nie rozpoznaje utworu, choć tu i tam brzmi on trochę znajomo. Jest w nim jakiś smutek, który przykuwa jego uwagę i sprawia, że robi mu się ciężko w piersi, kiedy tak słucha i patrzy, jak Sherlock gra.

 

***

 

_24 maja 2011_

 

— Nie wybierzesz się w rejs — warczy John. Dosłownie _warczy_ , jak pies obronny, zapewne wyobrażając sobie jakiś incydent czasowy, po którym Sherlock pluśnie do oceanu, kiedy wróci, a statek będzie już gdzieś dalej. Nie jest to zupełnie nieuzasadniona troska.

— Czyli pojedziesz za mnie? Powinno się to dać dość łatwo rozwiązać, chociaż oczywiście będę musiał polegać na twoich oczach i uszach, i na SMS-ach, których pisanie zabiera ci tyle czasu.

— Pewnie, kadź mi tak dalej, to jeszcze mnie namówisz — mruczy ze złością John. — Tak, pojadę, jeśli dzięki temu nie ruszysz kościstej dupy z mieszkania i obiecasz, że jak mnie nie będzie, to nie wpakujesz się w żadne kłopoty.

Sherlock się zastanawia. Niewykluczone, że uda mu się namówić Molly, żeby przyniosła mu coś do domu z kostnicy, jeżeli za bardzo będzie mu się nudziło pod nieobecność Johna, którego nie byłoby najwyżej dwa dni. Przy tym zastrzeżeniu nie byłoby tak trudno dotrzymać takiej obietnicy.

— No dobrze. — John unosi brew i Sherlock wzdycha. — Dobrze, _obiecuję_. Bo oczywiście to słowo wszystko zmienia.

— Ależ zmienia i będę cię za nie trzymał.

 

***

 

Sherlock dodaje właśnie różne kwasy do próbek tkanki, kiedy dostaje pierwszego SMS-a od Johna.

_Na pokładzie jest plaga szczurów. Wielkie dzięki za przekazanie mi tej sprawy._

Sherlock szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i ściąga rękawiczki, żeby odpisać.

_Nalegałeś, pamiętasz? Jakieś pomysły na to, co jest takiego przerażającego w Matildzie Briggs? SH_

Odpowiedź Johna przychodzi po dobrych dziesięciu minutach, co Sherlockowi nie przeszkadza, bo daje mu okazję zapisać wynik eksperymentu. Jest on dokładnie taki, jak się spodziewał, ale dobrze mieć twarde dowody na wypadek sporu z pracownikami laboratorium londyńskiej dochodzeniówki, którzy są prawdę powiedziawszy fatalni. Zupełnie jakby nigdy się nawet nie zastanawiali nad pełnym wachlarzem możliwości dostępnych dla przestępców, jeżeli chodzi o upłynnianie tkanki ludzkiej.

_Jak na razie tylko żarcie. Jestem pewny, że gdybyś tu był, już byś to rozwiązał._

_To chyba oczywiste. SH_

W ciągu następnych dwóch godzin Sherlock wysyła jeszcze siedem SMS-ów, prosząc o świeże informacje. Wszystkie one zostają całkiem zignorowane.

_Weź, John. Co z ciebie za pożytek jako z asystenta, jeżeli nie odpowiadasz na SMS-y? SH_

Ta wiadomość przyciąga chyba jego uwagę, a odpowiedź zabiera mu mniej niż pięć minut.

_Wybacz. Poznałem kogoś przy kolacji. Ona już pływała tym statkiem. Opowiada mi plotki_

_Naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby kluczem do tej sprawy miały się okazać rozwódki w średnim wieku. SH_

_Skąd wiesz, jaka ona jest?_

_Podrywa cię, nie? SH_

_Dzięki, dupku. W każdym razie mówi, że jest tu jakiś szczur-olbrzym, który atakuje ludzi we śnie._

 

***

 

_25 maja 2011_

 

Sherlock spędza czas, który powinien być dla niego nocą – nie żeby to było prawdopodobne, żeby ją przespał – w dzień, z jedenastoletnim Johnem. Jako jedenastolatek John jest niski jak na swój wiek, ale nie tak mocno zbudowany jak później. Jest jednak wysportowany jak na dziecko i większość ich wspólnego czasu tym razem spędza, opowiadając o fakcie, że mama wreszcie pozwoliła mu wstąpić do szkolnego klubu rugby. Nie po raz pierwszy Sherlock zastanawia się, czy dogadywaliby się tak dobrze, gdyby spotkali się jako dzieci. Widać, że John jest dzieckiem otwartym i akceptującym, ale raczej nie mieliby w tym wieku żadnych wspólnych tematów.

Jest po dziewiątej rano, kiedy wraca. Widzi, że pod swoją nieobecność przegapił jednego SMS-a.

_Nie zabił mnie w nocy żaden szczur. Rozejrzę się dzisiaj dokładniej i napiszę Ci, czego się dowiedziałem_

Sherlock ma już pewne własne teorie, ale do ich potwierdzenia będzie potrzebował Johna.

_Spotykasz się dzisiaj znowu z nową znajomą? SH_

_Umówiliśmy się na lunch. A czemu pytasz?_

_Mam swoje powody. Zadzwonię o wpół do pierwszej. Dopilnuj, żeby była obok. Mam teorię. SH_

_Teorię o tym, jaki jesteś zawsze zazdrosny?_

_A skąd. Po prostu tak zrób. SH_

Kiedy John odbiera po trzecim sygnale, w tle słychać gwar głosów.

— Cześć — odzywa się John. — Musi to być coś ważnego, skoro nie piszesz, tylko dzwonisz. — Mówi cicho, uważając, żeby go nie podsłuchano.

— Tak jak pisałem, mam pewną teorię. Ona jest z tobą?

— Tak — odpowiada John z odrobiną zniecierpliwienia w głosie. — Tak jak prosiłeś.

— Muszę usłyszeć, jak coś mówi. Wszystko jedno co.

John dosyć szybko myśli, chociaż Sherlock w życiu by mu nie powiedział, że docenia ten fakt w połączeniu z tym, jak dobrze John radzi sobie pod presją. Z brzmienia jego głosu Sherlock wie, że John obrócił lekko głowę, odsuwając ją od głośnika, i mówi teraz do kogoś, kogo ma obok.

— Słuchaj, mój kumpel nie wierzy, że na rejsie wycieczkowym może być jakaś zainteresowana mną kobieta. Mówi, że poza mną na rejsy nie jeżdżą żadne single. Powiedziałabyś coś, żeby mu udowodnić, że cię nie zmyśliłem?

Sherlock słyszy, jak kobieta się śmieje. Potem dociera do niego jej głos, donośny, ale jakby z oddali: pewnie telefon dalej trzyma John:

— Nie wiem, czemu cię to tak dziwi, kiedy masz takiego przystojnego przyjaciela jak John! — Znowu zaczyna się śmiać i John do niej dołącza.

Jest tak, jak Sherlock przypuszczał. John by tego nie zauważył, ale gdyby Sherlock ją spotkał, wiedziałby od razu. Znakomicie zmieniła swój naturalny sposób mówienia, ale ślad akcentu pozostał. Australia, prawdopodobnie Brisbane.

— Dziękuję, właśnie tej informacji potrzebowałem. — Sherlock rozłącza się, nie czekając na odpowiedź Johna.

Żeby nabrać pewności, potrzebuje kilku godzin szperania i dwóch plastrów nikotynowych – próbuje znaleźć papierosy, ale John za dobrze je schował przed wyjazdem. Dostęp do akt osób zaginionych w latach osiemdziesiątych w Brisbane wymaga o wiele za dużo pracy i czasu. Odpala SMS-a do Johna.

_Twoja przyjaciółka to tak naprawdę ta sama Tilly Briggs, której nazwisko nosi statek. Dawno zaginiona córka. Próbuje popełnić oszustwo ubezpieczeniowe. Zatrzymaj ją. SH_

Sherlock nie dostaje od Johna żadnej odpowiedzi. Moja tyle czasu, że zaczyna się poważnie zastanawiać, czy by się nie skontaktować z Mycroftem, który ma chyba przecież jakąś władzę nad Strażą Przybrzeżną Jej Królewskiej Mości. Chodzi tam i z powrotem po długiej trasie między salonem a kuchnią, kiedy wreszcie słyszy sygnał przychodzącego SMS-a, a właściwie dwa jeden po drugim.

_Masz genialne wyczucie czasu, wiesz?_

_Mogłeś mnie ostrzec wcześniej, zanim prawie dałem się otruć. Na szczęście sam na to wpadłem. Znaczy na to trucie._

Ostatecznie okazuje się, że rzeczywiście nie obyło się bez SPJKM, a John zjawia się na ich piętrze krótko po tym SMS-ie w niezbędnym w takich przypadkach kocyku dla kogoś, kto przeszedł szok. Mają już całą kolekcję.

— John! — Sherlock natychmiast go dopada i mało by brakowało, a położyłby na nim ręce, żeby się upewnić, że nic mu nie jest.

— Nic mi się nie stało — zapewnia go John, przeganiając go. — Wiesz, że oni dają te kocyki każdemu, kto choćby wyłamie się z rytmu, oddychając. Jestem wykończony i idę to wszystko odespać. — Robi krok w stronę schodów do swojego pokoju.

Upewniwszy się, że John jest cały i zdrowy, Sherlock daje się ponieść ciekawości. Łapie Johna za łokieć, żeby przypadkiem nie wszedł wyżej.

— Czekaj! Wiem, że większość sprawy rozwiązałem ja, ale jak właściwie ma się do reszty historyjka o szczurze-olbrzymie?

John się obraca, żeby na niego spojrzeć, i wzdycha.

— To jest skomplikowane, a ja nie jestem w nastroju do wyjaśnień. Słuchaj, spiszę to wszystko, ale tak, jakbyś ty też tam był, żeby twoja nieobecność nie wzbudziła niczyich podejrzeń, to zobaczysz, jak wszystkie szczegóły do siebie pasują.

Sherlock widzi, że John naprawdę jest zmęczony; nie chodzi tylko o to, że próbuje uniknąć rozmowy o tym, jakie to upokarzające, że prawie otruła go kobieta, którą podejrzewał o zainteresowanie jego osobą. Decyduje, że tym razem może poczekać.

— Albo mógłbyś mi wszystko wyjaśnić przy śniadaniu.

John unosi brew.

— Czyżbyś proponował, że zrobisz jutro śniadanie?

— No coś ty — prycha pogardliwie Sherlock. — Ja tylko nalegam, żebyś mi wszystko opowiedział, jak tylko wstaniesz, i grożę ci, że się nie zamknę, póki tego nie zrobisz.

Każdemu innemu mógłby umknąć ten przebłysk rozbawienia, zanim John przybierze surowy ton, ale Sherlock to nie jest każdy inny.

— W porządku, ale dopiero wtedy, kiedy sam będę gotowy wstać, i ani chwili wcześniej.

— Mm — zgadza się Sherlock. — Wiesz, myślę, że na następny raz potrzebujemy jakiegoś o wiele lepszego rozwiązania niż komórki.

—  _Ja_ mam nadzieję, że żadnego następnego razu nie będzie — mówi zmęczonym tonem John. Sherlock uśmiecha się krzywo, bo przecież to było oczywiste wyzwanie. — Teraz idę spać i ostatni raz cię ostrzegam – jeśli będziesz mi przeszkadzać, zmienię ci życie w piekło, nie myśl, że nie. — Jeszcze jedno wyzwanie. Świetnie.

 

***

 

_9 czerwca 2011_

 

— Nigdy o tym nie porozmawiamy, zgadza się? — Tym razem nie dotarli nawet do żadnej z ich dwóch sypialni – leżą wyciągnięci na kanapie, która naprawdę nie służy do tego, żeby korzystali z niej w ten sposób obaj naraz. W efekcie John nie może nie myśleć o tym, jak kleją im się brzuchy, i o tym, że Sherlock za bardzo opiera ciężar ciała na tym jego ramieniu, w które był kiedyś ranny.

Sherlock uśmiecha mu się drwiąco we włosy.

— A musimy?

— Złaź — mówi John, szturchając Sherlocka tak mocno, jak tylko da radę. — Nie mogę z tobą rozmawiać, kiedy tak na mnie leżysz.

— Jeszcze jeden powód, żeby nie rozmawiać.

— Sherlock… — W głosie Johna jest akurat tyle ostrzeżenia, żeby Sherlock w końcu się ruszył, chociaż robiąc to, zrzędzi, żeby było wiadomo, że dalej nie jest tym zachwycony.

Siada i odsuwa się dokładnie na tyle, żeby John też mógł usiąść. Widząc, w jakim są obaj stanie, marszczy z niesmakiem nos, ale nie robi nic, żeby ich powycierać.

— To ta adrenalina — wyjaśnia. — Wiesz, jak to jest. Mam od tego ochotę na różne rzeczy. Jedzenie. Sen. Rozładowanie napięcia.

— Seks — doprecyzowuje John.

— Czasami. Od dawna na tym nie polegałem. Nie od czasu studiów…

— O boże. — Johnowi opada szczęka, bo zwala się na niego barwne wyobrażenie tego, jak to mogło wyglądać. — To nie był ten cały Sebastian, prawda?

Sherlock posyła mu miażdżące spojrzenie.

— Nie. To homofob. To była po prostu jedna z wielu rzeczy, za które mnie nienawidził.

— To dobrze. Nie że cię nienawidził. Tylko że to nie był on. — John zaciska szczęki. — Wcale mi się nie spodobał.

— No, w każdym razie — Sherlock zerka w górę, wyraźnie chcąc dać Johnowi do zrozumienia, że się wygłupia — znalazłem coś, czym dało się zastąpić seks. Wtedy to było dla mnie lepsze rozwiązanie. Mniejszy bałagan. I wiązały się z tym pewne miłe skutki uboczne. Przestałem korzystać z tego rozwiązania na krótko przed tym, jak cię poznałem.

John parska cicho.

—I co, jestem jakimś wyjątkiem? — pyta.

— Wydawało mi się, że taki układ ci odpowiada. — Sherlock wzrusza ramionami; John nie może się z tym spierać. Odpowiedź Sherlocka brzmi mniej więcej tak jak to, co spodziewał się usłyszeć; Sherlock miał pewnie rację, że chciał uniknąć tej rozmowy. Uznawszy, że dobiegła ona końca, John sięga po najbliżej leżące ubranie, żeby się wytrzeć. Jest to czarna koszula, a tak konkretnie to część stroju nindży, ponieważ on i Sherlock wrócili właśnie do mieszkania z Soho, gdzie w przebraniu zaaranżowali i stoczyli bitwę z pewnym maniakiem komiksów. Szczerzy się w uśmiechu i rzuca drugą koszulę Sherlockowi.

— Ale rozumiesz, że mamy popierdolone życie, nie?

W pierwszej chwili Sherlock wygląda na zaskoczonego. Potem na twarzy na krótką chwilę odmalowują mu się dezorientacja i coś, co John nie do końca rozpoznaje, aż wreszcie przenosi wzrok na koszulę i chyba przypomina sobie, co właśnie zrobili. Wybucha śmiechem; John do niego dołącza i śmieje się, aż zaczyna go boleć brzuch.

Obaj potrzebują trochę czasu, żeby złapać oddech, ale Sherlockowi udaje się to pierwszemu.

— Kolacja? — proponuje.

No i to pytanie sprawia, że nastrój natychmiast się zmienia.

— Właściwie to, ehem… — Czy jest jakiś protokół, który reguluje to, jak John ma wspomnieć, że umówił się na wieczór z pielęgniarką z przychodni, póki obaj siedzą tu nadzy?

— Och, na miłość Boską, John — nie wytrzymuje Sherlock. — Nie musisz ukrywać faktu, że masz randkę. Nie wyobrażam sobie przecież, że to, co się między nami dzieje, to coś więcej niż seks. — Zanim John zdąży wymyślić jakąś odpowiedź, Sherlock jest już na nogach i idzie do siebie do pokoju. Niewątpliwie zatrzaskuje drzwi dość głośno, żeby ściągnąć na górę zaciekawioną tym hałasem panią Hudson, więc John w pośpiechu się ubiera i idzie do siebie.

 

***

 

_Wrzesień 1990 (John ma szesnaście lat, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

Kiedy Sherlock zjawia się tym razem, John na niego czeka. Stopami zapiera się o ziemię w trawie, ręce ma zwinięte w pięści na udach, usta zaciśnięte w wąską, sztywną linię. Wstaje, kiedy Sherlock wychodzi z szopy, już ubrany.

— Potrzebuję twojej pomocy — mówi bez wstępów. — Musisz mi kogoś namierzyć.

Sherlock mu się przygląda. Ten John, którego odwiedza w przeszłości, różni się subtelnie od tego teraźniejszego i nie chodzi tylko o to, że wygląda młodziej. Dalej jest jak najbardziej sobą, ale nie wykształcił jeszcze tej sztywnej postawy ciała i mniej pilnuje swoich emocji. Brakuje mu tych zwyczajów, których nabrał przez tych kilkanaście lat służby wojskowej. Jednak w tej chwili w zaskakującym stopniu przypomina swoje starsze ja; decyduje o tym ten ledwo powstrzymywany gniew.

— Dlaczego — pyta Sherlock, przeciągając samogłoski. — Co ten ktoś zrobił?

— W tej sprawie się ze mną nie kłóć — mówi John niewzruszonym tonem. — Możesz mi pomóc czy nie? — Sherlock słyszał już u Johna ten ton, ale nigdy od _tego_ Johna. Ten ton oznacza u niego prawdziwy gniew – i niebezpieczeństwo.

Wie, że kiedy John tak ma, nie powinien mu się sprzeciwiać, ale musi mieć komplet faktów.

— Mogę, ale chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego.

John ma taką minę, jakby miał odmówić. Kiedy w końcu się odzywa, głos mu się łamie.

— Chodzi o Harry. Ktoś… — Urywa i trze twarz wnętrzem obu dłoni. — Ktoś paskudnie ją pobił, wygląda strasznie. Nawet nie wiem, jak udało jej się dojść w tym stanie do domu…

— I chcesz się odwdzięczyć? Z moją pomocą?

— Słuchaj, nie proszę cię, żebyś brał w tym udział; tym zajmę się sam. Ale ona nie chce mi powiedzieć, kto to zrobił. I do tego cię potrzebuję.

Sherlock się zastanawia. Zdecydowanie nie byłaby to najbardziej niebezpieczna rzecz, jaką on i John razem zrobili, po prostu znaczyłoby to, że zaczynali wcześniej, niż zawsze sądził.

— Nie mogę obiecać, że bez jej współpracy będę mógł dojść do jednoznacznych wniosków, ale zrobię, co będę mógł. Będę musiał się z nią zobaczyć — uprzedza Johna. — Nie mogę pracować zupełnie bez żadnych danych.

John kiwa głową.

— Wmyślę coś, jeśli zacznie coś podejrzewać, ale wydaje mi się, że w tej chwili jest za bardzo wstrząśnięta, żeby ją obchodziło, kim jesteś. — Zaczyna iść pierwszy w stronę domu. — Dzięki — dodaje, oglądając się przez ramię, żeby upewnić się, że Sherlock idzie za nim.

 

***

 

John ma rację – Harry wygląda strasznie. Napastnikiem był najwyraźniej rosły mężczyzna, sądząc z widocznych już na jej twarzy siniaków. Sherlockowi dziwnie się na nią patrzy, bo nawet mimo opuchlizny widać, że brat i siostra są do siebie niesamowicie wręcz podobni. Tak podobni, jak on i Mycroft są różni – mają ten sam kształt nosa; te same ciemnobłękitne tęczówki, które ktoś mniej spostrzegawczy mógłby pomylić z brązowymi; piaszczyście blond włosy w niemal identycznym odcieniu, chociaż Harry ma włosy dłuższe, na tyle długie, że na końcach trochę się podwijają. Sherlock jest ciekawy, czy w teraźniejszości, dwie dekady później, dalej jest między nimi aż takie podobieństwo. Tam jeszcze się nie spotkali.

Upór też jest cechą rodzinną Watsonów. Dziewczyna zupełnie nie chce współpracować, tylko upiera się, że młodszy brat nie musi bronić jej honoru. Do tego wyjątkowo nieufnie podchodzi do Sherlocka. Na szczęście dla Johna Sherlockowi udaje się zgromadzić dość istotnych dla sprawy informacji, obserwując ją: są to drobne kłaczki na jej ubraniu, lgnąca do niej woń konkretnej marki papierosów, towarzyszący jej zapach whisky, którego nie ma jednak w wydychanym przez nią powietrzu, rozmiar obrażeń i siła, z którą je przypuszczalnie zadano, fakt, że była z dziewczyną, z którą chodzi i najwyraźniej otwarcie okazywała jej uczucia, co mężczyznę pewnego rodzaju musiało urazić. To powinno wystarczyć do znalezienia winnego. Najłatwiej byłoby rozejrzeć się za kimś, kto ma pokaleczone kłykcie – przy sile potrzebnej do zadania jej takich obrażeń to nieuniknione. Według Johna Harry robi co może, żeby rok między szkołą a studiami spędzić, upijając się gruntownie, przy czym John wie, gdzie najbardziej lubi to robić.

Wskazanie faceta zajmuje Sherlockowi mniej niż minutę. John potrzebuje trochę ponad dwóch, żeby walnąć go w szczękę, po czym wszyscy trzej zostają wyrzuceni z lokalu.

— To moją siostrę biłeś — informuje John faceta, który rozmasowuje sobie szczękę i zerka to na Johna, to na Sherlocka, taksując ich.

— O, co ty nie powiesz? — mówi drwiąco. Wcale nie jest dużo starszy od Johna; ma najwyżej osiemnaście–dziewiętnaście lat. To tylko wkurzony nastolatek, szukający pretekstu do bójki. — Czyli to twój chłopak, co? No jasne, skoro masz siostrę lesbę, to i sam jesteś pedałem. — Ledwo to powie, Sherlock rzuca się na niego. Odpycha Johna i sam przygważdża faceta do podłogi, zaciskając mu palce na gardle, bo wie, że _to_ jest część odpowiedzi, początek problemów, które prześladują ich w teraźniejszości, i ten cholerny powód, dla którego Sherlock codziennie czuje się, jakby go rozdzierano na dwoje. Powód, dla którego John czuje taką potrzebę, żeby każdego, kto posłucha, informować, że nie jest gejem, i dalej chodzi na randki z kobietami, mimo że on i Sherlock…

— Sherlock! — John panikuje i gorączkowo szarpie go za kołnierzyk koszuli, żeby puścił tamtego. — Sherlock, przestań! Nie możesz tak, nie możesz przecież…

John ma rację. Zresztą to tylko przypomnienie powodów, dla których Sherlock powinien unikać takich mocnych uczuć. Kiedy czuje tak mocno, zawsze dzieje się coś złego. Sherlock puszcza gościa, ale zanim da mu się całkiem wyrwać i sobie pójdzie, bez pośpiechu daje mu jeszcze w nos. Zasłużył sobie.

 

***

 

_13 sierpnia 2011_

 

Przez jakiś czas Harry radziła sobie tak dobrze, mimo że rozstała się z Clarą. Nauczyła się radzić sobie sama ze sobą pod nieobecność Johna i przynajmniej wyrosła z publicznych popisów pijaństwa, nawet jeśli zupełnie nie rzuciła samego picia. A jednak z jakiegoś powodu John wcale się nie dziwi, że jest po północy, a on musi iść sprawdzić, co tam u niej. Jest początek weekendu i początek pijackiego letargu. Tak to zawsze u niej przebiega, a chociaż próbował mnóstwo razy, John zwyczajnie nie potrafi pozwolić, żeby przechodziła przez to sama.

Jedną szklankę wody i dwie tabletki paracetamolu później Harry leży jak długa u siebie na kanapie z głową opartą na jednym jej boku. John zabrał jej telefon i komputer, żeby oszczędzić jej ewentualnego zrobienia sobie wstydu, co znaczy, że teraz musi przy niej siedzieć i z nią rozmawiać. Nawet nie jest to takie przykre. Od wieków nie odbyli porządnej rozmowy; właściwie to od kiedy byli dziećmi. Naturalnie rozmowa schodzi na temat jego współlokatora. Ostatnio obaj często pojawiają się w gazetach. Dziennikarze poświęcają im o wiele więcej uwagi, niż John by się spodziewał. Jakąś swoją częścią martwi się, że będzie to miało przykre konsekwencje, związane z problemem czasowym Sherlocka.

— Wiesz, rodzice byliby z ciebie naprawdę dumni — mówi Harry.

— Nie wiem czemu. Jestem tylko jego pomocnikiem. Asystentem. — John ma nadzieję, że siostra jest za bardzo pijana, żeby usłyszeć gorycz w jego głosie. Sam się dziwi, jak to zdanie zabrzmiało.

Harry niczego nie zauważa, tylko prze do przodu z rozmową.

— Widziałam dzisiaj w gazecie zdjęcie, to na którym on jest w tej czapce. I wiesz co, John, nie uwierzysz mi, ale daję słowo, że już kiedyś spotkałam Sherlocka.

— Właśnie ci wierzę. Spotkaliście się dwa razy. — John miał nadzieję, że Harry żadnego z tych dwóch razów nie będzie pamiętać. Przy obu tych okazjach była na tyle pijana, że byłoby to całkiem możliwe.

— Ale jak to możliwe? Mam wrażenie, że bym pamiętała.

John wzdycha ciężko.

— Trudno byłoby to wyjaśnić; na tyle trudno, że nie chce mi się tego robić.

 

***

 

_26 kwietnia 1997 (John ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, Sherlock ma trzydzieści)_

 

— Możesz mi chociaż powiedzieć, że dotrwam do końca semestru i nie zwariuję? Przydałby mi się jakiś przebłysk nadziei na przyszłość. — Siedzą razem w ciasnej kawalerce Johna, na jednoosobowym łóżku – to jedyna powierzchnia, na której obaj się zmieszczą. John opiera się plecami o zagłówek, w ręce trzyma kawę, a na podciągniętych do góry kolanach ma rozłożony spory podręcznik.

Drugi koniec łóżka zajmuje Sherlock. Leży plecami na materacu, a nogi zwisają mu na podłogę. Nie chce mu się do tej rozmowy siadać prosto.

— Zdefiniuj znaczenie słowa „zwariować”, bo dałoby się znaleźć argumenty za tym, że owszem, zwariujesz. W każdym razie zostaniesz w armii dłużej, niż będzie tego wymagało szkolenie oficerskie.

— O? Zdawało mi się, że nie wolno ci mówić mi takich rzeczy — drażni się z nim John.

— Och, ale to ja ustalam zasady, więc mogę je sam łamać. Decyzje związane z wojskiem podejmujesz zresztą bez mojego udziału.

John marszczy brwi. Nienawidzi, jak coś mu przypomina, że niedługo Sherlock przestanie go odwiedzać. Ostatni rok studiów medycznych i staż w przychodni pozwoliły mu przez większą część roku o tym nie myśleć, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że za trochę ponad tydzień dojdą do ostatniej daty na liście.

— Uważam, że to okrutne, że mój najlepszy kumpel nie wpadnie nawet z wizytą, kiedy będę akurat na szkoleniu w kraju — mówi John, pilnując, żeby to nie zabrzmiało zbyt poważnie.

— To nie zależy ode mnie — przypomina mu Sherlock. — Zaproponowałbym, żebyś to ty zajrzał do mnie, to znaczy do mojego teraźniejszego ja, ale nie sądzę, żebyś mnie szczególnie polubił.

— W to to mi się nie chce wierzyć.

— Mm. Mam teraz szesnaście lat. Wyobrażasz sobie mnie w wieku szesnastu lat? — Sherlock obraca się na bok i podpiera głowę ręką.

— Nie — odpowiada John, chociaż tak naprawdę, to łatwo mu sobie wyobrazić Sherlocka młodszego i jeszcze chudszego, ale w zasadzie takiego samego jak ten. — Ale to tylko dlatego, że nigdy cię nie spotkałem młodszego, niż jesteś teraz. — Odkłada podręcznik. — Opowiedz mi coś więcej o mnie.

— Uczciwie nie wiem za dużo o tym, co porabiałeś beze mnie. Wiem, że podobało ci się w wojsku, że cieszyło cię związane z tym niebezpieczeństwo, i że pozostajesz w kontakcie z niektórymi z ludzi, z którymi służyłeś.

— Niebezpieczeństwo? Zapisałem się tylko na lekarza, a do nich się raczej nie strzela.

— Oczywiście — mówi Sherlock. Te jego pół-odpowiedzi. No nie da się z nim wytrzymać.

— A skoro znasz mnie w przyszłości, nie mogło mi się stać nic naprawdę strasznego.

— No, to już jest ryzykowne rozumowanie… — Sherlockowi przerywa dzwonek telefonu.

— Przepraszam, muszę odebrać. — Ten numer ma tylko garstka ludzi, a większość z nich zadzwoniłaby tylko w sytuacji kryzysowej. John zsuwa się z łóżka i podnosi słuchawkę z biurka. — Halo?

Głos w słuchawce jest cienki i pełen wahania.

— Potrzebna mi twoja pomoc, Johnny. — Czyli to Harry. John patrzy na zegarek; właśnie minęła dwudziesta trzecia, a jest sobota; oczywiście że potrzebna jej jego pomoc.

— Gdzie jesteś, Harry? — John szczypie się kciukiem i palcem wskazującym w grzbiet nosa i bierze głęboki oddech na uspokojenie. To jest druga taka rzecz, o której John nie lubi myśleć: kto zaopiekuje się jego siostrą, kiedy on wyjedzie?

— W pubie najbliżej mojego domu. Właściwie to tuż obok. I nie wiem… czy dam radę wrócić do domu sama. Nie mogę znaleźć kluczy i…

John w zasadzie może ją sobie wyobrazić, jak zatacza się na ulicy przed pubem i ledwo wie, w którą stronę do domu. Już ją widział w takim stanie.

— Słuchaj, nie ruszaj się stamtąd. Już jadę. — Zanim się rozłączy, czeka, aż Harry się zgodzi.

— Gdzie ona mieszka? — pyta Sherlock. Teraz już siedzi prosto i przygląda się Johnowi.

— W Clapham. Akurat na tyle daleko, żeby mnie to regularnie wkurwiało. — John siada na brzegu łóżka i zakłada buty. — Ma szczęście, że tym razem mam na taksówkę.

— Zawsze mogę ci załatwić pieniądze.

— Nie. — W tej sprawie John jest jak zwykle stanowczy. — Poradzę sobie. — Wyciąga z szafy dwie kurtki, w tym jedną dla siebie. — Chodź — mówi szorstko i drugą kurtkę rzuca Sherlockowi. — Jeśli naprawdę chcesz mi pomóc, możesz otworzyć nam drzwi, do których nie mamy klucza.

We dwóch dają radę bezproblemowo odstawić Harry z pubu do jej mieszkania. Chyba ledwo do niej dociera obecność Sherlocka; nawet nie reaguje na fakt, że Sherlock z łatwością się do niej włamuje. W drodze powrotnej taksówką do domu nie rozmawiają, bo John za bardzo się przejmuje, złości i martwi, żeby skupić się na rozmowie, nawet z Sherlockiem.

 

***

 

John doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że dalsze uprawianie seksu z mężczyzną, który jak najbardziej jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale który jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że w sensie romantycznym John guzik go obchodzi, to fatalny pomysł. Powtarza to sobie od lat, ale jego determinacja, żeby się z nim nie pieprzyć, kruszy się trochę za każdym razem, kiedy Sherlock na niego spojrzy – kurde, za każdym razem, kiedy przy nim odetchnie. Im mniej czasu im zostaje do ostatniej daty, tym jest gorzej – dawniej John umiał się oprzeć pokusie, ale dziś wieczorem uniemożliwia mu to świadomość, że może to jego ostatnia szansa, w połączeniu z bezsilną złością w związku z Harry.

Jak tylko przekroczą próg mieszkania i zdejmą kurtki, John przyciąga Sherlocka do siebie, zaciskając ręce na materiale koszuli, żeby się nie odsunął, tylko żeby byli tak blisko, że właściwie ocierają się o siebie torsami.

— Pomożesz mi się od tego wszystkiego oderwać?

Sherlock patrzy na niego uważnie. W tej kwestii zawsze jest taki ostrożny, że można oszaleć, jakby nie wierzył Johnowi na słowo, że ten naprawdę tego _chce_.

— Jeśli to tego chcesz.

Może słowa to nie jest najlepszy pomysł; John ma takie wrażenie, że później by ich żałował, czego by nie powiedział, więc odpowiada Sherlockowi, wtulając twarz w jego szyję i – kiedy poczuje pod wargami uderzenia jego pulsu – zaczyna delikatnie ssać. Przez głowę przemyka mu, że to najciekawsza lekcja anatomii, w jakiej brał w życiu udział: poznawanie palcami i językiem mapy podskórnej części Sherlockowego układu krążenia. Nie jest zaskoczony, słysząc, jak Sherlockowi rwie się oddech, ani kiedy Sherlock na niego napiera, aż John uderzy plecami o ścianę, którą przed chwilą miał dwa kroki za sobą. John wie, co Sherlock lubi. Dalej wodzi ustami po jego szyi, zapuszczając mu się w rozpięty dekolt koszuli, zaglądając mu językiem w zagłębienia nad obojczykami, póki dłoń Sherlocka nie wsunie mu się pod koszulę i nie przylgnie mu płasko do krzyży z palcami podkulonymi i leciutko głaszczącymi go po plecach. Od tego dotyku biodra szarpią mu się do przodu. Sherlock z kolei używa dłoni, którą ma na plecach Johna, żeby go lekko przegiąć, tak że przywierają jeden do drugiego przez o wiele za dużo warstw ubrania i obaj od tego jęczą.

— Wiesz, czego chcę? — pyta John prosto w skórę Sherlocka. — Chcę, żebyś zrobił tak, żebym przestał myśleć o tym wszystkim, co się teraz dzieje. — A zwłaszcza o tym, że po piątym maja straci najważniejszą część swojego dotychczasowego życia i nie będzie miał pojęcia, kiedy ją odzyska – kiedy odzyska Sherlocka. — Zrobisz to?

Sherlock się nie waha.

— Tak. — Puszcza Johna i daje krok do tyłu, żeby zrobić mu trochę miejsca. — Rozbieraj się, Ale już.

John nie prosi o to często, bo go to przytłacza – bo kiedy Sherlock w niego wchodzi, całego go sobą wypełnia, to doznania są tak intensywne, że niemal za silne – ale kiedy to tego chce, jest cudownie. Tak łatwo jest po prostu dać się temu porwać i cieszyć się zalewającymi go doznaniami, ufać, że chociaż może to ryzykowne, Sherlock go _trzyma_. Sherlock bierze go na klęcząco na łóżku – które tak naprawdę się do tego nie nadaje i skrzypi, jakby miało się zaraz rozlecieć. Praktycznie leży mu na plecach; mokra od poru pierś ślizga mu się po nich przy każdym pchnięciu biodrami. Jedną ręką odchyla Johnowi głowę na bok, żeby mieć lepszy dostęp do jego szyi, po której drapie zębami; drugą splótł z dłonią Johna, zapierając się – zapierając ich obu – o łóżko.

John wie, że Sherlock na ogół nie hałasuje, nie licząc tego odgłosu gwałtownie rwącego się oddechu, więc kiedy jęczy, Johnowi przychodzi na myśl tylko jedno.

— Ani mi się waż teraz znikać — mówi ze zdyszanym śmiechem. — Ani mi się waż, kurwa.

— Ani mi się śni — zapewnia go Sherlock, mocniej zaciskając palce na palcach Johna. I zostaje.

Kiedy później John leży z głową na piersi Sherlocka, to jej unoszenie się i opadanie, z każdą chwilą wolniejsze i głębsze, przypomina mu unoszenie się na powierzchni oceanu; zasypia na falach jego oddechu. Kilka godzin później budzi go nagłe zniknięcie ciała, na którym leżał. Prędzej czy później zawsze się to tak kończy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypis tłumaczki do kawałka rozdziału trzeciego: w Anglii do 1994 r. akty seksualne między osobami tej samej płci były zgodne z prawem dopiero od 21. roku życia; do 1997 od 18. Dzisiaj wolno uprawiać seks z osobami od szesnastego roku życia w górę (już bez względu na płeć), ale dalej łamie się prawo, jeśli ma się osiemnaście albo więcej, partner ma mniej niż osiemnaście i jest się wobec niego w pozycji autorytetu – duchownego, nauczyciela itp. Jakoś tak. Źródło: Wikipedia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenia Autorki do rozdziału czwartego: wzmianki o znęcaniu się przez jedno z małżonków nad drugim; przemoc; dalej zabawa niezdrową dynamiką w związkach.

 

_14 sierpnia 2011_

 

— Nudzi mi się — oświadcza Sherlock. Żeby tyle wydedukować, wystarczy na niego spojrzeć. Leży na kanapie z jedną nogą założoną na oparcie, drugą na podłokietniku i głową zwisającą z boku mebla, nad podłogą. Pozycja wygląda na niewiarygodnie niewygodną.

— A nie masz w lodówce jakiejś… świńskiej wątroby, którą mógłbyś się pobawić? — pyta John. Jest pewny, że Sherlock nie wyjął broni z sejfu, ale na wszelki wypadek odrywa się od laptopa i sprawdza. Z sejfem wszystko w porządku i dobrze się składa, bo po kolejnej nocy spędzonej u Harry John nie jest w najlepszym humorze.

— Pani Hudson ją wyrzuciła. Powiedziała, że się psuje. O to _chodziło_ , żeby się psuła, ale nikt inny nie rozumie naukowej wagi rozkładu.

— To by tłumaczyło ten smród. Będę musiał jej podziękować.

Sherlock mruży oczy, co mniej skutecznie wyraża jego irytację, kiedy wisi głową w dół.

— Pograj na skrzypcach? Dawno nie grałeś.

— Nie jestem w nastroju.

John wzdycha.

— Nie jestem od wyznaczania ci zadań, Sherlock. Coś chyba przecież wymyślisz.

— A! — woła Sherlock i nagle siedzi na kanapie, pochylony do przodu, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i wpatruje się w Johna. John nie po raz pierwszy się zastanawia, jak właściwie Sherlock to robi, że z taką gracją przemieszcza te długie kończyny, bo gdyby John spróbował się tak zamaszyście poruszyć, to niewątpliwie wylądowałby na podłodze.

— Tak? — pyta John, bo najwyraźniej Sherlock tego po nim oczekuje.

— Musimy sobie wypracować zaszyfrowane sygnały. Twój blog… — Sherlock wypowiada to słowo w taki charakterystyczny, przeciągły sposób, który ma znaczyć, że nie jeszcze zapomniał, jak to John zakpił, że jego bloga nikt nie czyta — zapewnia nam tylu klientów, że jest coraz bardziej prawdopodobne, że wpakujemy się w niebezpieczną sytuację.

John parska. Pakują się w mnóstwo niebezpiecznych sytuacji i bez klientów, których on im rai.

— Z tym, że już to zrobiliśmy.

— Naprawdę? — Sherlock robi zdezorientowaną minę.

— Chyba tego nie skasowałeś? — pyta John z szerokim, ale krzywym uśmiechem. — Miałem dziewiętnaście lat, a tobie się nudziło. Pewnie byłeś starszy niż teraz.

— To je przećwiczymy, zakładając, że podałem ci te same kody, które właśnie wymyśliłem. Koptyjscy ojcowie?

— Idź w lewo — odpowiada John bez wahania. Często je ćwiczyli, kiedy był młodszy, a potem utkwiły mu w głowie, kiedy w wojsku ćwiczył musztrę. Był to taki okruch Sherlocka, który nosił przy sobie przez te wszystkie lata.

— Słuchaj, coś robię i nie rzucę tego tylko dlatego, że nie przychodzi ci na myśl nic lepszego do roboty niż odpytywanie mnie.

Sherlock się krzywi.

— Moje przyszłe ja zupełnie sobie lekceważy mnie i to, jak się teraz nudzę.

— Gratulacje. To teraz już wiesz, jak my wszyscy się czujemy, kiedy przychodzi nam zadawać się z Sherlockiem Holmesem. — John posyła mu sarkastyczny uśmiech.

Sherlock krzywi się bardziej.

 

***

 

_2 września 2011_

 

John jest w Dublinie, gdzie pojechał na trzy dni do pracy, na zastępstwo. Ale przecież chyba nie potrzebuje tych pieniędzy aż tak bardzo – w Londynie zawsze można coś znaleźć, i to mimo że John nie pracuje już na stałe w przychodni. Pewnie chciał zrobić sobie przerwę – przerwę od niego. Victor robił tak samo. Sherlock decyduje się udawać, że ogóle nie zauważył, że go nie ma.

Nie przychodzi mu to łatwo, bo życie bez Johna jest nudne. O, proszę, spostrzeżenie, którego wolałby nie zrobić – bo zauważenie tego znaczy, że to prawda.

W pierwszy dzień nieobecności Johna, w środę, dostał sprawę od Lestrade’a. Była to kiepska próba zapewnienia mu jakiegoś zajęcia; rozwiązanie sprawy zajęło mu wszystkiego kilka godzin. Sherlock ma nadzieję, że za zorganizowaniem tego nie stoi Mycroft, bo jeżeli tak, to znaczy, że się starzeje. Czwartek spędził u świętego Bartłomieja – do czasu, aż Molly wyszła i histopatolog, który przyszedł po niej, wygonił go z laboratorium. Teraz jest piątek i Kłopoty dalej nie dały o sobie znać, mimo że cały dzień nic nie robił, tylko siedział w fotelu, z roztargnieniem grał na skrzypcach i sprzątał w pałacu myśli. Wcale nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy w końcu czuje we wnętrznościach to dziwne ciągnięcie, a skóra jakby się na nim opina – są to objawy, które zapowiadają podróż.

 

***

 

_20 maja 2007 (Sherlock ma trzydzieści i dwadzieścia sześć lat)_

 

Sherlock uderza o ziemię tak mocno, że uchodzi z niego całe powietrze. Chodnik. Wyjątkowo nieprzyjemna powierzchnia do lądowania. Leży tak ponad minutę, podczas gdy przepona zaciska mu się spazmatycznie, jakby nie chcąc mu pozwolić wziąć tych kilku głębokich oddechów, które powinny rozwiązać problem. Oddechów, jak się okazuje, bolesnych, być może z powodu pękniętego żebra; powinien dać się obejrzeć Johnowi, zakładając, że trafił do czasu, w którym w ogóle jest John. Na tym polega problem z tym środkiem transportu, jakim jest ciało: ani trochę nie można na nim polegać. W każdej innej sytuacji Sherlock rozważyłby wszelkie inne hipotetyczne możliwości, ale w tej sobie na to nie pozwala i nie myśli, co by było, gdyby spadł z jeszcze trochę większej wysokości. Już i tak wszystko go boli.

Jest ciemno. Kiedy udaje mu się wziąć porządny oddech, zapach powietrza potwierdza, że jest w Londynie, chociaż domyślał się już tego po odgłosach ruchu ulicznego. Siada, krzywiąc się z bólu, i się rozgląda. Jest w wąziutkim zaułku między dwoma budynkami. Scenę oświetla tylko jedna, migająca żarówka w pobliskiej latarni. Zaułek wychodzi na wąską drogę, po obu stronach której widać drzewa, co pomaga mu zorientować się, gdzie jest – przy Ashland Place, obok skweru Paddington Street Gardens. Jeżeli chodzi o ulice, na których człowiek mógłby wylądować goły, ta jest całkiem niezła, co widać z faktu, że nikt nie pokazuje go palcem i nie krzyczy, w ogóle zresztą nie ma żadnych przechodniów. Na Baker Street jest stąd jakieś dziesięć minut piechotą i jeżeli trafił we właściwy czas, to powinien mieć tu niedaleko w pojemniku na śmieci schowane ubranie. Będzie śmierdziało, ale tymczasem wystarczy, póki nie znajdzie czegoś lepszego.

Ubrania nie ma. Czyli wcześniej niż dwa tysiące dziewiąty, kiedy w końcu zaczął czynić pewne przygotowania w związku z faktem, że jego przyszłe ja najwyraźniej lubiło wpadać do pani Hudson. Nawet on nie jest aż taki odważny, żeby przejść się Marylebone Road na golasa, robi więc to, co musi zrobić. Znajduje mieszkanie, w którym nie pali się światło, a na parterze otwarte jest okno – ludzie są tacy _głupi_ , co nie znaczy, że gdyby musiał, nie dałby rady się włamać – i zabiera z niego ciuchy, które ujdą w tłoku: nie całkiem pasują, ale mogą być.

Po drodze na Baker Street przechodzi obok kiosku z prasą. Dwa tysiące siódmy. Zdecydowanie nie zjawił się tu dla Johna, który przypuszczalnie jest teraz w Afganistanie. Nie ma ochoty iść zobaczyć się z Mycroftem; nigdy _sam_ do niego nie chodzi, chyba że ma takiego pecha, że zjawia się w majątku Holmesów albo we własnym mieszkaniu Mycrofta. Jego młodsze ja, no cóż, prawdopodobnie jest teraz zajęte. Już tego nie robi… nie od czasu Johna, ale bardzo by go kusiło, żeby wrócić do starych zwyczajów. Zresztą na swoje własne towarzystwo Sherlock też nie ma specjalnej ochoty. Czyli pani Hudson. Która jeszcze go tak naprawdę nie spotkała, nie poprosiła o pomoc w sprawie swojego męża – ale Sherlock wie, że odwiedza ją już w dwa tysiące piątym, kiedy ten poszedł pierwszy raz do więzienia.

Jak na kogoś, kto jeszcze prawie go nie zna, pani Hudson wygląda na zachwyconą, że go widzi, kiedy Sherlock zjawia się w progu jej domu.

— Sherlock! — mówi z taką samą czułością co w teraźniejszości, chociaż bez tej nuty frustracji i zniecierpliwienia, której tam zdążyła już nabrać.

— Pani Hudson, moja ulubiona gospodyni w całym Londynie – nie, w całej Anglii — odpowiada ciepło Sherlock, kiedy kobieta bierze go w objęcia.

— Jeszcze nie jestem twoją gospodynią — cmoka. Sherlock doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę; kiedyś wylądował na podłodze w sypialni na kilka lat przed tym, jak stała się ona tak naprawdę jego sypialnią. Było trochę przerażonego krzyku, a ze strony ówczesnych lokatorów więcej niż trochę wściekłych wrzasków. — Wejdź, mój drogi, w moim własnym mieszkaniu zawsze jesteś mile widziany. Z kiedy przychodzisz? — Prowadzi go do kuchni.

— U mnie jest dwa tysiące jedenasty — odpowiada Sherlock. Osuwa się na krzesło przy jej stole kuchennym i nie protestuje, kiedy ona nastawia czajnik. Jedyną osobą, która robi lepszą herbatę niż pani Hudson, jest John. Sherlocka od momentu lądowania cały czas coś boli i chętnie napije się czegoś ciepłego.

— O, czyli dopiero co się wprowadziłeś, zgadza się? — Pani Hudson krząta się po kuchni i wkłada torebki herbaty do dwóch kubków – dla siebie rumiankową, bo jest po zmroku, a dla niego Yorkshire Gold, bo wie, że on nie lubi żyć bez kofeiny.

Odpowiada chwilę później niż zwykle, bo trochę go oszałamia fakt, że pani Hudson zapewne spotkała go dopiero kilka razy, a już i tak tak bardzo o niego dba, że wie, jaką on lubi herbatę, i bez skrępowania całuje go w policzek, chociaż nie zrobił jeszcze nic, żeby sobie na to zasłużyć. Pani Hudson jest zdumiewającą osobą, a on wcale tego nie rozumie, ale jest za to wdzięczny.

— Mieszkamy u pani od jakichś siedmiu miesięcy — mówi Sherlock.

— „My”? Dzielisz kwaterę z kimś dla ciebie ważnym, co? — Pani Hudson odwraca się plecami do czajnika, którego pilnowała, patrzy na niego i unosi brew.

— Nie, to nie tak. To tylko współlokator. Na imię ma John; polubi go pani. Jest… — Sherlock urywa, szukając właściwego słowa, i w końcu postanawia zadowolić się takim, które często słyszy — genialny.

— Dwóch geniuszy w mieszkaniu nade mną, jestem przekonana, że to będzie czysta przyjemność. — W wykonaniu kogoś innego byłby to sarkazm, ale pani Hudson mówi to najzupełniej szczerze. Podaje mu kubek, swój stawia naprzeciwko i daje na stół cukierniczkę z łyżeczką. — Bułeczki maślane chyba się skończyły — mówi, zaglądając do lodówki.

— Nie potrzebuję niczego do jedzenia — protestuje Sherlock z grymasem na twarzy.

— Cicho tam — mówi surowo pani Hudson, dalej do wnętrza lodówki. — Czułam twoje żebra, kiedy cię przytulałam, więc nie wyjdziesz stąd, zanim czegoś nie zjesz, Sherlocku Holmesie. — Decyduje się na przykrytą folią paterę, którą odwija i odkrawa z ciasta dwa kawałki.

Sherlock nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu i jest wdzięczny, że ona akurat na niego nie patrzy.

— Tylko dlatego, że pani nalega.

— Nalegam też, żebyś wziął paracetamol albo dwa. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłam, jak sztywno siedzisz. W ogóle ci się nie chce o siebie zadbać; mam nadzieję, że ten cały John będzie potrafił wbić ci trochę rozumu do głowy. — Pani Hudson kładzie przed nim talerzyk i widelec.

— Stara się — zapewnia ją Sherlock. Krzywi się, ważąc na jednej szali sprzeciw żołądka, a na drugiej chęć sprawienia pani Hudson przyjemności. Ciasto pachnie cynamonem, który on w zasadzie lubi. W każdym razie kiedy nie jest mu niedobrze od podróżowania w czasie.

— Biszkoptowe z cynamonem — potwierdza kobieta i podaje mu dwie tabletki paracetamolu. Sherlock z wdzięcznością popija je herbatą, po czym poddaje się i bierze do ust kęs ciasta.

— Bardzo dobre jest — mówi Sherlock i z zaskoczeniem myśli, że to prawda. Z zaskoczeniem nie dlatego, żeby wątpił w jej umiejętności, tylko dlatego, że łatwo mu się ten kęs przełyka i wcale nie robi mu się od niego niedobrze. Zdaje się, że łatwo pomylić zwykłe nudności z głodem, nawet kiedy się jest geniuszem.

Pani Hudson kiwa głową, żeby mu podziękować, i sama przełyka kawałek.

— Frank bardzo je lubi — dodaje tonem swobodnej rozmowy. Uśmiech, który mu posyła, zdradza napięcie i oboje milkną, kończąc swoje porcje ciasta i popijając herbatę.

Sherlock wykorzystuje chwilę ciszy, żeby pomyśleć o czymś, co od jakiegoś czasu nie daje mu spokoju. Z przykrością musiałby przyznać, że tego nie rozumie.

— Kocha go pani?

Niespodziewane pytanie chyba ją zbija z tropu.

— Co?

— Męża, pani Hudson; proszę nadążać za rozmową. Kocha pani męża?

Kobieta wzdycha, zastanawia się.

— Chyba tak, w pewien sposób. I pewnie już zawsze będę go kochać.

I tego właśnie Sherlock nie potrafi zrozumieć. A w każdym razie tak mu się wydaje.

— Mimo że panią bił.

— Raz mnie uderzył. Szybko się przekonał, że to był błąd, i nauczył się go nie powtarzać. — Pani Hudson mówi to spokojnym głosem, w którym jednak Sherlock słyszy delikatną sugestię tej siły, której nikt inny chyba w niej nie widzi. Inni patrzą na Olivię Hudson i widzą słabą, bezbronną kobietę. On wie, że to złudzenie. Ona jest skałą, która wytrzyma więcej, niż ktokolwiek by sobie wyobraził, nawet on. Pod tym względem przypomina mu jego matkę, chociaż ma też w sobie łagodność, do jakiej nie jest chyba zdolny nikt z Holmesów.

— W takim razie sprawiał pani ból. Nie widziała go pani od lat, ale przecież nie powie pani, że on dalej nie sprawia pani bólu.

— No rzeczywiście. Ale taka już czasami jest miłość, prawda? Sprawia ból.

—  _Tak?_ Okropna rzecz.

Ona się z tym nie spiera.

— Nic pani z jego strony nie grozi — mówi gwałtownie i może ze złością Sherlock. — Już nie. Ma pani mnie, a John też będzie na panią uważał.

— Wiem, mój drogi. — Pani Hudson wyciąga rękę i głaszcze go po dłoni. — a ty myślisz, że dlaczego zgodziłam się, żebyś płacił taki niski czynsz, kiedy wreszcie się tu porządnie pokażesz?

Sherlock się uśmiecha i w przypływie uczynności zabiera talerzyki do zlewu, żeby je umyć.

— Zobaczymy, jak będzie się pani zapatrywała na tę decyzję, kiedy trochę tu pomieszkam.

— Jestem pewna, że w twoim czasie dałam ci się nabrać i wierzę, że idealny z ciebie lokator. A teraz – nie chcę cię wyganiać, ale jest taka godzina, że powinnam coś wziąć na biodro i iść się położyć. Jeśli chcesz, możesz skorzystać z kanapy.

— O, nie — odpowiada Sherlock, podnosząc głos, żeby nie zagłuszyła go lecąca z kranu woda. Jesteśmy w Londynie po zmroku – mnóstwo rzeczy do robienia. — Mógłby na przykład dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest Lestrade. Jest nadzieja, że ten będzie dla niego miał jakąś dobrą zagadkę, która odwróci jego uwagę od przykrych myśli.

 

***

 

_3 września 2011_

 

John nie jest pewny, co powoduje tę różnicę: jego wiek, wiek Sherlocka czy fakt, że w teraźniejszości prawie cały czas są razem, podczas gdy dawniej spotykali się tylko od czasu do czasu. Niezależnie od jej przyczyn różnica polega na tym, że w teraźniejszości Sherlock czasami doprowadza Johna do szału.

Jak na przykład dzisiaj, kiedy zupełnie ignoruje fakt, że John wrócił właśnie do domu po trzech dniach nieobecności (uczciwie mówiąc – trzech dniach totalnej nudy, które spędził, usiłując nie myśleć o rzeczach, które mógłby zamiast tego robić na Baker Street), nie chce wstać z łóżka, kiedy _wreszcie_ wstanie, nie pozwala Johnowi go zbadać (a chodzi tak sztywno, że John wie, że zrobił sobie jakąś krzywdę), nie chce się ubrać, kiedy przychodzi do nich klient, mówi, że nie pójdzie obejrzeć miejsca przestępstwa, i w zastępstwie siebie wysyła tam Johna i Skype’a.

A kiedy helikopter wysadza Johna na terenie Pałacu Buckingham i okazuje się, że Sherlock tam jest, ale dalej nie chciało mu się ubrać, to po prostu… no, tak wygląda życie z Sherlockiem Holmesem, prawda?

— Masz na sobie jakieś majtki? — Rano nie miał, tyle było oczywiste, ale przecież chyba…

— Nie.

— Okej.

Kiedy napotykają jeden wzrok drugiego i Sherlock zaczyna się śmiać, John zapomina o złości. Śmiech Sherlocka jest zaraźliwy i, no cóż, John już to kiedyś mówił, ale ich życie jest po prostu absurdalne.

Tak absurdalne, że okazuje się, że ktoś z rodziny królewskiej czyta jego bloga, a szczególnie lubi post, który John zamieścił dopiero _wczoraj_. Nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed posłaniem Sherlockowi znaczącego spojrzenia; wie, że Sherlock je zrozumie. _Twojego bloga królowa nie czyta, prawda?_ Tak rzadko zdarza mu się, że jest w czymś od niego lepszy.

Na spółkę z Mycroftem udaje mu się namówić Sherlocka, żeby się ubrał, tak żeby mogli omówić sprawę.

— Irene Adler — informuje ich Mycroft, kiedy Sherlock przegląda zdjęcia. — Zawodowo znana po prostu jako „Ta Kobieta”.

— Zawodowo? — pyta zaintrygowany John.

— To, czym się zajmuje, można różnie nazwać. Ona najbardziej lubi określenie „domina”. — Mycroft odpowiada na pytanie Johna, ale wzroku nie spuszcza z Sherlocka.

— Domina — powtarza Sherlock. Mówi to zamyślonym tonem, niemal jakby nie wiedział, co to słowo znaczy. To byłoby coś nowego.

— Nic się nie bój. To ma związek z seksem. — Patrzenie i słuchanie, jak rozmawiają ze sobą w ten sposób, jest dla Johna fascynujące. Mycroft ma na twarzy najbardziej zarozumiały uśmiech, jaki John w życiu widział.

— Nie boję się seksu — mówi Sherlock takim tonem, jakby się przed czymś bronił.

Mycroft robi minę niemalże obrzydzenia.

— Niestety doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę — odpowiada. A potem na ułamek sekundy przenosi wzrok na Johna, który cały sztywnieje. Tylko na chwilę, ale przez cały ten czas czuje na sobie wzrok Mycrofta. Jest pewny, że to wystarczy, żeby go przed nim zdradzić. Rozmowa posuwa się do przodu, ale jego nie opuszcza jakiś niejasny niepokój.

Czeka z tym pytaniem, póki nie znajdą się w taksówce.

— Czy Mycroft wie? O nas?

— Co? — Sherlock obrzuca go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. — Och, czyli to tym się przejmujesz? Prawdopodobnie wie. Jeżeli człowiek nie chce, żeby Mycroft się o czymś dowiedział, to w zasadzie w ogóle nie powinien tego robić. Ale nie do tego nawiązywał.

— Och. — John wreszcie trochę się odpręża. Ostatecznie nie obchodzi go zdanie Mycrofta. Po prostu… no, pewne sprawy powinny być osobiste. A już zwłaszcza nie należy robić do nich aluzji w Pałacu Buckingham. — To o co mu chodziło?

Sherlock mruży oczy, najwyraźniej debatując sam ze sobą, czy zwierzyć się Johnowi, czy nie.

— Kiedy byłem nastolatkiem, czasami nie zamykałem się u siebie w pokoju na klucz.

— I to wszystko? Przyłapał cię, jak się brandzlowałeś?

Sherlock unosi brew, ale nic nie mówi.

— O? O. Aha — mówi John. — No, to…

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami i znów jest to taki gest, jakby się bronił.

John zmienia temat.

— Mycroft nie ma żadnego problemu w rodzaju twojego, prawda? Czy wszechwiedza jest chorobą genetyczną?

— Nie, On zawsze był tym normalnym dzieckiem.

John prycha.

— Trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś nazywa Mycrofta normalnym.

— Tylko w porównaniu z młodszym bratem — przyznaje Sherlock ze sztywnym uśmiechem. — To ode mnie się to wszystko zaczęło.

— Zaczęło? — powtarza John, nie do końca rozumiejąc, co Sherlock ma na myśli. — Co…

— Problem z podróżowaniem w czasie jednak _ma_ podłoże genetyczne. Mycroft został z jakiegoś powodu oszczędzony. Jest zupełnie normalny – jak na Holmesa. Z tego, co słyszałem, kiedy matka była ze mną w ciąży, też wszystko przebiegało stosunkowo normalnie; urodziłem się tylko trochę za wcześnie. Nikt tak naprawdę nie wie, co takiego się stało w czasie tych siedmiu lat między przyjściem na świat Mycrofta a moim, ale ja urodziłem się z tą wadą, jak oczywiście wiesz, podobnie jak wszystkie następne dzieci.

Johnowi wydaje się, że rozumie, co wynika z tych słów.

— Te dzieci nie przeżyły — mówi.

— Nie, żadne z nich nie przeżyło. Zdaje się, że miały problem z pozostaniem w teraźniejszości od poczęcia. Nikt wtedy nie rozumiał, co się dzieje – rodzina jeszcze wtedy o mnie nie wiedziała, a nauka nie znała innych przypadków. Zanim ojciec zmarł, matka straciła czworo dzieci.

— Boże, to… — John urywa; nie jest pewny, co powiedzieć.

— Nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy. Jako dziecko spędzałem sporo czasu z Mycroftem i starszym mną. Dopiero kiedy powiedziałeś wtedy to coś o Jennifer Wilson…

John kiwa głową.

— Różowa kobieta. Jej córka.

— Tak. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że dosyć często musiało jej być smutno. Że straciła tę czwórkę, że Mycroft pojechał do szkoły, że straciła ojca, że miała mnie i nigdy nie wiedziała: będę, czy mnie nie będzie. Nie była przyzwyczajona do samotności. Myślę, że nie cierpiała martwienia się o mnie i czekania na mnie, więc się… wycofała. — Sherlock mówi to wszystko rzeczowym tonem, jakby uświadomienie sobie takich rzeczy na temat własnego dzieciństwa nie było rzeczą przykrą, nawet straszną.

Ten kawałek o czekaniu John rozumie. Przez większą część życia czekał na Sherlocka w takim czy innym sensie. _Ten temat najlepiej będzie zostawić w spokoju_ – myśli.

— I to Mycroft nauczył cię dedukcji?

— Tak, w pewien okrężny sposób. Ja go nauczyłem pewnych rzeczy, zaszczepiłem mu pewne idee, kiedy obaj byliśmy bardzo młodzi. On nauczył mnie pewnych rzeczy.

— No tak — mówi John. Śmieje się cicho. — Wiem, jak działa ten pogięty zapętlony czas. No dobra, palenie papierosów. Skąd wiedziałeś?

 

***

 

Kiedy Sherlock prosi Johna, żeby ten dał mu w twarz, John natychmiast ten pomysł odrzuca. Kiedy Sherlock bije _jego_ , coś w nim pęka, jakaś tama, którą miał w sobie od bardzo dawna, i od razu staje mu przed oczami jego pierwsza rozmowa z Mycroftem. Który powiedział mu wtedy, że on i Sherlock mają wprawę w robieniu sobie nawzajem krzywdy. John nawet w połowie nie wiedział wtedy, jak bardzo Mycroft ma rację.

Jego pięść trafia Sherlocka w policzek; prawa pięść, żeby uderzyć go z lewej strony, bo Sherlock tak chciał, i okazuje się, że John nie może nawet wyładować na Sherlocku swojej złości i frustracji inaczej niż na jego, Sherlocka warunkach. Ręka go od tego boli i uczucie to jest _cudowne_.

— Dziękuję — mówi Sherlock i uśmiecha się szeroko. Bo John raz jeszcze zrobił to, o co Sherlock go poprosił. — Świetnie…

John przerywa mu, powalając go na ziemię.

— Świetnie co? Świetnie wykonałem rozkaz? — Próbuje przygwoździć Sherlocka do ziemi, ale ten jest szybszy, przewraca się na brzuch i usiłuje wstać. John zakłada Sherlockowi prawą rękę na szyję chwytem, którym można człowieka udusić.

— Już dobrze, John! Chyba już wystarczy! — Brzmi to tak, jakby Sherlock panikował. Dobrze; czyli John dalej potrafi go zaskoczyć.

— Powinieneś pamiętać, Sherlock, że byłem żołnierzem! Nie widziałeś tego; już cię wtedy nie było. Ale _byłem_ żołnierzem. Zabijałem ludzi.

— Byłeś lekarzem!

— Miewałem gorsze dni!

— Wszyscy miewamy gorsze dni! — Szamocząc się, Sherlock przewraca się na bok i John go puszcza. Sherlock natychmiast się odsuwa, zbiera się na nogi, odsuwa się jeszcze bardziej.

John zostaje na ziemi. Siada, obraca głowę i patrzy na Sherlocka.

— Chryste, ja…

— Nie — mówi Sherlock, przerywając mu. Macha lekceważąco ręką i stara się okazywać spokój, ale oddycha ciężko. — Wszystko… wszystko w porządku. Tak będzie bardziej autentycznie; teraz faktycznie wyglądam, jakby ktoś mnie pobił.

Zdaje się, że to kolejna rzecz, o której nie będą rozmawiać.

— No, chodź, John. Powiedziałem, że będę miał te zdjęcia przed końcem dnia, pamiętasz?

Odchodzi z rozwianym płaszczem; John idzie za nim.

Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby Sherlocka wprawiła w zmieszanie jakaś kobieta. Tak całkiem uczciwie mówiąc, to nie widział, żeby wprawił go w zmieszanie ktokolwiek. Boże dopomóż, kiedy udaje się to Irene Adler, John jej zazdrości. Tym razem nie udaje mu się stłumić wspomnienia słów Mycrofta: „Będę pamiętał, żeby później panu przypomnieć, jak pan widział ten wynik.” Jest względnie pewny, że w tej chwili w zadawaniu bólu Sherlock zdecydowanie prowadzi.

 

***

 

— Jezu. Co ty wyprawiasz? — pyta John, zachłystując się słowami. Sherlock leży na podłodze; oczy uciekają mu w głąb czaszki.

— Prześpi się kilka godzin. Dopilnuj, żeby nie udławił się wymiocinami; trup robi się od tego bardzo nieatrakcyjny. — Irene uśmiecha się figlarnie, zadowolona z tego, jaka to jest sprytna, i rusza do wyjścia.

John dostrzega leżącą na podłodze strzykawkę.

— Co mu podałaś?

— Nic mu nie będzie. Stosowałam to u wielu znajomych. — Mówi to lekceważąco, tak lekceważąco – bo _nic nie wie_.

— Kurwa, on ma poważny problem ze zdrowiem! — krzyczy John. Przez moment jest rozdarty i nie wie, co robić: pobiec za nią, czy zastosować się do jej ostrzeżenia na temat dławienia się wymiocinami. Nie wymaga to jednak długiego namysłu; klęka nad Sherlockiem i wymierza mu policzek w nadziei, że uda mu się go w ten sposób ocucić. Ostatnie, czego wszyscy teraz potrzebują, to żeby zniknął i pojawił się gdzieś indziej nieprzytomny i bezbronny. Mówił, że narkotyki zakotwiczają go w teraźniejszości, ale…

— Co masz na myśli? — Irene już się nie uśmiecha; mruży oczy. Słysząc jej głos, John zerka na nią z dołu i nie pierwszy raz, od kiedy się niecały kwadrans temu spotkali, widzi w niej coś, co przypomina mu Sherlocka. Jednak go przechytrzyła – przechytrzyła ich obu.

— Mam na myśli tyle — mówi John przez zęby — że jeśli coś mu się stanie, to pożałujesz.

— Nie, chodzi mi o ten problem ze zdrowiem. Opowiedz mi. — Irene mierzy go zimnym spojrzeniem, ale kiedy oboje słyszą w oddali policyjne syreny, zerka w stronę okna w łazience.

John nie ma zamiaru niczego wyjaśniać, bo to ostatnia osoba na świecie, której powierzyłby tajemnicę Sherlocka.

— Po prostu już idź, wiesz… Chryste… wynoś się stąd w tej chwili. — John z powrotem skupia się na Sherlocku, który nie stracił jeszcze do końca przytomności; walczy z tym, próbuje się podnieść, ale zdaje się, że jego ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa umysłowi. — Zostań tu ze mną — błaga go John, starając się mówić cicho. — Kurwa. Po prostu zostań, proszę cię.

Irene postanowiła chyba uciekać. Przycupnęła na parapecie w łazience, w rękach trzyma jakąś linę.

— Wiesz, pomyliłam się co do niego — mówi. — Jednak wiedział, gdzie patrzeć.

— Co? — John prawie nie podnosi wzroku, robi ledwo jeden szybki ruch oczami w jej stronę i od razu zajmuje się znowu Sherlockiem.

— Chodzi mi o szyfr do mojego sejfu. To były moje wymiary.

To tak Johna zaskakuje, że obraca się całkiem w jej stronę. Kobieta ma na twarzy uśmiech, uśmiech drwiący i doprowadzający do wściekłości, kiedy tyłem wypada z okna i ucieka.

Zanim policja dostanie się do środka, Sherlock zupełnie traci przytomność. Oddycha nierówno, jakby jego organizm dalej walczył ze środkiem usypiającym, ale na całe szczęście trzyma się teraźniejszości. John werbuje Lestrade’a, żeby pomógł mu przetransportować go z powrotem na Baker Street.

 

***

 

— Dlaczego miałbym cię potrzebować? — Sherlock dalej jest półprzytomny, mówi niewyraźnie, ale wciąż jest kompletnym dupkiem.

John przewraca oczami.

— Zupełnie nie ma powodu — odpowiada.

Dalej jest dość czasu, żeby zmienił zdanie, zadzwonił do Karen i powiedział, że jednak przyjdzie na randkę; naprawdę chciałby po prostu udowodnić sobie, że nie musi tak na Sherlocka czekać, skoro jego nie obchodzi, czy John czeka, czy nie. A on czeka, Ciągle tylko czeka.

Nie dzwoni do Karen i kiedy kilka godzin później znowu słyszy, jak Sherlock go woła, czuje niemal satysfakcję.

— John! — Przynajmniej tym razem Sherlock nie jest na podłodze. Kiedy John zagląda do pokoju, widzi, jak Sherlock siedzi na łóżku zaplątany w pościel. Czarną koszulę ma rozpiętą i zsuniętą z ramion, ale zrolowaną na rękach i zatrzymaną na nadgarstkach, bo dalej zapiętą w mankietach.

— Nie mogłeś tego po prostu odespać — mówi John zmęczonym głosem. Jest teraz w piżamie, ale nie miał tak naprawdę zamiaru kłaść się spać, tak na wszelki wypadek.

— Było mi gorąco — marudzi Sherlock. — Położyłeś mnie do łóżka w ubraniu.

— Pomyślałem, że tak będzie bardziej z godnością.

— Jasne, bo ja jestem taki wstydliwy. — Sherlock wydaje odgłos zniecierpliwienia i wyciąga obie ręce do tyłu w geście wyraźnej prośby. Jednocześnie równie wyraźnie nie prosi o pomoc słowami.

John wzdycha. Siada za Sherlockiem i rozpina mu mankiety, po czym odwija i rozprostowuje materiał, aż będzie mógł pomóc Sherlockowi zdjąć koszulę. Wtedy widzi, że Sherlock ma na plecach szereg paskudnych sińców.

Musiał chyba głośno westchnąć na ich widok.

— Co? — pyta Sherlock.

— Twoje plecy. Wyglądasz… jakbyś nieźle oberwał. — John milknie, przypomniawszy sobie, jak wcześniej zaatakował Sherlocka. — To chyba nie…

— …Ty? A skąd. — Sherlock marszczy czoło na widok skopanej, zaplątanej mu na nogach pościeli i kopie, póki się nie uwolni. — Podróż w czasie. Nie miałem wczoraj wieczorem aż tyle szczęścia, żeby wylądować u ciebie w ogrodzie za domem, tylko walnąłem o chodnik.

John czuje się tak, jakby od rana minęły całe wieki, ale John przypomina sobie, jak Sherlock nie chciał wstawać, i jak się krzywił, kiedy w końcu wstał.

— Dasz mi się teraz obejrzeć? Mogłeś sobie coś złamać.

— Dzisiejszy dzień chyba dowodzi, że niczego nie złamałem. Na pewno wygląda gorzej, niż jest. Jak większość rzeczy. — Sherlock praktycznie wyślizguje się ze spodni, chociaż nie jest przy tym aż tak zwinny jak zazwyczaj.

John znacząco odwraca wzrok, kiedy Sherlock się schyla i poprawia sobie pościel.

— I teraz już ci nic nie jest?

— Mam właśnie zamiar sam, bez żadnego przymusu położyć się z powrotem spać. Co ci to mówi? — Przywróciwszy porządek, Sherlock wślizguje się z powrotem do łóżka.

— Że powinienem trzymać pod ręką trochę tego środka, który był w strzykawce – co by to nie było – na te okazje, kiedy chcę mieć trochę ciszy i spokoju.

Spojrzenie, którym obrzuca go Sherlock, jest mordercze, ale było warto.

— Skoro czujesz się już o wiele lepiej, chyba pójdę spać do siebie do łóżka, a nie na kanapę.

— Przecież nie będę cię potrzebował drugi raz — zrzędzi Sherlock.

— No pewnie — mówi czule John i opatula go kołdrą.

 

***

 

_29 października 2011_

 

Sherlocka nie ma. Dziwne, jak pusto robi się w mieszkaniu bez niego, jakby coś wyssało całą tę tętniącą energię, która normalnie je wypełnia – tę czystą żywą moc, jaką jest obecność Sherlocka – i na jej miejsce podłożyło nudę i zwyczajność. Esencję Johna Watsona. Mimo że tyle ich łączy, mają tyle wspólnej przeszłości, pod tym względem bardzo się od siebie różnią. W Afganistanie John się tak nie czuł: tam zawsze, nawet mimo braku Sherlocka, czuł, że żyje i ma w tym życiu cel. Ale tu, w Londynie, John sam sobie wydaje się głównie nudny. Zupełnie nie przypomina Sherlocka; nic dziwnego, że ten nie interesuje się Johnem tak samo jak on nim. Sherlockowi potrzebny jest ktoś równie co on efektowny, ktoś, kogo Sherlock nie przyćmi, kto nie będzie mu się tak łatwo podporządkowywał. Ktoś taki jak…

_Ach!_

O wilku mowa, a wilk tuż. Ubranie Sherlocka leży w bezładnym stosie na podłodze salonu, a Johnowi nie chciało się go pozbierać i zanieść do niego do pokoju. Telefon musi być w kieszeni spodni i to będzie… SMS numer dwadzieścia sześć.

Tak, ktoś taki jak Irene Adler, kto dobrze wie, jak zwrócić na siebie uwagę Sherlocka. John wraca do swojej książki. Jest to powieść detektywistyczna, którą kupił, kiedy on i Sherlock snuli się kiedyś po księgarni w nadziei, że mignie im podejrzany. Dawniej John myślał, że przestępstwa w kryminałach są tak naciągane, że aż śmieszne, teraz jednak miał w prawdziwym życiu do czynienia z bardziej zwariowanymi rzeczami. Nie bardzo może się skupić na fabule, bo wyobraża sobie, że gdyby to była prawdziwa sprawa, Sherlock rozwiązałby ją na pierwszych trzydziestu stronach. Udaje mu się przeczytać półtora rozdziału, zanim to się znów stanie.

_Ach!_

Zagryza zęby. Dwadzieścia siedem.

Następnych dziesięć stron.

_Ach!_

Dwadzieścia osiem. John ma rozpaczliwą ochotę przeczytać te SMS-y. Gdyby to John je dostawał, Sherlock by je przeczytał. Sherlock nie ma szacunku dla prywatności. Ale Sherlock wiedziałby, że John je czytał. Ma mnóstwo szacunku dla prywatności, po prostu nie dla cudzej. John postanawia ich jednak nie czytać.

_Ach!_

Dwadzieścia dziewięć. I – kurwa mać, pierdolona kurwa mać – John nie może tak tu siedzieć i tego słuchać. Dzwoni do Billa Murraya – kogoś, kto zna Johna jako Johna, a nie jako pomocnika Sherlocka – i prosi o spotkanie w pubie. Bill staje na wysokości zadania.

 

***

 

_8 grudnia 2011_

 

Pościg. Pościg, który prawie kończy się tragedią. Facet ma nóż i kiedy Sherlock podkrada się do niego od tyłu, John wychodzi mu naprzeciw, rzucając mu nieustraszone wyzwanie. Nóż błyska, chybia i po chwili, w której Sherlock jest pewny, że rytm serca przeskakuje mu z _andante_ na _allegrissimo_ , bo ostrze błysnęło tak blisko – _tak blisko_ – John powala mężczyznę na ziemię i go unieruchamia, wgniatając mu kolano w plecy.

Lestrade i Donovan wkrótce ich doganiają i zabierają podejrzanego w kajdankach, wydobywszy najpierw z Johna obietnicę, że jutro rano Sherlock przyjdzie do Scotland Yardu i wszystko wyjaśni.

Jeszcze zanim sobie pójdą, Sherlock rzuca się na Johna, wpycha mu ręce pod kurtkę – niezapiętą; John złapał ją i pośpiesznie narzucił na siebie, kiedy zaczynali pościg – i pod sweter, potem pod dzielącą go jeszcze od jego skóry cienką warstwę bawełny, i szuka obrażeń. Widział: było blisko, tak blisko.

— Przestań — syczy John. — Kurwa, masz palce jak z lodu. — Opędza się od rąk Sherlocka. — Chyba bym zauważył, gdybym oberwał nożem; nie jestem tobą.

— To był jeden raz! Rana była płytka, a jeżeli ktoś tak spostrzegawczy jak ja może nie zauważyć… — Spojrzenie, które rzuca mu John, każe mu się zamknąć o wiele skuteczniej niż jakiekolwiek słowa. Sherlock zabiera ręce. Nie ma na nich krwi. — Nic ci nie jest — oświadcza.

— No — potwierdza John. Ogląda się ze marszczonymi brwiami i naciąga materiał robionego na drutach swetra, żeby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. — Ale chyba zniszczyłem sobie jeden z moich dwóch najlepszych swetrów. — W swetrze jest rozcięcie, które oznacza, że ostrze przeszło przerażająco blisko lewej nerki. Włóczkowe warkocze zaczęły się już pruć.

— Szczęście w nieszczęściu — kwituje to Sherlock i kiedy napotyka wzrok Johna – który ma oczy szeroko otwarte, półprzytomne z oszołomienia, i Sherlock zapewne ma takie same – obaj zaczynają chichotać; prawie kręci im się w głowie z emocji. Ulga. Adrenalina. W takich chwilach obaj najmocniej czują, że żyją, i Sherlock raz jeszcze nie może uwierzyć, że spotkał w życiu Johna. Kogoś, kto to rozumie. To normalnie cud.

— Czyli ohydnie brzydki sweter uratował ci życie — stwierdza Sherlock. — Może jednak jest z nich jakiś pożytek.

— Zamknij się, dupku jeden. Wszyscy _uwielbiają_ moje brzydkie swetry. — W ripoście Johna nie ma złośliwości. Patrzą na siebie i znów zaczynają się śmiać, tak mocno, że John musi się oprzeć o ścianę, żeby ustać prosto, a Sherlock zupełnie traci oddech.

— Kolacja? — pyta Sherlock, kiedy tylko da radę przestać się śmiać. Ramiona dalej mu się trzęsą.

— To ty chcesz jeść? — pyta z niedowierzaniem John.

— Tak. — Nie chce, ale John chce.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to będzie twój drugi posiłek dzisiaj, zgadza się?

Sherlock pozwala, żeby za odpowiedź na to pytanie posłużyło jego groźne spojrzenie.

— W okolicy jest kilka dobrych restauracji — mówi.

— A znajdzie się taka, gdzie właściciel jest ci winny przysługę? — John raz jeszcze patrzy z niesmakiem na swój sweter, po czym zapina zamek w kurtce dla ochrony przed zimnem.

— Pewnie. — Sherlock szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. — Może być indyjska? Ta, którą mam na myśli, jest lepsza od tej niedaleko nas. Spodoba ci się.

— Aha, czemu nie.

Sherlock postanawia zaprowadzić tam Johna zaułkami, unikając głównych ulic, bo tak będzie szybciej i spotkają mniej ludzi. Po drodze zauważa, jak John wkłada ręce do kieszeni. Pewnie robi mu się zimno, teraz, kiedy już nikogo nie gonią, a tempo opadło. To mu przypomina, że ma w kieszeni rękawiczki – mógłby zaproponować je Johnowi, skoro mu zimno, ale John pewnie by pomyślał, że to dziwny gest. Sherlock sam je zamiast tego zakłada.

— No, to ten człowiek, którego właśnie zatrzymaliśmy… — mówi John. — Skąd wiedziałeś?

— No, miał nóż.

John się śmieje.

— Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Na dalej, popisz się.

Od jakiegoś czasu idą równym, dopasowanym krokiem. Zwykły krok Sherlocka w ogóle nie przypomina kroku Johna, co oznacza, że musiał podjąć podświadomą decyzję, żeby go skrócić i dostosować się do rytmu Johna. Może by mu to przeszkadzało, gdyby John zauważył, ale nie zauważył, więc Sherlock się odrobinę uśmiecha i zachowuje rytm, opowiadając.

— Cóż, przede wszystkim mieliśmy brata ofiary. Wszyscy byli tacy pewni, że to on, bo wszyscy są _głupi_ i ignorują oczywiste fakty, nawet kiedy mają je przed samym nosem. Ale ten brat wspomniał, że jest jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, który…

_Ach!_

Westchnienie jest na tyle głośne, że słychać je przez gruby, tłumiący wiele odgłosów materiał płaszcza Sherlocka, który milknie od tego w połowie zdania. Kiedy John to słyszy, przystaje, a do Sherlocka dociera to dopiero po kilku krokach. Odwraca się.

— No co?

John zaciska pięści.

— Znowu?

— Chyba słyszałeś. Chociaż zupełnie nie widzę, czemu cię to obchodzi.

— No jasne. Oczywiście że nie. — John spokojnie podchodzi do niego i Sherlock zakłada, że to koniec tematu. Nie chce mu się czytać SMS-a; wszystkie ona są takimi samymi, wynikającymi z błędnych założeń próbami przyciągnięcia jego uwagi.

Sherlock daje się zupełnie zaskoczyć, kiedy John wciąga go do pierwszego mijanego przez nich zaułka, przypiera go do muru i z całej siły całuje, pchając mu do ust język i zęby. To niespodzianka, bo od miesięcy się do siebie fizycznie nie zbliżają – Sherlock przestał się do Johna przystawiać, a John sam nigdy nie wychodził z inicjatywą, w każdym razie nie w teraźniejszości. Sherlocka nagłą falą zalewa ból wielkiej tęsknoty za tą bliskością.

John puszcza usta Sherlocka i odgarnia mu szalik, żeby ugryźć go w szyję. Nie jest to żadne zwykłe skubnięcie zębami, tylko prawdziwe, _mocne_ ugryzienie i Sherlock nie potrafi się powstrzymać, żeby nie pisnąć. Potem słyszy tuż przy uchu głos Johna, niski i szorstki – stoją jeden tuż przy drugim, Sherlock wciśnięty plecami w cegły, a John przyciśnięty do niego tak mocno, jak tylko się da, bo tylko w ten sposób dosięga tak wysoko ustami:

— O czym ona ci tam tak cały czas pisze?

— Dlaczego cię to _interesuje_? — Sherlock odpycha Johna, spodziewając się bójki. Żadna bójka się nie wywiązuje, co go zaskakuje, chociaż ułatwia mu wprowadzenie w życie jego pierwotnego planu. Obraca ich i zamienia miejscami, tak że teraz to John zostaje przyciśnięty do ściany.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć John przyciąga Sherlocka do kolejnego pocałunku, też polegającego głównie na zębach.

 _Och._ Sherlock nie może uwierzyć, że tego nie zauważył, teraz jednak nagle wszystko staje się jasne. Przerywa pocałunek.

— Ty jesteś zazdrosny — mówi.

Johnowi wyrywa się krótki, urwany śmiech.

— O nią?

Sherlock kręci głową.

— Nie _o nią_. — Odpowiedź akcentuje pocałunkiem w szyję Johna, który szybko przechodzi w ssanie i szarpanie za skórę zębami. Kiedy Sherlock zabiera twarz, widzi, że zostawił malinkę, i daje Johnowi dłoń na kark, dalej w rękawiczce, żeby z uznaniem pogłaskać ślad kciukiem. Oczywiście nie może przez czarną skórę rękawiczki poczuć ciepła malinki ani pulsu Johna, ale i tak chciałby myśleć, że jednak może. — Nie, ty jesteś zazdrosny _o mnie_.

Odgłos, który John z siebie wydaje, jest niskim, chrapliwym zaprzeczeniem, zupełnie niezgodnym z tym, jak przyciąga Sherlocka do siebie.

— No coś ty — mówi. — Ty mnie doprowadzasz do szału. Jak chce, to może sobie ciebie wziąć.

Kiedy znowu spotykają się ustami, Sherlock czuje przypływ triumfu. To było _bardzo_ pouczające doświadczenie.

 

***

 

_25 grudnia 2011_

 

Przyjęcie to pomysł pani Hudson, która twierdzi, że Sherlock _uwielbia_ przyjęcia bożonarodzeniowe, i że dwa lata temu bardzo grzecznie wziął w takim udział razem z sąsiadką, panią Turner i jej chłopcami po ślubie. John przypuszcza, że musiał to być jakiś Sherlock, który przybył tam z odległej przyszłości, w której jest już _zupełnie_ innym człowiekiem. Albo ewentualnie halucynacja. Bo w tej chwili Sherlock jest tym Sherlockiem, którego wszyscy znają i chcieliby udusić: wystarczy spojrzeć, jak traktuje Jeanette (absolutnie umyślnie, bo nie minęły jeszcze dwadzieścia cztery godziny, od kiedy John słyszał, jak Sherlock wymawia jej imię), mimochodem _miażdży_ Grega szybko zaimprowizowaną uwagą, pogardliwie komentuje ostatnie wysiłki Harry w kierunku trzeźwości i…

John wie. John widzi wyraz twarzy Molly Hooper i wie, że jest to dokładna kopia miny, którą sam miał, kiedy był nastolatkiem i sądził, że może Sherlock Holmes jednak odwzajemni kiedyś jego miłość. Teraz już wie, że to niemożliwe. Dawno się z tym pogodził i znalazł sobie inne marzenia i cele, ale czuje ten ból na nowo, widząc, jak się on przed nim rozgrywa.

Dziwne jest to, że Sherlock… Sherlock też chyba rozumie, co zrobił. I szczerze tego żałuje.

Chwilę zupełnie rujnuje ten pieprzony sygnał telefonu.

— Pięćdziesiąt siedem? — mówi tonem pytania John. Wie, ile ich już usłyszał, i wie, że Sherlock wie, że liczył.

— Słucham?

— Pięćdziesiąty siódmy taki SMS – licząc te, które słyszałem.

— [O, liczyłeś? — mówi Sherlock i przez jedną krótką chwilę patrzy Johnowi twardo w oczy. Na moment łączy ich porozumienie, sprawiając, że zmieszany John upija łyczek swojego drinka, ale zaraz Sherlock skupia się z powrotem na… na tym w treści SMS-a, co przed chwilą przykuło jego uwagę. — Przepraszam was.

John słyszy rozmowę telefoniczną Sherlocka z Mycroftem. Wątpi, czy coś znajdzie, ale na wszelki wypadek zaczyna przeszukiwać mieszkanie, ledwo Sherlock wyjdzie.

— Musisz z nim zostać, John. Dopilnować, żeby… nigdzie go nie poniosło — polecił mu Mycroft. Tak jakby John mógł coś poradzić na ten akurat problem. Gdyby mógł – cóż, John nie jest tak naprawdę pewny, że byłby aż takim altruistą, żeby zupełnie powstrzymać Sherlockowe podróże w czasie i w ten sposób wymazać całą tę przeszłość, która się jeszcze nie zdarzyła, choć byłoby to kuszące.

Mycroft tak się martwi tymi wieczorami, kiedy jest „groźnie”, jak lubi to nazywać, ale jak dotąd nic złego z nich nie wynikło. W zasadzie John ani razu w czasie swojej znajomości z Sherlockiem nie natrafił na choćby ślad czegokolwiek mocniejszego od plastra nikotynowego czy od czasu do czasu alkoholu. To między innymi dlatego tak go zaskoczył ten nalot narkotykowy wtedy, w jego pierwszy wieczór na Baker Street. Sherlock raz wyjaśnił mu, co robi z jego mózgiem kokaina, jak odpala te iskry, przeciwdziałające stagnacji i nudzie, które tak często wywołują u niego Kłopoty. Z jakiegoś powodu nie czuł się zmuszony uciec się do tego rozwiązania, od kiedy poznał Johna.

Ale i tak nie chce zostawiać dziś wieczorem Sherlocka samego, nawet jeśli to znaczy, że Jeanette uzna, że ma tego dość (wszystkie dochodzą w końcu do tego wniosku, Chryste, nawet zanim się spotkali w teraźniejszości, kiedy Sherlock był tylko jego tajemnicą, a dziewczyny Johna zawsze jakoś wyczuwały, że coś przed nimi ukrywa) i z nim zerwie. To nawet pasuje – tamta pierwsza noc, kiedy nie spał, tylko pilnował Sherlocka z powodu Irene, też kosztowała go związek.

 

***

 

_31 grudnia 2011_

 

Nie żeby mu na „Tej Kobiecie” _zależało_ , to by była przesada, ale miała w sobie coś intrygującego. Jakaś dobra zagadka kryła się w tym, że w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych ludzi, jakich w życiu spotkał, z niej nic nie potrafił wyczytać. Wyraźnie próbowała go wciągnąć w jakąś grę, ale robiła to zupełnie opacznie. Może gdyby się spotkali, zanim poznał Johna, a właściwie zanim zaczął podróżować do przeszłości Johna – bo z tym młodszym Johnem nikt nie mógłby się równać – nawet by z nią zagrał. Może.

Spokoju nie daje mu fakt, że przecież ten telefon miał być jej zabezpieczeniem. Dlaczego miałaby sama, z własnej woli oddać go jemu – człowiekowi, którego, choć przyznawał to z ogromną przykrością, pobiła tak sromotnie – jakby tylko po to, żeby się upewnić, że spotka ją śmierć? To było bez sensu. Irene Adler nie była głupia, jeżeli chodziło o tę branżę, ten handel sekretami; wiedziała, że póki ten telefon znajduje się w jej posiadaniu, jest bezpieczna. Każdy, kto chciałby ją zabić, chciałby też zdobyć dostęp do informacji w tym telefonie zapisanych, czego nie dałoby się zrobić, gdyby nie żyła. _Po co_ więc mu go podrzuciła?

Sherlock ma wrażenie, że to jakiś podstęp. Ruch obliczony na wzbudzenie jego zainteresowania, być może nawet współczucia; na sprawienie, żeby uwierzył, że jest jedyną osobą na tyle inteligentną, żeby zasłużyć sobie na jej zaufanie. Ale dlaczego? Jakie też pobudki mogły nią kierować, jaką mogła odnieść z tego korzyść, skoro w rezultacie po prostu zginęła?

Co więcej, do czego innego mogłaby się odnosić ta wiadomość, którą znalazł w Boże Narodzenie?

_Ciebie też da się oszukać. SH_

Niemożliwe, żeby to był zbieg okoliczności, że ta karteczka pojawiła się akurat _tego_ wieczoru, w dzień, kiedy widział się ze swoim przyszłym ja, które bezskutecznie próbowało mu coś ważnego powiedzieć.

 

***

 

_25 grudnia 2011 (Sherlock ma trzydzieści i trzydzieści trzy lata)_

 

Sherlock od bardzo dawna czeka na ten dzień. Wiedział, że on musi nadejść, chociaż nie był pewny, z którego konkretnie punktu swojej teraźniejszości zostanie przerzucony do tego akurat punktu w przeszłości. Kiedy stwierdza, że leży jak długi nago na podłodze w salonie w 221 b, w pierwszej chwili zakłada, że to taka sama sytuacja jak zwykle – przeniósł się w przeszłość o kilka tygodni albo miesięcy, być może do tego dnia w lipcu, kiedy John tak się wkurzył, że przez kilka godzin się do niego nie odzywał, żeby mógł bez powodzenia spróbować uprzedzić się, żeby nie zostawiał śladów krwi na zapasowym czajniku, bo tak się składa, że John będzie go później używał, ponieważ w zwykłym czajniku Sherlock przypadkiem zrobi spięcie – ale zaraz widzi, że wszędzie w mieszkaniu są dekoracje gwiazdkowe. I nie jest to żadna pierwsza lepsza Gwiazdka, tylko prawie na pewno _ta_ Gwiazdka, ich pierwszego roku na Baker Street. To oczywiste, bo ten konkretny sznur lampek choinkowych poplątał się beznadziejnie rok później, kiedy John próbował pomóc pani Hudson ozdobić nimi okno, i skończyło się to tak, że John wyrzucił je do śmieci, sypiąc na prawo i lewo przekleństwami. Światełka, które zastąpiły te lampki, nie miały żarówek w kilku kolorach, tylko same niebieskie, bo tylko takie zostały w sklepie, a John stwierdził, że nie będzie się włóczył po Londynie w pierwszy dzień Świąt, żeby znaleźć takie a nie inne lampki, on _dziękuje bardzo_ , nie kiedy czeka na niego w domu pewien detektyw doradczy (którego kolor lampek choinkowych guzik obchodził), żeby w ramach prezentu gwiazdkowego wycałować go do utraty zmysłów.

Sherlock te niebieskie światełka bardzo lubi.

Czyli to _ta_ Gwiazdka, kiedy ma pewne zadanie do wykonania i rolę do odegrania w nadawaniu kształtu przyszłym wydarzeniom. Czasem to jest dziwne uczucie, tak wpadać do własnej przeszłości i wykonywać tam pewne absolutnie niezbędne ruchy, których skutki już zna. Sherlock ma też świadomość, że popełni dzisiaj błąd. Błąd bardzo kosztowny, chociaż niewykluczone, że ten jeden raz będzie mógł go naprawić.

Wygląda mu to na wczesne popołudnie, sądząc z wpadającego do środka przez okna słońca, co znaczy, że John wyszedł z panią Hudson po zakupy na ich małą… uroczystość, którą zaplanowali na wieczór, a jeśli dobrze pamięta, że jego młodsze ja leży u siebie (u niego) na łóżku i zastanawia się, czy powinno wyskoczyć po prezent dla Johna.

Tak. To właśnie robi: leży na łóżku twarzą w dół.

— W ogóle się mną nie przejmuj — mówi do siebie Sherlock. — Wpadłem tylko pożyczyć coś do ubrania.

Jego młodsza wersja przewraca się na plecy, żeby mu się przyjrzeć.

— Tylko nie bierz tej porządnej fioletowej koszuli. Chcę ją założyć dzisiaj wieczorem.

— Przecież wiem. — Sherlock zastanawia się, czy się za kogoś nie przebrać, ale ona jest na to za sprytna. Decyduje się na jeden ze starszych garniturów i gładką białą koszulę.

Ubierając się, czuje, jak się sobie przygląda.

— Dwa tysiące piętnasty?

— Nie. Dwa tysiące czternasty. Wrzesień.

— Nie starzejesz się w konsekwentnym tempie.

— No, to jest chyba do przewidzenia? — Ostatnio kilka razy zdarzyło się, że przeniósł się w przeszłość na kilka godzin, a po powrocie do teraźniejszości stwierdził, że minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Raz spędził z Johnem trzy dni w tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiątym piątym, podczas gdy w dwa tysiące czternastym nie było go tylko pięć godzin. Poza tym teraz częściej podróżuje do przyszłości. Nienawidzi tego jeszcze bardziej niż podróży w przeszłość. Dziwnie się czuje w przyszłości, jakby procentowy skład chemiczny atmosfery był trochę inny — za mało tlenu? Za dużo? Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się poznać, na czym dokładnie ta różnica polega, zresztą możliwe, że ona i tak istnieje tylko w jego głowie – ale kiedy tam trafia, zawsze czuje w piersi ucisk.

— Przyszedłeś mi powiedzieć, żebym nie narobił sobie dzisiaj wstydu przy gościach? — pyta Sherlock z pogardą w głosie.

— Nie. Chociaż nie rób sobie dzisiaj wstydu przy gościach, jeśli możesz. — Szanse na to są marne. — I nie… — Musi urwać. Zdanie, które miał zamiar powiedzieć, po prostu nie chce przejść mu przez usta. No cóż, w zasadzie nie był aż takim optymistą, żeby sądzić, że uda mu się ot, tak po prostu wszystko sobie powiedzieć i oszczędzić sobie swojej roli w tym przedstawieniu, ale warto było spróbować.

— I nie rób czego?

— Jednak nie mogę powiedzieć.

Jego młodsze ja warczy ze złości.

— Koro masz nas tylko obu rozczarować, to wolałbym, żebyś nie próbował — mówi. — Mam ważniejsze rzeczy do przemyślenia niż jakaś nadciągająca katastrofa, przed którą nie możesz mnie ostrzec.

— Ale rozumiesz, że mówisz do siebie, prawda? — odcina się Sherlock. — A teraz wybacz, muszę lecieć. Mam coś do załatwienia. — Zakłada jakieś buty, obciąga marynarkę i wychodzi z sypialni.

Prezentu – tego od Irene Adler – nie ma jeszcze na kominku.

 

***

 

Kiedy czeka na zewnątrz przy koszach na śmieci pani Hudson, zaczyna padać śnieg. Sherlock żałuje, że nie wziął swojego płaszcza (zamiast niego ma na sobie zapasową kurtkę Johna, która jest za lekka na tę pogodę i wcale na niego nie pasuje), wtedy jednak jego młodsze ja wyszłoby szesnaście minut temu z domu bez niego, a moment, na który czeka, by nie nadszedł. Upewniwszy się widać, że teraz, kiedy Sherlocka nie ma już w domu, nie zostanie przyłapana, Irene Adler przyszła na tył budynku, żeby dostać się do środka. Paczuszkę z telefonem ma w kieszeni płaszcza – Sherlock widzi wybrzuszenie. Kieszeń jest już pusta, kiedy kobieta wymyka się z mieszkania.

Sherlock idzie za nią. Irene jest o wiele mniej czujna, niż powinien być ktoś, kto jakoby wie, że niedługo zostanie zamordowany, nie zdaje sobie też sprawy, że jednak nie uchroniła się tak całkiem przed wzrokiem Sherlocka Holmesa. No ale to jest oczywiste; kto by się spodziewał, że będzie go dwóch?

Czasami to nie tyle dziwne co nużące, tak wiedzieć dokładnie, co się stanie. Wszystko idzie zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Ta Kobieta ma czelność pójść do Regent’s Park i czekać w ukryciu, aż ktoś znajdzie „jej” ciało. Sherlock obserwuje z kolei ją, widzi ten uśmieszek triumfu – ekran telefonu oświetla jej twarz, kiedy kobieta pisze SMS-a, podczas gdy jakaś zaskoczona para natyka się na zmasakrowanego trupa i dziewczyna zaczyna przeraźliwie krzyczeć. Jest ciemno, a on za bardzo ufa swoim umiejętnościom, za bardzo wierzy, podkradając się bliżej – bo chce ją lepiej widzieć – że sam nie zostanie zauważony. Jest tak blisko, że może przeczytać wiadomość, którą ona pisze, chociaż i tak wie, która to jest: „Półka nad kominkiem”.

Wie, że robi błąd, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać. Ostatecznie to jest przeszłość. Wszystko to się już stało. Jak człowiek miałby zmienić coś, co już się stało? Irene naciska „wyślij” i chociaż minęły prawie trzy lata, Sherlock dalej słyszy w wyobraźni dźwięk, który towarzyszył temu SMS-owi – _Ach!_ – i wie, że w 221 b idzie właśnie po prezencik od niej. I choć powinien stąd natychmiast iść, powinien zanurkować z powrotem w cień, a nie stać tak nad nią, niczego nie może zmienić. Irene się obraca.

Zauważa go.

Widzi go tylko przez chwilę. Jest wieczór, ciemno, a jej nie udaje się przyjrzeć dobrze jego twarzy, ale zna jego sylwetkę równie dobrze jak on jej. Widzi dość, żeby go rozpoznać, mimo że Sherlock mija ją prędko, udając, że w ogóle jej nie zauważył; wie też, że w tej chwili nie powinno go tu być. Wie, że on zawsze ma w kieszeni komórkę, i że nie chciało mu się zmienić przypisanego do SMS-ów od niej sygnału, ale kiedy wysłała mu SMS-a przed chwilą, nie dał się słyszeć żaden dźwięk. _Wie_ , że on jest w tej chwili w domu i dedukuje sobie w najlepsze.

Teraz wie dość, żeby domyślić się jego sekretu.

 

***

 

_31 grudnia 2011_

 

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które Sherlock robił od czasu zidentyfikowania ciała Irene Adler, komponowanie smutnych melodii skrzypcowych doprowadza Johna do szału najbardziej. To śmieszne, bo ostatecznie John nie ma żadnych praw do jego muzyki, ale gra prawie tak, jakby miał złamane serce. A John nie może znieść patrzenia, jak _ktokolwiek_ łamie Sherlockowi serce – tylko raz widział coś, co to trochę, jak sądzi, przypominało, dwadzieścia lat temu – a już na pewno nie ona. Jest w Irene Adler coś, co zalazło mu za skórę, coś, czego po prostu nie cierpi, i bardzo mu przykro, że myśli tak o kimś, na kim Sherlockowi chyba bardzo zależało. Niezły z niego przyjaciel.

Postanawia wyjść z domu. Sherlock nie zniesie pocieszania, a on nie może już słuchać tej muzyki, nie próbując go uciszyć.

Kiedy podjeżdża po niego samochód, założenie, że to Mycroft, przychodzi mu naturalnie. Mycroft powiedział mu kiedyś, że nieustannie się o Sherlocka martwi, i dziś, po tym, jak od tygodnia codziennie do Sherlocka dzwoni (Sherlock nie odbiera), John jest gotowy w to uwierzyć.

Ale to nie Mycroft czeka na niego w elektrowni, tylko Irene Adler, która jak najbardziej żyje.

John nie jest nawet ciekawy, jak udało jej się nabrać Sherlocka i Mycrofta Holmesów.

— Powiedz mu, że żyjesz.

— Nie mogę. — John nawet nie słyszy, żeby jej było z tego powodu przykro.

— Dobrze. Sam mu powiem, a i tak ci nie pomogę. — Boże, wierzyć mu się nie chce, że to _po niej_ Sherlock jest w żałobie. Że to ona – sądząc z wszystkich danych, przeszłych i obecnych – jest tą osobą, którą Sherlock kocha. Wydawało mu się, że jego relacja z Sherlockiem jest niezdrowa, ale to już jest szczyt wszystkiego. Odwraca się, żeby sobie pójść.

— Co mam napisać? — pyta Irene i brzmi to tak, jakby naprawdę nie wiedziała.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— A co zwykle piszesz? Wysłałaś mu _sporo_ SMS-ów. — Wie, że brzmi to tak, jakby był zły i zaborczy. _Jest_ zły i zaborczy.

— O, zwykłe rzeczy — mówi Irene i czyta na głos kilka z tych SMS-ów, które wysłała Sherlockowi przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy.

— Ty… _flirtowałaś_ z Sherlockiem Holmesem? — John to właśnie podejrzewał, chociaż i tak nie może teraz uwierzyć własnym uszom. Sherlock nie cierpli flirtu.

— Próbowałam. On nigdy nie odpowiada.

To jest coś nowego.

— Nie, Sherlock zawsze odpowiada – na wszystko. To Pan Puenta. Będzie żył dłużej niż Bóg, żeby tylko mieć ostatnie słowo.

— Czy to znaczy, że jestem wyjątkowa? — Kobieta unosi drwiąco brew.

Chryste, John dosłownie czuje, jak mina mu rzednie. Próbuje nad tym zapanować.

— Nie wiem. Może.

— Jesteś zazdrosny? — Jej wargi układają się w uśmiech osoby, która wie, mimo że pyta.

John zaciska zęby.

— Nie jesteśmy parą.

— Ależ jesteście.

— Kto wie, jak to jest z Sherlockiem Holmesem — John myślał, że wie, ale całe to zamieszanie z Irene postawiło sprawę pod sporym znakiem zapytania — ale ja jednak nie jestem gejem — przypomina jej.

— Nie? Heteroseksualni mężczyźni zwykle nie uprawiają seksu ze współlokatorami, prawda?

John wydaje taki odgłos, jakby pryskał śliną, i znalezienie słów zabiera mu dłuższą chwilę.

— Skąd…

Irene obrzuca go spojrzeniem pełnym pogardy.

— Ja cię proszę. Pamiętaj, jaki mam zawód. Moja praca polega na czytaniu w ludziach seksu tak samo jak praca twojego _partnera_ — wydyma wargi i przeciąga ostatnie słowo, przesycając je znaczeniem – polega na czytaniu w nich zbrodni. I jestem w tym całkiem dobra.

John wlepia w nią wzrok.

— I może nie jesteś gejem – wiesz, te etykietki nie są ważne, wchodzą tylko w paradę – ale on jest. Pamiętaj o tym następnym razem, jak pójdziesz na randkę z którąś swoją dziewczyną i będziesz mówił wszystkim, jak to ty i on nie jesteście parą, kiedy w nocy dla niego klękałeś.

— Wróciłaś z martwych, żeby mi to powiedzieć?

— Nie. Wróciłam z martwych, bo mam do zrobienia coś ważnego i potrzebuję pomocy Sherlocka. A nie dostanę jej, jeśli będziesz odwracał jego uwagę. — _Ode mnie_ – mogłaby jeszcze powiedzieć, ale John rozumie, że to o to jej chodzi.

— A dlaczego miałbym ci pomagać? — pyta wyzywająco John.

Irene już na niego nie patrzy, tylko pisze SMS-a.

— Nie będziesz mi pomagał. Będziesz pomagał sobie. — Obraca telefon ekranem do niego. — Proszę bardzo. „Żyję. Chodźmy na kolację.”

John robi pogardliwą minę.

— Dalej planujesz z nim flirtować?

— Ja się tylko bawię — odpowiada kobieta z szerokim uśmiechem. — _Słodki_ jesteś, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny.

_Ach!_

John obraca się na pięcie w stronę dźwięku, zaczyna tam iść, ale Irene kręci głową.

— Nie rób tego — mówi.

— Jeśli był tutaj cały czas, to znaczy, że słyszał…

— Nie ma za co — mówi Irene. — A teraz sugeruję, żebyś dał mu trochę czasu, żeby to sobie w tej swojej dziwnej głowie przemyślał.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie mógł mieć czasu tego sobie przemyśleć, nie w sytuacji, kiedy musiał związać i wyrzucić przez okno tego Amerykanina, a potem zaopiekować się panią Hudson. Pani Hudson jest twarda, o wiele twardsza, niż John by przypuszczał, i teraz już widzi, że między nią a Sherlockiem jest jakieś porozumienie. Są swoimi lustrzanymi odbiciami – ona na pierwszy rzut oka taka urocza, ale silniejsza, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał, on taki silny, że czasami może się wydawać, że w ogólnie ma uczuć, z wyjątkiem tych rzadkich momentów, kiedy pokazuje, jak głęboko potrafi czuć.

Zatroszczywszy się o panią Hudson, idą na górę. Sherlock chce chyba zignorować fakt, że mają coś do omówienia, i natychmiast po zdjęciu płaszcza sięga po skrzypce.

— Sherlock — mówi błagalnie John.

Sherlock marszczy brwi i sprawdza strój skrzypiec. Zachowuje się, jakby nie słyszał, że John się odezwał.

—  _Sherlock_ — powtarza John, tym razem ostrzej.

— Co? — nie wytrzymuje Sherlock.

John szarpie głową w stronę kanapy.

— Proszę cię, siadaj. — Sam siada na końcu mebla, zostawiając Sherlockowi mnóstwo miejsca.

W pierwszej chwili wygląda na to, że Sherlock będzie się spierał, ale John nie odrywa od niego wzroku i po chwili detektyw niechętnie siada obok.

— Słyszałeś, co mówiła dzisiaj Irene — mówi cicho John.

— Oczywiście. — Sherlock zaciska usta w wąską linię.

— I to… — John robi ręką ruch między nimi dwoma — to, co tu robimy, to się dla ciebie nie sprowadza do seksu, prawda?

— Nie każ mi siadać, żeby pogadać o _uczuciach_ — szydzi Sherlock. — Bo mam w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty. — Próbuje wstać, ale John kładzie mu dłoń na przedramieniu.

— Słuchaj, tylko mnie posłuchaj, dobrze? — John czeka, aż Sherlock kiwnie głową, a potem z powrotem rozsiada się na kanapie i mówi dalej: — Głupi jestem. Jako nastolatek podjąłem jedną głupią decyzję i proszę, minęło prawie dwadzieścia lat, a ja nawet nie spróbowałem poddać jej ponownej ocenie. Ty po prostu… ty przez całe moje życie mnie zostawiasz. Samego. Za sobą. Czekam, aż wrócisz, od kiedy miałem sześć lat! Teraz znikasz i chociaż wiem, że spędzasz ten czas wtedy, ze mną, to dalej siedzę tutaj sam i czekam, aż wrócisz. I po prostu nie umiałem sobie z tym poradzić. Zdecydowałem, że jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi i nie jesteśmy w żadnym prawdziwym związku, więc to nie będzie zdrada, jeśli będę miał dziewczynę, która jest normalna, nigdy mi nie znika gdzieś w czasie i zawsze jest pod ręką, kiedy jej potrzebuję. To było kłamstwo; tylko sam siebie okłamywałem. I naprawdę strasznie się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem, wiesz? Czasem ze mną spałeś i myślałem, że to jest coś prawdziwego, że czujesz to samo co ja. Kiedy indziej po prostu dawałeś mi kosza i mówiłeś mi, że powinienem sobie znaleźć kogoś innego. To mi… robiło wodę z mózgu. Powiedziałeś mi kiedyś, że jesteś z kimś w związku. Że to jeden z powodów, dla których mnie nie chcesz. Więc kiedy spotkaliśmy Irene, a potem zacząłeś dostawać te wszystkie SMS-y, a dostawałeś je przez cały czas… Założyłem, że to ona.

Sherlock słucha z uwagą, z dłońmi złożonymi przed twarzą, nie spuszczając wzroku z Johna, śledząc jego ruchy i choć raz nie przerywając, pozwalając, żeby jego słowa obmywały go jak fala.

— To nie ona — mówi wolno, kiedy John robi przerwę dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. — Oczywiście dla mnie to się jeszcze nie stało, ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że to nie ona. To _nigdy_ nie będzie Irene Adler.

Johnowi wyrywa się krótki śmiech.

— To dobrze. To dobrze, bo… — Urywa, myśląc o tym, jak Sherlock ostatnio cierpiał, a wszystko przez nią. Był na nią taki zły za to, co zrobiła – dalej jest – a tymczasem przez ostatnich kilka miesięcy sam nie był lepszy. — Dopiero dzisiaj do mnie dotarło, że to ci sprawia ból, bo nigdy mi nie mówisz, nawet nie dajesz poznać, co czujesz. Gdybym był tobą i potrafił czytać z ludzi jak z książek, zorientowałbym się wcześniej, ale nie jestem tobą; jestem idiotą, jestem zwyczajny i jestem… — John przygryza wargę, próbując powstrzymać potok słów, które wylewają się z niego o wiele szybciej, niż planował. Wie, co miał właśnie powiedzieć, a nie jest pewny, czy jest na to gotowy. — A, pierdolić to — szepcze. — Próbuję ci powiedzieć, że cię kocham, i że cię przepraszam.

— John — Sherlock wymawia jego imię jak słowo ostrzeżenia.

— Nie, Sherlock, ja to mówię poważnie, absolutnie poważnie. Znasz mnie od roku. Ja cię znam od trzydziestu jeden… Chryste, znam cię dłużej, niż żyjesz na świecie, rozumiesz to?

— Och — mówi Sherlock i trochę się zachłystuje z wrażenia. — Och, rzeczywiście.

John kiwa głową.

— No właśnie. Znam cię _od tak dawna_ i przez większą część życia byłem w tobie zakochany. Dalej jestem. I jeśli ty nie czujesz tego samego, to wszystko jest okej, ale…

— Zamknij się — przerywa mu Sherlock — _zamknij_ się. Masz rację, jesteś ostatnim idiotą, bo nawet tego nie rozumiesz. To ty. To chyba jasne, że to _ty_.

— Co? — Zdezorientowany, John przechyla głowę na bok. Bo owszem, myślał – miał nadzieję – że może dobrze mu się wydaje, ale naprawdę nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał.

Sherlock aż jest taki skupiony, że wibruje, jak wtedy kiedy rozwiązuje sprawę, ale tym razem cała jego uwaga koncentruje się na Johnie. Wrażenie jest przytłaczające.

— Przez ile lat – dwadzieścia…? – byłeś zazdrosny o kogoś z przyszłości, bo myślałeś, że ten ktoś jest mi droższy niż ty, i przez cały ten czas byłeś zazdrosny o siebie. Bo to _ty_.

— …Och — mówi oszołomiony John. — To ja, co?

— Najwyraźniej, bo nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby to być ktoś inny. Nikogo innego nie ma. Czy ty _nie wiesz_ , ile dla mnie znaczysz? Weź pod uwagę sam tylko fakt, że znam cię — Sherlock na moment urywa i wybucha pełnym niedowierzania i odurzonej radości śmiechem — dłużej, niż żyję na świecie; dalej myślisz, że mógłby być ktoś inny? Serio, John, spójrz tylko na fakty.

John nie ma szansy mu odpowiedzieć, bo Sherlock natychmiast daje mu ręce na policzki i przyciąga go do siebie i do delikatnego, ale i pozbawionego niepewności pocałunku. Pocałunek przypomina Johnowi ten pierwszy raz, kiedy całowali się w Sherlockowej teraźniejszości, zanim wszystko się tak dla nich obu skomplikowało: ledwo zetknięcie się warg i to poczucie, że przez kilka chwil oddychają tym samym powietrzem, podczas gdy kciuki Sherlocka głaszczą mu miękko szczękę. I jest przyjemny, ale i… dziwny. Niepodobny do tego, co się zwykle między nimi dzieje.

John nagle uświadamia sobie, że nie wie, jak rozgrywać to coś, co jest między nimi, kiedy nie opiera się to na desperacji i nieodwzajemnionej tęsknocie. Gdyby to było coś nowego między nim a jakąś jego dziewczyną, wiedziałby, czego się spodziewać, ale to nie jest nic nowego i to nie jest żadna jego dziewczyna, tylko _Sherlock_ , który nic nigdy nie robi w sposób przewidywalny. Podejście do tego tak, jak to zawsze robili, wydaje się Johnowi nie w porządku. To nie było zdrowe. Traktowali się nawzajem okrutnie, obaj, i…

— Nie myśl już — szepcze Sherlock, muskając ustami jego policzek.

— Wcale nie…

— Przecież słyszę. Panikujesz.

John się odsuwa i patrzy na Sherlocka spod zmarszczonych brwi.

— Oczywiście że panikuję, kurwa. Właśnie ci powiedziałem, że cię kocham, ty… no, na swój sposób powiedziałeś mi to samo i teraz wszystko jest inaczej. A do „inaczej” to ja nie mam instrukcji obsługi.

— Nie jest _aż tak_ znowu inaczej — mówi Sherlock. — To jest to samo, co robimy od początku. Sposób obsługi się nie zmienił.

— Wszystko się zmieniło — upiera się John. — Teraz to coś znaczy.

Sherlock siada prosto, podpiera sobie podbródek dłonią i w zamyśleniu głaszcze dolną wargę koniuszkiem palca. Wzdycha głęboko i zaczyna wyjaśniać, co miał na myśli.

—  _Zawsze_ coś znaczyło. Jak kod albo szyfr, tyle że obaj od początku mieliśmy w rękach dwie różne jego części i żadna z ich nie była tak naprawdę niezbędna do odczytania wiadomości. A teraz mamy w rękach właściwy fragment szyfru, obaj ten sam, i obaj możemy zrozumieć przekazywaną treść. Ale sam szyfr wcale się nie zmienił.

Jak na Sherlocka to jest w zasadzie poezja i John szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

— Więc szyfrem jest seks?

Sherlock uśmiecha się kpiąco.

— Szyfrem jesteśmy _my_ , a wiadomość jest taka, że powinniśmy przestać gadać o przenośniach, a także że masz na sobie stanowczo za dużo ubrania. Z takim dopiskiem, że jeżeli zaczniesz mnie nagle traktować, jakbym był ze szkła, i będziesz chciał przez cały czas gadać o kondycji naszego związku, to będę tak nieznośny, jak tylko się da, póki nie będziesz miał innego wyboru, jak się zamknąć i mnie zerżnąć.

— Och — mówi John i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej. — A wiesz, że to brzmi rozsądnie.

— Zaczynając od teraz, tak żebyś wiedział.

— W takim razie — John przyciąga Sherlocka z powrotem do siebie i całuje go, szybko i mocno, tak że kiedy go puszcza, to ciężko dyszy — lepiej idź do siebie do pokoju, bo inaczej wezmę cię tutaj.

— To miała być groźba? — pyta Sherlock i unosi brew na znak, że nie nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia. John napotyka jego wzrok i przygryza wargę, starając się możliwie najgłośniej myśleć o tym wszystkim, co planuje zrobić. Sherlock natychmiast potulnieje.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie Autorki: śmierć postaci pierwszoplanowej (ale…)

 

_1 stycznia 2012_

 

Jest inaczej.

Big Ben wybija godzinę – północ – a oni akurat posuwają się w stronę pokoju Sherlocka, powoli, takim tempem, które zdarza się tylko wtedy, kiedy dwie osoby próbują się śpieszyć, ale też nie chcą zabrać od siebie rąk ani przestać się całować. John idzie tyłem, spodziewając się, że Sherlock będzie nimi kierował, ale zamiast tego wpadając bez przerwy na jakieś meble, bo Sherlock za bardzo jest zajęty ściąganiem mu z ramion rozpinanego swetra i zajmowaniem się guzikami jego koszuli, żeby przejmować się takimi szczegółami.

John odrywa usta od ust Sherlocka, ale ręce dalej ma zajęte, próbując wyciągnąć mu koszulę ze spodni – co wcale nie jest łatwe, jak wziąć pod uwagę, jaka to ciasna koszula i jakie ciasne spodnie, podobnie jak fakt, że żadnemu z nich nie chciało się poodpinać im pasków.

— Czy ty chociaż próbujesz sterować? Wiem, że cię nie obchodzi, co stanie się tobie, ale niektórzy z nas zasadzie jednak woleliby uniknąć siniaków.

— Mógłbym przestać i moglibyśmy obaj przejść ten kawałek spokojnie — mówi Sherlock swoim najbardziej racjonalnym tonem. — Ale coś nie wydaje mi się, żebyś to tego chciał.

— No faktycznie nie. — John śmieje się z sapnięciem, prawie bezgłośnie, na samym oddechu. — Boże, chcę _ciebie_.

— Masz mnie. — Sherlock znów go całuje i kładzie mu ręce na biodrach, żeby trochę bardziej sumiennie postarać się doprowadzić ich obu bez szwanku do jego łóżka. — Proszę: łóżko — oświadcza niepotrzebnie Sherlock, kiedy John uderza nogami od tyłu o brzeg materaca i przewraca się na plecy, ciągnąc Sherlocka za sobą.

Kiedy jego ciężar na niego spada, John sapie.

— Normalnie bym się cieszył, gdybyś padł na mnie i na łóżko, ale nawet nie zacząłeś się jeszcze rozbierać.

— A ty to co? — Sherlock siada Johnowi okrakiem na biodrach, odchylając się do tyłu i patrząc krytycznie na koszulę Johna, wciąż prawie całkiem zapiętą, jakby go ona osobiście obraziła.

— Ja jestem prawie pewny, że zostawiłem sweter na podłodze w kuchni, więc jestem bardziej rozebrany niż ty. — John niezgrabnie próbuje złapać Sherlocka za marynarkę; nie żeby sądził, że uda mu się ją tak od razu Sherlockowi zdjąć. — Weź, ty się zajmij swoimi ciuchami, a ja moimi, tak będzie szybciej.

Sherlock rozprawia się z guzikami koszuli Johna; ręce ma pewne.

— Ale nie tak przyjemnie — protestuje.

— Hedonista — mówi czule John. Sherlock jest za daleko, żeby dało się go pocałować, więc John zadowala się podciągnięciem mu koszuli do góry i wodzeniem dłońmi po tak odsłoniętej skórze; potem niecierpliwie szarpie Sherlocka za pasek.

— John. — Sherlock wypowiada jego imię z powagą, która sprawia, że John przestaje i zaczyna słuchać. — Wiesz, że prawie za każdym razem, kiedy ze sobą spaliśmy, robiliśmy to na szybko i byle jak? No to teraz, kiedy już mogę, mam zamiar zrobić to pomalutku.

—  _Kurwa_ — syczy John, nagle przytłoczony. To prawda – nawet kiedy był młodszy, zawsze chodziło o potrzebę, pożądanie, o to, żeby to było już, natychmiast. — Kurwa, tak. W porządku. Świetny pomysł.

Sherlock siada trochę bardziej prosto, zdejmuje marynarkę i niedbale rzuca ją w kąt pokoju. Przesuwa się kawałek do przodu – John jęczy, kiedy tyłek Sherlocka przejeżdża mu po fiucie; _Chryste_ , już mu stoi, a on zupełnie nie przywykł do starania się, żeby to coś między nimi trochę potrwało – tak żeby każdy z nich mógł dosięgnąć guzików koszuli drugiego. Szybko rozprawia się z koszulą Johna, a potem pochyla się nad nim i go całuje, póki John go nie dogoni i też nie ściągnie mu koszuli z ramion.

— Mogłeś powiedzieć — mówi John, muskając ustami obojczyk Sherlocka. Znowu kładzie ręce na sprzączce jego paska i kiedy tym razem zaczyna go rozpinać, Sherlock nie protestuje. — Przedtem. Znaczy, że chciałeś zwolnić.

— Nie wiedziałem, prawda? — Sherlock znowu siada prosto, wyciągając z Johna odgłos sprzeciwu, że znowu mu się przeszkadza. Uciszają go dłonie Sherlocka, które tym razem trafiają na jego pasek. — Myślałem, że nic więcej nie dostanę, i brałem, co się dało. Z tobą zawsze tak postępowałem, nawet kiedy byłeś… nawet kiedy to było złe.

— To nigdy nie było złe. Może dezorientujące. Złe nie.

— Byłeś taki młody, John. A ja nie potrafiłem powiedzieć „nie”. — Brzmi to tak, jakby Sherlock autentycznie czuł się z tego powodu strasznie winny.

John wzdycha. Sporo o tym myślał, miał mnóstwo czasu na zastanowienie się.

— Przyznaję, namieszało mi to w głowie. Ale cieszę się, że nie mówiłeś „nie”. Cieszę się, że to mamy.

Sherlock robi krzywą minę.

— Co? — pyta John.

— Pomyliłem się; nie mam tyle cierpliwości, żeby to zrobić powoli. Rozbieraj się, ale już.

John się śmieje; czuje ulgę.

— Jasne. Opóźniona gratyfikacja to naprawdę nie jest twoja mocna strona.

— No cóż, jak się tak dobrze zastanowić, to odmawianie sobie przyjemności wydaje się takie bezcelowe. — Sherlock mówi to tonem pełnym powagi, prawie pompatycznym, ale na ustach tańczy mu cień uśmiechu. — No, już, wstawaj — dodaje, kiedy już pozbiera się z Johna i wstanie, żeby wywinąć się ze spodni.

— Ależ ty się rządzisz. — John dalej ma na sobie buty; teraz zrzuca je niezgrabnie, a spodnie zbierają mu się na kostkach.

— Wszystkie dostępne dane wskazują na to, że raczej ci się to podoba. — Sherlock jest już nagi, podczas gdy John zdążył dopiero zdjąć spodnie. Zaciska dłoń na materiale podkoszulka Johna, żeby przyciągnąć go bliżej. Ściąga mu go przez głowę, a John w tym samym momencie próbuje zepchnąć sobie z bioder majtki, przez co wywiązuje się obopólne zrzędzenie, kiedy każdy z nich chce zrobić co innego z rękami Johna. Kiedy w końcu John też jest goły, Sherlock pcha go na łóżko i wpełza na niego, tak że stykają się biodrami, a twarz Sherlock kładzie obok twarzy Johna. Efekt jest taki, że John patrzy mu przez ramię na całą nie byle jaką długość jego bladego ciała.

— Boże, jaki ty piękny jesteś — mówi z zachwytem John i jęczy, kiedy Sherlock kręci biodrami – tylko odrobinę, akurat tyle, żeby John zadrżał od przyjemności, jaką sprawia mu ocieranie się jednego ciała o drugie. — Zawsze chciałem ci to powiedzieć: piękny jak cholera. Właściwie to trochę to nie fair. Nie miałem żadnych szans.

Krótki, dudniący śmiech wyrywa się Sherlockowi przy szczęce Johna, gdzie akurat pilnie całuje i liże go wzdłuż linii, niegnącej w stronę jego szyi.

— Poważnie. To zawsze było… ach. — John urywa gwałtownie, bo Sherlock podparł się właśnie na jednej ręce, a drugą przejechał mu w dół po piersi i złapał go za fiuta. — Boże. Czy ty mnie próbujesz uciszyć?

— Niewykluczone.

— Mógłbyś zareagować lepiej, wiesz. Na przykład nauczyć się przyjmować komplementy. — John przebiega Sherlockowi palcami po karku, zanurza mu je we włosy i przysuwa sobie jego głowę do pocałunku. Jest to takie nieśpieszne, rozkoszne ślizganie się języka o język, od którego Johnowi brakuje tchu w piersi – choć pomaga mu w tym to, jak Sherlock przesuwa po nim tam i z powrotem ręką, miarowo i równie nieśpiesznie.

— Ja tam wolę mój sposób — mówi Sherlock, kiedy się rozdzielają, a John łapczywie chwyta pod nim oddech. Wargi układają mu się w łobuzerski uśmiech – John myśli sobie, że nieważne, jak długo Sherlocka zna, ani ile razy już ten uśmiech widział, to podciągnięcie do góry jednego tylko kącika, które rzadko trwa dłużej niż sekundę–dwie, nigdy mu się nie znudzi fakt, że to on potrafi go wywołać – i Sherlock nurkuje Johnowi między uda i bierze sobie do ust jego żołądź.

John robi przez zęby, ze świstem głęboki wdech i zaciska dłonie w pięści na prześcieradle.

— Jezu. No dobra… kurwa. Też mi się podoba twój sposób.

Nie po raz pierwszy John czuje się przytłoczony tym, że Sherlock skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę. Przygryza zębami dolną wargę i dyszy ciężko, patrząc, jak Sherlock rozciąga szeroko wargi i powolnymi, płynnymi ruchami przesuwa usta w górę i w dół po jego członku, cały czas pomagając sobie językiem. Rysy wyostrzają mu się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zaczyna ssać i wciąga policzki; patrzenie na to zapiera dech w piersiach prawie tak samo mocno jak wrażenia dotykowe, zwłaszcza kiedy Sherlock podnosi wzrok i patrzy prosto na Johna. Patrzy spod ciężkich powiek, oczami o rozszerzonych źrenicach i jest to takie przypomnienie faktu, że Sherlock go pragnie, pragnie go całego, chce tego wszystkiego. Nagle towarzyszące temu doznania robią się za silne.

— Boże — jęczy John. — Po prostu… _boże_. — Z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie robili tego za często i minęło tyle czasu, że John zdążył zapomnieć, że Sherlock jest w tym bardzo, _bardzo_ dobry. Co mu przypomina, że jest jeszcze coś, czego bardzo dawno, nieznośnie dawno z Sherlockiem nie robił.

Czuje, że jest blisko, i w geście ostrzeżenie wpija się Sherlockowi palcami w ramiona.

Sherlock zdejmuje z niego usta i chrapliwie pyta:

— Chcesz tak dojść?

John musi się chwilę zastanowić, ale kręci głową i ruchem podbródka daje Sherlockowi znak, żeby windował się na górę. Sherlock posłusznie kładzie się z powrotem na Johnie, wtula mu twarz w szyję, całuje go w usta. Zaczyna poruszać biodrami w tym samym rytmie co językiem, który ma u Johna w ustach, ocierając się fiutem o fiuta Johna, śliskiego od śliny. To doznanie też zrobi się zaraz zbyt intensywne.

— Kurwa — syka przez zęby John i Sherlock zamiera w bezruchu.

— Wiesz, słownictwo to ty zawsze masz dość ubogie, ale naprawdę ci ono cierpi, kiedy…

John przerywa mu jeszcze jednym pocałunkiem; ten kończy się skubnięciem Sherlocka zębami za dolną wargę.

— Nie kończ tego zdania; to by nie było w twoim interesie. — Kolejny całus, tym razem dłuższy. — Poza tym nie pamiętam, żebyś był kiedyś jakoś szczególnie wygadany, jak miałem w buzi twojego.

Sherlock uśmiecha mu się przy samych ustach.

— Nigdy nie miałeś…

— Nie? — John unosi brew. Nie żeby poważnie myślał, że Sherlock będzie to mógł zobaczyć, kiedy tak leżą z twarzą przy twarzy.

— Mm. To już się nie mogę doczekać. — Sherlock znowu wypycha biodra do przodu i John czuje, jak niemal mimowolnie zaplata nogi na jego talii i wypina się, tak że leniwe pchnięcia Sherlocka sprawiają, że fiut przesuwa mu się wzdłuż szpary między pośladkami.

—  _Tak_ — szepcze bezgłośnie John i sam nie wie, czy to jest odpowiedź na to, co Sherlock powiedział, czy na ich ruchy. Kołyszą się tak powoli jeden przy drugim, póki John nie zorientuje się, że Sherlock wtulił mu mocno twarz w szyję i dyszy coraz głośniej. Czując, jak Sherlock zaczyna się sypać, podejmuje decyzję. — Chcę żebyś mnie przeleciał.

Sherlock robi głośny, gwałtowny wdech.

— Nie ronisz tego za często, prawda?

Minęło bardzo dużo czasu.

— Prawda. Ale to tego teraz chcę.

— Dobrze. —Sherlock odsuwa się pd Johna, klęka, siada na piętach i przez chwilę patrzy na niego z góry, jakby zastanawiał się, jak by tu najlepiej podejść do sprawy. — Uklękniesz? — pyta, a kiedy John bez słowa kiwa głową, ciągnie go za rękę, podnosząc go do pozycji siedzącej, a potem bezceremonialnie całuje. W nacisku jego języka i ostrym draśnięciu zębów John wyczuwa, jak bardzo Sherlock go pragnie. Kiedy znów się od siebie odklejają, usta Sherlocka ocierają mu się o ucho i słyszy obcesowy szept:

— No, rusz się.

John posłusznie przewraca się na brzuch, wyciąga nogi, rozkłada szeroko uda, głowę opiera na złożonych przedramionach. Leżąc twarzą w dół, nie widzi, tylko czuje, jak Sherlock schodzi z łóżka, i nie widzi, tylko słyszy, jak grzebie w szufladach. W tym niepatrzeniu, tylko czekaniu cierpliwie jest coś, co jeszcze bardziej łechce niecierpliwe podniecenie, które wije się w nim, od kiedy przed chwilą zdecydował się o to poprosić. Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie wraca na łóżko z lubrykantem – zdaje się, że niedbale gdzieś rzuconym ostatnim razem, kiedy byli razem w łóżku – John jest praktycznie gotowy błagać go, żeby wziął się już do roboty.

Mija jakaś udręczona, potwornie wolno się ciągnąca wieczność, podczas gdy Sherlock wsuwa mu do środka jeden po drugim palce. Dochodzi do trzech, a John się pod nim wije, pchając się ciałem na to piekące wrażenie rozpierania, tak przyjemne, że aż za dobre. Od czasu pierwszego palca ma trudności ze składaniem słów i w ogóle wydawaniem odgłosów bardziej skomplikowanych niż lubieżne miauknięcia, a Sherlock też jest nietypowo jak na siebie cicho i mówi do niego głównie kojącym dotykiem wolnej ręki na jego boku, muśnięciami warg po plecach.

— Boże — wzdycha John, kiedy w końcu odzyskuje głos. — Boże, ostatni raz robiłem to chyba na studiach.

— Ze mną? — pyta Sherlock, nie odrywając warg od jego krzyży i gnąc palce.

Zanim John mu odpowie, wydaje z siebie niski, gardłowy, zdyszany jęk.

— Tak, z tobą. I nigdy z nikim innym. — Czuje na plecach, jak Sherlock się uśmiecha.

— Dla mnie to było dopiero kilka miesięcy temu – zdaje mi się, że to było nasze przedostatnie spotkanie w przeszłości. Było… — Sherlock milknie, szukając słowa na opisanie tego, ale John wie dokładnie, o co mu chodzi.

— Tak, tak właśnie było. Myślałem — John urywa w pół zdania, żeby przygryźć wargę i wziąć głęboki oddech, bo ten geniusz Sherlock nie przestał się w nim poruszać — myślałem, że cię tracę.

— Ja myślałem, że nie będę cię mógł zatrzymać.

Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie zbliżył się tak bardzo do odsłonięcia się przed Johnem, do powiedzenia mu, co tak naprawdę czuł przez ostatnich osiem miesięcy – przez całą wieczność? Od kiedy John miał osiemnaście lat? – i usłyszenie tego nie jest dla niego bez znaczenia. John chciałby odpowiedzieć słowami takiej samej wagi, powiedzieć „proszę, jestem” albo „ty też mnie masz”, albo nawet „Sherlocku Holmesie, pojęcia nie masz, ile bym dał, żeby cię zatrzymać przy sobie, i to na zawsze”, ale w tej chwili nie dałby tym słowom rady, zadowala się więc zamiast tego tym, co da radę z siebie wydusić:

— Dawaj, już.

Wydaje mu się, że Sherlock i tak rozumie, co miał na myśli. A w każdym razie takie ma wrażenie, kiedy Sherlock obejmuje go w pasie, podciąga go do góry, na klęczki, do pozycji, w której biodra ma odpowiednio nachylone, a uda rozłożone szeroko, po czym całuje go wzdłuż wygiętego w łuk kręgosłupa, zabiera palce i zamiast nich John czuje nacisk wślizgującego się na miejsce fiuta.

— W porządku? — pyta Sherlock. Usta ma teraz na ramieniu Johna; jego oddech owiewa mu skórę, a wargi leciutko drżą, tak że John czuje wysiłek, jakiego wymaga od Sherlocka zachowanie wolnego tempa. John ma dolną wargę między zębami. Intensywne falowanie rozkoszy, jakie się przez niego przetacza w rytm drobniutkich ruchów bioder Sherlocka sprawia, że nie wydał jeszcze z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

—  _Tak_ — jęczy teraz, prawie na wdechu. — _Sherlock_ , tak, po prostu… — Urywa z bezsłownym okrzykiem, bo w tym momencie Sherlock się wycofuje i zaraz zagłębia z powrotem, mocniej niż przed chwilą. Kiedy John znowu się odzywa, głos mu się trzęsie. — O, właśnie to.

Są to ostatnie słowa, jakie udaje mu się wypowiedzieć, bo Sherlock dalej go pieprzy, wolno i mocno, i John może mu odpowiedzieć tylko nadstawiając się, wyginając kręgosłup, kładąc głowę na przedramionach i zapierając się o nie – i rozsypując się, drżąc, krzycząc, kiedy Sherlock oplata ręką jego fiuta i pięcioma mocnymi pociągnięciami doprowadza go do orgazmu. John zaciska się na nim i Sherlock zaraz sam idzie w jego ślady.

Leżą obok siebie przez kilka długich chwil w milczeniu, aż przerywa je John.

—  _Jezu_ Chryste — mówi ze zdyszanym śmiechem.

— No, wiem — odpowiada Sherlock i John słyszy w jego głosie uśmiech. — Niewiarygodne.

— Mmhmm — zgadza się z nim John i jęczy, siadając i spuszczając nogi z łóżka.

— Zostań tu. — Sherlock zarzuca na niego rękę i ściąga go z powrotem na dół i do siebie.

— Sherlock, idę się tylko umyć. — John cały się lepi. Pościel w zasadzie też.

— Domyślam się, że to konieczne — marudzi Sherlock; John znacząco robi gest w jego stronę, który Sherlock zbywa machnięciem ręki — ale potem tu wróć. Skoro już mam spać, to chcę, żebyś tu był, kiedy się obudzę.

 

***

 

John leży za nim skulony, przytulony do niego, z kolanami utkniętymi ciasno pod kolanami Sherlocka, ręką na jego żebrach i otwartymi ustami przyciśniętymi do jego pleców między łopatkami. Powinno mu być niewygodnie – jest prawie pewny, że John się na niego _ślini_ , tylko troszeczkę, ale to i tak za dużo – a Sherlock nigdy nie lubił żeby ktoś go za długo dotykał. Nawet kiedy był dawniej z Johnem, zwykle się po seksie odsuwał, dusząc się pod ciężarem swoich tęsknot. Ale w tej chwili… w tej chwili jest coś doskonałego.

_Nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj mnie, nie zostawiaj._

 

***

 

_22 czerwca 1991 (Sherlock ma dziesięć i trzydzieści lat)_

 

Wszechświat ma absurdalne poczucie humoru, kiedy chodzi o podróże w czasie. Skoro już musiał opuścić teraźniejszość, Sherlock chciałby chociaż spędzić ten czas z Johnem. Każde odwiedziny u niego są jak kawałek układanki, która w całości przedstawiać będzie ich wspólną przeszłość. Zamiast tego jest w Londynie ze sobą w wieku lat dziesięciu, którego teraźniejszość jest za trzy tygodnie. Musi tylko spojrzeć na swoje młodsze ja, zauważyć brak pewnych znaków szczególnych i wziąć pod uwagę swój wiek, żeby przypomnieć sobie, które to spotkanie. Nie należy ono do łatwych, a jedyne, co może zrobić, to je przeżyć.

Jest wczesny ranek i sklepy są jeszcze zamknięte, co jest bardzo wygodne, jeżeli chodzi o włamywanie się do nich, żeby ukraść coś do ubrania. Stoją tak razem na golasa i drżą z zimna. W wieku lat dziesięciu jest chudy do bólu: niedawno nagle sporo urósł i reszta jego ciała jeszcze za tym nie nadążyła. Miną lata, zanim nuda sprawi, że zainteresuje się boksem i dżudo; do tego czasu będzie z niego skóra i kości. Sherlock przytula swoją młodszą wersję, żeby było im cieplej, kiedy będą układać plan działania.

— Są dwa wyjścia. Łatwe jest takie, że ja się wszystkim zajmę, trudniejsze takie, że zrobisz to ty.

— Dobrze by było poćwiczyć.

— Przyda ci się poćwiczyć. — Sherlock nie musi rozwijać tematu – jest w takim wieku, że już nieraz błąkał się po dworze i musiał się o siebie troszczyć. Wie.

Pół godziny później obaj mają już ubranie. Jego poszczególne elementy zupełnie do siebie nawzajem nie pasują, nie do końca pasują też na nich, ale zawsze to ubranie. Poza tym pędzą bez tchu jakąś boczną uliczką, bo nieuruchomienie alarmu poszło młodszemu Sherlockowi o wiele gorzej niż rozpracowanie zamka.

— Zdecydowanie przyda ci się poćwiczyć — mówi ze śmiechem Sherlock, opierając się o mur, kiedy znajdą się o tyle daleko od miejsca przestępstwa, żeby odetchnąć z ulgą.

Dysząc, jego młodsze ja osuwa się obok niego do pozycji siedzącej.

— Ale w zasadzie może być? — pyta.

— No, nie złapali nas, nie? — Sherlock szczerzy do siebie zęby w uśmiechu i w odpowiedzi widzi podobny, krzywy uśmiech.

— Nie. Spróbujemy teraz czegoś innego?

Sherlock zastanawia się, jakie mają opcje.

— Obrabiania ludziom kieszeni — decyduje. — To się zawsze przydaje.

— Tak! Wczoraj próbowałem, ale Mycroft zauważył, zanim wyciągnąłem mu portfel do końca.

W sumie zgarniają cztery portfele: pierwszy Sherlock zwija jakiemuś mężczyźnie, kiedy mijają się w drzwiach Sainsbury’s, i wysyła za nim swoje młodsze ja, żeby mu go zwróciło, dzięki czemu są do przodu o nagrodę wysokości dziesięciu funtów, które młodszy Sherlock wpycha sobie do kieszeni spodni. Dwa następne młody sam kroi, podczas gdy Sherlock odwraca uwagę jelenia. Ostatni portfel kradnie już sam. Trzy ostatnie ofiary zostały wybrane trochę ostrożniej i Sherlock nie ma żadnych skrupułów, zatrzymując gotówkę, a portfele wrzucając do skrzynek pocztowych, żeby wróciły do właścicieli. Dzięki temu mogą iść na całkiem porządny lunch, po którym postanawiają jeszcze raz spróbować z zamkami i to tak Sherlock trafia do zaułka w Chinatown – wyjątkowo blisko mieszkania Soo Lin Yao, zauważa i czuje ukłucie takiej tęsknoty, żeby John też tu był – gdzie podsadza swoją młodszą wersję na schody przeciwpożarowe, bo ta chce spróbować swoich sił z oknami, a żadne z okien na parterze jej nie satysfakcjonuje.

— Jest na to jakaś sztuczka, jakiś sposób, który mi umknął? — woła młody z góry.

— Nic, czego bym ci nie pokazał. To jest naprawdę proste; spróbuj jeszcze raz.

—  _Próbuję_! — Sherlock tupie ze złości i podest schodów szczęka i grzechocze groźnie.

— Uważaj tam! Chyba że umyślnie starasz się ściągnąć na nas uwagę, bo rajcuje cię ryzyko; w takim wypadku jak najbardziej kontynuuj, proszę bardzo.

Nie słucha; brwi ma zmarszczone pół na pół w skupieniu i frustracji, a brak mu cierpliwości, żeby dalej próbować, kiedy wciąż napotyka ten sam problem.

— Może tamto nie będzie tak dobrze zamknięte — mówi, głównie do siebie, i podciąga się na poręcz, żeby wychylić się w stronę drugiego okna, którego nie dosięgnie ze stopami na podeście. Gdyby był dorosły, mógłby się łatwo wychylić i dobrać do zamka w oknie. Ale ma dziesięć lat, zamek jest tuż poza jego zasięgiem i kiedy stopy ześlizgują mu się z podestu, a oparta na parapecie ręka nie wystarcza, żeby go podtrzymać, leci na ziemię.

Sherlock wie, że nic mu się nie stało, bo przecież jest tutaj teraz; poza tym pamięta. Nie powstrzymuje to paniki, w którą wpada, zwłaszcza widząc krew.

Natychmiast dopada młodego, zbiera go z ziemi i sprawdza, czy jest cały. Ma na brzegu wargi rozcięcie po czymś, na czym wylądował – cegle, bruku, szkle, być może jego własnych wbijających mu się w ciało zębach – które obficie krwawi, i drugie na głowie; poza tym różne zadrapania na dłoniach i kolanach, którymi próbował chronić się przed uderzeniem o ziemię. Nie połamał sobie żadnych kości; krew i łzy sprawiają, że wygląda to wszystko gorzej, niż jest.

— Nic ci nie jest — mówi do siebie Sherlock, raczej szorstko niż kojąco. — Żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń ciała.

— Ale _boli_.

— No cóż. Może następnym razem będziesz bardziej uważał. — Nie będzie. Za dwa tygodnie znowu zleci ze sporej wysokości, tym razem próbując ściągnąć jakiś sprzęt laboratoryjny z górnej półki w bibliotece, gdzie zostanie schowany po tym, jak mamuś skonfiskuje mu go za jakieś przewinienie, którego dzisiaj zupełnie już nie pamięta.

Nie mając lepszego wyjścia, Sherlock tamuje krwawienie swoją koszulą i prowadzi go w stronę głównej ulicy, żeby zatrzymać taksówkę. Kiedy podaje kierowcy adres, ten obraca się do tyłu, żeby lepiej się przyjrzeć młodemu Sherlockowi – który dalej płacze – i robi sceptyczną minę.

— Nie myśli pan, że powinien pan zawieźć chłopaka do szpitala?

— Nie, zabieram go do matki, co jest w tym wypadku o wiele rozsądniejsze. To chce pan ten kurs czy nie?

Trasa do posiadłości Holmesów jest na tyle długa i droga, że taksówkarz zgadza się jechać, już nic nie mówiąc. Kiedy jednak dojeżdżają na miejsce, to nie mamuś na nich czeka, tylko Mycroft, który chodzi tam i z powrotem po hallu i napada na nich, ledwo przekroczą próg.

— Bogu dzięki. Gdzieś go wywiozłeś i nie dałeś mi znać? — pyta ostro Mycroft, ani trochę nie przestraszony faktem, że małemu braciszkowi, którego się spodziewał, towarzyszy starszy Sherlock. W wieku siedemnastu lat prawie się nie różni od mężczyzny, którym będzie w wieku lat trzydziestu ośmiu: jest już przedwcześnie dorosły i pełen apodyktycznej _troski_.

— Bynajmniej — odpowiada mu Sherlock. — Obaj przenieśliśmy się czasie. Wylądowaliśmy razem w Londynie i mieliśmy mały wypadek.

— Właśnie widzę — Mówi Mycroft, patrząc na krew, którą teraz już obaj mają na sobie, chociaż Sherlock dawno już nie krwawi. — Czyli to nie jest twoja teraźniejszość? — pyta młodszego z nich.

— Nie — odpowiada ze złością Sherlock. Dalej płakał, kiedy taksówka podjeżdżała pod dom, ale uświadomiwszy sobie, że niedługo zobaczy się z bratem, otarł twarz i przybrał wyzywającą, zbuntowaną postawę, która ostatnio jest jego domyślnym trybem zadawania się z Mycroftem. — Ten ja też jest kiedyś indziej – rok temu albo jakoś tak. Zawsze jestem kiedy indziej i to jest _nie fair_! — Ostatnie słowo wykrzykuje, po czym biegnie na górę do swojego pokoju.

Mycroft patrzy za znikającym na schodach bratem, po czym zwraca się do tego, który mu został.

— Powiedz mi, wyrastasz kiedyś z tych skłonności do samozniszczenia?

— Ty nigdy nie wyrastasz z bycia _sobą_ , więc czemu niby ja miałbym się zmieniać? — drwi Sherlock.

— Na miłość Boską — nie wytrzymuje Mycroft. — Pomyślałbym, że jesteś chociaż na tyle odpowiedzialny, żeby się zaopiekować samym sobą. To jedna osoba, która cię choć trochę obchodzi. Z twoją wiedzą mogłeś do tego nie dopuścić.

— I tego właśnie nie możesz zrozumieć, Mycroft! Nic tutaj nie zależy ode mnie; to się już stało! Myślisz, że nie chcę sobie czasem oszczędzić bólu? Ocalić ojca, ocalić… — Urywa, a raczej zostaje do tego zmuszony, bo _to_ się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. — Robiąc sobie krzywdę, popełniając błędy – właśnie tak uczę się sam się sobą opiekować.

Mycroft zaciska usta w sztywną linię, słuchając go i zastanawiając się nad tym. Jest jeszcze dość młody, żeby był z Sherlockiem szczery, i kiedy kończy mu się determinacja, pyta:

— Dlaczego nie możesz zamiast tego pozwolić, żebym to ja się tobą opiekował?

— Bo ty nie możesz podróżować ze mną. — Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego posępnie. — Słuchaj, długo już tu chyba nie zabawię i ten drugi Sherlock też nie. Opatrzysz mu te skaleczenia? Nie chcę, żeby wynikło z nich coś gorszego, niż już mam. — Przejeżdża palcem po bliźnie, wciąż widocznej pozostałości tego dnia, którą ma na dolnej wardze.

 

***

 

1 stycznia 2012

 

Kiedy John budzi się sam w łóżku Sherlocka, na moment ogarnia go popłoch, bo to nie tam powinien być; nie leży nawet po właściwej stronie łóżka, to jest bliżej drzwi. Co gdyby w nocy coś się stało?… Zaraz, gdzie jest Sherlock? Wyciąga szybko rękę i maca miejsce obok siebie; tak jak się spodziewał, jest tam pusto, a prześcieradło jest zimne, ale jego mózg nie potrafi racjonalnie podejść do myśli, że oczywiście Sherlock już się obudził i go nie ma, a serce zaczyna mu mocno walić. Żeby to opanować – teraz, dzięki tych pierwszym kilku miesiącom w Afganistanie, ma już praktykę w radzeniu sobie z tym uczuciem – bierze kilka długich, głębokich oddechów i mówi sobie w myślach, że naprawdę nie musi się o Sherlocka martwić. Zwykle przecież śpi za zamkniętymi drzwiami swojej sypialni na górze, a Sherlock radzi sobie bez niego świetnie, po prostu świetnie.

— Weź się w garść, Watson — mówi głośno do pustego pokoju głosem schrypniętym od snu i wysiłku narzucenia sobie spokoju. Przewraca się na bok, twarzą do szafki nocnej, ale oczywiście Sherlock nie ma w pokoju niczego tak przyziemnego jak zegar. Co to _jego_ obchodzi, która jest godzina? John będzie musiał znieść na dół swój budzik, jeśli… no, za wcześnie na takie plany. Wpadające przez okno światło słońca i tak mówi mu, że jest już na tyle późno, że powinien być na nogach.

Szlafrok Johna wisi w łazience. Zakłada go przed pójściem do kuchni, gdzie przystaje na chwilę, żeby po drodze pozbierać z podłogi swój sweter. Jego widok ogromnie poprawia mu humor i John się uśmiecha, póki nie dojdzie do czajnika, do którego przyklejona została taśmą kartka:

_Jestem w Bart’s. Wziąłem twój telefon, mój zapomniałem naładować. Dotrzymaj mi towarzystwa, jak się obudzisz, jeśli chcesz. SH_

Och, co za drań. Zniknąć wbrew własnej woli to jedno, ale…

 

***

 

— Nie ma go tutaj.

John przystaje w połowie gestu otwierania drzwi kostnicy.

— Co…?

— Sherlocka — wyjaśnia Molly. Stoi przy stole najbliżej drzwi i ma przed sobą zwłoki; jest w trakcie sekcji. — Przepraszam – nie chciałam cię przestraszyć, ale zobaczyłam, jak wchodzisz. Szukasz go, prawda?

— Tak — mówi zdezorientowany John, marszcząc brwi i rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

— Wybacz, po prostu zostawił kartkę, że tu będzie.

— I jakiś czas temu był… — Molly urywa i w zamyśleniu marszczy nos. — Odłożę to sobie na trochę później, co? Znaczy, człowiek się przyzwyczaja – macha rękami, które ma w rękawiczkach i wysmarowane krwią, żeby dać znać, że ma na myśli wykonywaną właśnie procedurę — no, sam wiesz. Studiowałeś tutaj, prawda? Ale nie najprzyjemniej się rozmawia ze skalpelem w ręce! — Kończy nadmiernie wesołym, lekko nerwowym śmiechem.

— Ja tylko… — Niewykluczone, że ona mówi, a John otwarcie gapi się na nią z otwartymi ustami. — Przepraszam, mówiłaś, że jakiś czas temu tu był?

Molly odkłada sprzęt i przykrywa ciało, jednocześnie rozmawiając.

— Właśnie! Przyszedł kilka godzin temu, chciał skorzystać z laboratorium, wszystko jak zwykle. Ale ten tutaj trochę go chyba zainteresował, więc dałam mu obejrzeć, bo jednak _jest_ bardzo dobry we wskazywaniu przyczyny zgonu; powiedział, że śmierć tego tutaj mogła mieć coś wspólnego z… przepraszam, paplam bez sensu, prawda?

— A gdzie jest teraz?

— A, gdzieś zniknął — mówi rzeczowym tonem Molly, Ściąga rękawiczki i je wyrzuca.

John wzrusza ramionami i unosi do góry jedną brew. _Gdzieś zniknął i?_

— No, _zniknął_ — mówi Molly konspiracyjnym tonem. — Wiem, jaki ma problem, chociaż on chyba nie wiedział, że ja wiem i dowiedział się dzisiaj? Odwiedza mnie czasami, nie za często, jak dotąd zdarzyło się to tylko kilka razy – wiesz, z przyszłości – no, w każdym razie jest z niego wtedy cudowny asystent przy sekcji. Prawie w ogóle nie marudzi.

— Słucham…? — Przecież chyba John się przesłyszał. — Asystuje ci?

— No… Głównie to daje mi samej wszystko szturchać i kroić i po prostu dochodzi do moich wniosków przede mną. To jest jego wersja asysty.

— Mówisz poważnie?

— Tak! Opowiedział mi nawet to i owo o przyszłości, raz czy drugi, chociaż to zależy, z kiedy się zjawia. Jest trochę bardziej sympatyczny, kiedy jest starszy, prawda? W każdym razie opowiada mi czasem takie miłe rzeczy.

— Szczęściara — zrzędzi John. To niedorzeczne, ale jest trochę zazdrosny. — Mnie nigdy nic nie mówi.

— Oj, no wiesz. Myślę, że on czasami chce po prostu człowieka pocieszyć. Raz kiedyś mi powiedział – nie mów mu, że ci powiedziałam – że nie lubi sprawiać, żeby ludzie mieli wrażenie, że odbiera im za dużo wyborów.

 _To_ to John akurat już kiedyś słyszał.

— To… dawno go nie ma?

— Może z pół godziny? Prawie nic nie zrobiłam między jego zniknięciem a twoim przyjściem. A, tam jest jego ubranie — Molly pokazuje blat, na którym je położyła, z dala od wszelkich dziwnych płynów — i telefony. Bałam się, że mogły się potłuc, bo kiedy nagle tak po prostu zniknął, spadły na podłogę, ale chyba nic im nie jest.

— Telefony? — John ma telefon Sherlocka, teraz już naładowany, przy sobie, a Sherlock wziął jego, więc czemu miałyby po nim zostać dwa?

— Jeden z nich prześwietlał rentgenem, ten z aparatem fotograficznym. Chociaż czemu ktoś miałby prześwietlać telefon… — Molly urywa i wzrusza ramionami.

No jasne.

— Och, na miłość Boską — wzdycha John.

— Co?

— Nic. To tylko Sherlock próbuje dać się okaleczyć albo zabić dla głupiego, zasranego telefonu. — Molly wydaje odgłos dezorientacji, ale John nie wyjaśnia, co miał na myśli, tylko podchodzi do stosika ubrań, wyciąga z niego telefon Irene i chowa go sobie do kieszeni. — Słuchaj, zabieram go na przechowanie. Resztę rzeczy zatrzymaj; powinien niedługo wrócić – nigdy nie wiadomo, jak długo go nie będzie. Możesz mu przekazać, że nie chciało mi się dłużej czekać. — Wychodząc, słyszy wyjąkane „do widzenia” Molly i kłuje go poczucie winy, że tak szorstko ją potraktował.

Z przyzwyczajenia jedzie na metrem ze stacji Barbican na Baker Street, ale jest zbyt zdenerwowany – zły? Właściwie równie dobrze może to przyznać: jest zły – żeby wrócić prosto do mieszkania. Ostatecznie idzie do Waitrose zrobić zakupy, co złości go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy dociera do niego, że podświadomie wybrał ten sklep, bo mają tam ulubione herbatniki Sherlocka.

Kiedy John wraca do domu, Sherlock chodzi tam i z powrotem po salonie.

— Dalej masz telefon? — pyta od razu, właściwie zanim John zdąży przejść przez próg.

— Tak, kurwa, mam telefon — rzuca ostro. — I zakupy, nie żebym się spodziewał, że cię to gówno obchodzi. — Torby uderzają o stół z siłą, która przypuszczalnie źle wróży ich zawartości, którą John zaczyna chować na miejsce.

Sherlock opiera się o framugę, staje bardzo nieruchomo i się przygląda.

— Jesteś zły — mówi.

— A ty jesteś geniuszem.

— Chodzi ci o ten telefon? Bo chyba wiesz, że to nie ma nic wspólnego z nią osobiście, tylko…

— Nie chodzi o telefon. Nie wiem, co ona tam takiego ma, że opłacało jej się z tego powodu sfingować własną śmierć, ani czemu ot, tak nosisz go przy sobie, skoro wiesz, że różni ludzie go szukają — John urywa i zaciska pięści, bo może wprawdzie Amerykanie nie będą go znowu próbowali zdobyć w najbliższej przyszłości, ale kto wie, jacy inni niebezpieczni ludzie też chcą go mieć, albo co by zrobili, żeby położyć na nim ręce? — ale w sumie mało mnie to obchodzi.

— W takim razie _o co_ jesteś zły?

Sherlock nie zadaje tego pytania na swój zwykły sposób (jakby chciał zasugerować, że on jest w jakimś sensie ponad samo pojęcie złoszczenia się), więc i John nie reaguje tak jak zwykle (to znaczy nie ignoruje go ani nie odpowiada z sarkazmem). Słyszy w jego głosie szczere pogubienie i wzdycha.

— Nie jestem zły — mówi. — Jestem… — Przez chwilę szuka właściwego słowa. — Sam nie wiem. Jest mi przykro.

Sherlock robi tylko jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowaną minę, więc John wyjaśnia.

— Powiedziałeś, że chcesz, żebym był obok, kiedy się obudzisz. No więc ja chciałem tego samego, a tu nic z tego. Nigdy cię nie ma, cały czas znikasz i rozumiem…

— John…

John podnosi dłoń.

— Nie, musisz dać mi skończyć. — Czeka, aż Sherlock ledwo dostrzegalnie kiwnie głową na znak, że się zgadza. — Rozumiem, że na ogół nic na to nie poradzisz, że znikasz; wiem, że nad tym nie panujesz. Ale tym razem wiedziałeś, co robisz. Nie możesz tak po prostu… zostawić kartki i spodziewać się, że nie będę miał nic przeciwko temu, że _postanowiłeś_ sobie pójść i tyle. A poszedłeś beze mnie i poszedłeś robić coś, co mogło być niebezpieczne – nie wiemy, kto jeszcze chce uzyskać dostęp do informacji Irene, ani co są gotowi zrobić.

— Nie było w tym telefonie nic niebezpiecznego, przecież nie… — Sherlock urywa nagle, marszczy czoło i John widzi, jak na nowo zastanawia się, co powinien powiedzieć. —”Poszedłem sobie”… To nie było tak, jak pomyślałeś. Przeniosłem się w czasie, kiedy obaj spaliśmy – właściwie dziwię się, że cię to nie obudziło, bo mnie obejmowałeś i było mi… dobrze. Kiedy wróciłem, dalej spałeś, a ja postałem sobie nad tobą, poobserwowałem cię trochę i uznałem, że nie powinienem ci przeszkadzać.

— Przeszkadzać? Wracając do łóżka?

— Nie mógłbym z powrotem zasnąć, a nie chciałem cię budzić.

— Jeśli jeszcze kiedyś tak się zdarzy, to wiesz co? Przeszkadzaj mi. — John wyciąga rękę po Sherlocka i go przytula. — Zawsze mi przeszkadzaj, bo wcale mi to nie przeszkadza.

— Będę ci o tym przypominał za każdym razem, kiedy będziesz się na to skarżył. — Sherlock daje się objąć, nachyla się nad Johnem i jego twarz bezbłędnie trafia w zagłębienie między jego szyją a ramieniem, gdzie przytyka wargi do jego skóry.

— Proszę bardzo.

 

***

 

_2 lutego 2012_

 

— Wzięłabym cię tutaj na tym biurku, aż byś błagał o litość. Dwa razy.

John czuje, jak rośnie mu ciśnienie. Najwyraźniej na twarzy odmalowuje mu się to, że powtarza sobie w myślach wszystkie znane sobie sposoby na zabicie powoli i z rozmysłem człowieka, bo Irene obrzuca go szybko wzrokiem, po czym uśmiecha się do niego kpiąco.

— Ooo, ktoś tu jest zazdrosny — mruczy jak kotka. — Nie przejmuj się, to nie ma nic wspólnego z seksem – tu chodzi o władzę, o to, żeby rzucić Sherlocka Holmesa na kolana. Uroczo by wyglądał przegięty przez to biurko, nie uważasz? — Irene unosi brew i uśmiecha się znacząco. — A może wiesz?

Sherlock nie potrzebuje pomocy Johna, nie przeciwko niej.

— W życiu nikogo nie błagałem o litość — szydzi.

— Dwa razy — powtarza ona.

Żeby nie przechylić się przez biurko i nie zmusić Irene, żeby trzymała się na dystans, John w końcu skupia się na szukaniu lotu.

— Uch, no, miałeś rację. Lot zero zero siedem.

Słysząc to, Sherlock pogrąża się w myślach, ale naprawdę nie minęło dużo czasu, od kiedy obejrzeli _Casino Royale_ , leżąc wtuleni jeden w drugiego na kanapie – było im niewygodnie, ale i tak mieli z tego wielką satysfakcję – więc skojarzenie słów „zero zero siedem” z Bondem nie powinno mu sprawiać aż takiego kłopotu. John wie, że w tym stanie ducha Sherlock nie będzie go słuchać, więc daje mu to samemu wykombinować, odciąga Irene na bok i mówi:

— Owszem, jestem ci wdzięczny…

— Mówiłam ci, że nie robię tego całkiem bezinteresownie. Właśnie dostałam to, czego chciałam; skoro ty też, to gratulacje.

— I to wszystko, czego od niego chcesz?

— No cóż… na razie tak. Jest jeszcze sprawa tej kolacji, ale — Irene wzdycha na pokaz — pogodziłam się z myślą, że on jest bez przerwy zajęty.

— To dobrze.

— I zawsze możesz się ze mną skontaktować i poprosić o radę, jak ci się kiedyś wymknie spod kontroli.

Johnowi wyrywa się krótki, szczekliwy śmiech, ale w jego głosie słychać tylko stal.

— To już prędzej pójdziesz z nim na tę kolację.

Ponieważ John nie spodziewał się, że tego dnia rano zastanie w łóżku Sherlocka – w _ich_ łóżku – śpiącą Irene Adler, zdążył już zaplanować sobie coś na wieczór, a wystawiał już Billa Murraya do wiatru tyle razy, że nie zrobi tego dzisiaj znowu tylko dlatego, że Irene raczyła się zjawić na Baker Street. Na wszelki wypadek mimo wszystko przegląda przed wyjściem jej rzeczy, żeby się upewnić, że nie ma w nich strzykawki z ketaminą.

Późnym wieczorem tego samego dnia, kiedy obaj zdążyli już wrócić do domu, Sherlock wszystko Johnowi opowiada: o locie umarłych, o roli Jima Moriarty’ego w tej sprawie ( _Powiedziała, że on mówi na ciebie „Dziewica”_ – wtrąca John. _Nie można mieć zawsze i we wszystkim racji_ – odpowiada Sherlock), żądaniach Irene, jej porażce. Sherlock nie triumfuje tak bardzo jak zwykle po rozwiązaniu sprawy; zaszył się u siebie w głowie i jeszcze z niej nie wyszedł, tylko dalej się tą kobietą przejmuje z jakiegoś powodu, który się Johnowi wymyka. Żeby odwrócić uwagę ich obu, John pieprzy go przegiętego przez biurko.

 

***

 

_5 maja 1997 (John ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, Sherlock ma trzydzieści siedem)_

 

Dziś jest ostatni dzień na liście.

John nie śpi od wpół do siódmej; nie dały mu spać całe te nerwy, wyczekiwanie i rozpierająca go z powodu nich energia. Przewróciwszy się na bok po raz trzeci, żeby niespokojnie sprawdzić, którą pokazuje budzik, postanawia po prostu mieć to za sobą i zacząć dzień – i tak powinien się przyzwyczaić do wczesnego wstawania, zanim trafi do Akademii w Sandhurst, a potem do szpitala. Zeszłoroczna placówka pomogła mu przywyknąć do całego dnia na nogach, ale słyszał, że w Królewskim Korpusie Medycznym życie robi się jeszcze bardziej intensywne. To będzie błogosławieństwem, bo jak na razie studia na zmianę z praktykami lekarskimi nie były zbyt ekscytujące, a w każdym razie nie na tyle, żeby spełniły pod tym względem jego oczekiwania. Najbardziej ekscytującym elementem jego życia jest Sherlock, a on… no cóż.

John bierze prysznic i próbuje poczytać czasopismo medyczne, bez powodzenia, bo nie może skupić na nim uwagi. Później, nie mając nic innego do roboty, postanawia posprzątać. Przez ostatni semestr pozwolił, żeby mieszkanie trochę zarosło – nie żeby kiedykolwiek miał obsesję na punkcie sprzątania, ale te stosy niepozmywanych naczyń i pojemników po żarciu na wynos, piętrzące się w kuchni (nie żeby zlew, kuchenka i pół metra blatu na krzyż naprawdę zasługiwały na miano kuchni), pojawiły się niedawno. Miło by było móc zajrzeć do szafki i znaleźć w niej czysty kubek, zamiast musieć zmywać za każdym razem, kiedy robi herbatę. Miło by też było przywrócić kawalerkę do jako takiego stanu, zanim będzie musiał zacząć się martwić pakowaniem wszystkich swoich rzeczy i tym, jak je przewieźć na przechowanie do domu mamy.

Jest prawie jedenasta, kiedy zjawia się Sherlock, rozciągnięty jak długi na plecach na dywaniku między łóżkiem a biurkiem. Bardzo dziś czystym dywaniku, zauważa chyba po wylądowaniu, wyjątkowo nieusłanym książkami i ubraniami. Siada z krzywą miną – nie spadł z bardzo dużej wysokości, ale John widzi, że upadek nie obszedł się delikatnie z jego plecami – która szybko zmienia się w szeroki uśmiech, kiedy Sherlock prostuje nogi i o nic nimi po drodze nie kopie.

— Zawsze był czerwony? Nigdy nie byłem pewny — mówi ironicznym tonem, ale podnosząc się z ziemi, uśmiecha się i ogląda się przez ramię, żeby widzieć Johna – skąd zawsze wie _dokładnie_ , gdzie w pokoju jest John, nawet się wcześniej nie rozglądając?

— Tak, dupku, zawsze. Ubranie masz na łóżku. — Po jego ostatniej wizycie John oddał garnitur do czyszczenia. Dziś rozłożył go elegancko na łóżku obok tej bordowej koszuli, którą, tak się składa, lubi najbardziej. Po piętnastu latach używania ich od czasu do czasu wszystkie te rzeczy dalej są w zaskakująco dobrym stanie.

— Jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby w _tym_ mieszkaniu było tak czysto — mówi Sherlock, zaczynając się ubierać. Słysząc to, John trochę się uśmiecha – zachwyca go fakt, że Sherlock podkreślił słowo „tym”, jakby chcąc mu przypomnieć, że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczą, że Sherlock rzeczywiście zna go jeszcze w jakimś innym kontekście w przyszłości. Czasami potrzebuje takiej pociechy, a już dzisiaj szczególnie.

— Postanowiłem zacząć się szykować do wyprowadzki. — John skończył właśnie wycierać listwy przypodłogowe; jeszcze nigdy w życiu tego nie robił, ale pamięta, że jego mama zawsze narzekała, że trzeba to robić. Prysznic, który wziął rano, poszedł prawie całkiem na marne, bo spocił się, sprzątając; jest też pewny, że w każdej szczelinie skóry ma teraz kurz, który wzruszył. — Nie jestem za dobry w czekaniu — mówi w ramach przepraszającego wyjaśnienia.

— A wiesz, że jesteś. Nawet bardzo dobry.

John wzrusza ramionami.

— Skoro tak mówisz.

— Plany na dziś? — pyta Sherlock, mając już na sobie spodnie i zapinając koszulę.

— Właściwie żadnych. Myślę, że co chcesz. Muszę tylko wziąć jeszcze jeden prysznic, nieważne, co będziemy robić.

Z jakiegoś powodu John wcale nie jest zdziwiony, kiedy Sherlock wchodzi za nim do prysznica. Kabina jest przeszklona i maleńka, ledwo się w niej obaj mieszczą, choć nie da się ukryć, że już kiedyś próbowali.

— Co ty robisz?

— Wiem, co dzisiaj za dzień — odpowiada Sherlock. — I wiem, że nie powiesz mi, czego chcesz. — Całuje go w kark i John czuje ulgę i się uśmiecha.

Całują się pod prysznicem, aż woda zrobi się zimna, a potem kłębią się razem pod kołdrą Johna, aż zrobi im się znowu ciepło. Poruszają się ospale, a potem, kiedy tak leżą u niego w łóżku twarzami do siebie, każdy po swojej stronie, jest bardziej intymnie, niż kiedy widzieli się ostatnio. John nie chce zepsuć tego seksem, więc postanawia zamiast tego zadać kilka pytań na ostatnią chwilę.

— Ile masz teraz lat?

— Trzydzieści siedem.

— A ile miałeś najwięcej, odwiedzając mnie?

Sherlock się waha, a John z rozpędu mówi dalej:

— Bo nigdy nie wiem. Znaczy, zawsze wyglądasz prawie tak samo. Te garnitury zawsze na ciebie pasują, i pewnie zdarza się, że masz na skroniach trochę więcej siwych włosów, ale…

— Najstarsza wersja mnie, jaką spotkałem, miała trzydzieści osiem lat.

— O… Ciekawe czemu.

Sherlock wzrusza ramionami.

— Może jak będziesz miał trzydzieści osiem, zostanie wynalezione lekarstwo. Może odtąd będziesz już na stałe w teraźniejszości — mówi z nadzieją w głosie John.

— Może — zgadza się Sherlock, niespecjalnie tym Johna uspokajając.

— A ile to potrwa? Zanim znowu się z tobą zobaczę?

— John…

— Niedługo? Proszę cię, powiedz mi, że jak wyjdę na przepustkę, to będzie tu na mnie czekał ktoś, kto nie jest z mojej rodziny, a kogo obchodzę.

— Obchodzisz mnóstwo ludzi. — Sherlock milknie i całuje go w grzbiet nosa, w miejsce, gdzie Johnowi skóra marszczy się z niepokoju. — Byliby kretynami, gdybyś ich nie obchodził. I daję _słowo_ , że nic ci nie będzie beze mnie.

John wzdycha.

— Czyli to potrwa długo?

— Niestety tak.

— Czemu ja zawsze muszę czekać?

— Bo z tobą jest wszystko w porządku, a ze mną wszystko nie tak.

— Gdybym mógł, towarzyszyłbym ci za każdym razem, kiedy znikasz.

— I to dlatego… — zaczyna coś mówić Sherlock, ale nagle urywa i zmienia kurs. — John, kiedy się znowu spotkamy, po prostu pamiętaj, że dla mnie to wszystko jeszcze się nie stało. Traktuj mnie łagodnie i nie miej mi tego za złe. Nie jestem… nie byłem za dobrym człowiekiem, kiedy cię poznałem. Dalej nie jestem całkiem pewny, czy jestem nim teraz — Sherlock uśmiecha się serdecznie, kiedy John przerywa mu jakimś pogardliwym odgłosem — ale będę lepszy. To ty sprawiasz, że staję się lepszy.

— Nie żebyś wywierał na mnie jakąś presję — mówi pełnym ironii tonem John.

— Bo nie wywieram. Robisz to sam, mimo woli, po prostu istniejąc. To nie jest takie trudne.

John czuje ucisk w piersi i tak naprawdę, to nawet nie wie, co _mógłby_ na to odpowiedzieć, więc całuje Sherlocka jeszcze raz, po czym przewraca się na plecy i milcząco nakłania go, żeby złożył głowę na jego ramieniu, tak żeby John mógł przeczesać mu włosy palcami. Sherlock to lubi, przy tych niezbyt częstych okazjach, kiedy się tak dotykają; John jest wdzięczny za to, że to jedna z nich. Ta zmiana pozycji – ułożenie się tak, żeby John mógł dosięgnąć jego głowy ręką – oznacza, że Sherlock będzie musiał podciągnąć nogi w sposób, który wygląda na szalenie niewygodny, ale nie skarży się.

— Będę za tobą tęsknił — szepcze John. — Ale strasznie.

— Wiem. — Mija kilka chwil i Sherlock dodaje: — Ja za tobą też.

Leżą tak razem spokojnie; John głaszcze Sherlocka po włosach, a jeśli tylko zdarzy mu się przestać, Sherlock zaraz trąca go głową, żeby znowu zaczął. John by się roześmiał i wyzwał go od kotów, ale jest mu tak cholernie smutno, że nie może. Robi mu się jeszcze smutniej, kiedy czuje, jak Sherlock napina mu się pod palcami i zaczyna drżeć.

— Zaraz cię nie będzie.

Sherlock posępnie kiwa głową.

— Zostań — błaga John; nagle siada na łóżku i mocno obejmuje Sherlocka rękami. — Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził. Nie wiem… nie wiem, co zrobię, ko…

— John, ja…

Nie ma go.

 

***

 

_15 marca 2012_

 

Kiedy sprawa zostaje rozwiązana, jest za późno, żeby złapać pociąg z powrotem do Londynu, czeka ich więc jeszcze jedna noc w zajeździe Cross Keys Inn. Dalej nie ma też pokoju z dwuosobowym łóżkiem, a jest to ich pierwszy wyjazd, w czasie którego John naprawdę chciałby taki dostać.

— Wiesz, ten pokój ma dwa łóżka.

— Aha — zgadza się Sherlock i John wierci się, kiedy w ucho łaskocze go jego sapnięcie. — Ale czemu miałbym chcieć być gdzie indziej niż w malutkim jednoosobowym łóżku z moim Johnem?

 _Z moim Johnem_ – powtarza w głowie John i myśli, że gdyby miał własny pałac myśli, właśnie to trzymałby na frontonie. Uśmiecha się do siebie, ale stara się, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał surowo.

— Głównie dlatego, że w jakichś dziewięćdziesięciu pięciu procentach składasz się z nóg i oplotłeś mnie jak jakaś cholerna ośmiornica, a ja nie jestem już taki mały, żebyśmy obaj zmieścili się wygodnie w czymś takim.

— Ależ jesteś mały, a _mnie_ jest wygodnie.

— Tak, tak. Rozumiem, że to to jest w tej sytuacji najważniejsze. — John daje Sherlockowi z łokcia w żebra – delikatnie. Sądząc z jego stęknięcia, może nie dość delikatnie, ale Sherlock nie może stwierdzić, że sobie na to nie zasłużył. — No już, odklej się. Daj mi się obrócić.

John obraca się na drugi bok, twarzą do Sherlocka, który natychmiast znowu oplata go rękami i nogami.

— Czy ty mnie w ten sposób przepraszasz?

— Za co?

—  _Wiesz_ , za co. Powiedz mi jeszcze kiedyś, że mnie nie potrzebujesz, wystarczy raz, albo że nie masz przyjaciół, kurde, nazwij mnie przyjacielem, a nie… tym, kim faktycznie dla ciebie jestem, chociaż pojęcia nie mam, jakie określenie jest odpowiednie, a będę musiał ci zrobić prawdziwą krzywdę. — John podkreśla groźbę, gryząc Sherlocka w ramię.

Sherlock z sykiem robi gwałtowny wdech.

— Już za to przeprosiłem.

— Moim zdaniem byle jak.

— Cóż, bałem się wtedy akurat urojonego psa. Trzeba uwzględniać specjalne okoliczności.

— Mm — mówi John i obaj wiedzą, że znaczy to „o tym decyduję ja”. — Bałeś się, ale nie skoczyłeś w przeszłość. Jak to działa?

— Prochy — mówi Sherlock. — W narkotykach jest coś, co na tyle dezorientuje mój mózg, że sygnały, które powodują incydenty chrononiestabilności, nie odpalają prawidłowo.

— I to dlatego…

— Musiałem to przetestować na tobie? Tak.

— I to dlatego musiałeś to… Co?

— Przetestować na tobie narkotyk, który, jak sądziłem, był w cukrze. Wiedziałem, jak działa na mój umysł, więc musiałem wypróbować, jak działa na przeciętny.

— Miałem zamiar powiedzieć, że to dlatego sięgnąłeś po narkotyki, kiedy byłeś młodszy, ale proszę bardzo, opowiadaj mi dalej o eksperymencie, który na mnie przeprowadziłeś, i który przeraził mnie prawie na śmierć. Tak żebym miał dobrą wymówkę, kiedy mnie aresztują za zamordowanie ciebie.

— John — mówi Sherlock tonem napomnienia. — Jeżeli aż tak spartaczysz zamordowanie mnie i ukrycie przed wszystkimi faktu, że to ty to zrobiłeś, to nie nie będziesz zasługiwał na to, żeby ci ta zbrodnia uszła na sucho, niezależnie od tego, jak dobry będziesz miał motyw. A ja będę się cieszył, że nie żyję, bo w przeciwnym razie i tak umarłbym ze wstydu, widząc, jak dajesz się przyłapać i stajesz przed sądem.

— Wiesz co, kurwa? Niemożliwy jesteś.

— Mm. — Sherlock wydaje odgłos, który brzmi tak, jakby się z tym zgadzał i jednocześnie był z siebie dumny. John uśmiecha się i opiera głowę o jego szyję. Oddychają obaj głęboko i równo i akurat kiedy John zaczyna czuć, że zasypia, Sherlock znowu się odzywa.

— Co się działo, kiedy mnie nie było?

— Dasz mi spać, czy czeka nas teraz cała rozmowa? — mówi marudnie John.

— A jak myślisz? Zrób mi przyjemność. Mówiłeś, że chcesz zostać chirurgiem. Co się stało?

John śmieje się sennie.

— Już kiedyś o tym rozmawialiśmy. A raczej ja się skarżyłem, a ty słuchałeś. Na chirurgii urazowej było mało miejsc. Znaczy, w samej szkole oficerskiej było mało miejsc, człowiek musiał robić, co mu kazali, rozumiesz mnie? Zdobycie miejsca na chirurgii w dużym stopniu zależało od tego, kogo się znało, a ja byłem nikim.

Sherlock prycha pogardliwie.

— Nie jesteś nikim. Jesteś Johnem Watsonem.

— Wtedy to nie znaczyło wiele.

— Czyli miałeś do czynienia z idiotami.

— Ty wszystkich masz za idiotów. — John daje mu szybkiego buziaka. John próbuje dać mu szybkiego buziaka, ale Sherlock przedłuża. — Ej, sam o to zapytałeś — protestuje John i jeszcze raz go całuje, zanim znowu zacznie mówić. — Za to potrzebowali lekarzy ogólnych, a ja pomyślałem, że to nie będzie takie nudne. Oczywiście się myliłem. Robiłem tam to samo co teraz w przychodni. Okazuje się, że przeziębiony żołnierz jest tak samo ciekawy, jak każdy inny człowiek, kiedy się przeziębi.

— Ani trochę?

— Właśnie.

— To jak cię postrzelili, skoro cały czas spędzałeś w wojskowej przychodni?

— Nie byłem przez całych tych czternaście lat lekarzem, wiesz.

— Nie?

— Po skończeniu studiów w świętym Bartłomieju pierwszych siedem lat zrobiłem z Korpusem Medycznym, ale kiedy służba mi się skończyła, zaciągnąłem się ponownie. Mówiłem ci: byłem żołnierzem. I ten drugi raz wzięli mnie na sanitariusza polowego, chociaż miałem na to trochę za wysokie kwalifikacje.

— No, to by tłumaczyło, dlaczego tak świetnie strzelasz. Za pierwszym razem mnie to zaskoczyło. — Jak wziąć pod uwagę, kto to mówi, to wielki komplement.

— Dzięki. W każdym razie bycie żołnierzem było o wiele bardziej ekscytujące od siedzenia w przychodni. A jeśli bywałem czasem lekkomyślny – no cóż, przecież powiedziałeś mi, że nic mi się takiego nie stanie.

— Przegapiłem coś ważnego? — pyta cicho Sherlock.

— Poza czternastoma latami zwykłego życia? W zasadzie nie. Chociaż… — John urywa. Wyraźnie pamięta to rozczarowanie. — Zmarła moja mama. Miałem dwadzieścia siedem lat. Wróciłem do domu i pomyślałem – dzisiaj to jest aż śmieszne, bo wiem, że to tak naprawdę tak nie działa – pomyślałem, że będziesz tam na mnie czekał.

— Dlaczego?

— Byleś przy mnie, kiedy zmarł tata. Byłeś… — John ma już powiedzieć „Byłeś na jego pogrzebie”, ale wolałby, żeby tę decyzję Sherlock podjął sam. Tak rzadko ma jakiś wybór. — Byłeś przy mnie wtedy, więc miałem nadzieję…

— Gdybym mógł…

— Wiem.

Sherlock przytula go mocniej – John nie przypuszczał, że to się w ogóle da zrobić – i nachyla twarz, żeby pocałować go w lewe ramię, tuż nad węźlastą blizną, którą John tam ma.

— Cieszę się, że byłeś lekkomyślny, jeżeli dzięki temu byłeś szczęśliwy i się spotkaliśmy.

 

***

 

_21 kwietnia 2012 (Sherlock ma trzydzieści jeden i trzydzieści sześć lat)_

 

Tym razem Sherlock wylądował u siebie w sypialni. Rzadko jest się czym martwić, kiedy trafia na Baker Street w latach, kiedy w mieszkaniu są jego rzeczy, więc odpręża się i zakłada jeden ze swoich szlafroków – ten w szkocką kratę – zanim otworzy drzwi sypialni.

Zamiera w bezruchu, bo z salonu dochodzi głos, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Głos Jima Moriarty’ego.

— Ale nic się nie bój. Spadanie jest zupełnie jak latanie, z tym wyjątkiem, że lądowanie jest o wiele bardziej permanentne.

— Nigdy nie lubiłem zgadywanek — słyszy Sherlock swoją własną odpowiedź.

— To je polub. Bo jestem ci winny upadek, Sherlock. Coś… jestem… ci… winny.

Sherlock czeka, słucha kroków wychodzącego Jima, kiedy schodzi w dół po siedemnastu stopniach i przechodzi przez drzwi, a potem dołącza do siebie.

— Wiesz, on to mówi poważnie. Musisz się przygotować. Współpracuj z Mycroftem.

Jeżeli się zaskoczył, to tego po nim nie widać.

— Nie możesz mi powiedzieć tego, co naprawdę powinienem wiedzieć, prawda?

— Nie, nie do końca. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jaki będzie plan. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, jakie będą skutki. Ale mogę ci powiedzieć, że musisz być sprytny, naprawdę bardzo sprytny, bo zlekceważenie Jamesa Moriarty’ego byłoby największym błędem w twoim życiu.

 

***

 

_15 czerwca 2012_

 

— To jak? — pyta rozradowany Jim. — Dokończymy grę? Został nam jeden akt. Cieszę się, ze wybrałeś wysoki budynek – wyjdzie elegancko.

— Co wyjdzie elegancko? — To takie oczywiste. Ale jest na to przygotowany. — A, tak, oczywiście. Moje samobójstwo.

— „Genialny detektyw okazuje się oszustem.” Czytałem w gazecie, więc to musi być prawda. Uwielbiam gazety. Bajki dla dzieci. A w tej bajce bohater ma magiczną moc!

— Inteligencja, dzięki której człowiek zwraca uwagę na rzeczy, których nikt inny nie zauważa, to nie bajkowa moc.

— Nie tę — mówi Jim, uśmiechając się szerzej. — O, nie, w porównaniu z tym smakowitym kąskiem to jest nic. Tylu ludzi w Londynie widziało twoją sztuczkę, widziało, jak znikasz w biały dzień, a ty poważnie myślałeś, że się nie dowiem, co tam ukrywasz? Zwłaszcza że ktoś mi pomagał.

— Ta Kobieta — mówi bezgłośnie Sherlock. _Oczywiście_.

— Nie sądziłeś chyba, że Irene Adler nie będzie miała jeszcze jednego zabezpieczenia, co?

— Ta komórka terrorystów…

( _— Dlaczego mnie ratujesz? Po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłam?_

—  _Byłem ci… wdzięczny. A taki umysł jak twój nie powinien się zmarnować._ )

— …to był sprawdzian. Sprawdzian tego, czy jesteś aż taki sentymentalny jak sądziłem, i, kochanie, zdałeś go śpiewająco. To twoje serce. Taka słabość. Aha, Irene prosiła, żeby ci coś przekazać: „Proszę pamiętać, panie Holmes, że jestem tą kobietą, która pana pokonała.” Moriarty jest dobrym aktorem – przyjmuje jej sposób mówienia ze zdumiewającą dokładnością, a usta wykrzywiają mu się w doskonałym naśladownictwie zwycięskiego i zarazem kpiącego uśmieszku Irene, ale oczy to dalej jego własne oczy: zimne, bez uśmiechu.

— A teraz… zabiję się i zginę w niesławie, żeby dokończyć twoją bajkę?

— Tak, a jeśli tego nie zrobisz, zginą twoi przyjaciele.

— John — mówi Sherlock, patrząc przez krawędź. Jeszcze go tam nie ma.

— Nie tylko John. _Wszyscy_.

— Pani Hudson.

— Wszyscy.

— Lestrade… Trzy osoby, które zginą, jeżeli nie zobaczysz, jak skaczę.

— O, nie tylko oni. Widzisz, masz nieuczciwą przewagę, a ja się na to przygotowałem. Snajperów jest czterech. Jeden z nich czeka przy małej Molly Hooper, nie żeby coś zauważyła – ma taki zwyczajny móżdżek – i jeśli nasza Molly nie dostanie trupa – twojego trupa – wszystko pójdzie w ruch.

Jak dotąd wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sherlock założył, że tak właśnie będzie – że będzie miał skoczyć, i że na zachętę Moriarty zamacha mu przed nosem życiem trojga ludzi mu najdroższych. Ale tego czwartego strzelca się nie spodziewał; wydawało mu się, że był taki ostrożny, nie narażając na niebezpieczeństwo jedynej innej osoby, która się liczyła.

— Skąd wiedziałeś o Molly?

— A, to też od Irene; ty i ten twój… piesek — Jim z niesmakiem wykrzywia usta — sami powiedzieliście jej prawie wszystko, co chcieliśmy wiedzieć. Tylko jej imię się pojawiło, kiedy wspomnieliście, że mielibyście powierzyć komuś telefon pani Adler. No żeby aż tak ufać. — Kiedy Sherlock nie odpowiada, Jim mówi dalej: — Mówiłem ci już, jak to się kończy. Tylko twoja śmierć powstrzyma zabójców. _Ja_ na pewno tego nie zrobię.

— Taki jesteś pewny zakończenia. A chcesz się dowiedzieć, co kryje twoja przyszłość, od jednego jedynego człowieka, który to naprawdę wie?

Jim śmieje się pogardliwie.

— A myślałem, że nie możesz mówić takich rzeczy; gdybyś mógł, nie byłoby cię tu teraz, prawda?

— Nie. Nie mogę niczego zmienić, a to nie to samo. Nie mógłbym uprzedzić się w szczegółach, co pozwoli mi zmienić mój własny los, ale dobrze wiem, co będzie z tobą. Ty nie żyjesz; może tu dzisiaj przegrywam, ale ty też. Nie zejdziesz z tego dachu żywy.

— Oczywiście że uznałbyś to za przegraną. Ale nie, ja i tak wygrywam. Wygrywam właśnie _dlatego_ , że to tego chcę.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że chcesz umrzeć?

— Póki żyję, możesz jeszcze ocalić przyjaciół; masz jakieś wyjście. — Jim szczerzy się w uśmiechu. — No, to powodzenia. — Tak szybko, że Sherlock nie ma szans zareagować, sięga po zatkniętą za spodnie berettę, wkłada sobie lufę do ust i pociąga za spust.

Wychodzi na dach i bez najmniejszego wzdrygnięcia daje krok nad kałużą krwi i mózgu Jima, jakby to nie było coś strasznego: drugi Sherlock, ubrany już w jeden ze swoich garniturów. Przyszedł skoczyć.

— Dawaj płaszcz i telefon i nie wychylaj się — mówi. Oszołomiony, Sherlock robi, co mu kazano; oddaje obie te rzeczy i kuca przy otaczającej dach barierze. Jego drugie ja dalej stoi, tak żeby widzieli je ludzie Jima.

— Skąd wiesz, że powinieneś teraz skoczyć? Skąd wiesz, że to nie powinieneś być ty za dwa lata, ty za pięć lat? — Nie mają za wiele czasu, ale Sherlock musi to wiedzieć.

— Byłem w przyszłości, za mniej niż rok od mojej obecnej daty. I byłem tam tylko jeden; czyli już tam nie istnieję.

— Kiedy? — pyta z desperacją Sherlock. Potrafi wydedukować swój przybliżony wiek, patrząc na swoją drugą wersję, ale _musi_ to wiedzieć.

— Kiedy przyjdzie czas, będziesz wiedział — obiecuje sobie. — Bądź przy Johnie, jest mu bardzo ciężko.

Sherlock czuje, jak kwas staje mu w gardle. Towarzyszy temu to dziwne migotliwe wrażenie, które mówi mu, że nie jest już całkiem _obecny_ , a za chwilę całkiem zniknie. Zwija się w kłębek i próbuje z tym walczyć, ale tej bitwy nigdy nie wygrywa.

 

***

 

— Słuchaj mnie, to ważne. Zobaczysz, jak spadam z dachu, zobaczysz, jak skaczę i się zabijam, ale to nie będę ja, nie ten _teraźniejszy_ ja. — Nie dodaje tego, co oczywiste: że chociaż to nie będzie ten teraźniejszy on, to jednak będzie to _on_.

— Sherlock…

— Do widzenia, John.

— Nie. Czekaj! Nie! — John wpatruje się w niego z dołu i to nie dzieje się – nie może się dziać – naprawdę.

— Nie. _SHERLOCK_! — Sherlock staje na krawędzi, rozkłada ręce i spada.

— Nie, to mój przyjaciel. To mój… Sherlock, _proszę_ cię. — Nie chcą go przepuścić. John nie musi udawać, że jet zdruzgotany, bo to _Sherlock_ tu umiera, nieważne, jak zawiła jest tego chronologia: dalej ma przed sobą na chodniku jego ciało. — Proszę, dajcie mi tylko… — John przepycha się przez tłum, bo musi zobaczyć ciało, musi się dowiedzieć, ile jeszcze ma przed sobą normalnego życia, zanim Sherlock skoczy i nie zostanie z niego już nic.

— Jezu, nie. — John osuwa się na ziemię obok ciała Sherlocka. Twarz jest pokaleczona i zakrwawiona i rysy ma tak zniekształcone, że John nie potrafi rozpoznać wieku. — Boże, nie.

Ciało zostaje zabrane i nikt nie pozwala Johnowi pójść za nim.

 

***

 

Molly rozpina worek na zwłoki, przygotowana na to, co zobaczy. Fakt, że to _on_ , że to naprawdę Sherlock, sprawia, że kobieta zachłystuje się powietrzem i chwieje na nogach.

Zupełnie nie tak miało się to rozegrać.

 

***

 

_14 kwietnia 1991 (Sherlock ma trzydzieści jeden lat, John ma szesnaście)_

 

Sherlock wie, że przypuszczalnie jest w szoku – co najmniej. Świadomość ta jest przytępiona; zagłusza ją brzęcząca pustka – to jego mózg nie chce przetwarzać bodźców w swoim zwykłym tempie. Wie, że jest w ogrodzie na tyłach domu młodego Johna. Na dworze jest ciemno, zimno i powinien wejść do środka – nie, powinien tylko coś zrobić, żeby ściągnąć uwagę Johna. John wiedziałby, co robić. John…

Nie może się ruszyć.

Wie, że się cały trzęsie. Płacze.

Nie może się ruszyć.

Mija może pięć minut, może godzina. Nie wie. Wie tylko tyle, że John go znalazł. Sherlock patrzy, jak John idzie w jego stronę: jest młody, taki młody, jest dopiero nastolatkiem…

Sherlock jęczy w reakcji na przytłaczające uczucie, które rozlewa mu się w piersi, i z całych sił zaciska powieki, pragnąc choć jednej chwili, w której nie będzie musiał oglądać, jak rozpierdala Johnowi całe życie.

— Co się stało? — John jest przy nim i klęka obok niego w trawie. Głos ma zatroskany, ale jednocześnie spokojny; Sherlock czuje na ramieniu jego ciepłą dłoń i nadstawia się pod ten dotyk, zadowolony, że kiedy to robi, John obejmuje go obiema rękami. John jest ciepły; Sherlock niczego by tak nie chciał, jak po prostu dać się tak trzymać – i zapomnieć.

John czeka na jego odpowiedź, ale Sherlock nie może powiedzieć mu prawdy, nie może go tym obciążyć, nie teraz, więc kręci głową.

— Nic. To tylko szok — mówi głosem schrypniętym i nawet dla siebie ledwo słyszalnym.

Wszystko mu się trochę rozmywa. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że idzie za Johnem, że wchodzi do niego do łóżka, że John stara się go pocieszyć – „proszę cię, nie przestawaj” – chce powiedzieć Sherlock, ale nie powie tego, nie temu Johnowi – i dać mu znać, że wszystko będzie dobrze. John mówi coś na na temat snu i Sherlock się zgadza, chociaż wie, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Ale uspokaja się, leżąc tak w łóżku u Johna, i przestaje się trząść, czuje, jak ciało mu się rozluźnia i robi ciężkie z wyczerpania. Dwadzieścia lat nie zmieniło esencjonalnego zapachu Johna i Sherlock wtula nos w poduszkę – _czy ona jest mokra? Czy to są jego łzy?_ — i wdycha ten kojący zapach.

John siada u siebie przy biurku i Sherlock czuje, że John go obserwuje: jest przerażony i zdezorientowany. Sherlock nie chce nawet myśleć – jeszcze nie – co musi czuć _jego_ John, ten, który właśnie zobaczył, jak jego ciało uderza o… _przestań. Przestań, przestań, przestań myśleć._

— Nie będziesz spał, zgadza się?

Sherlock obraca się na plecy, siada, żeby go widzieć, i kręci głową.

— Zgadza się.

— Obserwuję cię, patrzę, czy masz objawy szoku, ale wydaje mi się, że nic ci nie jest — mówi niepewnie John. — I tak nie wiedziałem, czy byś współpracował, gdybym spróbował cię zabrać na SOR.

— Postąpiłeś właściwie. Jesteś dobrym lekarzem.

John uśmiecha się do niego nieznacznie.

— Jeszcze nie jestem lekarzem. Tak naprawdę to zupełnie nie wiem, co robię.

— Jesteś dobrym lekarzem — powtarza Sherlock z przekonaniem. — Jaki mamy czas?

— Tysiąc dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąty pierwszy.

— Dobrze wiedzieć, ale chodziło mi o porę dnia. — _On ma szesnaście lat, dopiero szesnaście, a ty, proszę bardzo, niszczysz mu życie._

— Aha. No, jest prawie jedenasta — przyznaje John.

— To powinieneś się położyć. Ja wstanę; i tak nie zasnę.

John kiwa głową i bardzo pomocnie podaje Sherlockowi spodnie z piżamy.

— Pomyślałem, że może ci się przydadzą. Będą za krótkie, ale…

— Mogą być. — Sherlock zakłada je pośpiesznie i znajduje sobie miejsce na podłodze, gdzie będzie mógł się wyciągnąć; John w tym czasie wchodzi do łóżka.

Widzi, że John jest niespokojny, że jego obecność mu przeszkadza i że ma kłopoty z zaśnięciem, mimo że zazwyczaj zasypia szybko. Końcu jednak zasypia i Sherlock przez dobrze ponad godzinę nasłuchuje jego miarowego, spokojnego oddechu, zanim wejdzie z powrotem na łóżko i położy się obok Johna, uważając, żeby go nie obudzić. W tej chwili chce do powrotu do teraźniejszości móc pocieszać się jego bliskością.

— Przepraszam — szepcze Johnowi we włosy. John jest teraz taki młody – kiedy śpi, na jego twarzy nie ma zmarszczek od troski, nie ma też jeszcze żadnych blizn. Zasługuje na o tyle więcej. — Tak bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam.

 

***

 

_15 czerwca 2012_

 

John idzie do nich do mieszkania – jest puste i nie czeka w nim na niego teraźniejszy Sherlock (który nie roztrzaskał sobie głowy o chodnik), jeszcze nie – i przewraca je do góry nogami, szukając tego cholernego, postrzępionego zeszytu z Doktorem Who, który jest jego największym skarbem, od kiedy miał siedem lat i pewien dziwny człowiek ze śmiesznym imieniem kazał mu zapisać w nim pewne daty.

Zeszytu nie ma. Sherlock pewnie go nie oddał po tym, jak wtedy zabrał go, żeby nauczyć się tych dat na pamięć. Nie jest niezbędny; John chciał się tylko upewnić, ale i tak już wiedział – trzy razy podkreślona i opatrzona gwiazdką data przypadała dzisiaj. Drań znał dzień swojej śmierci i kazał go Johnowi zapisać, kiedy ten był tylko dzieckiem.

Zanim Sherlock wróci do domu, zapada noc. John siedzi po ciemku i czeka; kiedy Sherlock wchodzi, wstaje i obraca się w jego stronę.

Przez jakiś czas żaden z nich się nie odzywa; tylko się sobie przyglądają. Sherlock jest rozchełstany, ma na sobie ten sam garnitur co rano, tylko założony o wiele mniej starannie, włosy sterczą mu na wszystkie strony. John jeszcze się nie przebrał; na mankiecie koszuli ma krew. Krew Sherlocka.

John przerywa milczenie.

— Zaplanowałeś to – pozbyłeś się mnie stamtąd i wszedłeś na ten dach sam.

— To nie miało się zdarzyć naprawdę. Mycroft i ja… pracowaliśmy razem. Przejrzeliśmy plan Moriarty’ego i wypracowaliśmy swój.

— Mieliście zamiar mi powiedzieć, czy miałem wierzyć, że to jednak naprawdę?

— Moriarty by cię zabił, gdybyś nie był przekonany, że to się naprawdę zdarzyło. Musiało wyglądać autentycznie, póki nie zapewnimy ci bezpieczeństwa. Nie mogłem cię stracić, John. Nie mogłem aż tak zaryzykować.

— Więc zamiast tego pozwoliłbyś mi myśleć, że to ja straciłem ciebie?

— To nie miało trwać długo, tylko…

John przerywa mu ze złością.

— Cholera, Sherlock, ja cię naprawdę straciłem! Właśnie cię straciłem! — Kiedy Sherlock milczy, John mówi dalej: — Czemu nie miałbym tego teraz po prostu skończyć, znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, kto nie rzuci się, kurwa, z jakiegoś dachu za kto wie ile lat?

— Może powinieneś tak zrobić — mówi cicho Sherlock. W twarzy ma wielki ból. — Oszczędzisz sobie kłopotów.

W tej chwili John czuje się tak, jakby jego życie było pełne powtarzających się chwil, z których każda polega na tłumaczeniu Sherlockowi, że Sherlock nie wie, kim jest, że nie jest tym zimnym potworem, za jakiego się uważa.

— Wiesz… Jak na geniusza to ty jesteś czasem obłędnie _głupi_. Nie mogę tak po prostu „oszczędzić sobie kłopotów”, bo to, bo ja taki nie jestem. Chcę kłopotów, bo dzięki kłopotom czuję, że żyję, a kłopoty to _ty_ i wszystko, co robisz. Nie mogę ot, tak z ciebie zrezygnować.

— Zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego nie miałbyś odejść, a teraz mówisz mi, że głupiec ze mnie, bo myślę, że powinieneś to zrobić?

— Nie rozumiesz, ja… nie jestem zły na ciebie, tylko na siebie. Bo teraz już wiem, co będzie, i wiem, że powinienem uciekać, ale dalej nie potrafię. Bo póki mogę cię mieć, nie chcę żyć bez ciebie. Znaczy, czy ty w ogóle rozumiesz, co właśnie dla mnie zrobiłeś? Nie wiem, czy mógłbyś to zrobić teraz, ale ten ty, którego znałem jako dziecko… Muszę poznać tego człowieka z przyszłości, który będzie gotowy to dla mnie zrobić.

— Ani się waż, John — wywarkuje Sherlock jego imię. — Ani się waż tak mówić, bo nie masz o tym żadnego pojęcia. _Żadnego_. — Prawie widać, jak gniew wychodzi mu porami, ucieka z niego. Osuwa się z głową przy ścianie, póki nie siądzie, i składa tę głowę w dłoniach. — Sam bym wtedy skoczył — mówi cicho. — Nawet bym się nie zawahał, jeżeli to miałoby oznaczać, że dzięki temu przeżyjesz. Na szczęście dla nas obu on był gotowy zrobić to za mnie. A on _jest_ mną – jesteśmy tą samą osobą, więc nigdy, _przenigdy_ nie bierz go za kogoś innego.

John wpatruje się w niego, zdruzgotany, póki sobie nie uświadomi, że Sherlock płacze; wtedy osuwa się przed nim na kolana i przytula go z całej siły.

— Przepraszam. Przepraszam; nie wiem, czemu to wszystko powiedziałem… _Chryste_ , zachowałem się, jakby tu chodziło o mnie, kiedy chodzi o ciebie… — Dalej to widzi, dalej widzi moment uderzenia o ziemię. — O mój Boże, Sherlock. — Całuje Sherlocka w czubek głowy i przyciąga go do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

— Co mam zrobić? — Sherlockowi trzęsie i chwieje się głos. John jeszcze nigdy go takim nie słyszał, z wyjątkiem tego jednego razu, kiedy miał szesnaście lat i… Chryste, dla Sherlocka to też pewnie było dzisiaj.

— Nie wiem.

— Ty zawsze wiesz, co trzeba zrobić, kiedy ja nie wiem, więc powiedz mi: co człowiek ma zrobić, kiedy wie, że umrze?

— Nie wiem — powtarza John. Teraz on też płacze; Sherlock ma od tego mokre włosy. — Póki co, po prostu tu zostań. Zostaniesz ze mną, a ja cię nie puszczę.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Obiecane od tłumaczki:
> 
> Autorka ma oryginał ustawiony na 5/?, ale od tak dawna, że to zmieniłam dla własnego spokoju ducha na 5/5 (i to samo zrobię z serią). Także dlatego, że żadnej większej niekompletności tu nie czuję; czyta się to moim zdaniem jak skończoną całość… okej, z jednym wyjątkiem, ale to już nie moja sprawa… chociaż chętnie o nim pogadam, jeśli ktoś by chciał. No w każdym razie jeśli Autorka jeszcze kiedyś coś dopisze, pewnie się na to rzucę; jeśli mnie upomni, przestawię z powrotem na /?. Jedno zdanie o serii: są do _Współlokatora_ trzy krótkie kontynuacje – powiedzmy kontynuacje, bo oczywiście ich chronologia nie jest taka prosta – które pewnie jeszcze zrobię.
> 
> Kto nie czytał _Żony podróżnika w czasie_ Niffenegger (która po polsku wyszła pod tym właśnie tytułem, ale podobno także jako _Miłość ponad czasem: Historia inna niż wszystkie_ i _Zaklęci w czasie_ ), nawet nie wie, co traci. To jest jednak zupełnie inny tekst niż _Współlokator_ (bo osobowość Henry’ego, bo osobowość Clare, bo Alba, bo sztuka, bo Reichenbach).
> 
> Ale z samym słowem “chrononiestabilność” oszukuję, bo ten polski przekład książki, który czytałam, w ogóle tego określenia unika, zastępując je dość dowolnie “przemieszczaniem się w czasie”, “podróżowaniem w czasie” i tak dalej. Dla czystego sumienia powinnam teraz odszukać te dwa inne wydania i sprawdzić, co tam tłumacz wymyślił, ale nie chcę dłużej już opóźniać wrzucenia tłumaczenia _Współlokatora_ na AO3 (ani wydawać na te książki pieniędzy, bo biblioteki w mojej okolicy ich nie mają). Więc jeśli ktoś z Was wie, jak było po polsku _chrono-displacement_ , niech powie, może będzie lepiej zmienić.


End file.
